


Рэд. Я — цвет твоего безумия

by Dita_von_Lanz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crimes & Criminals, Crossdressing Kink, Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 80,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dita_von_Lanz/pseuds/Dita_von_Lanz
Summary: Двадцать лет пролетают, как один миг.Двадцать лет остаются позади, и самое кошмарное преступление в истории города Наменлос стирается из памяти местных жителей.Двадцать лет семья Волфери удерживает контроль в своих руках, и власть эта неоспорима.Двадцать лет спустя в город приходит тот, кто посмеет бросить вызов мафиозному клану.Он помнит все подробности той страшной ночи и мечтает отомстить.Он несёт с собой кровь и безумие.Он называет себя Рэд.И горе тому, кто встанет у него на пути.





	1. Пролог. Седьмое Рождество.

_Ты - бочка Данаид, о, Ненависть! Всечасно_   
_Ожесточенная, отчаянная Месть,_   
_Не покладая рук, ушаты влаги красной_   
_Льет в пустоту твою, и некогда присесть._

_Хоть мертвых воскрешай и снова сок ужасный_   
_Выдавливай из них - все не покроешь дна._   
_Хоть тысячи веков старайся - труд напрасный:_   
_У этой бездны бездн дно вышиб - Сатана._

_Ты, Ненависть, живешь по пьяному закону:_   
_Сколь в глотку ни вливай, а жажды не унять..._   
_Как в сказке, где герой стоглавому дракону_

_Все головы срубил, глядишь - растут опять._   
_Но свалится под стол и захрапит пьянчуга,_   
_Тебе же не уснуть, тебе не спиться с круга. (с)._

_Шарль Бодлер. «Бочка ненависти». Из поэтического сборника «Цветы зла»._

_Не бойся, не верь — найди и убей (с)._

 

Быть может, он многое хотел бы позабыть.  
Но не мог.  
Воспоминания временами бывают настойчивее любой бляди, сосущей деньги из кошелька и считающей, что мир обязан лежать у её — или его, ведь блядство, как таковое, половой принадлежности не имеет — ног по щелчку пальцев. Сколько от них не убегай — везде достанут. И не отвалят до тех пор, пока не врежешь им от души. Ну или пока не дашь то, чего они хотят. Но если рядом с одними ты всё-таки кончишь, получив удовольствие, и максимум того, что потеряешь — это немного денег; чаще всего никаких сюрпризов, лишь заранее оговоренная сумма, то длительное пребывание в компании с другими грозит пробуждением желания вскрыться прямо тут, не сходя с места. Или свернуть шею им. Жаль только, что зачастую воспоминания не имеют физического воплощения, относясь к тому, что принято именовать тонкими материями.  
Не тот случай.  
У его воспоминаний были лица и имена.  
И сладкая жизнь, которой обладатели имён и лиц совсем не заслуживали.  
Потому он...  
Быть может, а вообще-то — точно, забывать ничего не хотел. Более того, боялся, что однажды воспоминания, хранимые его памятью, померкнут, станут фрагментарными, страх одолеет и превратится в доминирующее чувство, заставив отказаться от неоднократно прорепетированных и практически до блеска отшлифованных планов.  
Кто-то посчитает это благоразумием.  
Он назовёт трусостью. И если поддастся ей, начнёт презирать самого себя.  
У каждого человека должна быть какая-то цель в жизни, какая-то путеводная звезда, за которой хочется следовать и совершить однажды поступок, благодаря которому получится войти в историю. Наплевать, что история эта не совсем благородна. Наплевать, что вспоминая о человеке, который ввязался в подобную авантюру, будут говорить, как об умалишённом, решившим вступить в противостояние с теми, кто ему не по зубам. А потому заранее обрекшим себя на провал.  
У него была такая.  
Но он, по правде сказать, нисколько не сожалел.  
Наверное, просто привык и смирился за длительный период ожидания. Втянулся и начал находить извращённое удовольствие в том, что любому другому человеку показалось бы шокирующим.  
Времени на раздумья ему выдали немало.  
Сотню раз всё реально пропустить через себя.  
Осмыслить и переосмыслить в деталях.  
Можно говорить о каких-то сомнениях после года размышлений, даже после пяти лет, но не после того, как прошло два их десятка.  
День за днём.  
Неделя за неделей.  
Месяц за месяцем.  
Год за годом.  
Один за другим.  
Один. За. Другим.  
_Я убью их, Тереза. Слышишь? Я убью их!_  
Эти слова он сказал в порыве отчаяния двадцать лет назад.  
И с тех пор не растерял решимости, лишь укрепив её. Уверенность в правоте и необходимости реализации задуманного следовала за ним, стала его тенью; она помогала ему двигаться вперёд в те моменты, когда жизнь начинала казаться невыносимой, она его поддерживала и привела к тому, что он ныне имел.  
Не так много, как могло быть при ином раскладе. Но вместе с тем гораздо — гораздо! — больше, чем предполагала стартовая ситуация, в которой он оказался по вине других людей, посчитавших, что они вправе переписывать сценарии чужих жизней.  
Какая, в общем-то, разница?  
Не всё ли равно, сколькими богатствами располагает тот, кто уже завтра рискует стать остывающим телом, лежащим в глубоком овраге, на выезде из Наменлоса, с простреленной головой и перебитым в нескольких местах позвоночником? Или закатанным в бетон. Или...  
Вариантов множество, фантазия не ограничена.  
Кажется, вовсе никакой разницы и нет.  
При любом раскладе его имя должно было быть вписано в историю этого проклятого города.  
Любой ценой.  
Не совсем обычными чернилами.  
Кровью.  
Чужой.  
И, возможно, его собственной.  
С большей долей вероятности, именно такой исход его и ждал. Тут даже законченный оптимист, привыкший искать во всём исключительно положительные стороны, не стал бы делать радужные прогнозы, обещая реванш, полное удовлетворение и безоговорочную победу.  
Он никогда повышенным оптимизмом не отличался, предпочитая взгляд реалиста. Розовые очки не в моде. Их больше никто не носит. Он свой вульгарный аксессуар снял давным-давно.  
Не сам.  
Посторонние помогли.  
Спонтанно и болезненно, но зато наверняка.  
Он ясно осознал, что начал видеть мир в ином цвете, напрочь лишённом розового колера, в тот момент, когда стоял, прячась за дверью, затаив дыхание и боясь пошевелиться, чтобы не привлечь к себе внимание. Когда на полу в гостиной растекалась чёрная лужа, стремительно загустевшая и подёрнувшаяся плёнкой. Когда воздух пропитался сладко-удушливым ароматом — букет лилий, некогда стоявший на столе, превратился в месиво из раздавленных цветов, листьев и переломанных стеблей. Когда стеклянная крошка усеяла паркет, а какой-то укурок, раздавивший цветы, разнёсший стеклянный стол битой и со смехом выколовший складным ножом глаз плюшевому мишке, протянул руки к шее Юноны Рэдли, срывая с неё колье с изумрудами — фамильную драгоценность, передававшуюся из поколения в поколение. Сорвал и спрятал во внутреннем кармане своей куртки, предварительно рассмотрев украшение на свету и присвистнув одобрительно:  
— Охуенные камушки.  
Никто не остановил. Никто не помешал.  
Лишь переливались разноцветными огоньками, как будто подмигивая заговорщицки, новогодние гирлянды.  
И побелевшие от напряжения пальцы сжимали картонную коробку.  
До того дня он обожал зиму и праздники, выпадающие на это время года, а потому с нетерпением ждал наступления Рождества.  
Седьмое Рождество стало самым страшным днём в его жизни. Самым кровавым. Самым ужасающим. Самым запоминающимся.  
Наполненным не праздничной суетой, а страхом, слезами и болью. Холодом неприветливых улиц и огнём, охватившим то, что осталось после взрыва от его дома. Стремительными переменами, о которых он никогда не мечтал и, находясь в здравом уме, никогда мечтать не стал бы.  
С тех пор он возненавидел декабрь и все предпраздничные хлопоты.  
Запах хвои.  
Имбирные пряники.  
Гирлянды, мерцавшие разноцветными огоньками.  
Подарки в яркой упаковке, украшенной мелкими снежинками.  
Всё это вызывало отторжение и ярость.  
Люди любят рассказывать удивительные истории о новогодних чудесах. В его жизни чудес не было. На самом деле его спасла случайность и спонтанно нарушенное правило.  
Родители говорили ему, что пить много жидкости на ночь вредно, и он не пил. Обычно. В тот вечер он поступился принципами. Не нарочно. Просто так получилось. В честь праздника ему позволили самостоятельно выбрать для себя ужин. Как и большинство детей, он не придумывал ничего удивительного и нереально сложного в приготовлении, способного загнать в тупик прославленного шеф-повара. Газировка, фаст-фуд в красочных упаковках и разнообразные десерты — вот оно типичное детское счастье.  
Он съел неограниченное количество сладостей, и его мучила жажда.  
Он, стараясь остаться незамеченным, спустился на цыпочках по лестнице, привидением проскользнул в кухню и, действуя максимально бесшумно, взял из холодильника коробку с соком.  
Обратно он не поднялся. Так сложились обстоятельства. И, наверное, стоило сказать им спасибо за спасение. Ведь, отправься он тогда в спальню и заберись по одеяло, сейчас его не было бы в живых.  
Он так и выскочил на улицу — растрёпанный, растерянный, безумно напуганный. В одной лишь тонкой пижаме, комнатных тапочках и с коробкой сока в руках.  
Единственное, что он мог — это бежать, как можно дальше, и не думать о том, что довелось увидеть.  
Любой взрослый сказал бы ему, что стоит обратиться в полицию, описать преступников, добиться торжества справедливости и безоговорочной победы правосудия, но он знал, что все попытки окажутся тщетными — напрасная трата времени.  
Незваные гости, нагрянувшие накануне Рождества в дом одной из богатейших семей Наменлоса, не были обычными мелкокалиберными преступниками, которых интересует лишь нажива, и которые обязательно попадут за решётку, если однажды нарушат закон.  
То были люди Ингмара Волфери.  
Он узнал бы их из тысячи.  
Из миллиона.  
Или даже миллиарда.  
Он видел их неоднократно, когда они маячили за спиной этого статного мужчины, чьи волосы тронула первая ранняя седина. Неизменно упакованного в дорогие костюмы, предпочитавшего жизнь, организованную по высшему разряду, говорившего хорошо поставленным, обманчиво мягким голосом и долгое время изображавшего друга семьи. А после — стоило лишь слегка утратить бдительность — нанесшего удар.  
Бывший одноклассник отца, с которым они шли рука об руку, вели общие дела и, в общем-то, никогда не демонстрировали недовольства друг другом.  
То были люди Ингмара Волфери.  
И это значило только одно.  
Он ничего не докажет и ничего не добьётся.  
Незадолго до того, как они пришли, Ингмар сам нанёс визит вежливости своим деловым партнёрам. Был, как всегда, учтив, вежлив и жизнерадостен. Привёз дорогие шоколадные конфеты, приготовленные в кондитерской на заказ, сливочный ликёр и букет белых лилий. Поздравил всю семью с наступающими праздниками, крепко обнял Юнону, получив в ответ целомудренный поцелуй в щёку — отпечаток розовой помады с перламутром время от времени вставал перед глазами, как одно из самых ярких воспоминаний о событиях того вечера. Больше не сам след, а то, как Ингмар стёр его с кожи небрежным жестом, поморщившись от отвращения, пока, как он думал, никто не видел и не проявлял интереса к его поступкам.  
Поздравил сына Юноны.  
Вручил медведя её внуку, похлопав по плечу и крепко пожав руку представителю молодого поколения, гордости семьи и главной надежде Юноны. Сына она считала не слишком достойным продолжателем, зато во внуке видела куда больший, достаточно ярко выраженный потенциал.  
Рэймонд немного гордился, наивно думал, что его равным посчитали. Принял лицемерие взрослых за чистую монету.  
Поразительно то, что Юнона с самого начала напророчила им незавидную судьбу. Получив презент и дождавшись, пока Ингмар покинет их дом, она долго вертела букет в руках. Не спешила за вазой, не боялась того, что цветы увянут. Наверное, желала этого, несмотря на то, что выглядел презент роскошно — Ингмар не поскупился. Их было много. Очень много. Белоснежные лилии сорта «Касабланка» — он запомнил их название лишь благодаря одноимённому фильму, который Юнона любила гораздо сильнее цветов — не пробуждали у неё типичного женского восторга, напротив, породили некую нервозность.  
— Лучше бы выбросить их, — произнесла задумчиво.  
— Почему? Они ведь такие красивые.  
— Для меня лилиями пахнет смерть, — ответила Юнона, пристально разглядывая безумно красивые, но такие пугающие после прозвучавших слов «Касабланки». — Если я где-то и захочу их видеть, то только на своей могиле. А пока я жива, предпочла бы получать другие цветы.  
Невероятное попадание.  
Оглушительное открытие.  
Ингмар Волфери исполнил её желание в кратчайшие сроки, и длинные зелёные ветки, увенчанные белыми плотными и невероятно крупными бутонами, легли на землю, припорошенную редкими снежинками.  
Зима в тот год выдалась малоснежной, но холодной.  
Ингмар, ставя корзину, заполненную до отказа «Касабланками», говорил, что при жизни это были любимые цветы Юноны.  
Естественно лгал.  
Но это была едва ли не самая безобидная его ложь.  
В сочельник, датированный тем ужасным годом, Ингмар принёс семье Рэдли обманчивую радость на пару мгновений.  
Он же привёл за собой истинную смерть, окутавшую их дом навечно.  
Как же давно всё это было.  
Пальцы потёрли переносицу показательно усталым жестом.  
Ресницы взметнулись вверх, взгляд встретился с острым, похожим на лезвие заточенной бритвы взглядом того, кто отражался в стекле.  
— Волф-ф-фери-и.  
Эта фамилия сорвалась с губ с шипением, похожим на змеиное. Обожгла. Удивительно, что кровоточащие язвы на коже не оставила.  
Несколько произнесённых букв, как добровольно сделанный глоток концентрированной кислоты.  
— Волфери, — повторил он, выдыхая облачко пара на стекло, затянутое морозными узорами.  
Представил, как по гладкой поверхности растекается иной узор — карминно-красный, и ухмыльнулся. В ярко-зелёных глазах мелькнул огонёк сумасшедшинки, столь старательно удерживаемой внутри, а ныне получившей шанс на долгожданное освобождение.  
Автобус проехал под мостом и замер на месте.  
Конечная остановка. Городское кладбище.  
Он поправил капюшон, натягивая ткань едва ли не до бровей и, перекинув небольшой рюкзак через плечо, вышел на улицу.  
Тонкий хрупкий лёд, затянувший лужи, хрустел, ломаясь, под тяжёлыми подошвами ботинок. В ночной тишине этот хруст казался преувеличенно громким.  
С каждым шагом Рэд подбирался всё ближе к цели.  
Перемахнуть через ограждение, не тратя время на поиски центральных ворот. Дальше — ориентироваться по памяти, вспоминая о том, как они с Терезой в последний раз приезжали сюда вместе. Десять лет назад, незадолго до того, как он покинул её дом и больше не вернулся. Пропал без вести. Моментами в его душе просыпалось саднящее чувство, возникали порывы напомнить о себе, но исчезали они столь же стремительно. Он научился резко разрывать связь с прошлым и ни о чём не жалеть.  
Вообще ни о чём.  
Чувства — хлам. Привязанность, любовь, дружба — всего лишь ниточки, за которые можно дёргать, манипулируя другими людьми. До тех пор, пока они приносят выгоду и способны что-то дать. Главное — самому не попасть в эту западню, вовремя выскочив из ловушки. Успеть, прежде чем захлопнется капкан.  
Когда срок их службы выходит, можно попрощаться. Дороги расходятся, прошлого не вернуть.  
Он достал из рюкзака фонарик. Подсветил немного, пытаясь понять, где находится сейчас. Ничто не стояло на месте, всё фатально менялось. Знакомый прежде город предстал перед ним в амплуа незнакомца. Вырос, хотя и прежде не был маленьким, облагородился, расцвёл, подобно розе, которую тщательно оберегают, подкармливают, за которой ухаживают, получая в благодарность роскошные цветы.  
Наменлос был прекрасен в своём многообразии лиц и примеряемых образов.  
Вульгарен и строг, вычурен и сдержан, развратен и целомудрен одновременно.  
Но яркие вывески и стандартное «Добро пожаловать в Наменлос», приветствовавшее путешественников на въезде, бдительности не усыпляли. Кричащий неон и многочисленные огни, заполонившие город, напоминали ему о столбах пламени, взмывающих к небесам, звоне битого стекла и взрыве, уничтожившим его прошлое за считанные секунды. Наменлос был враждебно настроен к нему, но пытался казаться приветливым.  
Обманчивые улыбки при встрече, пугающая неизвестность в перспективе.  
Он потратил некоторое время на поиски нужного места, искусал нижнюю губу до крови, сорвав пару сухих корочек, и отправился туда, где ждали его Рэдли в полном составе. Некогда одна из самых влиятельных семей этого города, а теперь все, как один, мертвецы. Нет людей — нет проблем.  
Рэдли, чей возраст навеки застыл на одной отметке.  
Три могилы в ряд.  
Имена и годы жизни. Как список действующих лиц в пьесе с криминальным содержанием.  
Поставить такой спектакль решился бы далеко не каждый, но Ингмар Волфери под определение «каждого» не подходил. Фигура значимая, непоколебимая. Кажется, даже если этот город разрушить до основания, Ингмар и его семья останутся единственными выжившими.  
Что ж, это предстояло проверить на практике в ближайшее время.  
А пока...  
Пока он бродил по ночному зимнему кладбищу и читал, произнося свистящим шёпотом, имена тех, кто многое значил в его жизни прежде. Дышать получалось через раз, железный обруч, появившийся в районе грудной клетки, сковал, и сотни острых иголок разом вошли в тело. Жар прошлого опалил повторно, освежая только недавно начавшие рубцеваться шрамы.  
Юнона Рэдли. Железная леди Наменлоса, оставившая мир в возрасте шестидесяти лет.  
Килиан. Её сын. Смерть настигла его в тридцать восемь.  
Рэймонд. Её внук семи — ему недолго оставалось до наступления восьмилетия — лет от роду.  
Когда-то они были сверстниками и росли вместе.  
Сегодня ему двадцать семь, а Рэй так и останется семилетним.  
Официальной причиной их смерти был назван пожар, вспыхнувший в рождественскую ночь в особняке Рэдли, расположенном в пригороде Наменлоса. На всё остальное полиция закрыла глаза. Не заметили ни следов тротила, ни стреляных гильз, оставшихся на месте преступления, ни ножевых ранений у трупов. Ровным счётом, ничего.  
Ни-че-го.  
Никаких следов насильственной смерти.  
Всего лишь воля случая.  
Что и требовалось доказать.  
Чего и следовало ожидать, зная, что в игру вступил один из тех людей, в чьих руках была сосредоточена власть.  
— Давно не виделись, родные, — произнёс Рэд, проводя ладонью по холодным камням с выгравированными на них по приказу Ингмара лживыми сожалениями о том, что первыми уходят лучшие люди; стихотворные возвышенные строчки, притворная скорбь. — Надолго я зацепился за этот мир, не правда ли? Иногда сам удивляюсь, как так вышло. Впору счастливчиком себя считать, но... Я солгу, если скажу, что хотя бы однажды был по-настоящему счастлив с тех пор, как вас не стало. Пытался, но каждый раз приходил к выводу, что стану ближе к счастью только после того, как Волка и его стаю зароют в землю. Быть может, нашей с вами разлуке не суждено длиться долго, и скоро я буду лежать рядом с вами. Но первыми на тот свет уйдут Волфери и его прихвостни, отобравшие вас у меня. Даю слово.


	2. Рэд. Методы добывания информации.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вольная трактовка сказки о Красной Шапочке, не претендующая на достоверность.  
> Действие происходит в вымышленном городе Наменлос (безымянный), который предположительно находится, несмотря на немецкое название, в США.

 

Расположенный на седьмом этаже одного из зданий, принадлежащих комплексу «Наменлос Сити Билдинг», ночной клуб, носивший достаточно тривиальное, абсолютно неоригинальное название «Седьмое небо», давно и прочно закрепил за собой статус заведения поистине культового. О нём были наслышаны не только в этом городе, но и за его пределами. Появившийся на свет несколько лет назад, он не только не утратил своего статуса, как большинство развлекательных заведений, что открывались и закрывались с завидным постоянством, но и укрепил позиции, окончательно застолбив за собой это звание. В некоторых отзывах, которые Рэду довелось услышать, он столкнулся с формулировкой «широко известный в узких кругах». Не сказать, что она подходила идеально. На самом деле известность его простиралась широко, а вот шанс попасть внутрь давался далеко не каждому. Прежде чем распахнуть перед посетителем двери и пригласить проследовать внутрь, владельцы «Седьмого неба» внимательно присматривались к кандидату, анализировали, взвешивали все «за» и «против», и только потом, если считали, что расширение контингента пойдёт на пользу их детищу и не нанесёт удара по репутации, открывали доступ.  
На тех, кто так или иначе был связан с семейством Волфери, это правило не распространялось. Соратники Ингмара, с которыми он вёл дела, и рабочая сила, стараниями которой он прокладывал себе дорогу, строя блестящее будущее на костях и крови, как конкурентов, так и друзей, беспрепятственно проходили всюду и везде; для них преград не существовало в принципе. Они вообще не представляли, что означает это слово, потому что привыкли к всеобщему поклонению и преклонению. Достаточно было лишь назвать фамилию своего работодателя и представить доказательства того, что реальное знакомство имеет место, а не является пустым сотрясанием воздуха, как отношение персонала, ещё недавно грубого и — в отдельных случаях — несдержанного в выражениях, менялось, будто по мановению волшебной палочки. Хмурое выражение стекало с лиц, как дешёвая косметика, плавящаяся под воздействием солнечных лучей, а прежнее желание незамедлительно указать на выход превращалось в желание выслужиться и всячески зарекомендовать себя в лучшем виде, во избежание проблем в дальнейшем.  
Улыбка была обязательным элементом.  
В кулуарных разговорах до сих пор с содроганием вспоминали историю о том, как одному официанту, по глупости нагрубившему телохранителю Волфери, на память о случившемся оставили вечную печать на лице. От уха до уха. Кровоточащая улыбка Глазго. Длинные тонкие шрамы, пересекающие обе щеки. Безжалостное лезвие, уродующее молодого привлекательного парня.  
Последняя характеристика теперь осталась в прошлом.  
Его самопровозглашённый палач уверенно резал, обдолбанно смеялся и повторял, как заведённый:  
— Улыбайся, сука. Улыбайся вечно.  
Вмешаться никто не решился. Каждый опасался за сохранность собственной шкуры, потому предпочитал держаться на расстоянии и лишний раз не выходить на первый план. Привлечь внимание — всё равно, что обменяться рукопожатием со смертью.  
Говорят, мальчишка улепётывал из города так, что пыль столбом поднялась. Догонять беглеца не бросились, но страхи наверняка стали его постоянными спутниками, от которых невозможно отделаться.  
И если персонал иногда ошибался, то владельцам подобных заведений доказательства обычно не требовались. Те, кто пытался заняться бизнесом и хоть как-то продвинуть своё детище, а не погореть сразу же, были знакомы с Ингмаром Волфери не понаслышке. Обычно им доводилось сталкиваться лично. Организовать что-то и постараться это начинание продвинуть без одобрения свыше мог только по-настоящему отчаянный человек, у которого либо бесстрашие зашкаливало, либо мозги полностью отсутствовали. Пуля в голове, как принято говорить о таких. Впрочем, после встречи с Волфери иносказание могло обернуться реальностью, и пуля действительно оказывалась там, где ей положено было быть, согласно крылатому выражению. В отдельных случаях — не одна, а несколько. Иногда эта пуля становилась желанным облегчением.  
— Наменлос — мой город, и только я устанавливаю здесь правила, — неоднократно повторял Ингмар.  
Спорить с ним решился бы не каждый.  
Да и о чём, собственно, спорить?  
Официально, как и полагается, тут всем заправлял мэр. Неофициально у города было два хозяина. Один — марионетка, что скачет перед телекамерами, изображая первое лицо Наменлоса, второй — истинный хозяин, стоящий в тени, но имя его у всех на устах.  
Наменлос действительно был городом Волфери. Здесь всё держалось и завязывалось на личности Ингмара, зависело от его настроения, подчинялось его решениям. Полиция куплена, правосудие куплено, всё куплено, и нет никаких шансов добиться торжества справедливости, если твоим противником в какой-либо тяжбе окажется представитель семьи Волфери, или кто-то из его свиты.  
Руководство «Седьмого неба» исключением не были, потому, наплевав на репутацию, которой так дорожили, иногда шли на уступки, позволяя работникам Ингмара приезжать сюда и расслабляться, как им того хотелось. Не все они, конечно, вели себя, как форменные мрази, но встречались и отбитые на всю голову моральные уроды.  
Вседозволенность развращает.  
Редкий экземпляр способен противостоять своим порывам, почувствовав вкус безнаказанности.  
Их пропускали с неохотой, которую тщательно маскировали, не позволяя протестам и ярко выраженным претензиям вырваться на свободу. В противном случае, можно было не досчитаться пары-тройки зубов. При самом позитивном раскладе. После обучающих уроков углубленный курс заказывать решался не каждый. По сути, желающих не наблюдалось вообще.  
Тому, кто с Ингмаром отношений не поддерживал, да и личного знакомства не сводил, приходилось утыкаться носом в закрытые двери гораздо чаще. Задачи нельзя было назвать простыми, но в последний момент удача Рэда всё-таки отметила, продемонстрировав свою ослепительную — явно искусственную, в лучших традициях Голливуда — улыбку.  
Он умудрился попасть в «Седьмое небо».  
Ворота персонального рая распахнулись, пропустив его внутрь, и он не стал делать вид, будто устал в ожидании, и этот подарок не примет. Он вошёл и остался, присматриваясь к публике, анализируя, оценивая и пытаясь понять, что же здесь такого особенного, что ему пришлось изрядно попотеть ради причисления к когорте избранных.  
Ничего новаторского и нетривиального он не заметил не только в названии клуба, но и в его оформлении. Подобным дизайном никого невозможно было удивить. Гораздо сильнее могли бы шокировать некоторые обстоятельства. Или не обстоятельства. Он толком не знал, как это назвать, потому предпочитал использовать нейтральную формулировку. Будь он немного скромнее, проживи менее насыщенную жизнь, его бы шокировало тоже, но при условии немалого жизненного опыта и десятков, а то и сотен разнообразных событий, наполнявших его будни, о которых он не особенно любил распространяться, новое открытие вызвало лишь лёгкое недоумение, достаточно быстро улетучившееся.  
— Какое-то мероприятие? — поинтересовался он, окидывая заинтересованным взглядом полуобнажённую официантку.  
— Специфика клуба, — пояснила она с вышколенной улыбкой.  
— Ладно, — хмыкнул он, протянув руку, чтобы коснуться бедра, призывно выставленного на всеобщее обозрение и практически не скрытого под слоем летящей прозрачной ткани, но официантка от прикосновения постаралась уйти.  
Он недоумённо вскинул бровь, без слов задавая вопрос. Девушка всё, конечно, верно истолковала, потому вскоре пояснила, что именно не так:  
— Можно смотреть. Трогать нельзя.  
— А за дополнительную плату?  
— Тоже нельзя.  
— Частные случаи?  
— Возможно.  
Он усмехнулся, но не стал продолжать расспросы. Ответ был очевиден и особо напрягать мозги в попытках отыскать истину не требовал. Да, разумеется, частные случаи встречаются. Можно касаться. Можно. И даже не за дополнительную плату, а просто так. Трогать и не только трогать, но и вообще всё, что в голову взбредёт делать.  
Не обязательно иметь внушительный счёт в банке.  
Завсегдатаи «Седьмого неба» все были небедными, но это мало что меняло.  
Нужно просто быть человеком Волфери, и тогда все ограничения исчезают, растворяются и больше не существуют.  
Если у тебя нет ничего общего с Волфери, то прости. Наслаждайся, глядя на тонкую ткань и тело, под ней почти не скрытое, но не думай, что сумеешь его получить.  
Если попытаешься взять силой то, что принадлежит Волфери — готовься к проблемам. В ближайшее время они станут твоими закадычными друзьями. Не Волфери. Проблемы, конечно. Крепко вцепятся — не отделаешься.  
Верное решение.  
Неплохой подход.  
Никто не хочет, чтобы его собственностью распоряжался по своему усмотрению каждый мимо проходящий. Никто не даёт свою машину в распоряжение первому встречному, не подходит на улице, не вкладывает ключи в ладонь, сжимая её, чтобы щедрый подарок не посмели вернуть, и не говорит: «Давай, чувак, прокатись, развейся. Можешь даже разбить её, у меня всё равно личный автопарк есть. Не велика потеря, если что».  
Никто не дарит просто так свои квартиры и земельные участки.  
Та же история с персоналом.  
Они подписали контракт, они выполняют его правила. Не обязательно им это нравится. Они просто зарабатывают деньги так, как могут. Контракт не предусматривает близких отношений с посетителями.  
Реализовывая условия, они надеются на гарантии. В каком-то смысле, они — тоже собственность своего работодателя и того, кто ему покровительствует.  
Эти люди сказали одно слово.  
Нельзя.  
И точка.  
Решение не обсуждается и не ставится под сомнение.  
Рэд ещё раз окинул быстрым взглядом обслуживающий персонал, отмечая, насколько каждый из сотрудников клуба проникся своими обязанностями. Встречались те, кто органично вписывался в атмосферу, но были и те, кто выглядел зажатым. Старался переступить через себя, но страдания отражались на лице. Ненадолго, периодически, пока администратор, тенью скользящий по залу, отворачивался и занимался кем-нибудь другим.  
Рэду, чтобы выхватить их взглядом из толпы, достаточно было пары секунд.  
Что-то интригующее в этом концепте было, но не настолько, чтобы он проникся. Для него, успевшего многое перепробовать и порядком поэкспериментировать в былое время в сексе, это было столь же обыденно, как чистка зубов по утрам или душ по вечерам. Да, занимательно. Да, в представлении многих, отличается от привычного, но...  
Однако он жаждал сюда попасть вовсе не для того, чтобы оценивать работу, внутреннюю отделку и униформу — почти полное её отсутствие — у сотрудников. Его волновали посетители, их разговоры, их откровения, которые вполне могли звучать в неформальной обстановке.  
Алкоголь развяжет язык.  
Снежная пыль, которой здесь тоже не брезгуют многие, уничтожит блоки в их сознании.  
Сами того не ведая, эти люди приведут его туда, куда он жаждет попасть. К тому, кого он жаждет увидеть после стольких лет вынужденной разлуки.  
Он вернулся бы и раньше, если бы был уверен в своих силах.  
Но подготовка к столь важной операции не терпела спешки, и он готов был костьми лечь, но достигнуть поставленной цели, превратившись в специалиста экстра-класса, для которого все нюансы, смущающие среднестатистических обывателей и виртуозно ломающие их психику, становятся малозначимой чушью. Перешагнуть через такую, плюнуть и растереть, чтобы не осталось ни единого напоминания.  
Принимая во внимание события, способствовавшие его взрослению, он не видел ничего удивительного в собственной чёрствости и равнодушии к посторонним людям. И к их проблемам — тоже.  
Он вообще много чему не удивлялся, кроме того, что когда-то умудрился оказаться единственным выжившим в ночь того страшного преступления. Ну, может, тому, что не закричал, когда увидел кровь, не выскочил из своего ненадёжного убежища, чтобы отобрать фамильную драгоценность, не сбил что-то ненароком и не разлил сок. Не сделал ничего такого, что выдало бы его с потрохами и сделало ещё одной жертвой, дополнив список недействующих лиц четвёртой персоной.  
Никто не думал, что в доме окажется четыре человека.  
Рэдли, с тех пор, как Ванесса подала на развод, в ходе судебных тяжб проиграла супругу и потеряла возможность видеться с сыном, жили втроём. Периодически появлялись какие-то претендентки на роль новой мамочки — мачехи, но все они не проходили фейс-контроль и оставались за бортом. Иногда их пыл остужала Юнона, иногда — капризы Рэймонда, иногда и то, и другое разом. Так или иначе, но Килиану приходилось мириться с таким положением вещей. Юна — называть себя с применением подобного сокращения она позволяла отдельным людям; привилегию получала меньшая часть знакомых миссис Рэдли — не протестовала против появления у сына любовниц, но в семью готова была принять далеко не каждую из предложенных кандидаток.  
В то Рождество Килиан никого домой не приводил и с семьёй знакомить не пытался. Ингмар, наведавшийся заранее, знал, сколько человек находится в доме, а потому отдал приказ убить троих.  
Троих и убили.  
Четвёртый сбежал под покровом ночи, думая о том, как бы его следы не нашли потом. Как бы отпечатки подошв домашних тапок-зайчиков, оставшиеся на снегу, не натолкнули преступников на мысль о том, что кому-то удалось спастись. Кому-то, кого они выпустили из вида.  
К утру снегопад усилился, замёл, уничтожая, его следы.  
К утру догорел остов особняка.  
В местных новостных выпусках постоянно крутили этот сюжет.  
Едва ли не каждый час.  
Чтобы запомнили наверняка. И увидели все.  
Даже те, кто видеть этого не хотел.  
Он смотрел эти новостные выпуски с бесконечными включениями с места событий с той же периодичностью, с какой они выходили в эфир, впитывая всё сказанное, заучивая наизусть и глядя на почерневшие руины того, что когда-то было его домом. Телевизор работал без перерыва, телеведущая с местного канала, некогда приходившая к Рэдли, чтобы сделать репортаж об их семье, что-то с демонстративной прочувствованностью говорила, изредка кривя яркий рот и пытаясь, что называется, удержать лицо. Периодически норовила заплакать, но тут же себя одёргивала.  
Он думал о том, что она плачет, возможно, не потому, что сочувствует и сопереживает случившемуся. Больше потому, что строила какие-то планы на Килиана Рэдли, а после его гибели осталась ни с чем. Планы приказали долго жить. Девушка расстроилась. Она мечтала, но мечты угасли.  
Любой другой ребёнок, оказавшись на его месте, думал бы совсем о других вещах, но он, кажется, уже тогда был до невозможности циничен, и ценности, которые ему старательно прививали, игнорировал, выбирая и устанавливая перед собой другие приоритеты.  
В его руках, когда он сидел перед телевизором, по-прежнему была коробка с соком.  
Ананасовым.  
Он запомнил.  
С тех пор пил всё, что угодно, кроме этого сока.  
И ананасы тоже не ел.  
Любые десерты и салаты, в которых они встречались, на дух не переносил.  
— Тереза, — позвал он тогда, повернув голову, и глядя на женщину, приютившую его на исходе ночного приключения.  
Она вскинулась, подарив ответный взгляд. Губы были поджаты. В глазах стояли слёзы.  
— Да?  
— Я могу остаться?  
Ответ не заставил себя ждать.  
Она кивнула.  
— Оставайся.  
— Спасибо, Тере... — запнулся, но быстро взял себя в руки. — Спасибо, мама.  
Он воспользовался предложением. Вскоре они собрали вещи и уехали. Тереза сказала, что хочет увезти его подальше от этого кошмара. Он подумал, что, в первую очередь, она пытается уйти от своих страхов и переживаний. О нём не думает вообще. Возможно, он её даже раздражает. Возможно, она была бы рада придушить его, положив на лицо подушку во сне. Или придумав любой другой способ, куда эстетичнее и экстравагантнее.  
Она могла вообще ни о чём таком не думать, искренне заботясь о нём и о его пострадавшей от потрясения психике.  
Но она убегала.  
А он знал, что вернётся.  
Обязательно.  
И будь, что будет.  
Как только наберётся нужных знаний. Как только научится всему, что способно ему помочь, так сразу же и вернётся.  
На это ему пришлось потратить целых двадцать лет.  
Сначала искать деньги.  
Без денег всё это не имело никакого смысла  
Потом правильно их вкладывать, чтобы набраться знаний.  
Снова искать источники дохода, в разы превышающие первоначальную ставку, потому что и теперь затея без денег выгорать не желала. Пожалуй, во второй раз они значили даже больше, чем в первый, и роль играли наиважнейшую.  
Он не собирался прятаться по грязным углам, снимать зачуханные комнаты, чьи стены водили близкое знакомство с плесенью и тараканами, в полуразвалившихся домах. Не планировал одеваться в затасканные вещи, в которых стыдно выйти на улицу. Он планировал вернуться в город детства с размахом и помпой. Не претендуя на корону, которую носил — всё ещё носил; потрясающее постоянство! — Ингмар Волфери, но периодически на неё заглядываясь и подумывая о том, что изумруды, оправленные в золото, будут идеально сочетаться с его глазами, подчёркивая их красоту.  
Не то, что в случае с Ингмаром.  
Хотя, тот продолжал отчаянно молодиться. И доказывать всем, что ещё находится на коне.  
Хрен кто его с места сдвинет.  
Разве что преемник однажды появится.  
Но — заметьте, поскольку это важная деталь! — преемник, а не левый человек, посчитавший себя достойным.  
Имя преемника не скрывали. Не делали из этого великой тайны.  
Его знали все в этом городе. Да и не только в этом, раз удалось разведать подробности, находясь за сотни миль от конечного пункта назначения.  
Благодаря своим связям, немногочисленным, но крайне важным и ценным, знал это имя теперь и тот, кто называл себя не иначе, как Рэд.  
Знал и жаждал свести с будущим преемником Ингмара знакомство, отведя ему определённую роль в своём спектакле.  
Премьера сезона.  
А, может, последние гастроли любительского театра.  
Это не важно.  
Не обращайте внимания на мелочи.  
Просто любите и жалуйте.  
Цветы можно будет подарить потом, когда опустится занавес. Желательно — зрителям, режиссёр в них не нуждается.  
У него аллергия на цветы. В особенности на лилии сорта «Касабланка».  
Он вообще все цветы не любит.  
Написанием сценариев и постановкой спектаклей, в основе которых лежали криминальные драмы, ныне увлекался не только Ингмар. Рэд оценил его старания, проанализировал увиденное, принял к сведению, проработал первооснову на предмет ошибок и решил поразить своего соперника ответным представлением. Открытый кастинг на роли главных героев не проводился. Он проходил в закрытом режиме. Всё распределялось по талантам и умениям. Жаркое дыхание прошлого вот-вот обещало опалить не только самого Рэда, но и всех тех, кого он решил задействовать в своём интерактивном спектакле.  
Никакой импровизации.  
Когда режиссёр объявляет начало, все подчиняются его указаниям.  
А главный режиссёр здесь он.  
Одна звезда сгорела.  
Настало время перемен. Пора дать дорогу молодым.  
«Седьмое небо» заполнялось — количество посетителей значительно возросло.  
Он наблюдал за ними с интересом экспериментатора, посадившего в банку несколько пауков и желающего поскорее узнать, чем окончится данное противостояние. Сейчас пауки находились в состоянии спячки, ничего толком не делая и не зная, что вскоре их к совершению тех или иных действий настойчиво подтолкнут, а они этого и не поймут, ошибочно посчитав, что сделали всё по собственному желанию.  
Забавные.  
Он улыбнулся, чуть приподняв правый уголок губ.  
Уже знакомая официантка возникла в поле зрения, закрыв обзор на общий зал. Наклонилась, опустив на столик широкий бокал с огненно-оранжевым содержимым. Мгновение спустя, по стеклянному краю заплясало пламя.  
— Что это? — поинтересовался Рэд, зачарованно глядя на то зрелище, что было ему предложено, и с трудом отвлекаясь.  
Пламя разгоралось ярче, отражаясь в стекле, играя на его поверхности.  
Огонь Рэда не пугал. Они подружились давно. Гораздо раньше, чем на смену природной стихии, несущей за собой смерть и разрушение, пришли смертоносные разработки человечества, вроде тех же пистолетов и ножей.  
И дружба их с годами не угасала.  
Напротив, связь становилась всё крепче, а адская леди с косой, вероятно, знала его в лицо, и каждый раз здоровалась, как с родным и близким. Здоровалась и уходила, понимая: он способен подарить ей десятки чужих жизней, но свою так просто не отдаст. За неё ей придётся побороться.  
— Вы просили нечто особенное, — произнесла девушка.  
— И это, надо полагать, оно?  
— Попробуйте. Вам понравится.  
— Уверена?  
— Да.  
Он улыбнулся.  
Пламя потухло. Сначала ослабело, а потом и вовсе исчезло, не оставив ничего на память о себе.  
— Как называется?  
— «Hell & Heaven».  
— Отличное название.  
Он не лукавил, не иронизировал и не пытался добавить в свои слова долю сарказма. Название его действительно позабавило. Райский вкус, адская подача, отсюда и цвет, и обязательное пламя.  
Что ж, девушка была права.  
Коктейль пришёлся ему по вкусу.  
Не ударил в голову, снося крышу и заставляя потерять самоконтроль, не оказался убойной вещью, от которой к горлу подступает тошнота. Он был мягким и обволакивающим на вкус, с постепенно раскрывающимися многочисленными оттенками. Что примечательно, вопреки ожиданиям, без доминирующей ноты апельсина. Его в напитке и вовсе не прослеживалось, лишь насыщенный обманчиво-рыжий цвет вводил в заблуждение.  
Распитие коктейля с таким громким названием прямо-таки подталкивало к произнесению соответствующего тоста. Оставшись в одиночестве, Рэд поднял бокал, немного покачал его, сжимая ножку, балансируя на тонкой грани — секунда до того, как содержимое перельётся через край, но, спустя мгновение, всё снова в порядке — и произнёс негромко:  
— Пусть этот город сгорит в адском пламени.  
И, хотя, он не любил пафос, относясь к нему с предубеждением, тост пошёл на ура, и Рэд простил себе чрезмерную патетику.  
Не каждый день он приходил в логово врага.  
Не каждый день был так близко к ним.  
Они смотрели в его сторону незаинтересованными взглядами и тут же отворачивались, не придавая значения мимолётному пересечению взглядов. Наивные. Они пока не догадывались о его роли в своей жизни, но он-то точно знал, что им ещё суждено встретиться. Это столкновение первое, но далеко не последнее.  
Пройдёт немного времени, и всё изменится.  
Он станет их кошмаром.  
Он поставит их привычный мир с ног на голову, разрушит его до основания, разобьёт на куски, и разорвёт на полоски, будто ветхую тряпку.  
Он напомнит им о том, что не стоило забывать.  
Он впитает в себя их боль, страхи, ненависть, а взамен выпустит на свободу всех своих персональных демонов, которые на протяжении стольких лет томились в неволе.  
Тогда-то все поймут, насколько обманчива внешность.  
Он не забудет, не отпустит, и уж тем более не простит обидчиков, как когда-то советовала ему Тереза, обнимая порывисто и причитая, умоляя, прося позабыть о планах мести.  
Он польёт этот город бензином и бросит в маслянистую лужу спичку.  
Уйдёт и не оглянётся. За его спиной будет догорать огромный город, а он лишь усмехнётся и повторно чиркнет зажигалкой, подкуривая традиционную утреннюю сигарету.  
Потом, полностью удовлетворённый течением событий, будет наблюдать за происходящим на расстоянии, наслаждаясь произведённым эффектом.  
Красивый рассвет. Восхитительный. Во всех отношениях.  
Они сожгли его дом.  
Он сожжёт их жизни.  
И никого из той проклятой четвёрки не пощадит.

* * *

Получить желаемое, возникни у него реальная потребность заняться сексом с этой девушкой, было гораздо проще, чем казалось в первый момент. Когда официантка вышла из здания, смыв косметику и сменив одежду на повседневно-привычную, выглядела она, конечно, иначе. Метаморфоза в чистом виде. Ни развратной, ни соблазнительной она в чужих глазах уже не представала, зато производила впечатление милой девочки, которая мечтает в дальнейшем построить завидную карьеру на, как вариант, юридическом поприще. Ради исполнения мечты готова идти на любые жертвы, ну, или на сделки с собственной совестью. Здесь она зарабатывает деньги на учёбу в престижном вузе. Поскольку хорошее образование — удовольствие не из дешёвых, приходится крутиться в подобном месте.  
На одной чаше весов репутация, на другой — желание добиться высот.  
И второе сильнее первого, потому голос разума забит и заглушён, а перед глазами встают картины шикарного будущего.  
Рэд не знал, что ожидает эту девушку в дальнейшем. Он и её-то толком не знал, потому выдвигать предположения не пытался. Даже в споре с самим собой.  
Он, наблюдая за тем, как девушка в четыре утра выходит из здания в гордом одиночестве, ловил себя на мыслях о том, насколько стремление к исполнению мечты сопряжено с риском. Бродить по городу в такое время, особенно зимой, когда темнота опускалась на город стремительно, а отступала с неохотой, было безрассудно, как минимум. Но эта девушка всё-таки рисковала, не зная, как близко подобралась к ней опасность.  
Наверное, он сумел её удивить, когда появился нежданно-негаданно, будто принц на белом коне. Не столь архаично, в современной интерпретации. Притормозила явно дорогая, спортивная — взята напрокат, но тоже ничего — машина, стекло опустилось, и смутно-знакомый голос поинтересовался:  
— Подвезти?  
Чтобы решиться на авантюру, девушке понадобилась всего пара секунд. Очередная сделка с совестью. А, может, пари с собственной самооценкой. Всё так, как кажется, или это нелепое заблуждение, самообман, сказка, в которую нестерпимо хочется попасть. Параллельный мир, в котором принцы отвергают подходящих им по статусу принцесс, но женятся на Золушках, и их делают центром своей Вселенной.  
Он не развеивал чужие грёзы, не ломал воздушный замок.  
Он поддерживал иллюзии и отлично справлялся со своей ролью.  
Как и всегда.  
Природный талант, многократная шлифовка умений. Проходит время, и старания вознаграждены сполна.  
Пара пленительных улыбок.  
Несколько нежных слов.  
Амплуа на все случаи жизни, которые можно менять, как перчатки, комбинировать между собой и достигать успеха.  
Лорин он к себе расположил с лёгкостью, и в этом не возникало сомнений.  
Он ей понравился, а сейчас продолжал очаровывать, закрепляя эффект.  
Она курила тонкую сигарету со слабо выраженным запахом ментола, улыбалась, смеялась над несколькими, удачно ввернутыми в разговор шутками и совсем не замечала, что ей методично развязывают язык. Задают наводящие вопросы, интересуясь как будто бы работой, но, на самом деле, благополучно пропуская мимо ушей определённую часть её рассказов, выделяя лишь те моменты, когда она начинала говорить о посетителях. А говорила она о них много и часто. Преимущественно, всё сводилось к жалобам и откровениям о нелёгкой судьбе тех, кто работает в подобных местах.  
Он сочувствовал, ненавязчиво подталкивая к продолжению.  
Клубок тайн отдельных обитателей этого города разматывался, к пальцам Рэда уже оказалось привязано немало нитей. Он мог потянуть за каждую из них, но очерёдность была определена заранее.  
Один уровень за другим.  
От новичка до профессионала.  
И чем сложнее задача, тем сильнее азарт.  
Но всё это — потом, а сейчас он был джентльменом, и всё внимание сосредоточилось на собеседнице.  
Разговор оборвался только после того, как машина остановилась перед воротами нужного дома, и наступила тишина, нарушаемая неизвестно откуда появившейся неловкостью, распространяемой с поразительной скоростью, заполняющей всё пространство и безжалостно убивающей былое настроение.  
У губ Лорин был вишнёвый привкус — дань жевательной резинке, — дополненный мятной свежестью, а сам поцелуй вышел быстрым и немного сдержанным. Девушка подсознательно ждала чего-то подобного, но, когда игры воображения таковыми быть перестали, обернувшись реальностью, несказанно удивилась и не смогла подхватить инициативу.  
Он не настаивал.  
Секс мог стать приятным бонусом.  
А мог и не стать.  
Он бы не умер от разочарования и огорчения.  
Точно не умер.  
— Прости, мне не следовало торопиться, — произнёс, одаривая собеседницу очередной ослепительной улыбкой.  
В любом случае, это знакомство должно было закончиться прямо сейчас. Он не рассчитывал на продолжение. Он использовал людей, а после выбрасывал их, как отслужившие своё гондоны. Завязать узлом и швырнуть в мусорную корзину. Просто и легко.  
Люди могут быть полезными. Несомненно, могут, но у каждого из них свой срок службы.  
Здесь длительная эксплуатация не имела смысла. Всё, что нужно было узнать, он уже услышал и принял к сведению.  
Утро наступило.  
Бал закончился, наряд превратился в лохмотья, карета в тыкву, а прекрасный принц... Он оказался всего лишь миражом.  
— Я позвоню, — пообещал он, принимая визитку из рук Лорин.  
Спустя десять минут после прощания, картонный прямоугольник занялся пламенем и сгорел, превратившись в небольшую горстку пепла, оставшуюся на снегу.  
На небе занимался рассвет, до пробуждения большинства горожан, собиравшихся на работу и не имеющих возможности проводить в кровати столько времени, сколько им хотелось, оставались считанные минуты.  
Рэд докурил сигарету и отшвырнул окурок туда, где уже лежала невостребованная визитка.  
Работа и раннее пробуждение.  
Обязательная мерзость, от которой невозможно отвертеться.  
Рэд подобными заботами обременён не был. Амплуа богатого наследника, решившего посвятить себя путешествиям и с радостью проматывающего средства, оставленные не очень родными, не очень близкими, но щедрыми и благодарными, к подобному распорядку дня не располагало. Оно же импонировало ему сильнее всего.  
На этом образе он и остановил свой выбор.  
Дом, в котором он обосновался по приезде в город, встретил его тишиной. Оставив пальто в прихожей, но, не снимая шарфа, Рэд отправился на поиски спиртного.  
Хотелось праздника и чего-то необычного.  
Лучше, чем в повседневности.  
Пока без особого на то повода. Просто хотелось. Он предпочитал не задумываться о причинах.  
Аккуратно повесив пиджак на стул, Рэд достал сигарету, зажал её в зубах и щёлкнул зажигалкой. Свет не включал, продолжая без труда ориентироваться в темноте. Он весь дом мог обойти с завязанными глазами, ни разу не оступившись и не заблудившись в коридорах.  
Ноутбук лежал на столе в гостиной, там, где Рэд оставил его перед отъездом. Флэшка с необходимыми программами примостилась рядом.  
Перед тем, как начать веселье, Рэд собирался сделать последний рывок.  
Экран тускло замерцал, рассеивая темноту гостиной.  
Стоило только войти в чат, и сообщения посыпались бесконечным потоком.  
Стремительный переход от одного стиля поведения к другому.  
Неизвестность убивает.  
Молчание порождает страхи и заставляет мысли бегать в черепной коробке с невероятной скоростью. Они летят вперёд, сталкиваясь между собой, устраивая гонки круче, чем болиды на трассах, создают сотни вариантов и невероятных комбинаций.  
Неизвестность сводит с ума.  
Подталкивает к стремительному помешательству.  
Угрозы, брошенные на пике эмоций.  
Обещания, высказанные после того, как переживания слегка улягутся и поутихнут, пропуская на первый план главную звезду вечера — показную браваду обречённого. Он знает, что его ждёт, ощущает опасность, идущую от каждого слова, но старается сделать вид, будто держит ситуацию под контролем — только он здесь является хозяином положения.  
Это видно.  
Паршивая маскировка.  
Осторожные попытки прощупать почву.  
Вопросы, вопросы и снова они же.  
Сначала наводящие — завуалированный интерес, попытка держать себя в руках и не выдать замешательство.  
Затем открытые, но всё ещё сдержанные.  
В финале, когда самообладание прикажет долго жить — истерика.  
Лента сообщений обновлялась без остановки.  
Рэд бросил взгляд на экран, выхватывая лишь малую часть из всего того, что было написано за время его отсутствия.  
_«20:15_  
_Кто ты?_  
_20:16_  
_Кто ты???_  
_20:18_  
_КТО?.. Давай, объявляйся, ублюдок. Хватит прятаться._  
_20:21_  
_Я всё равно найду тебя._  
_Отрежу тебе яйца, а потом запихну их тебе в глотку._  
_22:30_  
_Ты там не сдох?_  
_00:48_  
_Испугался?_  
_Уже сбежал?_  
_Собираешь вещи и планируешь свалить из города?_  
_02:12_  
_Ты знаешь вообще, кому это написал?_  
_Не с теми связался, сука._  
_Считай, что ты уже труп._  
_Говоришь, что поехал развлекаться? Не бросай деньги на ветер, лучше откладывай на похороны. Скоро они тебе пригодятся._  
_05:01_  
_Кто ты?»_  
Рэд читал все эти сообщения с неизменной ухмылкой. Они его не пугали. Более того — забавляли.  
Стряхнул пепел — лёгкие белые снежинки истлевшей бумаги опустились на дно пепельницы.  
Неспешно расстегнул манжеты и две верхние пуговицы на рубашке.  
Истерия невидимого собеседника продолжалась.  
Оппонент находился в сети. Значок рядом с его именем горел зелёным цветом. К утру собеседник Рэда перестал попадать по клавишам, и его короткие отписки стали наполовину нечитаемыми. То ли боязнь, то ли алкоголь, то ли бессонная ночь, проведённая в размышлениях и попытках понять, кто был адресантом послания, то ли всё вместе сделали своё дело.  
Околесица — многочисленные опечатки, истерия, которой дышала каждая строчка, капс и восклицательные знаки.  
Всего пара фраз в исходном сообщении, а каков эффект.  
_«Ты захлебнёшься своей кровью»._  
_«И кто это организует?»._  
_«Я»._  
А дальше уже знакомая история.  
_«Кто ты?»._  
Пальцы скользили по клавишам, касаясь их нежно и предельно осторожно.  
Ответ, который ничего не раскроет.  
Всего одно слово.  
Всего одно имя.  
_«Рэд._  
_Не думаю, что это тебе о многом сказало, но искренне надеюсь, что ответ тебя удовлетворил»._  
Нажать всего одну клавишу.  
Enter. Отправить.  
Ещё одного сообщения он дожидаться не стал.  
Вопрос задан.  
Ответ получен.  
Дальнейшее общение не имеет смысла.  
Не настолько приятен и интересен собеседник, чтобы тратить на него время в ущерб сну.  
Подключение прошло успешно.  
Экран замерцал.  
Зачистка началась.  
Откинувшись на спинку дивана, Рэд наблюдал за тем, как исчезает история сообщений, наверняка заставляя оппонента, находящегося по ту сторону экрана, недоумевать, гадая, что происходит.  
Отсалютовал бокалом своему отражению и произнёс:  
— Твоё здоровье, Теккерей.  
Подумал немного и добавил:  
— Земля пухом, Волфери.  
После чего сделал глоток, ощущая на языке насыщенный терпкий вкус вина, припасённого для особых случаев.  
Довольно самонадеянно было откупоривать бутылку прямо сегодня, словно он уже сейчас праздновал победу. Но, с другой стороны, никто не давал гарантии, что в дальнейшем представится возможность.  
Здесь не было единого исхода.  
Никаких рёбер и благополучных разрешений конфликта для обеих сторон.  
Либо орёл. Либо решка.


	3. Вэрнон. Уровень опасности: красный

Благостную тишину, изредка разбавляемую нервным постукиванием пальцев по рулевому колесу, разбил на сотни частей телефонный звонок, заставший Вэрнона Волфери врасплох. Признаться, он не думал, что в ближайшее время придётся отказаться от собственных задумок и скорректировать расписание в соответствии с желаниями другого человека. Он бы с радостью отмахнулся от этого звонка, проигнорировав его, как игнорировал сотни других попыток добраться до него, но, увы, абонент, жаждавший внимания, входил в категорию тех людей, которых нельзя не заметить. Попытка сделать это в былое время грозила серьёзными последствиями, и наплевать, в общем-то, на наличие родственных уз. Для Ингмара они никогда ничего не значили. У него вообще было своё понятие о ценностях, и с общепринятыми правилами оно не пересекалось ни в единой точке.  
Сейчас страха не было, но привычка отвечать в обязательном порядке осталась.  
— Хочу видеть тебя через пятнадцать минут у себя в кабинете. И ни минутой позже, — произнёс Ингмар, традиционно проигнорировав приветствие.  
— В таком случае, мне стоит подумать о том, каким чудом приделать своей машине крылья, — отозвался Вэрнон. — Учитывая сегодняшние пробки, я смогу добраться до тебя за столь рекордное количество времени только благодаря чуду, не иначе. Хотя бы полчаса, и всё решится в лучшем...  
— Не торгуйся, — грубо оборвал племянника Ингмар. — Не с сутенёром общаешься, чтобы цену сбить. Если я сказал, что хочу видеть тебя через пятнадцать минут, значит, через пятнадцать минут ты должен стоять на пороге моего кабинета. Уложишься в четырнадцать — ещё лучше, а шестнадцать — уже плохо.  
— Ты хочешь невозможного, дядя, — усмехнулся Вэрнон, заключив небольшое пари с самим собой.  
— А ты иногда забываешь о том, что незаменимых людей не существует, — отпарировал Ингмар.  
— У тебя нет альтернативы, — отрезал Вэрнон. — Только я. Шавок своих меняй, как хочешь, хоть по сто раз их перетасовывай, отбирая и раздавая должности, но в этом случае разброса кандидатур нет. Решение принято давно, и мы оба это знаем. Твой единственный наследник — я. Других не наблюдается. И не будет. Так что не разбрасывайся угрозами. Твои пафосные заявления пугали меня в двадцать, сейчас — нет. Пустое сотрясание воздуха, ничего кроме.  
Дожидаться ответа он не стал.  
Отключился и швырнул телефон на пассажирское сидение.  
Почему-то захотелось вымыть руки и тщательно, до зеркального блеска, протереть салфеткой телефон.  
Появилось странное ощущение грязи, в которой он измазался за время недолгого разговора.  
— Капризная старая сука, въезжающая в маразм, — прокомментировал Вэрнон недавнее происшествие, усмехнувшись надменно.  
Он точно знал, что в отведённый мизер уложится. Возможно, даже выгадает немного времени, появившись раньше, но сделать всё без дополнительных замечаний не смог. Пререкания с Ингмаром вошли у него в привычку.  
Тот, кто прежде был для него непоколебимым авторитетом и вызывал неизменное восхищение, ныне провоцировал лишь раздражение и желание поскорее избавиться от обузы. Самодур, выживающий из ума — таким стал его дядя. Подозрительность, прежде дававшая знать о себе, теперь достигла небывалых высот, превратившись в манию преследования и страх оказаться за бортом, будучи обыгранным представителями молодого поколения.  
Ничего удивительного в этом не было.  
Время шло, Ингмар не молодел.  
Те люди, что окружали его прежде и считались беззубыми щенками, давно выросли из этого амплуа, став вполне себе взрослыми, опасными хищниками, готовыми перервать глотку всем и каждому, кто посмеет перейти им дорогу. Смена подросла. Тому, кто правил всё это время королевством, настала пора уйти на покой. Но он не собирался отдавать власть без боя.  
Она пьянила его.  
Она была его главным наркотиком.  
И он не мог от неё отказаться.  
Он не хотел лечиться от своей зависимости.  
Он верил, что ещё не один десяток лет продержится у власти, и никто из соратников не попытается от него избавиться.  
Удивительное умозаключение, если принять во внимание его прошлые поступки, и то, с какой лёгкостью он сам прежде избавлялся от своих конкурентов и неугодных соратников, однажды посмевших перейти дорогу королю Наменлоса. Если убирал он, то с таким же успехом однажды могли убрать и его. С каждым годом провернуть задуманное становилось всё проще. Кольцо сужалось, воздуха становилось всё меньше, и Вэрнон играл в этом заговоре не последнюю роль. Впрочем, в отличие от дяди, всегда и во всём предпочитавшего радикальные методы, он мог пойти на компромисс, своеобразную сделку. Готов был озвучить предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться. Из уважения к сединам и былым заслугам, как он сам определял мотивы собственного великодушия.  
Ингмар добился своего, несомненно.  
Построил империю, о которой всегда мечтал, и к расцвету которой стремился с тех самых пор, как впервые нырнул в море, полное пираний, и в цивилизованном мире именуемое бизнесом — честным людям там делать было нечего. Долго они на свете не задерживались.  
Кто-то уходил сам — предупреждений хватало, на открытое столкновение они уже не нарывались.  
Кого-то к подобному решению методично подталкивали, и у них хватало ума уползти от этого берега, пока ещё была возможность.  
Кому-то его навязывали, приводя приговор в исполнение.  
Империя Волфери процветала. Росла. Расширялась, подминая под себя всё и всех, поглощая, захватывая, раскатывая по асфальту, а после собирая заново, но уже собственными усилиями и под собственным же брендом. Те, кто по глупости решался пойти наперекор, в дальнейшем горько жалели.  
Именно поэтому империи требовались молодые руководители, способные подстроиться под новую ситуацию, а не продолжавшие насаждать привычные — отжившие своё — методы, основательно устаревшие и теперь ничего, кроме саркастической усмешки не вызывающие.  
Ей требовалась крепкая рука, а не подрагивающая и усыпанная старческими пятнами, что романтичные французы издавна именовали маргаритками смерти.  
Со стороны казалось: для своего возраста Ингмар неплохо сохранился. Он не позволял себе терять форму, выглядел по-прежнему внушительно, и для посторонних всё ещё был мрачной кровавой легендой Наменлоса. Но не для Вэрнона, с ранних лет находившегося рядом с дядюшкой, досконально изучившего всю внутреннюю кухню и знавшего, сколько усилий приходится прилагать родственнику, чтобы не сдавать позиций. В первую очередь, для того, чтобы самому поверить, будто он их не сдаёт.  
Реальность его аутотренинги отметала.  
Отец Вэрнона, будучи почти на десять лет старше брата, выглядел, как ни странно, моложе. В свои шестьдесят пять он даже не поседел окончательно. Может, потому, что не подвергал себя риску и вообще старался держаться в стороне от подобных мероприятий.  
Более того, не одобрял их.  
И по поведению был как будто не Волфери.  
Ингмар красил волосы в чёрный цвет, чтобы скрыть седину, проявившуюся у него поразительно рано. Когда появились первые белоснежные пряди, ему не было ещё сорока лет. А к сорока пяти годам он поседел полностью. Не было того плавного перехода, о котором принято говорить «волосы цвета соли с перцем». Сначала тёмная шевелюра, а потом — стремительное превращение в обладателя седых волос.  
Появились морщины, появились те самые маргаритки смерти, густо усеявшие кожу на руках.  
— Стареешь, дядя, — однажды насмешливо протянул Вэрнон, сидя напротив него и уделяя большее внимание зажигалке, нежели человеку, находившемуся рядом.  
Потому-то в первый момент и не понял, отчего в помещении установилась кладбищенская тишина.  
Он бы и не подумал, что зацепил до глубины души. Крутил вещицу в руках и был занят исключительно ею, а, когда поднял глаза, позволив взглядам пересечься, прочитал на лице дяди всё, что так и осталось в дальнейшем невысказанным. Осознал: только что нанёс сверхточный мастерский удар, наступил на мозоль и ударил по самой чувствительной болевой точке.  
Ингмар, привыкший всё контролировать и быть хозяином жизни, больше всего на свете боялся постареть.  
Пока это видел он сам, не было ничего страшного.  
Когда начали замечать остальные, он пришёл к выводу: дела его плохи.  
Ингмар наверняка чувствовал, что положение ухудшается, всё выходит из-под контроля, а молодняк дышит в спину, держа пистолет наготове и выбирая подходящий момент, чтобы выстрелить в затылок престарелой лошади, от которой больше нет никакого толка, одни лишь проблемы. Потому и беспокоился, стараясь — с определённой периодичностью — напомнить окружающим о своём величии.  
Были те, кто продолжал проникаться спонтанными представлениями и хранить верность Ингмару.  
Но были и те, кто отдавал предпочтение племяннику.  
И сколь бы не прискорбно это было для Ингмара, второй лагерь расширялся, а вот число его единомышленников стремительно уменьшалось.  
Вэрнон не стремился к перевороту, позволяя дяде тешить себя иллюзиями, но, когда того заносило на поворотах, и в ход шли угрозы, утратившие силу несколько лет назад, он не выдерживал и ненавязчиво напоминал о том, что время не стоит на месте. Вечная жизнь Ингмару не грозит, так пусть перестанет бравировать былыми заслугами. Новых подвигов не предвидится, а прежние истории об его величии успели всем основательно надоесть, набив оскомину.  
Всё действительно обстояло так, как сказал Вэрнон.  
Когда он только-только вступил в ряды определённой структуры, находившейся под предводительством дяди, когда сказал «прощай» спокойной жизни, о которой мечтали его родители, когда впервые увидел своими глазами то, о чём слышал в их приглушённых разговорах, чувство страха накрыло его огромной волной, сравнимой по силе разве что с цунами.  
Всё это было для него шокирующим.  
Хотелось сделать шаг назад, отступить и больше никогда не пересекаться с диким миром, в котором законы не работают, а деньги и власть решают всё на свете, снимая любые вопросы, помогая закрывать глаза на преступления любой тяжести, избавляя от проблем одним выстрелом или ударом ножа, нанесённым в тёмной подворотне.  
Но в том-то и дело, что так дела обстояли лишь на первых порах. Он сам не заметил, как втянулся. Быть может, удовольствие от происходящего получать не начал, но и перестал каждое происшествие превращать в трагедию мирового масштаба, не придавал им значения, затирал в воспоминаниях, засвечивал, как некогда плёнки в старых фотоаппаратах, о которых сейчас все уже и думать забыли.  
Он усваивал науку дяди и оказался, на редкость, талантливым учеником, схватывающим всё на лету. Дважды повторять ему не требовалось, достаточно было инструкций, чтобы он самостоятельно их доработал и составил план действий, который затем приводил в исполнение.  
Несмотря на наличие родственных связей, он не сразу поднялся наверх. Начинал с самых низов, а в итоге добрался до своеобразной должности личного ликвидатора, которому поручали убирать самых-самых. Действовать уверенно, демонстрировать качество, доказывая собственную профессиональную пригодность.  
Без шума, пыли и привлечения лишнего внимания. Его клиенты исчезали быстро, тихо и навсегда. О том, что они когда-то топтали землю, уже никто и не вспоминал. И имён их не произносил.  
Милый мальчик, когда-то проводивший время за многочисленными чертежами и грезивший карьерой архитектора, превратился в профессионального убийцу, и начал находить определённые плюсы в своём новом положении. Его жизнь изменилась до неузнаваемости, чертежи отправились в ящик, стоявший на чердаке в доме родителей и покрывшийся ныне толстым слоем пыли. Все капители, колонны, фасады придуманных зданий, украшенные какими-то невероятными узорами, так и остались данью прошлому, не имея более шанса на воплощение в реальном мире.  
Тридцать один год.  
Внушительный послужной список.  
Желание править миром, ну, или хотя бы одним отдельно взятым городом, в комплекте.  
Тот мир, в который предложил войти дядя Ингмар, оказался Вэрнону ближе, чем тот, двери в который открывали родители.  
Прежние мечты составили компанию чертежам. Они тоже покрылись пылью, закончив свои дни в глубокой летаргии.  
По мелочам Вэрнон больше не разменивался.  
И понимал, что ещё долгое время не вспомнит о том, что собой являет спокойная жизнь.  
Когда ему захочется тихой старости в чьей-нибудь компании, он найдёт способ это организовать, но пока переломный момент не наступил.  
Перед личным ликвидатором поставят ещё немало задач, которые будут нуждаться в немедленном разрешении. То, что сегодня Ингмар решил вызвать его на ковёр и настаивал на незамедлительном появлении, наводило на определённые подозрения.  
Кажется, снова объявились какие-то отчаянные людишки, решившие, что они сумеют перерубить хребет огромной химере, во главе которой стояли Волфери.  
Сколько их уже было? Сколькие вышли из переделки живыми и невредимыми?  
Вэрнон усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
Жизнь ничему их не учила.  
Все, с кем ему доводилось сталкиваться, несомненно, были наслышаны о возможностях правящей в городе семьи, но вопреки доводам разума рисковали, рассчитывая на благосклонность со стороны судьбы.  
Припарковавшись, Вэрнон посмотрел на экран своего смартфона, мысленно поздравив себя с маленькой победой.  
Как и следовало ожидать, он справился с поставленной перед ним задачей, приехав раньше срока. Более того, в запасе у него осталось несколько минут. Если бы фраза «время — деньги» имела реальное воплощение, и каждый выигрыш в подобных мини-пари ему оплачивали, он стал бы богаче, как минимум, в два раза. Но их не оплачивали, потому приходилось довольствоваться моральным удовлетворением на фоне победы, которая была очевидна.  
В себе и своих способностях Вэрнон не сомневался.  
— Форс-мажор? — поинтересовался он, пересекаясь с одним из охранников Ингмара.  
Тот кивнул.  
— Ещё какой.  
— А подробнее?  
— Мистер Волфери не откровенничал на эту тему. Но дело, несомненно, серьёзное. Он рвёт и мечет с тех пор, как к нему Скайфорд заявился.  
— Скайфорд?  
— Да.  
— Надо же, — протянул Вэрнон.  
Новые подробности, нарисовавшиеся на горизонте, не рассеяли возникшие прежде подозрения, а утвердили их.  
Где Скайфорд, там проблемы.  
Закономерное явление.  
Давно пора указать ему на дверь, отправив на все четыре стороны.  
Сказать для проформы, что он свободен.  
Всем и так понятно, что далеко уйти ему не позволят. Не тот человек, которого можно отпускать в свободное плаванье. Знает больше положенного, язык за зубами держать не способен. Чем дальше, тем меньше понимания. Мозги под действием наркоты, которую он утром, в обед и вечером принимает в качестве аперитива, превратились в кисель, но…  
Есть одно весомое «но».  
Ингмар не позволит от него избавиться. Не потому, что по-человечески пожалеет. О привязанности тем паче речь не заходит.  
Всё упирается в преданность, которую Скайфорд демонстрирует отменно, когда находится в более или менее нормальном состоянии. Отличный пример дворняги, которую когда-то пригрели, а она и рада стараться, чтобы выслужиться перед хозяином, получив порцию — согласен и на микроскопическую щепотку, выраженную хоть в денежном, хоть в порошковом эквиваленте — чужого расположения.  
Каждый раз, как хозяина видит, эмоций море.  
Но Ингмар, как всегда, видит то, что хочет видеть, и фатально заблуждается.  
Верить Скаю не стоит. На деле он всё делает не из преданности — из страха.  
Лижет руки, лижет ноги.  
Задницу тоже радостно и активно лижет. Последнее, само собой, в переносном смысле.  
Но как отменно научился это делать. Только позавидовать такому рвению можно. Или посочувствовать.  
Скорее, всё-таки второе.  
Завидовать там было нечему.  
Пересекая гостиную, Вэрнон заметил Камиллу, чью задумчивость и нервозность выдавала некая озадаченность, отразившаяся на лице. Девушка что-то внимательно разглядывала на экране планшета, постукивала по нему ногтем с ярко-малиновым — в тон короткого, задравшегося или же намеренно задранного выше колена платья — лаком, время от времени пролистывая страницы вверх-вниз и едва заметно шевеля губами.  
Вэрнон, воспользовавшись свободными минутами, не упустил возможности понаблюдать за ней. Подумал, что если представится такой шанс, можно перекинуться парой слов, несмотря на то, что они только недавно попрощались и, наверное, глупо говорить о том, что соскучились друг по другу.  
Вэрнон не соскучился.  
Однозначно.  
За чувства Камиллы он поручиться не мог.  
За то время, что они были знакомы, он точно узнал только то, что Камилла любит деньги. Как обстояли дела с тёплыми чувствами, направленными в сторону живых людей, он не интересовался, да и не собирался лезть девушке в душу, вытаскивая наружу все её грязные секреты.  
От неё он хотел немногого.  
Больше-то она и дать не могла. При всём желании стать полезной, она так и оставалась лишь приложением к Ингмару, которое не спасёт ситуацию, сыграв решающую роль. Нет. Случись что-то, выходящее за рамки привычного, первая в расход и пойдёт.  
Такие, как Камилла, обычно долго на свете не задерживаются.  
Но тогда он не думал о её жизни в перспективе. Не выстраивал теории о том, как сложится судьба бывшей модели. Его интересовал вырез её платья. Её — содержимое его штанов.  
Взаимовыгодные отношения, как ни крути.  
Банальное развлечение.  
Чтобы добиться желаемого, под кожу забираться не обязательно. Достаточно было залезть под юбку. Камилла, к слову, вовсе не протестовала, напротив, обеими руками поддержала инициативу.  
Остальное не имело значения.  
Очередная попытка дорогого дядюшки доказать всем и каждому, что он на многое способен. Не только в должности руководителя, но и в роли заслуженного героя постельных баталий. Молодая любовница, найденная на каком-то из местечковых конкурсов красоты, «мисс Наменлос — 2015», или что-то в этом роде. Она грезила карьерой модели, красовалась на нескольких рекламных плакатах, предлагая купить одежду известного бренда, йогурт и смартфон определённой марки. Можно сказать, мечта осуществилась и жизнь удалась.  
Свою — небольшую, но лучше, чем ничего — порцию славы она получила.  
А денег у неё теперь было столько, что хватило бы на две жизни. Больше, чем она представляла в самых смелых фантазиях, если вообще представляла.  
Бегать по языку, чтобы заработать на жизнь, ей не требовалось.  
Достаточно было податься в любовницы к важной персоне, держащей город в страхе, и жить припеваючи.  
Она и жила, мечтая теперь не о всемирной славе, а о кольце на безымянном пальце и смене статуса.  
Миссис Волфери.  
Ей бы, несомненно, хотелось однажды услышать подобное обращение в свой адрес, но Ингмар не спешил делать предложение. Вэрнон и вовсе неоднократно давал понять, что секонд-хенд ему не нужен. Он спит с ней не от великой любви, что поразила в самое сердце, лишив покоя и сна.  
Он просто развлекается, ходит по лезвию ножа, ищет острых ощущений, периодически укладывая в постель подружку своего дяди, которая вынуждена извиваться, словно уж на сковородке, чтобы эти отношения от Ингмара скрыть.  
Чтобы отлучаться ради встреч с Вэрноном из дома, она придумывала себе множество занятий, начиная от бальных танцев, которые, по её словам, жаждала научиться танцевать чуть ли не со времён младшей школы, но как-то не сложилось, заканчивая курсами норвежского языка. Почему именно этого — неизвестно. Она вполне сносно разговаривала по-немецки, лексикон её не ограничивался фразочками из порнофильмов. Довольно высокий уровень, выше начального, уж точно. Могла бы соврать, что продолжает учить его, желая добиться уровня свободного разговорного, но она сказала первое, что пришло на ум, и теперь ломала голову над тем, как увильнуть от поездки, которую ей предлагали с завидным постоянством. Ингмар жаждал посмотреть, а точнее послушать, насколько талантливой оказалась его девочка в обучении.  
Она была бы рада продемонстрировать навыки, но вся гадость ситуации заключалась в том, что Камилла за полгода своих «занятий» ни одного учебника в глаза не видела. Он удивился бы, приди она к нему с комплектом учебников. Ведь — закономерно — по его вине она ничего толком не делала. Предпочитала проводить время в его постели, и единственный навык, который могла там развить, укладывался в пошлую формулировку, гласившую, что знание многих языков в данных конкретных условиях не обязательно. Для минета вполне хватало владения одним.  
Пристальное наблюдение за Камиллой вскоре увенчалось успехом. Она оторвалась от созерцания экрана и посмотрела на Вэрнона, стоявшего в дверном проёме.  
Не удержавшись, Вэрнон подмигнул Камилле.  
Она чуть закусила нижнюю губу.  
Провела ладонью по бедру, как будто поправляя юбку своего платья цвета фуксии, но, на деле, задирая её ещё сильнее, чем прежде.  
Никакого простора для воображения.  
Намеренное обнажение с определённой целью.  
Заметь их Ингмар за обменом подобными говорящими жестами, взглядами, поступками, он бы, наверняка, снова поседел в две секунды, просекая, что происходит прямо у него перед носом. Но он пребывал в счастливом неведении, веря в своё своеобразное семейное счастье, которое радостно висло на шее у другого и, лёжа рядом с ним, активно размахивало рукой с зажатой между пальцами зажжённой сигаретой, попутно откровенничая о том, насколько уныл и неинтересен секс с мужчиной возраста шестьдесят плюс или около того.  
Вэрнону были неинтересны рассказы.  
Ничего по-настоящему важного в информативном плане они не несли.  
Секс с мужчинами возраста шестьдесят плюс уж точно на повестке дня не стоял. Ни сейчас, ни в перспективе.  
Вэрнон слушал откровения через слово, а то и через предложение, после чего придумывал какой-нибудь предлог и отправлял Камиллу обратно. Ну, или ей звонил сам Ингмар, и она была вынуждена поскорее уехать, подарив Вэрнону на прощание короткий торопливый поцелуй, чаще всего, оставлявший на его губах слой помады.  
Торопливо подкрашивала губы, стирала косметическое средство поцелуем и снова хваталась за кисточку, чтобы поправить макияж.  
Когда Камилла уезжала, Вэрнон не откидывался на подушки и не лежал, наслаждаясь запахом духов, оставшимся на простынях. Напротив, первым делом он спешил сменить постельное бельё, избавившись от терпкого аромата. И только, когда запах окончательно выветривался, начинал заниматься повседневными делами.  
Забавная на первых порах, сейчас она его утомляла.  
Она была привлекательна и, наверное, красоте предписывалось компенсировать недостаток всего остального. Например, способности понять, что долгие прочные отношения Вэрнону не нужны. Женщина, переходящая от одного члена семьи к другому, словно знамя или кубок, собственно, тоже не нужна. Более того, не будь Камилла любовницей его дяди, он бы и не посмотрел в её сторону. Первый секс с ней был данью ещё одному пари с самим собой, заключённым в подвыпившем состоянии, а это, как известно, самое опасное время.  
Алкоголь и безумные поступки любят ходить парой, крепко взявшись за руки, до боли переплетая пальцы.  
К Вэрнону тоже заглянули.  
Тогда они увиделись впервые.  
Тогда он впервые одарил девушку понимающим взглядом.  
Вскоре они трахались в подсобном помещении ресторана, где отмечали не что-нибудь, а день рождения Ингмара.  
Новая знакомая что-то горячо и сбивчиво шептала ему на ухо. Он, находясь под воздействием алкоголя и азарта, мало что слышал и понимал, но, честно говоря, даже не пытался прислушиваться, отдавая себе отчёт в том, что ни одно из этих слов ему не пригодится в дальнейшем.  
Впрочем, на одном разе Камилла не остановилась. Всё, сказанное тогда, он услышал неоднократно. И неоднократно же уверился, что действительно ничего не потерял, проигнорировав вдохновенные рассказы в первый вечер.  
Сейчас Камилла смотрела на него с удивлением, смешанным с лёгкой порцией страха перед происходящим. Какой бы романтичной и наивной она не была, а о деятельности обоих своих любовников она знала не только со слов. Что-то слышала, что-то видела. Не нарочно. Просто оказалась не в то время, да не в том месте, вот и поняла: сказка была лишь в её воображении. Реальность от этих заблуждений довольно сильно отличается.  
Она многое понимала, когда хотела.  
Когда не хотела, продолжала упорствовать.  
Одним из таких случаев был Вэрнон.  
Сколько бы он не повторял, что большее предпочтение отдаёт парням, она никак не могла уложить это в своей голове, всячески отторгая новые знания, как организм отторгает при пересадке чужеродные органы.  
— Ты же спишь со мной. И, заметь, делал это не единожды, — говорила она. — Глупо пытаться убедить меня в том, что это случайность.  
— Даже не пытаюсь, — саркастично ухмылялся он. — Правда заключается в том, что я действительно люблю мужчин больше, чем женщин. Спать я могу со всеми, в обоих случаях не без удовольствия, но это не значит, что я не замечаю разницы. Если всё-таки жаждешь выйти замуж, поищи другую кандидатуру. Я не собираюсь отбивать тебя у дяди и устраивать кровопролитные войны, если на кону стоит подобный трофей.  
Иногда она молча сносила его оскорбления.  
Иногда обижалась, называла подонком и, словно ошпаренная, вылетала из постели. На ходу натягивала на себя в случайном порядке найденные элементы гардероба, и удалялась, гордо вскинув голову, чтобы... вернуться через пару недель, и снова попытаться поднять собственную ценность в чужих глазах.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — поинтересовалась она приглушённым голосом, прихватывая планшет и поднимаясь с дивана.  
— Ничего такого, что могло бы не понравиться хозяину дома, — заметил Вэрнон. — Дядя пригласил меня на встречу, вот я и приехал. А ты думала?..  
Вопрос был риторическим, ответа не требовал. Романтичные настроения снова одержали победу в борьбе со здравым смыслом. Захотелось поверить в сказку, будто на риск пошли во имя любви, приехали, чтобы повидаться с принцессой, заточённой в башне.  
_Рапунцель, сбрось свои волосы._  
— Я об этом вообще не думала, — фыркнула Камилла, наклоняясь и поправляя ремешок босоножки, слишком сильно пересекающий щиколотку, так, что на коже остался красноватый след. — Мне есть о чём подумать в свободное время, и, прими к сведению, темы эти не вращаются вокруг тебя.  
— У тебя проблемы? — невинно спросил Вэрнон.  
Камилла поджала губы.  
По всему выходило, что да. У неё действительно проблемы. Может, не глобального масштаба, тем не менее. Не всё в жизни птички, выбравшей золотую клетку, гладко и хорошо.  
Она могла бы обо всё рассказать Вэрнону в надежде на утешение, но останавливали сомнения. Она не знала: стоит ли искать сочувствия и сопереживания у этого человека? Риск быть осмеянной был в разы выше. Вариант с совместным решением проблемы вырисовывался один на миллион тщетных попыток.  
— Некое обстоятельство, — уклончиво произнесла Камилла.  
— Обстоятельство? — эхом повторил Вэрнон.  
— Да. Рождественские праздники, — пояснила Камилла. — Мы с Ингмаром обсуждали, где можно провести это время, и, признаться, я рассчитывала совсем не на то, что он предложил. Я до последнего верила, что это не случится, но сегодня он вручил мне билеты, и там написано...  
Договорить она не успела.  
Вэрнон засмеялся.  
Захохотал, не попытавшись ради приличия замаскировать истинные чувства и ощущения, порождённые словами собеседницы. Да, разумеется, он не ошибся, верно угадав предполагаемое место назначения. Оно само собой вырисовывалось, учитывая предшествующую рождественским праздникам ложь длиной в полгода. Тут и разброса особого не существовало. Однако сама реакция Вэрнона Камиллу не только не спровоцировала на ответную улыбку и поддержание веселья, а основательно взбесила.  
Ещё немного, и пощёчина не заставила бы себя ждать.  
Камилла замахнулась и тут же вскрикнула от боли.  
Скорость реакции у них с Вэрноном была, несомненно, разной. Не в пользу Камиллы, что очевидно.  
— Не думай, что я позволю тебе безнаказанно это сделать, — произнёс он, моментально посерьёзнев, и в глазах его Камилла без труда прочла угрозу.  
Вэрнон слов на ветер не бросал. Он мог быть улыбчивым, милым, обаятельным мужчиной, но мог быть и безумной машиной для убийств, которая уж точно не падает в обморок от вида крови и не боится причинять боль другим. Хоть лёгкую, хоть невыносимую. Для него это не имеет значения, и физические страдания других людей остаются незамеченными.  
Шутить с ним не стоило. Распускать лишний раз руки — тоже.  
Вэрнон был не из тех, кто смотрит сквозь пальцы на подобные выходки, и, получив пощёчину, тут же подставляет вторую щёку, желая испытать катарсис и ответить за нанесённые обиды.  
— Сволочь, — прошипела Камилла, вырываясь из цепкого захвата и отступая на шаг.  
На запястье стремительно наливались алые пятна будущих синяков.  
— Никто не заставлял тебя придумывать для прикрытия столь экстравагантное занятие, — равнодушно бросил Вэрнон. — Могла сказать, что хочешь стать хорошей хозяйкой, потому посещаешь курсы вышивки крестом, и на Рождество тебя обеспечили бы наборами для создания будущих шедевров. Но ты не ищешь лёгких путей, потому сама себя загнала в ловушку. И теперь пытаешься переложить ответственность за случившееся на меня. Моей вины здесь нет, так что выкручивайся сама. Попытайся. Не жди, пока тебя спасут другие. В жизни это правило обычно не работает. Ради интереса пролистай пару учебников и попробуй выучить хоть что-нибудь. Не получится? Разыграй сценку, посетовав на сложность и проблемы с усвоением материала. Не мне тебя учить лицедейству. Напряги мозги и ищи выход из ситуации.  
— Это и твои проблемы тоже.  
— С чего бы?  
— Я могу рассказать обо всём Ингмару, — усмехнулась Камилла. — И он...  
— Тебе не поверит, — развёл руками Вэрнон. — Расскажи, посмотрим, к каким последствиям приведёт твоя откровенность. Расскажи, если не боишься вылететь на улицу, лишившись всего, к чему успела привыкнуть за это время. В лучшем случае.  
— А в худшем?  
— Действительно хочешь знать? Тебя отдадут охране, разрешив делать всё, что угодно, без ограничений. Не сдерживая порывы, не отказываясь от самых смелых фантазий, приходящих им на ум. Учти, не у всех мечты сексуально-приятные. Среди работников Ингмара найдётся пара-тройка отпетых садистов, а больше тебе и не нужно. Этих хватит за глаза, чтобы пожалеть о неспособности держать язык за зубами.  
Пальцы нежно скользнули по щеке, горячее дыхание коснулось кожи, губы оказались на непозволительно близком расстоянии от уха. Нежный тон и омерзительные слова — невероятный контраст.  
— Но ситуация забавная, — произнёс Вэрнон, подводя итог. — Как ни поверни, а получается, что всё всегда упирается в меня. Я — ditt endelikt.  
— Что? — напряглась Камилла.  
— Неужели не знаешь? Такое простое словосочетание, а поставило знатока в тупик. Твоя погибель, — пояснил Вэрнон. — По-норвежски. Думал, ты сразу узнаешь и переведёшь.  
— Ты... — бессильная злоба нашла отражение разве что в стремительно сжатых кулаках.  
Замахнуться повторно на Вэрнона Камилла не посмела.  
Он ухмыльнулся довольно и, в последний раз погладив Камиллу по щеке, удалился.  
Лимит времени подходил к концу, а перепалки с Ингмаром на фоне опоздания в планы Вэрнона не входили.  
Досадные мелочи, портящие жизнь.  
Их и без того слишком много. Не стоит добавлять ещё несколько неприятных моментов своими стараниями.  
Стучать в дверь Вэрнон не стал, сразу же распахивая её и переступая через порог. Окинул помещение взглядом и, спустя пару секунд, вскинул бровь в недоумении. Картина, развернувшаяся перед ним, поражала и немного настораживала.  
Видеть такое в кабинете Ингмара было неожиданно.  
Помешанный на чистоте и порядке Ингмар не терпел, когда его рабочее место превращалось в обитель хаоса, но сейчас описать помещение иными словами просто не получалось. Здесь всё было вверх дном. На ум приходили только два варианта. Либо сегодняшние события происходят в параллельной реальности, а потому всё поставлено с ног на голову. Либо совсем недавно в кабинете творилось нечто, выходящее за привычные рамки. Грандиозное столкновение, участниками которого стали Ингмар и его верная псина, которая последние лет пять, набравшись опыта, не вызывала на себя гнев вышестоящего, умело заметая следы, подставляя других и умудряясь выходить сухой из воды.  
Что-то пошло не так.  
Сбой в матрице.  
Лопнувшая чаша терпения.  
Ярость, чьи волны продолжали висеть в воздухе и теперь, когда виновник скрылся в неизвестном направлении, оставив на память о себе совсем немногое.  
Сильный промах, на который невозможно закрыть глаза, сделав вид, будто ничего не было — просто воображение не на шутку разгулялось.  
Вэрнон постарался восстановить недавние события по фрагментам, что были представлены его взору. Битое стекло, пятна на ковре — виски, вода, кровь. Первого немного, второго — больше. Кровь в приоритете. Сломанная клюшка для гольфа, брошенная посреди кабинета и тоже — как и ковёр — отмеченная алыми пятнами, истерзанные растения. Сбитая со стола ваза с цветами, ошмётки лепестков по всему помещению, голые стебли.  
Лилии «Касабланка».  
Не тайная, а очень даже явная страсть Ингмара.  
Цветы, наделённые в его жизни особой символикой, о которой, правда, никто не догадывался. Во всяком случае, из тех, кому эти цветы были предназначены в дар.  
Знали только избранные. Ограниченный круг людей.  
Вход по пропускам.  
Получить пропуск — невыполнимая задача.  
Тайными знаниями никто не разбрасывается.  
Ингмар считал, по-детски наивно верил, что этот небольшой ритуал приносит ему удачу в делах. Те, кому он присылал или дарил лично белоснежные лилии, обычно были первыми кандидатами на вылет из игры. Цветы в их руках были для Ингмара знаком того, что всё сложится так, как он задумал, и дело обязательно пройдёт, как по маслу.  
Традиция сложилась двадцать лет назад, с тех пор старательно поддерживалась. Тогда незадолго до наступления часа расправы Ингмар подарил цветы своему партнёру по бизнесу, Юноне Рэдли. Даме с железной хваткой и такой же выдержкой. Несгибаемой, непотопляемой, неубиваемой. Казалось. В ту ночь всё изменилось. Железная леди и её сын погибли от рук Брайана Скайфорда, а семилетний внук, сладко спавший в обнимку с плюшевым кроликом, был застрелен Уитмаром Леганом в своей постели.  
Конечно, об этом не говорилось в новостных выпусках.  
Официальная версия утверждала, что причиной смерти стала халатность хозяев особняка, неисправность, взрыв, ею спровоцированный, стихийно вспыхнувший пожар, невозможность потушить его вовремя.  
Сведения об истинных событиях, развернувшихся в рождественскую ночь в Наменлосе, не стали достоянием гласности.  
Офицер полиции, посмевший отколоться от общественности, выдвинувший свою версию событий, скоропостижно скончался, оставив молодую жену безутешной вдовой, а пятилетнего сына — наполовину сиротой.  
Других храбрецов не нашлось.  
Когда это дело было актуальным, Вэрнон и сам относился к той возрастной категории, что пешком под стол ходит. Не совсем малыш, но и не взрослый. Ему было одиннадцать, он раскладывал на столе лист ватмана и, высунув от усердия кончик языка, орудовал линейкой и карандашом, перенося на бумагу свои мечты о великом архитектурном будущем.  
Развернись эти события в настоящем, Вэрнон не сомневался, что честь — Ингмар действительно считал, что, раздавая поручения, оказывает неоценимую услугу и превозносит своего визави — отправить на тот свет не кого-то там, а саму железную леди Наменлоса и её семейство, выпала бы на его долю.  
Он сделал бы всё иначе, не так, как те — ещё совсем юные, но отчаянно желавшие выслужиться перед хозяином — олухи, оставившие массу следов и не сумевшие сбить с толку одну крайне дотошную ищейку. Идея с пожаром была хороша, но реализовали её посредственные исполнители. Какие они, таков и результат. Ошибок было столько, что только слепой не заметил бы. А, может, заметил бы и он.  
История, состряпанная на скорую руку.  
Нитки торчат отовсюду.  
Стоит потянуть за одну, и всё рассыплется на части, от цельной картины не останется ни следа.  
Напоминание о событиях двадцатилетней давности — колье с великолепными зелёными камнями. Фамильная драгоценность Рэдли, которую Скайфорд, не удержавшись, прихватил из дома. Алчность дала о себе знать, блеск прекрасно огранённых камней ослепил и заставил позабыть об осторожности, послав в бездну одно из главных правил: никогда ничего не брать с места преступления. Даже, если взгляд цепляется за эту вещь с потрясающей периодичностью, и противостоять желанию обладать ею — практически нереально. Всё равно нельзя идти на поводу у своих прихотей.  
Ингмар колье отобрал, предварительно устроив своим приспешникам феерический разнос, о котором они наверняка не один день вспоминали. Вэрнон не знал наверняка, но догадывался, что и тогда были сломанные клюшки для гольфа, кровь, разговоры на повышенных тонах.  
Тоже своего рода традиция.  
С тех пор колье так и хранилось в сейфе.  
Сбыть его не представлялось возможным. Слишком приметная вещь, и, если однажды она появится на виду, вопросов возникнет немало.  
А кому нужны проблемы?  
Отогнав ворох непрошеных воспоминаний, связанных с мертвецами, ставшими в Наменлосе легендой, Вэрнон щёлкнул зажигалкой, закуривая.  
Ингмар, стоявший у окна со стаканом виски, обернулся, услышав тихий щелчок крышки, отброшенной демонстративно-небрежным жестом, и ощутив запах табачного дыма, расползающегося по комнате.  
— Судя по всему, здесь было жарко, а я пропустил всё веселье, — произнёс Вэрнон с притворным сожалением. — Печально. Мог бы подождать меня, я бы устроил выдающееся шоу. Приятное во всех отношениях для нас обоих. Ты же знаешь, моя любовь к Скайфорду не знает границ.  
О любви все знали — факт. Как и о том, что неприязнь эта была вполне взаимна.  
Вэрнон не собирался держать рядом крыс, что прогрызают древесину обшивки, помогая утопить корабль, ставший некогда их пристанищем. Ему нужны были надёжные люди, на которых можно положиться и которым можно доверять, не боясь получить удар в спину.  
Скайфорд таким не был.  
Во всяком случае, когда речь шла о верности Вэрнону.  
Разрешения у Ингмара Вэрнон не спрашивал. Не дожидаясь ответных реплик, отлип от входной двери, брезгливо переступив через осколки и изуродованные растения, он подошёл к столу и, внимательно оглядев кресла на предмет осколков, всё же рискнул приземлиться туда, расположившись со всеми удобствами и комфортом.  
Если во время кратковременного телефонного разговора у него возникли подозрения о том, что дядюшка находится не в лучшем состоянии и не самом бодром расположении духа, то теперь последние сомнения приказали долго жить, оставив стопроцентную уверенность при полном отсутствии колебаний. Ингмар находился на взводе, и чем сильнее были его переживания, тем мрачнее он обычно становился. Сейчас он был темнее тучи и не скрывал своего тихого бешенства, пугавшего обычно сильнее, чем самая яркая вспышка ярости любого другого человека.  
Ингмар посмотрел на часы, усмехнулся.  
— Всё-таки уложился.  
— А ты сомневался в моих способностях?  
— Нисколько.  
— Приятное, хоть и вытащенное силой, признание от дорогого дядюшки, — заметил Вэрнон и, оглядевшись по сторонам, добавил: — Ты сегодня был в ударе. Даре предстоит основательно потрудиться, чтобы вернуть этому помещению его привычный вид. Что здесь произошло? Ураган? Наводнение? Или же просто один из твоих недалёких козлов снова оступился и подкинул нам проблем?  
— Уже в курсе?  
— Не совсем. Скорее, слышал отголоски долетающего скандала, а птичка начирикала, что здесь не обошлось без Скайфорда. Впрочем, я бы и сам, в первую очередь, подумал на него, а не на кого-то другого.  
— Что за птичка?  
— Терстон. Он сказал, что твоё плохое настроение связано с визитом Брайана. Что этот ублюдок сотворил теперь? — Вэрнон растёр окурок в пепельнице и выжидающе посмотрел на Ингмара, надеясь, что долго ждать не придётся.  
В такие моменты истинное распределение ролей просматривалось особенно ярко. Один сдаёт позиции и теряется, а второй хищно скалится, готовясь напасть и перервать горло старому волку. Такие правила — никаких правил. Только законы стаи. Тот, кто хочет стоять во главе, должен доказать превосходство, наглядно его продемонстрировав. Схватись они между собой, личность победителя не стала бы неожиданным открытием. Исход поединка давно известен. Всё предрешено. Никаких сюрпризов.  
Ингмар отошёл от окна.  
Стакан, наполненный виски до краёв — особый случай, в иные дни он не позволял себе больше пары небольших глотков — с тихим стуком опустился на столешницу. Содержимое слегка расплескалось, оставляя на гладкой поверхности тёмное озерцо.  
Ингмар не обратил на это происшествие внимания, что было ему несвойственно. Педант и в высшей степени эстет, он не терпел подобных несовершенств, они вызывали у него раздражение, похожее на лёгкий зуд. Он игнорировал их в отдельных случаях, когда размышления о проблеме затмевали всё остальное.  
Сегодня, видимо, всё выходило за рамки привычных, легкоустранимых проблем.  
— Ничего такого, что могло бы меня по-настоящему выбить из седла, — процедил Ингмар, устраиваясь напротив Вэрнона и глядя на него одним из тех взглядов, что принято именовать отрепетированными.  
Всегда гарантированный результат — успех.  
Трепет собеседника.  
Признание старшинства.  
Ну да.  
— В честь чего тогда погром?  
— Удачно выбранное для появления время. Не люблю, когда в мои планы вмешиваются посторонние. Ещё больше не люблю, когда посторонним удаётся их сломать.  
— Кому-то это удалось? — удивился Вэрнон.  
— Нет.  
— В таком случае?..  
— Но кто-то может попытаться.  
— И кто же?  
— У нас тут красный уровень опасности, — хмыкнул Ингмар, окончательно возвращая былое самообладание, взяв себя в руки и перестав дёргаться, будто выпускница, решившая отдать невинность однокласснику, но не знающая, как ему эту новость преподнести.  
— Почему красный? Всё так серьёзно? Кто они? Откуда? Сколько их? Чего хотят?  
— Неизвестно. Есть подозрение, что одиночка, но это не точно. У него вполне могут обнаружиться помощники. Пока рано делать выводы. Сейчас он просто дал о себе знать, пообещав утопить Наменлос в крови.  
— Как своевременно, — отметил Вэрнон, криво усмехнувшись; подбросил зажигалку, внимательно наблюдая за её полётом. — Мне кажется, или мы уже давно это сделали?  
— Сделали, но он проявил оригинальность, пообещав пролить нашу кровь.  
Произнеся это, Ингмар не удержался и засмеялся.  
Смех у него был хриплым и неприятным.  
Вэрнон сделал вид, что сосредоточился на своих неуместных развлечениях, выставляющих его несерьёзным человеком, склонным недооценивать противника и пропускать мимо ушей важные сведения.  
Обманчивое впечатление.  
Шут, идущий по жизни со смехом.  
Он давно перестал придавать значение тому, каким видели его окружающие.  
Он знал правду.  
Остальные пусть думают, что хотят.  
— Самоубийца, — выдал отстранённо. — Отчаянный, горячий и не слишком умный. Я думал, будет что-то интересное, а тут... Ничего нового. Снова знакомая история. Ты поэтому позвал меня? Хочешь, чтобы я занялся решением проблемы? Успели что-то узнать?  
— В этом-то и заключается главная проблема, — неторопливо произнёс Ингмар.  
— В чём?  
— О нём неизвестно вообще ничего. А переписка, которая могла бы сыграть нам на руку, полностью уничтожена. Скайфорд, которому довелось с ним общаться, ничего не сохранил и не запомнил толком, потому теперь единственная информация, которой мы располагаем — это обещание и имя маленького ублюдка, решившего бросить нам вызов.  
— Имя? Ты считаешь, что этого недостаточно? — удивился Вэрнон. — Это же ключ ко всему. Как его зовут?  
— Рэд, — ответил Ингмар. — Его зовут Рэд.  
— И? — поторопил Вэрнон.  
— И всё, — пояснил Ингмар.  
Вэрнон посмотрел на него с подозрением, пытаясь понять: серьёзен дядя или же решил глупо над ним пошутить, выбрав неудачное время.  
Ингмар был серьёзнее некуда.  
Пришлось признать, с информацией дела обстояли не просто плохо, а очень плохо.


	4. Рэд. Истинное произведение искусства

В семнадцать лет он сделал для себя сразу несколько открытий.  
Первое заключалось в осознании того, что женщины способны подарить ему любовь.  
Второе гласило, что мужчины тоже не против провести время в его компании. Они не будут говорить громких слов и любви не подарят, они не будут нежными, но зато смогут подкинуть несколько сотен, столь необходимых и нужных, на удовлетворение тех или иных потребностей.  
Предложения звучали с завидным постоянством, постепенно формируя мировоззрение и позволяя понять, каким козырем является внешняя привлекательность. Будь размах больше, он бы, возможно, однажды согласился сыграть по чужим правилам. Не навечно, на определённый отрезок времени, пока не надоест притворяться.  
Но ставки были мизерными.  
Он не играл в такие игры и не разменивался по мелочам  
Ему нужно было всё и сразу.  
Как вариант, гарантии, что однажды возможностей станет больше, и планы, которые он строил долгие годы напролёт, в конечном счёте, будут с блеском реализованы.  
В восемнадцать лет он узнал, как зарабатывать деньги, играя на прошлых открытиях и виртуозно обводя вокруг пальца падких на его внешность мужчин и женщин.  
Схема была до неприличия проста, распространена, отработана годами тысячами других авантюристов. Её не получалось назвать на сто процентов рабочей, периодически случались сбои. Но только у других — ему удивительнейшим образом везло.  
Сменялись, как в калейдоскопе, города.  
Десятки таблеток растворились в шампанском, чае или любом другом напитке, десятки опустевших кошельков остались лежать на столе в квартирах своих владельцев, а деньги перекочевали в руки Рэда, тогда ещё отзывавшегося на другое имя. Впрочем, вряд ли хоть одна из его жертв знала, как его зовут в реальности. Он придумывал себе сотни имён и личностей, меняясь до неузнаваемости, играя то в развратного мальчика, то в саму невинность, которая только-только выпорхнула в большой мир, и совершенно не способна в нём ориентироваться без посторонней помощи. Желающих стать проводниками находилось немало.  
Он никогда не боялся оступиться.  
И не боялся наказания.  
Те, с кем ему доводилось пересекаться на жизненном пути, называли его сумасшедшим.  
Он не обижался, ему данная характеристика льстила.  
Он и сам давно пришёл к выводу, что не похож на других, известных ему людей.  
У большинства тех, с кем ему доводилось пересекаться, были какие-то приземлённые мечты, желания, страхи, сомнения. Чувства, которые загоняли их в определённые ситуации, нередко становившиеся безвыходными. У них были рамки, ограничители. У него не было ничего такого. Он плевал на условности, плевал на законы, плевал на всё. Он жил так, как считал нужным.  
Белая ворона, как сказали бы о нём другие.  
Он бы усмехнулся.  
Белые крылья подошли бы кому угодно, но только не ему. Получи он их по ошибке, уже через несколько часов они бы полностью сменили цвет, став тёмно-серыми, испачкавшись в той грязи, в которой жил он. И собирался жить дальше, до тех пор, пока главная мечта жизни не исполнится, и Наменлос не попрощается с парой-тройкой своих граждан.  
В девятнадцать бесконечный бег его утомил, а мысли о том, что на внешности можно зарабатывать иным способом не отпускали ни на мгновение. Он долго думал, как это провернуть, и удача снова ему улыбнулась.  
В том, что эта капризная дама с переменчивым характером питает к нему слабость, как и многие другие дамы из плоти и крови, сомневаться не приходилось. Она помогла ему ускользнуть из дома, когда туда пришли люди Волфери, вытащила из цепких лап смерти, когда он лежал с жуткой пневмонией после пробежки по холоду, позволила провернуть несколько десятков незаконных дел, увенчавшихся успехом — ни единой промашки, а потом послала навстречу того, кто помог поправить финансовое положение.  
Окажись на месте Рэда кто-то другой, он, возможно, посчитал бы это предложение не рукой помощи, протянутой нуждающемуся человеку, а плевком в лицо и персональным оскорблением.  
Рэд снова смотрел на мир со свойственным ему прагматизмом и невосприимчивостью к увещеваниям о существовании и необходимости соблюдения моральных ценностей. Его моральные ценности, если они когда-то существовали, давно приказали долго жить, да и терять, собственно, было уже нечего.  
Располагал он немногим, а, отказавшись от предложения, мог усугубить положение.  
Ему надоела стандартная система: грим, выбор жертвы, попытка заинтересовать её, необременительный флирт, шампанское и прочие атрибуты. Он выжал из этой роли всё, что можно было выдоить. Она начала его раздражать, и он всё чаще ловил себя на мысли, что продолжение грозит большими неприятностями. Однажды он точно попадётся. Пора завязывать со своими криминальными похождениями. Не навсегда. Настанет день, когда он вернётся, но возвращение это будет иным. Триумфальным.  
Представление, не связанное с опустошением кошельков недотёп, жаждущих получить порцию любви.  
Он принял протянутую руку и крепко её пожал, не забывая обворожительно улыбаться, поскольку давно узнал цену своей улыбки и не собирался пренебрегать возможностью заполучить в свои сети очередную рыбку. Не просто сотрудничать с ней, а получить множество привилегий.  
Он старался.  
И добился поставленной цели.  
Здесь от него требовались иные навыки, а предлагались иные амплуа.  
Знакомство с Янисом Колвери принесло в привычный мир Рэда множество новых открытий и подарило богатый опыт, не только жизненный, но и сексуальный. Заставило окончательно позабыть о комплексах, скованности и боязни использования своего тела в качестве инструмента для получения желаемого.  
Неплохой мост, по которому можно перейти в жизнь лучшую, отличную от той, что едва не стала привычной.  
Взрослый, определившийся с тем, чего хочет от жизни, окончательно расставивший приоритеты, не загоняющийся по любви, верности и прочим вещам, которые имеют обыкновение портить неплохие партнёрские отношения. Янис искал от жизни удовольствия — не в последнюю очередь в постели, но настолько опасался венерических заболеваний, что представить его, трахающимся с первым встречным, никак не получалось. Он всегда тщательно выбирал себе любовников, выискивая, как сам любил повторять, лучших из лучших.  
Странно, что при такой тряске над своим здоровьем, он не пренебрегал наркотиками.  
Янис мог позволить себе больше, чем все остальные, с кем Рэд водил близкое — и не очень — знакомство прежде. Заявлял во всеуслышание, что ему, как творческой личности, находящейся в поисках сексуального вдохновения, необходимы новые впечатления, а если постоянно потчевать его одним и тем же блюдом, наступит состояние пресыщенности, и вдохновение окончательно испарится.  
Янис спал со многими, но участие в его играх не было обязательным условием для Рэда. Он мог присоединиться, а мог и отказаться. Никаких негативных последствий, никаких проблем.  
Иногда он говорил твёрдое «нет», если предлагаемые кандидаты вызывали стойкое отторжение, а иногда соглашался.  
Нельзя сказать, что всё, происходящее в общей постели, действительно ему нравилось. Он не искал удовольствия, как такового. Просто удовлетворял любопытство, пытаясь понять, что ему нравится, а что вызывает отторжение.  
Некий эксперимент с непредсказуемым финалом.  
Янис называл себя художником, создающим шедевры современного искусства, оценить которое по достоинству способны далеко не все.  
На деле же, он был фотографом, снимающим не столько эротику, сколько порнографию, которая не получала широкого распространения в сети, а попадала исключительно в руки ограниченного круга постоянных клиентов. Поразительно щедрых и не менее поразительно развращённых своей властью и финансовыми возможностями. Иногда всё в рамках закона и приличий, иногда — на ювелирной грани, словно хождение по тонкому острому лезвию бритвы.  
Когда состоялась встреча, Янис уже успел обрасти немалым количеством нужных знакомств. Получил определённую известность в не слишком широких, но способных обеспечить ему безбедную жизнь, кругах. И находился в очередном — коих в его жизни было немереное количество — поиске вдохновения.  
Рэд, с которым они пересеклись, оказался тем самым источником новых идей, которого так не хватало Янису.  
И который он уже не надеялся обрести.  
Не смазливое, но по-настоящему красивое лицо, свежесть, юность, практически чистый незапятнанный холст, на котором реально нарисовать любой шедевр. Он не был затасканным и не выглядел дешёвкой, но в глазах Янис заметил что-то такое... Когда он начинал объяснять, чем именно его зацепил Рэд, то обычно мысль до конца не доводил, теряясь и путаясь в показаниях. Будучи на несколько лет старше, он чувствовал себя неловко рядом со своим новым вдохновителем, ценным приобретением и источником дохода в одном флаконе.  
Терялся.  
И снова брал контроль над эмоциями только после того, как пристальный взгляд переставал прожигать насквозь, снисходительная улыбка появлялась на тонких, но оттого не менее чувственных губах, расчерчивая лицо, и раздавался тихий смешок. Рэд опускал голову, позволяя светлым волосам, подстриженным в неизменное длинное каре, занавесить лицо и смеялся.  
Смеялся от осознания того, какую реакцию вызывает его взгляд.  
Рэд жил в студии Яниса.  
Однажды пришёл по приглашению и остался.  
Не было больше съёмных комнат, бесконечных переездов с места на место и побегов. Была техника экстра-класса, обнажённые модели обоих полов и знакомство с фантазией, не знающей границ.  
Были деньги в свободном доступе, а не от дела до дела — немного, определённый процент от продаж материалов, но лучше чем ничего — и постоянный любовник, не робкий, нежный и заботливый, а точно знающий, чего и как хочет.  
Рэд дарил ему вдохновение.  
И в постели.  
И за её пределами.  
Своеобразное, извращённое, грязное, пошлое, но всё-таки вдохновение.  
Первая съёмка, в которой Рэду довелось принять участие, была с закосом под средние века.  
Небольшой сценарий на пару листов, вырванных из тетради и исписанных от руки.  
Молодой лорд, которого после бал-маскарада насилует слуга, обычно помогающий ему одеваться.  
Рэд, услышав предложение, захохотал, и лицо Яниса вытянулось от изумления.  
После такой реакции он ждал однозначного отказа, но Рэд умел удивлять, потому, отсмеявшись, произнёс:  
— По рукам.  
Официального договора, как такового, не было. Вместо него — лишь крепкое рукопожатие и страстный поцелуй. Что-то вроде проверки способностей, оценка умения вживаться в роль, и всё такое прочее.  
Но об этом Янис сказал позже.  
Тогда просто проверил и потащил Рэда к себе в студию, пообещав предварительно:  
— Станешь звездой, детка.  
Не обманул, в принципе.  
Это был не Голливуд и не всемирное признание, но их всё устраивало. Рэд стал тем, кто приносил Янису немалый доход, придав его работам чуть ли не культовый статус. Загадочная личность, что никогда не открывала своего лица, предпочитая сниматься в маске. Недоступная, а оттого желанная вдвойне.  
Первая съёмка прошла на удивление легко.  
Даже проще, чем первый опыт с клофелином.  
Но если там были многочисленные тренировки, то здесь всё строилось на импровизации. Никаких репетиций, никакой подготовки.  
Студия.  
Нелепая одежда.  
Огромная кровать.  
И незнакомец, исполняющий роль слуги.  
Если не знать одобренный сценарий, на первых порах несложно обмануться.  
Роль жертвы Рэду была незнакома. Попытайся кто-то в реальности провернуть с ним подобное, одним трупом стало бы больше, но это была всего лишь игра, и он чувствовал себя органично в предложенном амплуа.  
Страх, граничащий с ужасом, боль, отторжение...  
Он изображал всё это с одинаковым профессионализмом до тех пор, пока Янис не объявил, что работа завершена. Большего не требуется ни от одного из приглашённых моделей.  
Молодой человек, вживавшийся на протяжении нескольких часов в роль слуги, удалился. А Рэд остался сидеть посреди разворошённой кровати. Разорванный камзол сползал с одного плеча, повсюду летали обрывки перьев, что украшали шляпу до начала работы.  
Рэду некуда было идти.  
Денег ему за старания пока не дали.  
Маска, надетая впервые, но севшая, как влитая, и ставшая отличительным знаком в дальнейшем, закрывала половину лица.  
Он потянулся, чтобы снять её, развязывая узел одним уверенным жестом. Аксессуар упал на простыни, и в этот момент Рэд увидел, как из соседней, смежной комнаты выходит Янис.  
Они несколько минут рассматривали друг друга, пребывая в молчании.  
Рэд анализировал увиденное, и оно его вполне устраивало. Янис не был красив, с первого взгляда в самое сердце не поражал, но, несомненно, относился к тем людям, которых принято называть сексуально привлекательными. У него были острые черты лица, которые довольно гармонично сочетались между собой, тёмные волосы, карие глаза, небольшой шрам над губой. Ничего такого, что спровоцировало бы отторжение и пробудило рвотный рефлекс.  
Рэд сделал ставку на себя.  
В очередной раз назначил цену своей красоте и постарался проверить, насколько ходовой этот товар.  
Ничего не сказал. Лишь подхватил обрывки перьев, подбрасывая их в воздух, и откинулся на подушки, усмехнувшись.  
— Ты потрясающе фотогеничен, — произнёс Янис, разрушая молчание. — Слышал об этом когда-нибудь?  
— Нет.  
— Правда?  
— Я не фотографировался прежде для себя, то есть, по собственному желанию. Лет с семи, — отозвался Рэд. — Может, больше. Да и профессиональных фотографов в моём окружении не было, чтобы сказать об этом.  
— Ты мог бы сделать карьеру модели.  
— Неужели?  
— Или актёра.  
— Плевать.  
— Не хочешь?  
— Нет. У меня другое призвание.  
— И какое?  
— Тебе не всё равно? — притворно изумился Рэд, заранее зная истинный ответ, но нисколько не разочаровываясь.  
Любовь с первого взгляда и сентиментальность существовали где-то в параллельной реальности, но не в его настоящем.  
Ни он, ни тот, кто быстро находил с ним общий язык, такими качествами и способностями, априори, обладать не могли.  
— Всё равно, — ответил Янис.  
— Тогда к чёрту твои вопросы.  
— К нему.  
В тот вечер они больше не разговаривали, не продумывали планы на будущее, не рассуждали о дальнейшем сотрудничестве.  
Всё было просто, очевидно и ясно с самого начала. С момента старта знакомства, со спонтанного поцелуя, оставившего на губах влажный след, а напротив имени Яниса — пометку о возможности продолжения. Хотя бы раз. Поцелуй вышел вполне себе ничего, можно было рискнуть с остальным.  
Рэд это сделал.  
Прикосновение руки, потянувшей молнию на брюках вниз.  
Недвусмысленные взгляды и такие же жесты.  
Кончик языка, скользнувший по приоткрытым губам.  
Костюм молодого лорда, ставший жертвой обстоятельств, окончательно пришёл в негодность, одним рывком превращённый в лохмотья, перья разлетелись по всей студии, подушки упали на пол.  
Проверочный поцелуй, который мог так и остаться единичной акцией, повторился ещё раз. А потом ещё, и ещё, и ещё много раз.  
Они трахались на той самой кровати.  
Не постановочно, когда идёт лишь имитация полового акта — реально.  
— Оставайся со мной, — предложил Янис на следующий день.  
Рэд остался.  
В конце концов, терять ему было нечего.  
Он ничем не рисковал, принимая предложение.  
Он просто делал очередной выбор.  
Поднимался на очередную ступеньку лестницы, способной привести к исполнению заветной мечты.  
Он не до конца понимал, почему из всего многообразия моделей, с которыми работал Янис, такая возможность выпала именно ему. Почти год пребывания в раздражающем, нисколько не счастливом неведении, а потом — широко распахнутые глаза и осознание происходящего, которое завершилось совсем не так, как предполагал Янис. Они, будучи любовниками, живя под одной крышей, постоянно играли друг с другом, выстраивая стратегии и делая ставки, кто кого в итоге переиграет.  
Янис был уверен, что победа у него в кармане. Рано или поздно он полностью подчинит Рэда себе, пробудит в его душе то самое чувство, именуемое любовью, и после того, как это случится, начнёт вить верёвки из бывшей пираньи. Выбьет ей все зубы, превратив в безобидную аквариумную рыбку.  
Он и предположить не мог, что у Рэда свой взгляд на сложившуюся ситуацию, и ни о какой любви там речи не идёт.  
Ни о любви.  
Ни о привязанности.  
Ни о чём таком.  
Только размышления о выгоде, которую можно получить.  
И можно ли ещё?  
Или срок годности истёк, и стоит провести утилизацию?  
Зубы пираньи никуда не делись. Просто их до определённого момента не выставляли напоказ, предпочитая обманные манёвры и маскировку.  
— Ты никогда не узнаешь, какой я, на самом деле, — произнёс он однажды, пристально глядя Янису в глаза. — Когда тебе покажется, что ты уже близок к разгадке, не спеши поздравлять себя с победой, потому что все эти мысли — самообман и мираж, в который хочется верить. Но не стоит. Путь иллюзий — гадкий выбор, Ян.  
Судя по тому, как передёрнуло Колвери, Рэд его раскусил.  
Разговор оборвался на мрачной ноте.  
Спустя полтора года совместного быта, который совершенно не походил на быт обычных пар, они потеряли статус любовников. Остались деловые отношения и обитание под одной крышей.  
— Иногда мне кажется, что ты с лёгкостью всадишь в меня нож, — признался Янис, исподтишка наблюдая за бывшим любовником. — Не испугаешься ни крови на руках, ни возможного наказания. Осознание того, что наделал, тебя не отрезвит и не заставит трястись от страха в ожидании наказания за преступление. Ты и преступником-то себя не посчитаешь.  
— Давно я тебя настолько пугаю?  
— С тех пор, как я тебя увидел.  
— Ну-ну.  
— Я ошибаюсь в своих предположениях?  
Рэд усмехнулся, услышав вопрос, но не ответил, уделив больше внимания своему ноутбуку.  
Перестав тащить Рэда в постель, Янис, тем не менее, не перестал его снимать. Напротив, старался задействовать его в работе, как можно чаще. Но не обошлось без важных, бросающихся в глаза, перемен. Рэд во всех проектах, реализованных при его участии, теперь выступал с сольными номерами, партнёров и партнёрш ему более не предлагали.  
Платить Янис практически перестал, аргументируя это тем, что фотографии не продаёт, а, значит, и выгоды от них никакой. Говорил, что это исключительно для себя — продолжение поисков вдохновения. Проекты, воплощённые в жизнь при помощи основной музы. Снимки в стол, а не ради обогащения.  
Спустя полгода, Рэду, наконец, открылась правда о том, что творилось вокруг него. Сам того не осознавая, он принимал во всём живое участие. Его жизнью распоряжались, выставляли на аукцион, словно неодушевлённый предмет, а он...  
Догадывался.  
Не мог не догадываться.  
Однако, не имея на руках реальных доказательств, опираясь лишь на собственные домыслы и умозаключения, не бросался обвинениями.  
Ждал подходящего для срыва покровов момента.  
И он наступил.  
Янис сам обо всём рассказал, проболтавшись на радостях. У него практически выгорела отличная сделка. Оставалось совсем немного. Пара шагов до персонального рая. Но, как это всегда и случается, один последний шаг может оказаться самым сложным — длиннее жизни. Ну, или равным ей. Что тоже не слишком заманчиво. Стоя на пороге смерти, об исполнении былых мечтаний уже не грезишь. Всё становится неважным и второстепенным.  
Откровения на волне эмоционального возбуждения.  
Болтун — находка для шпиона. Безумно верное и меткое высказывание.  
Яниса от предвкушения тащило.  
Тащило, как никогда. Так не торкала его и самая первоклассная наркота, которой он время от времени баловался. Не постоянно, лишь время от времени. Чистый дорогой снег, который ему перепадал от постоянного клиента в качестве бонуса за неоценимые заслуги на ниве создания эротических шедевров.  
Рэд смотрел на это явление всё с тем же интересом исследователя, сам пробовать не стал бы. Чистый разум был его главным сокровищем и главной ценностью. Красоту можно испортить лёгким росчерком лезвия или небольшим количеством кислоты. А мозги всегда останутся при нём, и если выбирать между первым и вторым, он не станет колебаться, долго и мучительно мечась между этими несопоставимыми богатствами.  
Второе.  
Конечно же, второе.  
Заподозрить Яниса в том, что он снова прикладывался к заветному порошку, бесхозно валявшемуся в стакане с канцелярскими принадлежностями, можно было запросто. Но Рэд знал, что сегодня Янис не прибегал к помощи своего стимулятора. Его волновало нечто иное.  
Он был в ударе.  
Во всех отношениях.  
Съёмка, которую он организовал в тот вечер, проходила на кураже, и это не могло не сказываться на результате работы. Рэд, обычно равнодушный к отснятому материалу, а потому неоднократно попрекаемый за свою эмоциональную холодность и неспособность оценить великолепное творение, признал, что снимки получились прекрасными. В них не голая постановка. В них страсть, в них боль. В них нереализованное желание обладать моделью, присущее и тому, кто хочет получить эти снимки, и фотографу.  
Всего два элемента наряда, которые ничего толком не скрывают, выставляя предложенное тело на всеобщее обозрение.  
Полностью расстёгнутая чёрная шёлковая рубашка и грубые верёвки.  
Доминирование над мятежной душой. Попытка приручения дикого зверя.  
И осознание, как вспышка. Таким способом его не удержать.  
Однажды верёвка порвётся, и он выпустит когти.  
Но пока он в неволе, можно наслаждаться, не теряя времени. Прикасаться к нему, гладить, сжимать, причинять боль или же, напротив, мучить лаской, пытаясь приручить и приучить к себе. Перепробовать все существующие методы, выбирая наиболее действенные.  
Товар, представленный потенциальному покупателю во всей своей красе.  
Неизменная маска на лице, частично его скрывающая. Сегодня чёрная. Насыщенный цвет, никаких полумер.  
Игра на контрасте со светлыми от природы волосами.  
Яниса настолько крыло эмоциями, что — Рэд подозревал — он мог испытать оргазм исключительно от процесса работы и полученного результата. Не прикасаясь к себе, не пытаясь вернуть прошлое и уложить в постель самого Рэда.  
Просто.  
Так.  
Рэд сидел на диване, растирая запястья, пострадавшие от халатности самопровозглашённого гения. Наблюдал за этим экстатическим приходом, и ждал откровений о причинах, послуживших таким спонтанным переменам. Из дома Янис уходил не в лучшем расположении духа, а, вернувшись, начал фонтанировать идеями и одухотворённо творить. Притащил бутылку шампанского, которое обычно игнорировал, и виски. Первое пить не стал, вылив содержимое на свою модель и засняв всё на плёнку. Второй напиток пока так и не открывал, но, несомненно, должен был это сделать в самое ближайшее время.  
Он всегда отмечал успехи порцией виски.  
Завидные достижения — двойной порцией.  
Сегодня он мог бы выхлестать всю бутылку разом.  
Покончив с обработкой фотографий, Янис пришёл к своей музе. Опустился перед ней на колени, целовал руки и выглядел поразительно неадекватно.  
Рэд, сохранявший спокойствие в большинстве жизненных ситуаций, независимо от того, какими они были, смотрел на этот моноспектакль с привлечением к действиям зрителя, со стандартной отстранённостью, лишь слегка окрашенной пренебрежением.  
— Что с тобой? — спросил, усмехнувшись.  
Ладонь легла ему на щёку, провела нежно. Подушечка большого пальца погладила уголок губ.  
Рэду прикосновение не нравилось. Оно казалось ему липким, пачкающим кожу чем-то, вроде сиропа, а потому противным вдвойне.  
— Сегодня самый счастливый день в моей жизни, — произнёс Янис, продолжая распространять вокруг себя ауру счастья и безграничной радости.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что я не ошибся.  
— Относительно?  
— Когда сделал выбор и решил сделать тебя своей визитной карточкой. Я с самого начала знал, что так будет.  
— О чём ты?  
Янис обхватил его лицо руками, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза и не позволяя отвернуться.  
Он был пьян без алкоголя и под кайфом без наркотиков.  
— О том, что за ночь с тобой многие будут готовы выложить приличную сумму, и эта сумма превзойдёт все мои ожидания. Какое счастье, что я всё-таки смог заполучить тебя тогда. Ты — моё лучшее творение. Восхитительный, неповторимый, нереальный. Истинное произведение искусства. Жаль будет с тобой расставаться, но я всегда знал, что однажды ты станешь украшением чьей-нибудь коллекции, и этот момент наступил.  
Он дышал хрипло, находился на грани. Его эйфория достигала пика, и всё, что следовало бы держать в секрете, ныне рвалось наружу, желая быть высказанным. Рэд не останавливал, он внимательно слушал, получая подтверждение всем былым подозрениям и окончательно утверждаясь во мнении, что не напрасно записал Яниса в разряд уродов, думающих исключительно о собственной выгоде и забивающих на тех, кто помогал им пробиваться наверх.  
Были люди, позволявшие наступать себе на голову.  
Были те, кто принимал подобные — сомнительные — подарки с благоговением и бесконечной благодарностью, продолжая до конца дней своих вспоминать благодетеля добрым словом.  
Рэд к их когорте не относился.  
И заслуг Яниса в случившемся не видел.  
— Давно ты записался в сутенёры?  
— Это не то, о чём ты думаешь.  
— Откуда тебе знать, о чём я думаю. Насколько помню, навыком чтения мыслей ты никогда не обладал, потому знать наверняка не можешь.  
— Я не продаю тебя.  
— А что делаешь?  
— Устраиваю твою жизнь.  
— Конечно.  
— Сомневаешься в моей честности?  
— Ты почти год меня обманывал, — резюмировал Рэд, проигнорировав вопрос. — Все фотографии, на которых был запечатлён я, ты создавал не для личной коллекции, а для определённого человека и загонял их ему за приличные суммы, из которых я не увидел ни единого цента. Никогда не задумывался об этом прежде, но сейчас склонен думать, что твоё вдохновение было продиктовано его желаниями. Ты снимал меня так, как того хотелось ему. Он получал то, что хотел увидеть.  
Судя по звенящему молчанию, прозвучавшее предположение было недалеко от истины.  
Рэд не спрашивал, но констатировал факт.  
Оттолкнув ладонь, всё ещё касавшуюся щеки, откинулся на спинку дивана, сложил руки на груди и внимательно посмотрел на Яниса. Тот так и продолжал стоять на коленях.  
Унизительное положение.  
Самая подходящая поза для человека, подобного Янису.  
Хорошо, хоть руки к Рэду больше не тянул, не пытался прикоснуться и не клялся в вечной любви. Нет ничего более шаблонного и омерзительного, чем показная любовь, разыгранная по всем правилам, вписывающаяся в классический сценарий. Подвижки к тому были. Янис молчал, но Рэд прекрасно представлял, что ему собираются сказать и какими словами обелить собственный поступок.  
Заверения в том, что всё делалось во благо. Не ради денег, но ради благополучного сытого будущего, ради стабильности, ради красивой жизни, если угодно.  
Это не проституция.  
Всего лишь жизнь на содержании.  
Янис оригинальностью не отличался. Он сказал именно то, чего ожидал Рэд.  
— Только идиот откажется от заключения подобного соглашения. А ты никогда идиотом не был. За то время, что мы знакомы, я понял, что твоя главная страсть в жизни — это деньги, у него их достаточно. Если этот мужчина готов отвалить такую сумму за посредничество, представь, какими средствами он располагает в принципе?  
— И какими? — спросил Рэд.  
— Огромными.  
— А сколько он готов заплатить за то, что ты сведёшь меня с ним?  
Янис не ответил. Поднялся с пола, подошёл к столу, выхватил из стопки чистый лист и быстро размашисто написал сумму, которую ему предложили за организацию встречи. После чего, продолжая хранить молчание, вручил записку Рэду.  
Цифра действительно была внушительно-шестизначной.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что на свете найдётся кто-то, желающий заплатить за возможность обладания фотомоделью, примерившей на себя многочисленные амплуа, но, по умолчанию, считавшейся шлюхой? Наверное, у того мужчины в дополнение к внушительному счёту в банке прилагалось и психическое расстройство, поскольку человек, рассуждающий здраво, не стал бы бросаться деньгами, чтобы получить в единоличное пользование экземпляр, подобный Рэду. А там... Кто знает? Сам бы Рэд, махнись они с неизвестным местами, точно не стал бы, посчитав такое желание проявлением помутнения рассудка, а не голосом здравого смысла.  
— Доллары? — уточнил Рэд. — Будь умницей, Янис, назови валюту, в которой вы собираетесь проводить расчёты?  
— Нет, не доллары. Евро.  
— Интересно. Пожалуй, начинаю понимать, отчего ты так возбуждён, — усмехнулся Рэд. — Предложи мне какой-то незнакомый хрен такую сумму за символические труды, я бы тоже находился в приподнятом настроении. Хотя, не скажу, что это так уж много. Я в своё время видел больше.  
Не лгал. Не пытался пустить пыль в глаза, приписывая то, чего не было и превознося себя хотя бы в рассказах, раз жизнь должным образом не сложилась.  
Видел.  
Больше.  
Намного больше.  
В тех выписках со счетов членов семьи Рэдли были как восьми, так и девятизначные суммы.  
Больше же он мог унаследовать, не преврати Ингмар Волфери его жизнь в аттракцион безумия, где не было места спокойствию, размеренности и благополучию.  
— Почти поверил. Как же. Где ты их мог видеть? В мокрых снах?  
— Моя доля? — спросил Рэд, проигнорировав глупые ремарки.  
— Что?  
Янис, до того пребывавший в эйфории, нахмурился. Брови сошлись у переносицы, а губы искривила надменная усмешка, сказавшая больше возможной, самой проникновенной речи.  
— Какой процент от этой суммы получу я, если соглашусь встретиться с твоим клиентом?  
— Смеёшься? — спросил Янис.  
— Нисколько. Максимально серьёзен. Или ты всерьёз считаешь, что...  
Договорить он не успел. Янис склонился над ним, опираясь ладонями в спинку дивана, по обе стороны от его головы. В глазах без труда прочитывалось раздражение, а лицо приобрело хищное выражение, наблюдать которое прежде никогда не доводилось. Сейчас он был не просто рассержен. Слово «злость» не передало бы и сотой доли его истинных настроений.  
Янис находился в том состоянии, когда чужая жизнь обесценивается со скоростью света, и насилие становится единственным языком, на котором получается вести диалог со своим оппонентом.  
И забрать первую с помощью второго становится проще простого.  
Он был полон решимости вытрясти из Рэда либо согласие, либо душу.  
Третьего не дано.  
— Послушай меня, самовлюблённая мразь, — прошипел угрожающе, — до того, как мы с тобой встретились, ты был никем. И никем же можешь стать, если я выброшу тебя на улицу. Обычно люди испытывают благодарность к тем, кто помог им в жизни, но тебе это чувство, кажется, незнакомо, потому ты изрядно наглеешь. Я вытащил тебя из грязи и сделал звездой. Уже за это ты должен лизать мне ботинки...  
Вот только Рэд его нисколько не боялся, и не собирался соглашаться на заключение невыгодной сделки.  
— Создал из праха и вдохнул жизнь, — засмеялся он. — У тебя от счастья, кажется, крыша поехала, и ты начал примерять на себя чужую роль. Скажу по секрету, тебе далеко. Очень. И не советую разбрасываться оскорблениями. Только от меня зависит: получишь ты эти деньги или нет. Твоему недомеценату нужен я, а не кто-то другой. Ни одна из твоих шлюх столько не стоила и не приносила тебе столько денег. Так что, тот ещё вопрос: кто кого сделал звездой. То ли ты меня, то ли я тебя, подняв гонорары на новый уровень. Ты и так знатно меня поимел, не выплатив ничего из того, что было получено за снимки, а наварился ты на них неплохо. Я хочу свою долю. Это справедливо, на мой непритязательный взгляд, и я надеюсь на твоё благоразумие.  
Он съехал по вычурной скользкой обивке вниз, шире раздвигая ноги, к тому моменту уже обтянутые джинсовой тканью, а не выставленные на всеобщее обозрение в бесстыдной наготе, и саркастически улыбаясь. Он был наглым самодовольным сукиным сыном, повидавшим в свои годы больше, чем многие его сверстники не увидели бы и за всю жизнь, копаясь на приусадебных участках, готовя индейку на день Благодарения, старательно обустраивая семейные гнёзда. Тишина, спокойствие.  
Никаких проблем. Никаких форс-мажоров, выходящих за рамки нормальности.  
Он вёл себя соответственно выбранному амплуа.  
Пощёчина стала неожиданностью.  
Кровь, выступившая на губе, катализатором.  
Ладонь, сжавшаяся на горле, последним предупреждением.  
Зажжённая сигарета — методом маленькой, но неприятной мести, которую невозможно проигнорировать.  
Сизый дым, и непредсказуемое движение, поставившее в тупик.  
Горящий кончик неожиданным болезненным прикосновением обжёг обнажённую ключицу, лишая преимуществ, заставляя противника разжать руки и податься назад.  
— Я мог бы ткнуть эту сигарету тебе в глаз, — хмыкнул Рэд. — Но почему-то не стал этого делать. Наверное, подумал о будущем. Тебе ведь предстоит работать с произведениями искусства, а, чтобы их оценить, нужно хорошее зрение. Отличить подделки от истинных шедевров не так-то просто, вечно ценителей искусства мошенники кинуть норовят, подсунув им какую-нибудь безделушку и впарив по заоблачной цене. Верно, Ян?  
Он облизнулся, ощутил на языке привкус крови, сплюнул прямо на пол и с невозмутимым видом затянулся недокуренной сигаретой.  
Прихватил куртку, непочатую бутылку виски, предназначенную для празднования заключения выгодной сделки, и направился к выходу.  
Лишь на пороге притормозил и произнёс:  
— Истинное искусство требует достойной оплаты. Времена, когда художники канонично должны были быть голодными и вдохновенно работали на износ за посмертное признание, остались в прошлом. Кому, как ни тебе это знать.  
Тяжёлая пепельница, брошенная ему в голову, разлетелась на куски, соприкоснувшись со стеной.  
— Сука неблагодарная! — рявкнул Янис, привыкший к покорности со стороны моделей и не ожидавший сопротивления хотя бы от одного из них. — Дешёвка. Грязная потаскуха, возомнившая о себе невесть что. Никому твоя задница нахер не нужна. Я других найду. Намного лучше, чем ты, и гораздо сговорчивее.  
Рэд, стоя за закрытой дверью и прислушиваясь к звукам чужой истерики, криво усмехнулся; вновь щёлкнул зажигалкой, заворожено глядя на тонкое подрагивающее пламя.  
— Спорное утверждение, — произнёс тихо.  
_Истинное искусство требует достойной оплаты._  
Он повторил эти слова, открывая список жертв, начавших историю убийцы по имени Рэд.

* * *

 _Спи спокойно, маленький ангел._  
Всего четыре слова, высеченные на камне.  
Ещё одна притворная ложь от хозяина Наменлоса, отражённая на надгробии Рэймонда Рэдли.  
Скульптура — копия знаменитого ангела скорби  
Рядом лежат увядающие цветы, чьи лепестки прихватил мороз, и они покрылись тонким слоем льда.  
Рэд прикоснулся к ним несколько дней назад, но до сих пор не мог отделаться от того холода, которым обожгло тогда.  
Посмотрел на белоснежные крылья, провёл рукой и по ним, ощущая гладкость камня.  
История, которая не забывается.  
История, что выжжена в его памяти огненными буквами.  
Похоже, только в его. Остальным уже нет дела.  
Тихие шаги в темноте. Слабо подрагивающее пламя свечей, отражённое в оконных стёклах. Тревожная мелодия, что плывёт по комнатам, заполняя их. Струны рыдают, когда встречаются со смычком, и чистый высокий звук повисает в воздухе.  
Он играет «Реквием».  
Непрофессионально.  
Но с завидным старанием и усердием.  
Он хороший ученик.  
Всё, что он делает, должно быть грандиозным.  
Музыка — не его призвание, не его стезя. Гораздо сильнее он ладит с той музыкой, что создаётся в сплетении криков боли и отчаяния, приправляется аранжировкой выстрелов и взрывов, доходит до кульминации и стихает, оставляя после себя опустошение.  
Скрипка не поддалась — он иногда путает ноты.  
Но только иногда.  
Чаще всё-таки играет так, как надо.  
Шаг, за ним — ещё один.  
Переставлять ноги в такт мелодии.  
Глаза закрыты.  
Зубы до боли прихватывают нижнюю губу, и снова на языке расплывается тот отрезвляющий вкус.  
Ориентируется в темноте, не боясь оступиться, свалить что-то на пол или зацепиться за что-то. Он подобен призраку, что свободно перемещается, не ведая преград, не замечая их.  
_Спи спокойно._  
 _Этот мир слишком жесток. Он убивает невинность, стирает её, вытесняет, замещая грязью. Грязь можно презирать, ненавидеть, отторгать, но однажды приходится признать: без неё не обойтись. Вспоминая наше детство, я всё чаще прихожу к выводу, что ты бы в этом мире — мире Наменлоса — не выжил. Не тот характер, не те амбиции, не те стремления._  
 _Но я всё ещё скучаю по тебе._  
 _Мы были полными противоположностями, но всё равно отлично ладили между собой. Нам не мешали эти различия._  
 _Любить можно не только сильных духом._  
 _Любить можно всех._  
 _До определённого момента любить могут все._  
 _Даже я когда-то это умел..._  
Смычок в последний раз прошёлся по струнам, и музыка стихла.  
Рэд прислонился плечом к стене, продолжая удерживать скрипку в руках.  
Много лет назад, в самом раннем детстве, он мог бы расплакаться, думая о несправедливости жизни и о том, что на свете не осталось ни единого человека, ради которого он мог бы жить, мечтать, созидать, а не рушить. Ради которого он сам мог бы стать человеком, а не монстром, который, образно - да и не образно - говоря, режет глотки и вырывает ногти своим жертвам.  
Но таких людей действительно больше не осталось, он вырос, попрощался с сожалениями, принял реальность со всеми её неприглядными чертами, смирился с происходящим.  
Сейчас глаза его были сухими — ни намёка на слёзы.  
Только чёрная, всепоглощающая темнота, затопившая душу и активно рвавшаяся наружу, напоминала о трагедии давно сгоревших дней.


	5. Вэрнон. Загадочный мистер Р

— Кто же ты такой? — задумчиво протянул Вэрнон, опираясь ладонями на балконное ограждение и глядя в темноту, словно она обладала возможностью дать ответ на интересующий вопрос. — И как мне тебя найти?  
Рэд — привычное прозвище, сроднившееся с ним, или импровизация, порождённая спонтанным поиском имени, чтобы не оставаться безымянным? — появился внезапно и снова исчез, не давая знать о себе, не напоминая, не присылая писем с угрозами, не оставляя никаких подсказок.  
Он просто мелькнул вспышкой в ночи и погас, оставив на память о себе яркий, похожий на хвост кометы след. Благодаря его выходке, Наменлос напоминал переполошённый муравейник, в который щедро плеснули воды, заставив обитателей города изрядно понервничать.  
Достаточно было понаблюдать пристально за Ингмаром, чтобы понять, насколько одно незначительное событие выбило его, невозмутимого и уверенного в собственных силах из колеи.  
За несколько лет тишины и беспрекословного подчинения Ингмар привык к тому, что здесь все повинуются его приказам.  
Он контролирует всё.  
Разве что дышать жителям не запрещает.  
Но если бы мог, сделал бы воздух платным. Шикарный был бы источник дохода, но не судьба.  
В остальном...  
Нет здесь ничего такого, над чем семья Волфери была бы не властна.  
Люди живут, если ей это угодно, умирают, если она считает это нужным, поднимаются наверх, если она даёт зелёный свет, и опускаются на самое дно, если она захочет, чтобы предприимчивая личность сбавила обороты, отказавшись от своего энтузиазма.  
Слова о погружении на дно не всегда использовались в переносном значении. Иногда они были самой настоящей констатацией факта, а не банальным сотрясанием воздуха.  
Чтобы провернуть данный трюк, требовалось знать врага в лицо. С тем, кто скрывался под именем Рэд, привычная схема не прокатывала.  
Он был чистым листом бумаги, на котором нет ни единого опознавательного знака. Какой стороной не поверни, а он всегда и во всём будет схож с сотней других таких же листов. Он мог с лёгкостью затеряться среди местных жителей, а мог и вовсе находиться за пределами города, развлекаясь на расстоянии, пребывая в безопасном месте и посмеиваясь над недалёкими противниками.  
Бросившись на его поиски, можно потратить огромное количество времени, тем самым, дав ему фору и позволив оказаться на несколько шагов впереди. Хотя, Вэрнон не сомневался, что он и так будет опережать события. На старте — точно.  
Дальше — дело случая.  
Успех опьянит, вскружит голову, восторг затопит сознание, и эйфория сделает своё чёрное дело, породив череду ошибок, по которым не составит труда вычислить рискового, но такого глупого мальчишку, посмевшего сунуться на чужую территорию.  
Пока козыри были у него в руках, но это не означало, что он умеет играть.  
Как и не означало, что другие не умеют блефовать, обыгрывая тех, кто располагал изначально лучшими комбинациями.  
Эмоции никогда не были хорошими помощниками. Они только портили всё. Ингмар был тому замечательным примером. Пока он плевался огнём и обещал выпустить кишки человеку, посягнувшему на его власть и регалии, Вэрнон хранил пуленепробиваемое спокойствие и строил план дальнейших действий. Никакой паники. Потрясающий самоконтроль.  
Хотя бы кому-то из них стоило быть разумным.  
Эта честь выпала Вэрнону, а не его дяде.  
В последнее время, в их отношениях такой расклад стал не случайностью, но закономерностью. Вэрнон делает, Ингмар только психует, утратив контроль над своими порывами. Скандалит, пьёт и размахивает клюшками для гольфа, ломая их о головы и спины провинившихся соратников. Как будто не понимает, что поддержку себе такой внутренней политикой не усилит, а потеряет остатки влияния, очистив дорогу для племянника, давно и прочно метящего на место главы криминальной семьи.  
Подумав об этом, Вэрнон усмехнулся.  
Провёл ладонью по волосам, взъерошив их.  
Неделя выдалась на редкость мерзкая, омрачённая появлением загадочного мистера «Р», как он условно называл Рэда, и общей нервозностью, этим визитом порождённой. И сейчас, когда она подошла к концу, Вэрнон почувствовал некое облегчение, хотя, не мог отделаться от ощущения, что оно обманчиво, и эта беззаботность, которой он поддался, аукнется им всем.  
Но...  
Он действительно не знал, что можно сделать.  
Он впервые в жизни оказался в тупике.  
Того, кто считал себя лучшим убийцей Наменлоса и, по правде говоря, делал это заслуженно, обставили.  
Он умел работать с информацией, но главная подстава заключалась в том, что информации не было.  
Кто ты?  
Он мог до бесконечности повторять вопрос. Шептать, говорить нормальным тоном, кричать, максимально повышая, а то и срывая голос, но знал, что единственным собеседником останется пустота.  
Рэд не выходил на контакт.  
Не бросал вызов именно ему, хотя, неоднократно возникало подозрение, что у них больше общего, чем у того же Рэда и Брайана Скайфорда. Почему его посещали такие мысли? Вэрнон не знал толком, просто чувствовал, а своей интуиции он доверял, если не на все сто, то процентов на девяносто восемь.  
Рэд не проводил параллели и сделал ставку не на молодого волка, а на Скайфорда, с ним же и предпочёл вступить в диалог.  
Что послужило тому причиной?  
Интуиция интуицией, а экстрасенсорными способностями Вэрнон не обладал, потому предпочёл не гадать, указывая пальцами в небо, а спросить у непосредственного участника событий, как всё было, восстанавливая хронологию и размывая тёмные пятна истории, чтобы под слоем грязи обнаружить несколько зацепок.  
Потратив время на успокоение Ингмара, Вэрнон отправился тогда на поиски Брайана. Информация, полученная из первых уст, даже если они ненормально лживые, всегда давала простор для фантазии и помогала выйти на путь, ведущий к правильному решению. До того всё это напоминало блуждание в темноте, с завязанными куском плотной ткани глазами.  
Долго разыскивать любителя поболтать в сети с незнакомцами не пришлось.  
Скайфорд обнаружился в крытой беседке, с пакетом, набитым колотым льдом, который он прикладывал к носу, и с окровавленным платком в руке. Ингмар в порыве яростного вдохновения разукрасил одну из своих шавок крайне старательно.  
Живописно получилось, ярко.  
Безвкусно. Явно не шедевр мирового искусства.  
Но зато в глаза бросалось сразу.  
Особенно часто притягивали к себе заинтересованные взгляды перебитый нос и рассечённая бровь.  
На столе стояла начатая бутылка джина, отданная Скайфорду в качестве утешения сердобольными приятелями.  
Они же собрались вокруг, старательно играя роли сочувствующих чужому горю слушателей.  
Немного, всего двое, но Скайфорду и такой аудитории хватало за глаза. Большего он не смел желать.  
Вэрнон кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание.  
Скайфорд обернулся, и разговоры, состоявшие — в основной массе — из жалоб, стихли стремительно, как радиоволна, вещание которой резко прервали.  
Вэрнон одарил Уитмара и Хоффера тяжёлым взглядом, давая понять, что надо честь знать. Посидели немного, отдохнули — пора за работу. Он их здесь видеть не желает.  
— Оставьте нас со Скаем наедине, — произнёс отстранённо.  
В том, что слова его прозвучали не как просьба, а как полноценный приказ, сомнений не возникало.  
Леган похлопал своего неизменного напарника и по совместительству лучшего друга по плечу, после чего удалился, потянув за собой Хоффера.  
Он знал, что племяннику Ингмара лучше не перечить и не провоцировать лишний раз его гнев.  
Вэрнон и Брайан остались наедине.  
Обстановка к дружеской беседе располагала лишь внешне.  
Беседка, алкоголь и два человека — идеальные составляющие для задушевного разговора. Но Вэрнон испытывал к Скайфорду открытую неприязнь, которую не мог замаскировать ни прежде, ни теперь. Перехватывая взгляды Брайана, направленные в свою сторону, он часто приходил к выводу, что спасало его, тогда ещё зелёного, неоперившегося и мало разбирающегося в устройстве криминальной империи, лишь родство с Ингмаром. Будь он мальчишкой со стороны, Скайфорд свернул бы ему шею, не моргнув глазом.  
Несчастный случай.  
Такое бывает.  
Оступился, упал с лестницы, случайно сломал ноги, шею, пару ребёр — всё на свете.  
Не стоит тратить время на разбирательства.  
Просто упокойте мальчишку с миром.  
И забудьте, что он когда-то мешался под ногами.  
Сейчас Вэрнон был хищником большим, чем Скайфорд.  
Брайан упустил и время, и возможности избавиться от раздражителя, являющегося единственным кандидатом на роль преемника, и вовсю заправляющего здесь ещё при живом дядюшке.  
Теперь ему ничего не оставалось.  
Альтернатива исчезла.  
Только терпеть и примириться с неизбежно приближающимися кадровыми перестановками.  
Вэрнон поднялся по ступенькам. Опустился на сидение, расположившись так, чтобы смотреть в глаза собеседнику, одарил его придирчивым взглядом. Проанализировал картину и остался частично доволен тем, что увидел. Он оценивал конечный результат работы с точки зрения профессионала, а не обывателя, решившего выступить в качестве эксперта.  
Тяжело вздохнул.  
Развлечения его всё-таки лишили и к телу не подпустили.  
Он не считал себя садистом, но для него это проходило почти на уровне принципов. Да, вероятно, и не был им, но пару раз врезать от души Скайфорду не отказался бы. Тот давно заслужил и ныне расплачивался по счетам, которые должен был оплачивать с незапамятных времён. Три вещи Вэрнон мог созерцать бесконечно. Два первых пункта совпадали со стандартной программой, а вот третий выбивался.  
Как течёт вода, как горит огонь и как получает за промахи Скайфорд.  
Последнее было интереснее всего.  
Участие в этом процессе, несомненно, принесло бы ему ещё больше наслаждения, но, увы, не сложилось и оставалось призрачной перспективой. Почти безнадёжное явление.  
Словно прочитав мысли наблюдателя, Брайан потянулся к бутылке, желая сделать несколько глотков и успокоить расшалившиеся нервы.  
Вэрнон перехватил её раньше.  
Пить не собирался.  
Мучимый жаждой, он не прикоснулся бы к той бутылке, из которой пил Скай, а отсутствие стаканов говорило в пользу теории о том, что последний принимал свою своеобразную, но действенную микстуру прямо из горла.  
Вэрнон внимательно оглядел бутылку, погладил этикетку, цокнул языком, выражая восхищение отличным выбором.  
Посмотрел на Брайана холодно и сказал невозмутимо:  
— Заслужи.  
— Что тебе нужно? — хмуро спросил Брайан.  
Вэрнон одарил его ещё одним, насквозь прожигающим взглядом.  
Брайан закашлялся.  
— Попытка номер два, — произнёс Вэрнон гораздо грубее, растеряв показную доброжелательность, активно эксплуатируемую в начале разговора.  
— Вы чего-то хотели, _мистер Волфери_?  
Каждое слово давалось Брайану с трудом. Он словно вырывал его из себя, силой вытаскивал, как клещами.  
В гробу он видел этого мистера, но положение обязывало.  
Шанс, что однажды они махнутся местами, стремился к нулю.  
Вэрнон улыбнулся.  
— Другое дело. Молодец, Скай. Так бы сразу и начинал разговор.  
— Так что?  
— Расскажи мне о человеке, с которым ты общался в чате. Что это был за чат. Как вы познакомились. При каких условиях завели диалог и разговорились. Всё, в деталях, ничего не упуская из вида. Хоть по ролям мне его разыграй, но я должен знать содержание вашей переписки. Мне интересна любая мелочь, вплоть до того, какая погода была у него за окном, когда он впервые решился с тобой заговорить.  
— Как вы это себе представляете, мистер Волфери? — спросил Брайан.  
Немного ехидства, граничащего с раздражением, и намеренное выделение обращения при помощи интонации от Вэрнона скрыть не удалось.  
Возможно, Брайан не пытался маскировать своё отношение к личности, сидящей напротив и нахально размахивающей бутылкой, словно красным флагом, у него перед носом, а намеренно подчёркивал своё отторжение.  
Во всяком случае, в глазах его прочитывался слабо завуалированный, а то и вовсе вполне открытый посыл — привычный совет пойти на хер. Или, как минимум, засунуть бутылку себе в задницу и валить на все четыре стороны со своими вопросами-допросами, прочей мутью, от которой хотелось блевать. Как и от личности непрофессионального детектива, загоревшегося идеей и желающего поразить окружающих своей дедукцией, вкупе со способностью выводить на чистую воду тех, кто старательно её мутил.  
Страж Наменлоса выходит на охоту.  
Это время обещает быть жарким и кровавым.  
Личная трагедия Брайана Скайфорда заключалась в том, что он заранее знал исход ситуации, в которой они находились сейчас. Понимал, что Вэрнон без лишних — нелепых и ошибочных — телодвижений добьётся того, чего желает. Он поразит. Он выведет. Он обязательно докопается до сути, а потом притащит виновника поднявшейся шумихи сюда, в дом Ингмара.  
Живым или мёртвым, но притащит.  
И снова будет почивать на лаврах, в то время как он, Брайан, уже успел поплатиться за свои непродуманные действия, разозлив хозяина и спровоцировав у него эмоциональный взрыв.  
— Отлично представляю, — заметил Вэрнон, просматривая почту на предмет новых писем.  
— У вас более развито воображение, мистер Волфери.  
— Не пытайся казаться тупее, чем ты есть, — мрачно произнёс Вэрнон, на несколько секунд оторвавшись от своего занятия и посмотрев на Брайана. — Мне нужна информация о том, кто называет себя Рэдом. Ты единственный, кому довелось с ним общаться. Не можешь обрисовать в общих чертах, пересказывай переписку построчно, как будто передо мной стоит твой ноутбук, и я могу увидеть всё своими глазами. Число, время суток, стартовая фраза. Он же не мог появиться просто так, сказать, что собирается перебить нас, как бездомных собак, а потом исчезнуть. Не можешь сам, давай я помогу собраться с мыслями. Когда он появился впервые?  
— Месяц назад, — неохотно отозвался Брайан.  
— Замечательно. Можешь, когда захочешь, — иронично хмыкнул Вэрнон.  
Брайан его замечание проигнорировал.  
— Но тогда это была не личная переписка. Он просто заглянул на форум и оставил несколько комментариев в темах, которые привели к оживлённым спорам.  
— Ведёшь в сети высокоинтеллектуальные споры? — вскинул бровь Вэрнон, не представляющий Брайана в роли достойного оппонента. — Никогда бы не подумал.  
Скайфорд мог смеяться над тупыми, плоскими шутками, посещать сайты сомнительного содержания, выискивая порнушку под настроение, на которую можно задорно подрочить перед сном. Из категории более или менее возвышенного — планировать поездки и подбирать подходящие предложения.  
Он мог общаться на Фейсбуке, проводить вечера за играми, где нужно мочить монстров, не тратя время на разработку стратегии, а тупо размахивая оружием. Примитивные инстинкты, такие же желания.  
Никаких попыток приобщиться к прекрасному, никакой тяги к прокачиванию своего культурного уровня.  
Он был из категории тех людей, о которых принято говорить: сила есть — ума не нужно.  
Чтобы устроить свою жизнь и быть ею довольным, ему вполне хватало первого. Второе так и оставалось невостребованным.  
Элементарный уровень развития.  
Амёба обыкновенная.  
Это нежелание развиваться не в последнюю очередь провоцировало у Вэрнона отторжение.  
Он, сколько себя помнил, всегда тянулся к прекрасному.  
Все, кто пребывал в стагнации и чувствовал себя в ней, словно рыба в воде, вызывали у него некое омерзение. Тем более что возможности развития у Скайфорда были, но он ими не воспользовался, отталкивая с завидным постоянством.  
— Громкие преступления. И люди, их совершающие, — произнёс Брайан. — Тема, которую он поднял в своих сообщениях.  
— Надеюсь, тебе хватило ума не засветиться там с заявлениями о своей причастности к подобным происшествиям и не хлестануть перед присутствующими боевыми заслугами.  
— Слушай, ты...  
— Перед тем, как что-то сказать, думай, кто является твоим собеседником, иначе одно спонтанно брошенное слово может привести к катастрофе, — грубо оборвал Брайана Вэрнон. — Дальше, Скай. Не отвлекайся. Рассказывай, как вы от этих тем перешли к личному общению. Свои претензии, направленные в мой адрес, выскажешь потом. Или в письменном виде отразишь. Но не обещаю, что придам им значение.  
Брайан снова полоснул по нему взглядом, по остроте сравнимым разве что с бритвенным лезвием.  
Имей этот взгляд материальное воплощение, Вэрнон захлебнулся бы своей кровью, стремительно вытекающей из располосованного резким движением горла. Но пока это оставалось на уровне фантазий, и всё, чем он, Скайфорд, располагал — бессильная злоба, направленная на выскочку, возомнившего о себе слишком — непозволительно — много.  
Вэрнону разговор приносил раздражения не меньше, чем Брайану, а потому, оставшись в одиночестве, наедине со своими мыслями, он не сдержал тяжелого вздоха.  
То ли облегчения, то ли разочарования в способности Ингмара подбирать себе окружение, то ли и того, и другого разом.  
Он не до конца разобрался в ощущениях, потому однозначных выводов не делал.  
Разговаривать с Брайаном было столь же приятно, как разговаривать со стеной. С последней, пожалуй, всё-таки приятнее. Она не адресовала бы Вэрнону испепеляющих взглядов, а он не испытывал бы тяги к проявлению своих профессиональных навыков. Кулаки чесались, нервозность росла, чужая тупость бесила. Всё вместе приводило ко вполне предсказуемому результату — ужасному моральному неудовлетворению.  
И Вэрнон сдался, приняв стратегическое решение — самостоятельно всё узнать, не прибегая к услугам тех, чья помощь больше напоминала попытки испортить и без того дрянное положение текущих дел.  
Скайфорд вновь доказал свою непригодность и неспособность вести дела.  
Лишние яйца, которые мешают.  
И которые давно пора отрезать.  
Или отстрелить.  
Метод избавления от них большой роли не играет.  
Единственное, что вынес из его рассказов Вэрнон, так это то, что, пожалуй, Брайан многого не договаривает.  
Может, вполне осознанно, а, может, по причине того, что собственные посты и сообщения на форуме он кропал под кокаиновой — или героиновой — дымкой, и большая часть событий из его памяти начисто стёрлась, оттого он смотрел на Вэрнона, с трудом соображая, чего от него хотят, и бессильно злясь.  
Он опротестовал слова Вэрнона, оскорбился вопросом, но... не убедил.  
Зная его способности, не приходилось сомневаться в умении находить — чаще самостоятельно создавать — проблемы.  
Он вполне мог похвастать сомнительными подвигами, и тем самым привлечь внимание к своей персоне.  
Но это открытие ничего не проясняло и не помогало двигаться вперёд. Вэрнон до рассказа знал Скайфорда, как свои пять пальцев.  
Рэд, как был, так и остался загадочной личностью.  
По всему выходило, что он практически ничего о себе не рассказывал, но умел вытягивать информацию из собеседников. Действовал ненавязчиво, маскировался отлично, лез в душу спонтанно, но так, что самому хотелось её распахнуть перед таким замечательным человеком, в противном случае — находил лазейки и трусил собеседника до тех пор, пока все его секреты не оказывались в его руках.  
Бесценный навык.  
Вэрнон хотел бы таким обладать, но, к сожалению, уровень мастерства подкачал. Его методы добывания информации часто строились на насилии, начиная от простейшего, заканчивая самыми изощрёнными вариациями.  
Противник действовал деликатнее.  
Но это было столь же действенно.  
Судя по путаным показаниям Брайана, Рэд знал о нём почти всё.  
Скайфорд не знал о Рэде ничего, кроме прозвища, поиск которого тоже не дал никаких результатов.  
Напрасная трата своего и чужого времени.  
Он думал так, сидя в машине, пролистывая список контактов и перебирая в уме варианты — персоны тех, к кому можно было обратиться для получения информации.  
Он думал так и теперь, спустя неделю, когда стоял на балконе, смотрел на ночное небо и вспоминал ответы своих информаторов, которым доверял, как себе или немногим меньше — разве что на сотую долю.  
Он, чувствуя обречённость задуманного дела, сразу понял, что так будет.  
Через семь дней подозрения подтвердились.  
Никто не знал человека по прозвищу Рэд.  
Никто.  
Все, как по шаблону, дали единый ответ.  
Нет в преступном мире, как Наменлоса, так и за его пределами, человека, откликающегося на подобное имя.  
Загадочный мистер Р.  
Признавать это было тяжело и не слишком приятно, но Вэрнон мысленно поаплодировал Рэду. После короткой презентации, устроенной ему Ингмаром, неизвестный противник не пробудил интереса, показавшись ещё одним, будто с помощью кальки созданным самовлюблённым типом, не способным анализировать ситуацию и напрасно принижающим возможности семьи Волфери. После разговора с Брайаном уверенность пошатнулась, и образ больше не был плоским, у него появились характерные особенности, черты, начал вырисовываться характер.  
Рэд появился из ниоткуда.  
Исчез в никуда.  
Но обещал вернуться.  
Вэрнон не сомневался, что однажды это обязательно случится.  
Возможно, быстрее, чем они предполагают.  
Вэрнон находился в ожидании. Предвкушал встречу и, споря с самим собой, делал ставки. Спонтанный тотализатор, в котором нет никакого риска — очередная проверка интуиции, что так редко его подводила, чаще подсказывая правильные варианты. Сейчас он решал сложную, но немаловажную и крайне занимательную задачу.  
Кто окажется победителем в столкновении?  
Обычно сомнений не возникало.  
В этот раз в его сознании царила мутная неопределённость.  
Что-то мешало.  
Сбивало.  
Чаши весов колебались, не желая отражать фиксированный результат.  
То одна поднимется вверх.  
То вторая.  
Вэрнон не боялся. Страхи давно перестали его одолевать. Он предпочитал не поддаваться наплыву этого чувства, а пробуждать его в других. Его умозаключения и страхами-то назвать нельзя было. Опасения, которые уйдут с началом нового дня.  
Наступит рассвет, и всё вернётся на круги своя.  
Враги будут уничтожены. Волфери снова докажут, что нет семьи достойнее и нет семьи опаснее. Они — истинные хозяева, чья власть неоспорима, и лучше не пытаться становиться у них на пути, если жизнь дорога.  
— Рэд, — произнёс Вэрнон, пробуя это имя на вкус, пытаясь отыскать все существующие в нём оттенки и нотки, как в глотке дорогого вина.  
Чужое имя звучало непривычно, растекалось по языку, словно горькая жидкость, оставляющая на удивление сладкое послевкусие.  
Противоречивость.  
Ничего кроме.  
Как и цвет, что был обозначен данным словом.  
Цвет любви и страсти.  
Цвет ярости.  
Цвет безумия.  
Яркий шёлк и розовые лепестки.  
Запреты.  
Один из оттенков только что пролитой крови.  
Бесконечный поток образов, возникающих в сознании, сменяющихся с потрясающей скоростью.  
— Рэд, — повторил Вэрнон гораздо увереннее, нежели в первый раз, смакуя и наслаждаясь; растягивая губы в похабной улыбке. — Иди ко мне, поиграем в особые игры. Волк с нетерпением ждёт свою Красную Шапочку.

* * *

Давным-давно, как только появилась возможность, и позволили финансы, Вэрнон покинул родительский дом, наполненный воспоминаниями о детстве, и перебрался в отдельное жилище.  
Сначала это была небольшая квартира, затем, по мере улучшения материального положения и продвижения по своеобразной карьерной лестнице — дом, не приобретённый после кого-то постороннего, а специально для него построенный.  
Особняк располагался в пригороде, терялся в окружении многочисленных деревьев и отлично демонстрировал всем желающим финансовые возможности его обитателя.  
Решение перебраться туда не добавляло Вэрнону скромности в глазах посторонних, но ему было наплевать на то, какое впечатление он производил на окружающих людей, абсолютно параллельно: шокировал ли он их своими тратами или оставлял равнодушными?  
Он не собирался ущемлять себя в чём-то и жить скромно, чтобы лишний раз не привлекать внимание. Ещё одна привычка и фамильная черта, роднившая его с Ингмаром.  
Родители Вэрнона смотрели на его поступки с осуждением. Попытки объясниться с ними и доказать, что он сам вправе решать, какую жизнь проживать и чем заниматься, чаще всего проходили по единому сценарию, отмеченному неизменно выматывающими нервы скандалами. Хлопаньем двери, спонтанным прекращением разговора и стремлением разойтись по разным углам, дабы не нервировать и не доводить лишний раз друг друга до белого каления.  
Отец не мог простить Вэрнону предательство мечты и слёзы матери.  
Вэрнон злился, когда ему пытались вправить мозги и наставить на истинный путь, спустя много лет с момента принятия решения.  
Сам факт, что он не отрёкся от Ингмара и не сбежал от него в поисках тихой гавани, уже говорил о многом, заверяя, что нынешнее положение Вэрнона вполне устраивает, и он не собирается ничего кардинальным образом менять. Он давно привык к такому укладу жизни, и иного для себя не представляет, несмотря на то, что прекрасно осознаёт недовольство родных и близких.  
Расхождение во взглядах, однако, не мешало ему периодически приезжать к родителям, чтобы провести с ними немного времени, поговорить на отвлечённые темы и постараться поддержать видимость счастливой семьи. Картина рушилась стремительно, стены шатались, складываясь, будто карточный домик, и все обитатели оказывались погребёнными под обломками. Каждый раз.  
Буквально. Каждый. Раз.  
Это походило на особый вид мазохизма, но Вэрнон продолжал наносить визиты.  
Не отказался от традиций и сегодня.  
Предварительно позвонил и согласовал с родителями время встречи.  
Визит состоялся и, как ни странно, прошёл не по канонам гостеприимства, присущим данной ветви семьи Волфери. Не было упрёков, напоминаний о максимализме, затмевающем здравый смысл, поступках, о которых неоднократно придётся пожалеть, и грязных деньгах, заработанных ценой пролитой крови и отнятых жизней. Никто не упрекал, никто не пытался перевоспитать. Не возвращал демонстративно подарки, привезённые не по какому-то торжественному случаю, а по велению души.  
Родители готовились к наступлению Рождества и нового года, обсуждали планы на время праздников, интересовались тем, как собирается провести этот период их единственный сын.  
Вэрнон отделался кратким ответом:  
— Ничего особенного. Посмотрю по обстоятельствам.  
По большей части не солгал, поскольку не определился, каким станет для него конец уходящего года. Пытался, но каждый раз себя одёргивал, напоминая о необходимости поддержания бдительности на должном уровне. Его работа не терпела таких промахов. Став наёмником, о слове «беспечность» пришлось позабыть. Зато слова «безопасность» и «осторожность» выдвинуть на лидирующие позиции, закрепив эти места за ними навечно, не забывая о них ни днём, ни ночью.  
Рэд мог появиться в любой момент. Хоть в будний день, хоть в праздник. Второе представлялось Вэрнону более реальной перспективой. Он сам любил наносить удары в моменты, когда никто их не ждал, и это взаимодействие с жертвой оказывалось наиболее продуктивным для него и болезненным для неё.  
Он надеялся на скорую встречу с таинственным парнем, лишённым умения здраво мыслить и наивно решившим, что желания уничтожить кого-то достаточно для успешно проведённой военной кампании.  
С нетерпением, походившим на то, что испытывают школьники, желающие поскорее узнать вкус взрослой жизни.  
Мечты о переменах, мечты о чём-то новом.  
Каким будет Рэд?  
Старым или молодым?  
Красивым или омерзительным, вызывающим отторжение с одного взгляда?  
Обаятельным или отталкивающим?  
Как поведёт себя, если загнать его в ловушку, подтолкнув к самому краю?  
Испугается и шагнёт вниз или вцепится руками и ногами в своего палача, чтобы упасть вместе? Если гибель неизбежна, то он отправится в ад не в одиночестве — вместе со своим убийцей.  
Будет бороться до последнего или сдастся в первые минуты после того, как почувствует, что земля под его ногами загорается?  
Повеселит?  
Удивит?  
Разочарует?  
Они не пересекались лично, но одного упоминания хватило для того, чтобы все — или большую часть — мыслей Вэрнона занял этот человек.  
Не зная его характера, не видя лица, не слыша голоса, Вэрнон всё равно думал о нём.  
Это немного походило на одержимость, напоминало навязчивую идею.  
Если Рэд надеялся именно на такой эффект, стоило признать: он умеет появляться эффектно и привлекать внимание к своей персоне до того, как будет поднят занавес.  
Если его поступки не были заранее спланированной акцией, то ему невероятно повезло. Сделал своей визитной карточкой загадочность и выбил сотню возможных пунктов из ста.  
Вэрнон жаждал проверить своего противника на прочность, испытать, насладиться отменной игрой. И, оставив сантименты, разделаться с ним. К сопернику, сумевшему поразить и привнести новизну в привычные, повседневные развлечения, можно проявить снисхождение, преподнеся своеобразную награду. Тот, кто предложит не скучные гонки на выживание, а шоу, достойное и захватывающее, может выбрать себе подарок — смерть, которая привлечёт больше всего. Любой каприз для того, кто достойно проигрывает.  
Яд, способный в зависимости от вида принести, как невыносимые страдания, так и моментальное избавление от всего. Пуля, выпущенная в голову. Смерть от удушья — лёгкое прикосновение к шее. Острое лезвие, вспарывающее кожу медленно, нарочито-показательным жестом, либо же наносящее молниеносный удар.  
От банальности до изощрённости.  
_Я покажу тебе смерть такой, какой ты её не видел, несмотря на достаточно близкое с ней знакомство. Мне есть, чем тебя удивить. Тебе понравится. Спорим? Или поверишь на слово?_  
Он настолько погрузился в свои размышления, подкрашенные алым цветом, что едва не потерял связь с реальностью. Грёзы были интереснее и красочнее привычно-тёмных улиц, знакомых с детства.  
Силуэт мужчины, окутанный красной дымкой, занимал его мысли, отвоёвывая себе всё больше места, не оставляя шанса ничему и никому другому.  
Спонтанная фантазия, подкреплённая размышлениями. Разумный вывод: тот, кто выбрал себе такое имя, не может не любить красный цвет.  
Но субботним вечером Вэрнону было предначертано встретиться совсем с другим человеком. Равнодушным ко всем оттенкам красного, предпочитавшим в одежде монохром, но оттого не менее загадочным и волнующим воображение.  
Реальность Вэрнона чуть не окрасилась в цвет придуманной мечты прямо сейчас.  
С минуты на минуту.  
Фары выхватили из темноты чей-то силуэт слишком поздно.  
Столкновение было неизбежным. Он понимал это предельно ясно и чётко, но всё равно постарался исправить положение и резко свернул в сторону, радуясь тому, что по вечерам здесь практически нет машин. И тому, что его манёвр не приведёт к аварии, закончившейся десятками трупов. Спровоцированной ради спасения одного идиота, выскочившего на дорогу там, где этого делать не стоило.  
Вэрнон вышел из машины, громко хлопнув дверью.  
Ему хотелось сорвать злость на незнакомце, не раздумывая, не тратя время на разговоры, а сходу врезав по челюсти, с иррациональной радостью слушая её хруст, глядя, как с губ капает кровавая слюна, и летят на землю несколько выбитых зубов. Он действительно собирался ударить, подойдя к тому, кто сейчас находился на земле, ухватив его за ворот явно дорогого дафлкота и резко вздёрнув вверх.  
— Безмозглая сука! — прошипел он озлобленно. — Какого...  
«...хера ты творишь» осталось невысказанным и проглоченным вместе со всеми претензиями  
Размазать виновника недоаварии по асфальту не вышло.  
Потому что капюшон упал с головы, и Вэрнон замер на месте, ничего не произнося.  
Тупо глядя на парня, стоявшего напротив.  
Не зная, что сказать.  
Не впервые в жизни, но, как и тогда, это чувство было отвратительным до невозможности и болезненного осознания собственной беспомощности.  
Безоговорочной капитуляции перед обстоятельствами.  
Впервые его встряхнуло подобным образом шесть лет назад.  
Когда он брался за точные подсчёты, выходило, в целом, около семи. Именно семь лет назад его крыша начала медленно, но уверенно подтекать, прохудившись в нескольких местах. На исходе года, проведённого в состоянии перманентного безумия, Вэрнона накрыло окончательным и бесповоротным крашем, от которого он оказался не в состоянии избавиться привычными методами. И это был его собственный ад, куда никто, кроме него, не имел доступа. Все попытки провести туда посторонних оканчивались провалом и осознанием: тщетно.  
Есть один способ, ничего кроме него.  
События, выворачивающие наизнанку, препарирующие без анестезии, расчленявшие его вполне себе сформировавшуюся и определившуюся с приоритетами личность на составные части. Он не знал, какой доли себя лишится на следующий день. Будет это маленький кусочек или огромный кусок, на который невозможно смотреть спокойно? Он вообще не до конца понимал, что происходит.  
Правильнее сказать, понимал.  
Более чем.  
Прекрасно осознавал, но не желал признавать реальность своего падения в собственных глазах.  
Решение проблемы пришло само собой и больше всего подходило под определение радикального. Вэрнон вздохнул свободно, в полную силу, почувствовав смесь разочарования и облегчения. Неизвестно, чего в ней было больше, но он старался думать о происходящем, как можно реже, не акцентируя внимание на не слишком радостных событиях своей жизни.  
Давно забытое чувство возвращалось, когда он смотрел на незнакомца, продолжавшего с невероятным равнодушием воспринимать сильную хватку на плече, даже не поморщившись от неё, хотя Вэрнон точно знал, насколько это может быть больно. Он старался причинить боль, полностью позабыв об осторожности. Когда он совершал схожие манёвры, попытки имели обыкновение становиться успешными.  
Но парень, стоявший перед ним, никак не реагировал на происходящее, словно уже сейчас, после кратковременного обмена взглядами ощутил своё превосходство и в полной мере осознал, в чьих руках, по-настоящему, заключена истинная сила, кто реально удерживает ситуацию под контролем.  
Сила и контроль.  
Пристальный взгляд, способный сбивать с ног и лишать воли к сопротивлению даже таких отморозков, как Вэрнон.  
Чем дольше младший Волфери смотрел, тем сильнее убеждался в том, что здравый смысл его только что отчалил на тот свет, не удосужившись попрощаться или хотя бы предупредить для приличия о возможной отлучке.  
Думал он и о том, что совершил непростительный промах, который мог бы завершиться плачевно. Пары секунд вполне хватило бы незнакомцу, чтобы прикончить его, пырнув несколько раз ножом или выстрелив один раз в упор.  
Пара ничтожных секунд, чтобы все заслуги на ниве отбора чужих жизней, присущие Вэрнону Волфери, померкли и превратились в часть истории, а все его недоброжелатели радовались победе, узнав, что помеха устранена и больше никогда не встанет у них на дороге.  
В руках у незнакомца не было ни ножа, ни пистолета. Достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы привычная картина мира превратилась в ничто. Покрылась мелкой сеточкой трещин, расползающихся по поверхности с невероятной скоростью, словно кто-то с размаху ударил молотком по стеклу, лежавшему на земле.  
Таким, как парень, заставивший Вэрнона мысленно вернуться назад, вспоминая не самый спокойный период жизни, не нашлось бы места в раю, несмотря на его внешность. Таких, как он, наверняка встречали с распростёртыми объятиями в аду, чтобы завербовать их в ряды своих агентов. А потом отпустить на землю и ждать, когда новички-профессионалы начнут способствовать появлению многочисленных проблем с самообладанием, самоконтролем и умением удерживать свои мысли и поступки в рамках приличия, у примерных, послушных и во всех отношениях положительных граждан.  
Если они могли сбить с истинного пути благочестивого человека, то для повторного пробуждения безумия, завладевавшего некогда сознанием Вэрнона, требовалось ещё меньше времени.  
Пара мгновений, и семи лет, ушедших в персональный архив воспоминаний, как ни бывало.  
Раздавшийся тихий стук как будто отрезвил Вэрнона.  
Вот именно.  
Только. Как. Будто.  
Горячка и жар, прокатившийся по венам, никуда не делись и не отпустили окончательно.  
Случайным образом нарушенная тишина позволила ему вернуться в настоящее, перестав предаваться воспоминаниям и грезить тем, что давно стало несбыточной мечтой.  
Незначительная мелочь.  
Плеер с длинной спутанной лентой наушников, выпавший из кармана. Мягкое мерцание экрана, практически не различимая на расстоянии, но явно играющая на полной громкости мелодия — причина невнимательности и невосприимчивости к сигналам опасности.  
Усилием воли Вэрнон заставил себя разжать ладонь, разрывая тактильный контакт и теряя ощущение теплоты под пальцами.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил, одержав далеко не простую победу над своими эмоциями.  
Парень воспользовался свободой от захвата, чтобы подобрать плеер. Выпрямившись в полный рост, усмехнулся, не пытаясь скрыть своих сардонических настроений, и ответил на вопрос вопросом, наглядно продемонстрировавшим, что недавний порыв Вэрнона не остался без внимания.  
— Всегда интересуешься состоянием здоровья своих противников перед тем, как ударить? Если они в порядке, то прикладываешь головой об асфальт, а, если нет, то жалеешь, отряхиваешь от пыли и отправляешь с миром на все четыре стороны?  
Экран его плеера продолжал мерцать, рассеивая темноту, и Вэрнон краем глаза успел заметить название текущей композиции.  
Белые буквы, мелькающие на чёрном фоне и молниеносно врезающиеся в память.  
_Drag me to Hell._  
Всего-навсего совпадение.  
Но как охренительно символично.  
Его туда не тащили, не заставляли совершить что-то против воли, подталкивая к обрыву, на дне которого притаились острые каменные пики.  
Никакого насилия.  
Ни в перспективе.  
Ни в реальности.  
Он добровольно, без сопротивления, делал шаг в распахнувшуюся перед ним бездну.  
Снова.


	6. Рэд. Правильная организация досуга

Воздух, его окутавший, пропах насквозь табаком, морозной свежестью, проникавшей в салон автомобиля через приоткрытое окно, и дорогим парфюмом с примесью какой-то острой ноты, которую сходу определить не получалось. Микс из ароматов, накрывший приливом и закруживший, затянувший в эпицентр урагана — первая ассоциация с владельцем машины, который с настойчивостью, достойной то ли уважения, то ли отвращения от осознания навязчивости, предлагал свои услуги. Задача повышенной сложности — отделаться от внимания.  
Не сказать, что отказ был искренним.  
Потому-то пререкание продлилось недолго, да и пререканием, как таковым, не являлось. Просто обмен парой незначительных фраз, предложение подвезти, наигранная невинность — нежелание обременять того, кто и так едва не получил ворох проблем по вине невнимательного пешехода, повторное предложение и легко полученное согласие.  
Пристальный взгляд, оценка внешности и оценка обстоятельств.  
Желание просчитать вероятность положительного для себя исхода, заключённого в утвердительном ответе.  
Никто не хочет долго гоняться за намеченной жертвой.  
Особенно точно это высказывание отражает суть, если в роли охотника выступает член семьи Волфери.  
Не факт, что всё выгорит.  
Но можно попытаться.  
Сейчас всё складывалось, как нельзя лучше.  
Приблизительно на такой результат ставка, во время разработки плана, и делалась. Стоило узнать, что Вэрнон Волфери является ценителем не только женского, но и мужского пола, как мысль о «случайном» знакомстве тут же закралась в сознание. Не ушла оттуда после тщательной проработки. Напротив. Укоренилась, прижилась и расцвела буйным цветом, постоянно подбрасывая пищу для размышлений и подсказывая, как проще всего подобраться к врагам. Приложить немного усилий и сделать своим союзником одного из них. Его самого в известность ставить не обязательно. Более того, не стоит этого делать. Нужно просто его использовать в качестве трамплина или взлётной полосы.  
И всё.  
И никаких проблем.  
Приземление было вполне удачным. Максимум — пара синяков, что пройдут через неделю.  
До определённого момента все события развивались строго по плану.  
Потом подверглись корректировке.  
Хлопок дверцы машины и злобный крик были предвестниками беды. На мгновение промелькнула мысль, что сейчас его приложат головой о ближайший фонарный столб.  
Несомненно, попытаются это сделать.  
Случись такое, он бы не стал подчиняться, прогибаясь под обстоятельства, покорно терпя боль, как заправский мазохист. Не позволил бы использовать себя в качестве мальчика для битья. Это давно стало делом принципа — отвечать на боль болью большей, оставив амплуа жертвы другим.  
Он бы ударил в ответ, по ходу дела перекраивая первоначальный сценарий и придумывая, как подобраться к Ингмару не напрямую, а окольными путями, отметая вариант с информатором поневоле, коим предписывалось стать, при благоприятном стечении обстоятельств, Вэрнону.  
События развивались стремительно.  
Инстинкт самосохранения проснулся, напоминая о себе.  
Вэрнон не торопился извиняться, не осведомлялся о самочувствии пострадавшего, не помогал подняться. Стоило ли заикаться о предложении — подкинуть до ближайшей больницы, если падение вышло неудачным?  
Жалости и сострадания не было. Было раздражение, от которого искры во все стороны летели.  
Закономерное, соответствующее продолжение.  
План рушился.  
Надежды умирали.  
Долгая прогулка под открытым небом и вариант знакомства, реализованный на практике, себя не оправдали.  
Сильная хватка профессионального убийцы, не знающего жалости и спокойно сворачивающего головы всем, на кого укажет дядюшка; рука, занесённая для удара, выбивающего из противника всю дурь.  
Неосторожное движение.  
Едва различимый шелест ткани.  
Спадающий капюшон.  
Пересечение взглядов.  
И...  
Беспомощность?  
Растерянность?  
Он изумился, прочитав отражение этих переживаний в глазах Вэрнона, в очередной раз убеждаясь, что удача его не любит.  
Нет-нет, она его совершенно точно не любит.  
Она его обожает.  
Приди ему в голову мысль защёлкнуть на шее Вэрнона ошейник и потянуть послушную собаку за собой, всё прошло бы с лёгкостью и без единой проволочки.  
Главное — не упустить время и не тратить время на сомнения.  
Может, решение и ошибочное, но он не боится оступиться.  
Ошибки давно стали синонимом бесценного опыта, а это тоже совсем неплохо.  
Разглядывая Вэрнона исподтишка, Рэд приходил к закономерному выводу, что внешность действительно обманчива. Это правило работало не только в его случае, но и в ситуации, связанной с племянником Ингмара. Не зная, чем этот человек зарабатывает себе на жизнь, и, столкнувшись с ним впервые на пустынной дороге, можно было принять его за вполне законопослушного гражданина.  
Относительно, конечно, законопослушного.  
Много денег. Много власти. Много возможностей.  
Основные ассоциации, приходившие на ум в первый момент встречи. А большие деньги, власть и возможности мало сочетаются со стопроцентным соблюдением закона. Не всегда, но в большинстве случаев найдутся допущения или, как принято их называть, — те самые, пресловутые, — сделки с совестью.  
Всё ради процветания, всё ради благополучия.  
Глядя на своего союзника, не знающего и не догадывающегося о том, что ему щедрой рукой пожаловали это звание, Рэд приходил к неизменному заключению: Вэрнон Волфери красив. Слишком красив, чтобы его облик мог оставить равнодушным, не пробудив внутри никаких чувств и желаний. Но тем и лучше. Окажись он отталкивающим внешне, изображать заинтересованность было бы куда сложнее.  
Реально и выполнимо, но сложнее.  
Фамильные черты. Те же тёмные волосы, те же голубые глаза, что и у Ингмара. Разве что седины в волосах не наблюдалось, и в глазах было больше живости.  
Восприятие их — земля и небо.  
Не стоит пояснять, кто есть кто.  
Фотографии в полной мере не передавали потрясающей ауры властности, исходившей от Вэрнона.  
Работа графических редакторов и обработка снимков приглушала многое и во внешности, делая Вэрнона похожим на сотни других бизнесменов, обитающих на этой планете. Укладывающих волосы в дорогих салонах и для выхода в свет предпочитающих исключительно брендовые вещи, влетавшие в кругленькие суммы, которые, впрочем, проблем не добавляли. Для них эти ценники были каплей в море, складывающемся из куда более основательных трат.  
До момента встречи наяву он был каким-то... обезличенным. После нескольких минут личного общения сумел изменить мнение Рэда о себе.  
В жизни, а не на снимках, Ингмар казался изрядно потрёпанным, демонстрируя щетину на лице, а его племянника лёгкая небритость совсем не портила. Она добавляла определённого шарма. Наверное, когда он был гладко начисто выбрит, выглядел и вовсе великолепно и потрясающе.  
А когда менял потёртые джинсы и пуловеры, наталкивающие на мысли об уюте, на строгие костюмы, превращался в объект желания многих людей обоего пола.  
Теперь Рэд судил не по фотографиям.  
Теперь у него перед глазами была настоящая модель, и мысленно он примерял на неё все прежние образы, почёрпнутые из прессы во время заочного знакомства.  
Не будь Вэрнон родственником Ингмара, его заместителем, правой рукой и будущим преемником, не столкни их с Рэдом жизнь в подобной ситуации, не являйся каждый из них тем, кем они являлись, всё могло бы развиваться по иному сценарию.  
С примесью иных чувств.  
Наверное.  
Снова неточность.  
Говорить Рэд мог разве что за себя, но не за других.  
Рассуждать об этом было нелепо, потому что определённые условия существовали и оставались неизменными.  
Дано.  
Решение.  
Никаких отступлений. Никакой импровизации.  
Всё чётко по плану.  
Вэрнон был.  
Они являлись.  
И фоном для их знакомства служили именно такие декорации, не располагающие к сентиментальным порывам.  
Очередная попытка вытащить выигрышный билет в лотерее под названием жизнь. Очередное стремление использовать собственную внешность в качестве дополнительного козыря.  
Обставить во всём и исчезнуть раньше, чем откроется правда.  
До того, как за его голову объявят награду, а город поставят на уши.  
До того, как личность, скрывающаяся за прозвищем Рэд, взятым не с потолка и не по наитию, а целенаправленно, будет раскрыта.  
Отголосок прошлого, прямая связь.  
До того, как на виновников его личной трагедии снизойдёт озарение, и они поймут, за что им мстят.  
До того, как из тьмы веков будет поднята пропахшая нафталином и побитая молью история, о которой обитатели Наменлоса думать забыли сразу после того, как завершилась торжественная часть, и Ингмар Волфери в очередной раз покрасовался перед телекамерами, раздавая направо и налево интервью, смахивая попутно притворные слёзы. Отлично показанное сожаление о гибели делового партнёра, дорогого друга — бывшего одноклассника и однокурсника, обязательные слова о невинной душе, погибшей в столь юном возрасте. Самое поразительное заключалось в понимании: Ингмар верил всему, что говорил. Его не терзали угрызения совести. Он поступал так, как считал нужным. Его голос ни разу не дрогнул и не сорвался.  
Невероятное лицемерие.  
Во времена обитания под одной крышей с Терезой, Рэд нередко задумывался о триумфальном возвращении. Предполагал, как уверенно и непоколебимо шагая по головам, однажды вернёт себе всё, что отобрал у него Ингмар и восполнит потери за то, что вернуть уже нельзя, сколько ни старайся. Обширный список, который можно продолжать до бесконечности, вспоминая всё новые и новые утраты: имя, доля в бизнесе, счастливое детство, шансы на успешную реализацию в выбранной профессии и множество других привилегий, коих он оказался лишён.  
Но время шло, наивность стиралась, а вместе с ней уходила уверенность.  
Тогда он вынашивал планы, в которых нашлось немало места для жестокости. Много боли, много крови, много криков, осознание и страх в бледно-голубых — выцветших — глазах, когда нож будет входить в податливую плоть раз за разом, не убивая, но принося очередную порцию страданий. А палач, пришедший вместе с темнотой, несущий её в себе, продолжит преувеличенно радостно улыбаться, лишь в самом финале шмыгнув пару раз носом для приличия.  
Ресницы дрожат — слёз нет.  
Досуг не для всех и не для каждого.  
Развлечение с доставкой на дом.  
Реванш.  
Ответный удар в стиле Рэдли, которого, разумеется, никто не ждал.  
— Безмерно сожалею, дядя Ингмар. Вы ведь так любили нашу семью, так рыдали, когда нас не стало. Мне тоже жаль, что вы умираете. Я хотел бы заплакать по вам, но... не могу.  
Он неоднократно представлял, как скажет эту фразу, а теперь вынужден был отказаться от былых задумок. Ему не составило бы труда — подобраться к Ингмару, но этот план отличался повышенными рисками при отсутствии гарантий.  
Рэд хотел выжить.  
Несмотря на мизерные шансы, всё-таки хотел.  
Тишина, царившая в салоне, позволяла ему плавать в бескрайнем океане мыслей, одну за другой выстраивая бесконечные цепочки, руша их, соединяя между собой в причудливых сочетаниях.  
Большим мальчикам, прошедшим интенсивный курс обучения в школе жизни, освоившим многочисленные методы борьбы и получившим сертификат об окончании его с отличием, не стоило бояться такой мелочи, как поездка в одной машине с незнакомцем. Особенно, если первоначально эта поездка была конечной целью, которой он старательно добивался. Тем не менее, уверенности в том, что один успешный пункт повлечёт за собой удачу и в дальнейшем, не наблюдалось.  
«Ты погоришь на мелочи, — шептало подсознание, не вдохновляя на подвиги, а старательно отговаривая от развития авантюры. — Сегодня ты совершил самую большую ошибку в своей жизни, и умудрился сделать то, что не удавалось другим. Накинул петлю себе на шею и затянул её. Осталось спрыгнуть с табуретки. Это будет самый нелепый суицид, который только можно придумать. Пытаться убить других, но убить по неосторожности самого себя».  
Мысли о взгляде Вэрнона не давали покоя и откровенно настораживали.  
Не зная, что спровоцировало растерянность, сложно было делать далеко идущие выводы. Следовало держать руку на пульсе, а не расслабляться, поверив, что всё отлично, и его жизнь шаг за шагом приближается к чудесному преображению в волшебную сказку, где исполняются все мечты, как скромные, так и не очень.  
— Куда тебя отвезти? — спросил Вэрнон, не догадываясь о том, какие мысли бродят в голове спонтанно подобранного пассажира.  
Они проехали в тишине всего ничего — несчастные пять минут, а Рэд успел перебрать несколько десятков возможных промахов, выбивающих почву у него из-под ног.  
Перед глазами вставал список из четырёх имён, который он собирался распечатать в самое ближайшее время, поставив напротив первого из них ярко-красную кляксу.  
Четверка людей, растоптавших его жизнь, уничтоживших всё, что было ему дорого.  
1\. Уитмар Леган.  
2\. Брайан Скайфорд.  
3\. Норман Мастейн.  
4\. Ингмар Волфери.  
Все они сделали свой вклад. Все они поспособствовали тому, что обиженный ребёнок решил пойти по кривой дорожке, растерял всё светлое, что когда-то прививали ему родители, и начал убивать, не задумываясь ни о чём, не терзаясь принципами. Они обесценили в его глазах человеческую жизнь, наглядно продемонстрировав, насколько она хрупка, и как легко её отобрать. Настолько легко, что и говорить об этом смешно.  
Жизнь — драгоценность.  
Если судить с этой позиции, то на его счету находится внушительное количество огранённых камней.  
Целый алмазный фонд.  
Не меньше.  
Хотя, в этом плане, Вэрнон составил бы ему достойную конкуренцию.  
Чувствовал ли Рэд себя богачом?  
Смешной вопрос.  
— В Гринхилл, — произнёс он, выныривая из размышлений и с лёгкой заинтересованностью, но без показного восторга поддерживая разговор. — Дом на Уолберри-стрит. Тот, что в самом начале улицы. Такой...  
— Дом музыки? — уточнил Вэрнон, отмечая про себя, что они живут недалеко друг от друга.  
Пятнадцать минут езды всего лишь.  
— Возможно. Я не знаю. Пока не слишком освоился в городе и плохо здесь ориентируюсь. Риэлтор, с которой мне довелось работать, ничего толком не рассказывала об этом доме, а я не интересовался. У него есть какая-то история, которой стоит опасаться?  
— Нет. Легенды нет. Но я немало удивлён таким выбором.  
— Почему?  
— Его аренда стоит немало, а сам он...  
— Красив и величественен внешне, но внутри довольно безвкусно оформлен, — продолжил фразу Рэд. — Не без этого. Однако не критично. Я не собираюсь его покупать и переделывать. На столь масштабный проект меня не хватит. В качестве постоянного места обитания я наверняка выбрал бы что-то другое, но при нынешнем раскладе дом меня вполне устраивает. Люблю творческий беспорядок, больше всего похожий на хаос. Он меня вдохновляет. К тому же, у меня с бывшим хозяином много общего.  
Хаос.  
Да вся его жизнь целиком и полностью из хаоса состояла. Прибежище не слишком известного композитора, витавшего в своих мыслях и совершенно не придающего значения состоянию жилища, вполне подходило такому, как он.  
Атмосфера и особая романтика неустроенности — то, что он наблюдал всю жизнь, и теперь, балансируя на грани жизни и смерти, готовясь нанести удар по четырём точкам на карте, отмеченным швейными иголками с красными наконечниками, делал то, чего не делал прежде.  
Тратил бездумно, бросая деньги на ветер и не думая о грядущем дне.  
Его завтра могло не наступить вовсе, и лишняя тысяча долларов на банковском счёте не поспособствовала бы оживлению.  
— Тоже пишешь музыку? — спросил Вэрнон.  
— Ха, почти, — засмеялся Рэд, вспоминая свои мысли о выстрелах, криках и прочих методах создавать «музыкальное» сопровождение для совершённых преступлений. — На самом деле, нет. Не пишу, несмотря на то, что определённые люди пытались приобщить меня к прекрасному и организовали обучение. Это случилось уже после того, как я покинул школьные стены, потому амбиции удалось удовлетворить наполовину. Я не слишком хорошо разбираюсь в нотной грамоте, крайне посредственно играю, но зато отлично слушаю. Дело не в музыке. А в том, что я, как и бывший хозяин особняка проматываю состояние, доставшееся мне в наследство, попутно пытаясь найти себя в этом мире и своё место в жизни. Чтобы определиться, где хочу встретить старость, решил немного времени уделить путешествиям, потому перебираюсь с места на место. Так меня занесло в Наменлос. Осматриваюсь. Оцениваю. Но воздерживаюсь от опрометчивых решений.  
— И как тебе в Наменлосе?  
— Честно?  
— По возможности.  
— Пока нравится.  
— Значит, ты здесь задержишься?  
— Не знаю. Может, да. Может, нет. Время покажет. Не хочу делать поспешные выводы.  
Нет.  
Естественно, нет.  
Нужно быть настоящим самоубийцей, чтобы остаться здесь и беспечно бродить по улицам, не ожидая ответного удара.  
Убить Волфери и не покинуть после этого Наменлос в кратчайшие сроки — подписать себе смертный приговор.  
Любой младенец знает, не то, что взрослые.  
Рэд поправил прядь волос, словно собирался убрать её за ухо, но в последний момент передумал, позволив ей закрыть часть лица. Создавая своеобразный барьер-преграду между ним и Вэрноном.  
Рассмотреть за волосами можно немногое, если только он не повернётся и не начнёт пристально смотреть на Вэрнона, ожидая ответного взгляда.  
Скорее всего, получит.  
Вэрнон обязательно заметит, что за ним наблюдают с не меньшим интересом, и откликнется на немой зов.  
— Почему? Приходилось разочаровываться?  
— Обжигаться, — хмыкнул Рэд, чуть запрокинув голову и глядя в потолок.  
Он включился в игру, желая немного сильнее зацепить своего собеседника. Пробудить интерес к внешности, удержать, усилить.  
— Впервые слышу, чтобы подобную характеристику применяли к городам. Обычно обжигаются на людях, а не на местах их обитания.  
— Фасад и изнанка города часто отличаются друг от друга. Мне доводилось оказываться в эпицентре стихийных бедствий, и мне это не понравилось. Есть, с чем сравнивать, а потому выбор сделать проще. Я не ищу приключений. Мне по душе спокойная жизнь. Если Наменлос подарит мне её, с удовольствием обоснуюсь здесь на длительный срок. Если нет... — он сделал выразительную паузу, повернув голову, перехватывая ответный взгляд, отмечая его не совсем привычную для простого разговора, не подкреплённого особым влечением, продолжительность и улыбаясь.  
Не соблазнительно, не демонстративно порочно.  
Вместе с тем — не слишком скромно.  
Стать святой невинностью или с блеском исполнить её роль ему не грозило.  
Янис, сделавший однажды упор на его сексуальность и пожелавший раскрыть эту черту личности, не ошибся. Она смотрелась органичнее, нежели попытки покраснеть, копируя стиль поведения неопытной школьницы, ставшей объектом внимания привлекательного популярного одноклассника и не верящей своему счастью.  
— Тогда?..  
— Придётся попрощаться с этим городом и поискать другое уютное местечко, в котором меня встретят с распростёртыми объятиями.  
— Появилось что-то на примете?  
— На планете множество городов, заточенных под те или иные финансовые возможности. В большинстве случаев, именно в последние всё и упирается, выбор приходится делать, исходя из того, что находится в твоём кошельке. Когда есть средства, тебе не о чем беспокоиться почти в любой из точек мира. Конечно, если тебя по глупости не занесёт в какую-нибудь страну-катастрофу, вроде Сомали, где круглый год воюют без остановки. И вряд ли вообще когда-нибудь остановятся. Но туда я точно не собираюсь.  
Впереди показались знакомые ворота.  
Недолгое совместное путешествие подходило к завершению.  
Он ощущал облегчение, а вместе с тем — лёгкое разочарование. Он не отказался бы понаблюдать за своим подопытным кроликом чуть дольше, чем позволила дорога домой.  
Рэд запустил ладонь в карман, пытаясь обнаружить там необходимую вещь, но, кроме пачки сигарет и ключей, ничего не нашёл. Когда выпал плеер, он не пропустил. Момент, когда потерялась зажигалка, остался незамеченным.  
Он нарочно проверил все карманы, окончательно убеждаясь в том, что умудрился понести первую потерю от знакомства с Волфери. К счастью, незначительную. Окажись его зажигалка приметной, или более того — именной, с выгравированными на ней инициалами давно погибшего человека, всё обстояло бы в разы хуже.  
— Чёрт, — произнёс, усмехнувшись. — Кажется, действительно потерял. Не поможешь?  
Взмахнул рукой с зажатой сигаретой, наглядно демонстрируя, помощь какого рода ему требуется.  
— Конечно, — кивнул Вэрнон, доставая свою зажигалку и поднося ближе.  
Сигарета оказалась во рту, и Рэд подался вперёд.  
Манёвр вышел рискованным.  
Ладонь слегка дрогнула.  
Пламя едва не облизало нижнюю губу. Ещё немного, и оно бы припалило кожу, оставив шрам.  
Рэд посмотрел на Вэрнона, пытаясь понять: случайность это или намеренно спланированная акция, похожая на предупреждение, выданное заранее.  
_Не играй с огнём. Проиграешь. Пожалеешь._  
Несколько простейших и очевиднейших слов пронеслись в голове стремительно, вспыхнули там горящими буквами, не желающими гаснуть.  
Затлела бумага, запахло дымом, и в пламени потребность исчезла, но оно продолжало мерцать в опасной близости от кожи.  
В какой-то ненормальный момент Рэду захотелось, чтобы это предположение стало реальностью, и ему удалось ощутить обжигающее прикосновение, приносящее с собой боль, расплавляющее кожу, но зато возвращающее способность трезво мыслить, а не ловить на себе пристальный гипнотизирующий взгляд и не теряться в догадках относительно того, что творится в голове младшего Волфери. Его взгляд мог означать, что угодно, начиная от заинтересованности, заканчивая подозрением во всех смертных грехах.  
Какой из вариантов верен, знал только Вэрнон.  
Рэд ненавидел блуждание в темноте, потому недостаток информации его напрягал.  
Необходимость в уточняющих вопросах отпала раньше, чем он решился их озвучить. Пламя погасло. Вэрнон разжал ладонь, позволяя зажигалке спланировать на колени Рэда. И тут бы вздохнуть с облегчением, но ситуация приняла иной оборот, куда более серьёзный. На мгновение промелькнула в сознании картина с горящей зажигалкой, от которой моментально занимается синтетическая одежда, не оставляя шанса на спасение, и исчезла, вытравленная прикосновением не менее обжигающим. Невольный — или целенаправленный? — захват пряди, причинивший кратковременную боль, пристальное внимание, от которого невозможно спрятаться.  
— Тебе нравятся мужчины? — спросил Вэрнон.  
— Хороший вопрос, — усмехнулся Рэд, не пытаясь избавиться от прикосновения, покорно его снося, умудряясь находить отголоски чего-то приятного, хотя и нежеланного вовсе, а потому иррационального.  
— Нет?  
Уточнение для проформы. Рэд чувствовал это кожей. Волфери привыкли получать то, что им понравилось. Не имеет значения, как долго продлится интерес. Если что-то привлекло их внимание, оно обязательно попадёт в коллекцию и будет радовать.  
День, два, год...  
До тех пор, пока не надоест, и хозяев не посетит желание — избавиться от надоевшего экземпляра.  
Можно отказываться, можно сопротивляться, но результата это не принесёт — станет напрасной тратой определённого ресурса.  
Вопрос Вэрнона не звучал вопросом.  
Он был утверждением с небольшой ремаркой-дополнением.  
Тебе нравятся мужчины.  
А если нет, то это лишь дело времени.  
Не нравятся сейчас — обязательно понравятся потом.  
Я понравлюсь.  
Хочешь ты этого или нет.  
Рэд хмыкнул, поднимая с коленей зажигалку. Повертел её в руках, рассматривая со всех сторон. У Вэрнона она была как раз именной. Прекрасный способ представиться — отдать вещь со своим именем в руки собеседника.  
Пальцы осторожно скользнули по гравировке, складывающейся в имя. Он ощущал каждую из букв, словно клеймо, выжженное на коже.  
Собрав свою «вечность», протянул вещицу обратно Вэрнону, но тот её не принял, бросив коротко:  
— Оставь себе.  
— Благодарю за помощь, — ответил Рэд, открывая дверцу и собираясь покинуть салон автомобиля, оставив Вэрнона в одиночестве. — И за подарок тоже большое спасибо, мистер Волф-ф-фери-и.  
Намеренно произнёс фамилию подобным образом.  
Не засмеялся, но позволил себе ухмылку.  
— На вопрос можешь не отвечать, — милостиво разрешил Вэрнон, позволяя Рэду ускользнуть от прикосновения; фантомное ощущение теплоты кожи под пальцами по-прежнему не давало покоя. — Нет ничего такого, чего я не смог бы узнать. Твоим тайнам недолго оставаться тайнами.  
— Это угроза или предупреждение?  
— Констатация факта.  
— Мне стоит опасаться?  
— В большинстве случаев, грязные секреты и тёмные страницы прошлого, которые хочется скрыть от посторонних глаз, находятся у каждого человека.  
— Я ничего и не скрываю, — произнёс Рэд, спрятав неожиданный подарок в карман и продолжая сжимать в пальцах сигарету, но не затягиваясь, просто оставляя её тлеть. — Меня зовут Рэймонд Теккерей. Мне двадцать один год. Не женат. Не судим. Не состоял. Не привлекался. Вредные привычки... есть. Впрочем, это не новость. Глупо отказываться от них, стоя с сигаретой в руках. Но это не самое страшное и нисколько не постыдное явление. В остальном, у меня скучная жизнь и не менее скучная биография.  
— А мужчины? — усмехнулся Вэрнон.  
Рэймонд не торопился раскрывать карту.  
Шагнул за ворота, не приглашая следовать за ним. Только оказавшись на своей территории, обернулся и, внимательно посмотрев на Вэрнона, стоявшего рядом с машиной, ответил без тени улыбки и напускной жеманности:  
— Вполне. Надеюсь, удовлетворил твоё любопытство?  
— Вполне, — то ли случайно, то ли намеренно передразнил его Вэрнон.  
Рэймонд оценил, но демонстрировать это не стал, направившись к дому и не оглядываясь, несмотря на то, что настойчивый взгляд, которым его провожали, прямо-таки пробивал затылок.  
Он знал, что Вэрнон слов на ветер не бросит и обязательно проверит всё услышанное этим вечером, разобрав жизнь Рэймонда Теккерея на составные части. Что ж, биография была написана талантливо, подчищена и подправлена в ходе многочисленных редакторских правок. Лучше не придумать. Никаких провокаций, никаких проблем с законом. Мальчик при деньгах, не лишённый интеллекта, но далеко не гениальный. Привлекательный внешне, пресыщенный всем и вся в столь юном возрасте. Скучающий, ищущий развлечений, чтобы жизнь перестала напоминать смертную тоску, не возражающий против необременительного романа, выступающего в качестве лёгкого допинга, придающего серым будням иное наполнение и иной вкус.  
С лёгкостью сбросить себе несколько лет и начать жить заново, привыкая и веря тому, что сочинил однажды в порыве вдохновения, распространив информацию везде, куда дотянулся.  
Всё было гладко, части истории сшиты между собой так, что не оторвать их друг от друга.  
Единственной связью с прошлым было имя, от которого он не сумел отказаться.  
Да, признаться, и не хотел.  
Хлопнула входная дверь, закрываясь за его спиной.  
Рэймонд расстегнул дафлкот и осмотрелся по сторонам, оценивая общее состояние дома.  
Насчёт хаоса он несколько преувеличивал. Дом музыки не походил на свалку. Здесь можно было отыскать много ненужного хлама, вроде порванных гитарных струн или исписанных нотами листов — несостоявшихся творений прошлого хозяина, отличавшегося плодотворностью и незавидной непопулярностью, но, в целом, этот бардак нисколько не мешал жизни.  
Родственники покойного настояли на том, чтобы вещи в доме оставались на своих местах. Так хотел бывший хозяин. И сдавать дом музыки соглашались только тем, кто не собирался устраивать там переворот, меняя обстановку до неузнаваемости.  
Рэймонд точно не собирался.  
Его устраивал первоначальный вид.  
Самое подходящее место для человека, живущего в состоянии вечной боевой готовности, которому некогда думать о быте и прочих незначительных мелочах.  
Прислонился спиной к закрытой двери и прикрыл глаза, нашаривая в кармане сегодняшнее спонтанное приобретение.  
— Волф-ф-фери-и, — прошептал привычно-шипящим тоном, вспоминая пристальный взгляд, не самые скромные вопросы и обещание основательно покопаться в его жизни.  
Копайся, мог бы сказать он. Копайся, сколько угодно.  
Хуже, чем рождественский подарок, вручённый в праздничную ночь двадцать лет назад, вы для меня уже ничего не придумаете.  
Тогда был ваш пик.  
Сейчас — жалкая мышиная возня.  
— Волф-ф-фери-и, — повторил громче, высекая огонь и глядя на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц. — Как символично. Вы сожгли мой дом, я обещал сжечь ваши жизни. Ты даришь мне зажигалку, значит, ты не против. Посчитаю это хорошим знаком. Пусть всё сложится.  
_Пусть вспыхнет пламя и занимается всё ярче, пока от каждого, кто причинил мне боль не останется маленькая горстка пепла._

* * *

Воскресный вечер Уитмара Легана, проведённый в стенах «Седьмого неба», удался на славу.  
Во всех смыслах.  
И даже недовольное ворчание Хоффера, развозившего их со Скайфордом по домам после бурного веселья, отмеченного большим количеством алкоголя, не могло испортить Уитмару настроение. Хоффер из их тройки был, пожалуй, самым здравомыслящим, а, может, просто самым занудным, потому старался с завидной настойчивостью вправить непутёвым приятелям мозги. Иногда его нотации можно было послушать, а иногда хотелось послать нахер, чтобы не лез со своими нравоучениями и не мешал веселиться другим.  
Способен держаться на расстоянии от стимуляторов разной степени вредности? Умница, мальчик. Гордись собой и носи невидимую корону. Но делай это в молчании. Не все такие, как ты.  
Он и Скайфорд точно не такие.  
Попробуй пожить в вечном напряжении, не давая ему выхода. Так и свихнуться недолго. Крыша едет стремительно, и удерживать её становится всё сложнее.  
Им с Брайаном ещё и сорока нет, а так и не скажешь.  
Ощущения, будто прожил лет сто, как минимум.  
Жизнь потрепала основательно. Попали к Волфери ещё мальчишками, выполняли грязную работу, там, где более высокопоставленные персоны марать руки не хотели. Столько лет прошло, многие поднялись, заняли новые ниши, из которых их теперь не вытянуть ни за что, сделали себе имя, в как будто честный бизнес подались. Таких немало, а они...  
Они как были мальчиками на побегушках, так ими и остались. Никакого продвижения вперёд, никакого подъёма по карьерной лестнице. Двадцать лет назад они мочили неугодных, мочат и теперь, изредка получая скупую похвалу.  
Мальчики. Сорокалетние.  
Не об этом Уитмар мечтал, когда соглашался впервые пойти на дело.  
Не об этом думал по завершении испытательного срока, когда пожимал руку Ингмара Волфери, соглашаясь выполнить его приказ и избавиться от семейки Рэдли.  
Ситуация виделась ему пустяковой, раз-два, и всё готово. Информация, которую им подкинули за несколько дней до выхода на своеобразную сцену, подозрения подтверждала.  
Слишком открытые, честные и наивные для тех, кто обладает такими средствами. Чрезвычайно беспечные. Охрану отпускают, двери держат чуть ли не на распашку. Перед людьми Ингмара и вовсе раскроют их без лишних вопросов. Потому что друзья, потому что когда-то играли в одной школьной команде в бейсбол, потому что Юнона когда-то обоим свитера дарила на Рождество, потому что...  
Много причин.  
Перечислять все запаришься.  
Друзья.  
И этим всё сказано.  
Вроде бы всё предельно ясно и понятно. Друг он и есть друг, как ни крути. Реальность доказала, что интерпретировать это определение можно по-разному. Одни действительно за близкого человека и в огонь, и в воду шагнут, а другие только вид сделают, дожидаясь подходящего момента, чтобы подножку поставить и пройтись по упавшей жертве, ломая его позвоночник в нескольких местах.  
Для Килиана Рэдли дружба была явлением из первого варианта.  
Для Ингмара Волфери — из второго.  
Тогда ещё Уитмар подумал, что от таких друзей держаться подальше надо. И вообще не стоит людям доверять. Меньше светлых чувств к ним испытываешь — меньше разочарования наступает, когда слетают покровы, и обнажаются истинные мотивы. Вслух, само собой, ничего не сказал.  
Его мнением начальство не интересовалось.  
Ингмар сказал.  
Они исполнили.  
На том взаимодействие и завершилось.  
Исполнили топорно. Не так, как во время разработки операции планировали. Да и на деле всё оказалось в разы сложнее.  
Не стоило перед тем, как пошли на дело, пить. Они сделали по несколько глотков для храбрости, поскольку без того собраться с мыслями и избавиться от внутренней дрожи было в разы сложнее, никакие попытки убедить себя в правильности совершённых поступков не действовали.  
Первое серьёзное испытание, ответственность колоссальная. Убить, взорвать, устроить пожар. И никого не оставлять в живых. Никого. Если уничтожать, то с размахом, всех сразу, а не постепенно.  
Скайфорд периодически пытался что-то подвывать о том, как ему страшно, что их заметут; вместо повышения они получат пинок под зад от нанимателя и унылые пейзажи с колючей проволокой за окном, на ближайшие лет десять-двадцать, может, больше.  
Ещё о том, что надо валить.  
— У них денег дохера. Возьмём что-нибудь, загоним за хорошую сумму и свалим. Давай? А, Леган? Им уже всё равно будет, а мы...  
Глупо было пытаться донести до Брайана мысль о том, что пытаться сбежать от Волфери бесполезно. Из-под земли достанет, если ему понадобится. О них он однозначно не забудет, как бы они не старались. Побег им сорвут ещё на стадии планирования, и тогда перспектива с тюрьмой покажется сказкой в слащаво-девчачьих тонах.  
Скай упорствовал и всё-таки решился кое-что у покойников позаимствовать.  
Колье выглядело внушительно.  
Даже колоссально далёкий от ювелирного искусства человек, как Уитмар, понимал, сколько такое может стоить.  
Загнать не получилось.  
Сбежать — тоже.  
Оплату, полученную за дело и урезанную за провинности почти втрое, пришлось пустить на иные нужды, совсем не туда, куда планировалось сначала. Во всяком случае, Брайану. Уитмар свои деньги отложил. Брайан потратил — вставлял зубы, восполняя пробелы, появившиеся не без помощи Ингмара.  
— Отрубить бы тебе лапы кривые, чтобы в следующий раз не запускал их, куда не следует, — произнёс насмешливо Ингмар, возвышаясь над ними и с удовольствием рассматривая окровавленное лицо Ская.  
Отнятое колье он сразу же отдал своим охранникам, а сам занялся воспитательной работой.  
Руку не отрубил. С него сталось бы, но он не стал зверствовать по максимуму — выбрал иное наказание, менее радикальное, но тоже не для слабонервных особ. Размахнулся и со всей силы приложил Брайана по лицу клюшкой для гольфа — любимый пыточный инструмент. Выбил то ли три, то ли четыре, а то и все пять зубов.  
— Тупое отродье, — усмехнулся перед тем, как развернуться и покинуть помещение, утопленное в напряжённой звенящей тишине.  
Больше ничего не сказал, но Уитмар уже тогда понял, что они попали в чёрный список. Теперь их к серьёзным делам не подпустят. Проверку не прошли, обманули надежды и едва не сорвали всю операцию.  
Уйти им не удалось и в дальнейшем.  
Волфери поймал их на крючок, сорваться с которого не представлялось возможным. Не маленький — огромный крюк, вошедший в кожу и плоть, продравший их, подвесивший, превративший в марионеток, которых будут бросать на передовую. Мясо, подставленное под пули.  
Или батрачить на Волфери и однажды сдохнуть в перестрелке.  
Или сесть за убийство и сдохнуть в тюрьме.  
Что первая, что вторая вариация доверия не внушали.  
Если за эти годы они чего-то и добились, то только званий «заслуженного алкоголика» и «конченого наркоши».  
Уитмар пил, Брайан предпочитал порошки и таблетки.  
Они гнались за свободой, но не получали её, продолжая то ли стоять на месте, то ли бегать по кругу.  
Не стоило размышлять об этом.  
Последние искры-отблески эйфории, порождённые выпитым виски, дотлели и погасли, ничего на память о себе не оставив. К горлу подкатила тошнота, и мир закружился, будто карусель — только что расписных лошадок не хватало для полного соответствия.  
Лифт, наконец, подъехал, и Уитмар вздохнул с облегчением. Не было больше никакого терпения стоять и ждать, а на подъём по лестнице ему не хватило бы сил. Кажется, они и вовсе его оставляли. Из молодого, фонтанирующего идеями мужчины, он превратился в ноющее унылое дерьмо, умеющее только виртуозно жалеть себя, перебирая в памяти многочисленные упущенные возможности.  
Когда-то их было много.  
А теперь вовсе не осталось.  
Молодой Волфери сколотит себе другую команду. Ему не нужна старая гвардия. Он с давних пор зуб имеет на Ская. Уберёт Брайана, уберёт и всех остальных, кто ему неугодным кажется.  
Полетит вслед за другом и он, Уитмар.  
— Мистер, подождите! — окликнули Уитмара. — Задержите лифт, пожалуйста.  
Он задержал, поставив ногу между створок.  
Будь трезв, послал бы к такой-то матери трёхэтажным матом.  
Алкоголь и сплин делал его сентиментальнее и добрее.  
— Спасибо, мистер, — произнёс какой-то парень, заскочивший внутрь кабины в самый последний момент, едва-едва успел.  
Уитмар исподтишка посмотрел на своего вынужденного соседа, возвращающегося домой поздней ночью, а, правильнее сказать — под утро, не в лучшем виде. Но если Уитмара потрепала жизнь, то парню явно досталось от материальных противников. У него были сбиты костяшки, разбита губа, а левый глаз заплывал. Парень стянул с головы капюшон, громко шмыгнул носом, проводя по нему рукой — по коже протянулся красный след. Ещё и нос разбили.  
Не повезло так не повезло.  
Тёмные волосы были собраны в хвост, но несколько прядей всё равно выбивались из причёски, обрамляя лицо.  
— Паршивая ночь? — спросил Уитмар.  
Голова гудела и раскалывалась. Настроение свалилось за уровень плинтуса. Единственное, что оставалось — утешать себя тем, что в мире есть люди, которым сегодня хуже, чем ему. Например, этот парень, составляющий ему компанию в лифте.  
— Да нет. Охрененная, — отозвался парень, усмехнувшись окровавленными губами, облизываясь и сплёвывая красноватую слюну в замаранный платок. — Могла бы быть, если бы не пара омерзительных моментов.  
— Неслабо тебя отделали.  
— Старшее поколение учит младшее жизни.  
— Отчим? Отец?  
— Отец девчонки, с которой я собирался потрахаться. Вернулся не вовремя домой. Вид моей голой задницы его не воодушевил.  
— Твоё счастье, — заметил Уитмар.  
— Это точно, — согласился парень, почти утратив настороженность, что прежде царила в его взгляде.  
Уитмар хохотнул.  
— Совет тебе на будущее. Снимай тёлок, у которых нет отцов. С ними проще. Или шлюх. Здесь вообще никаких проблем.  
Лифт остановился на нужном ему этаже. Уитмар проверил карманы.  
Надо же. Ключи на месте. Умудрился каким-то чудом не потерять их.  
— Спасибо, — произнёс юноша. — Обязательно им воспользуюсь. Спокойной ночи, мистер.  
— Спокойной ночи, — отозвался Уитмар, оборачиваясь на мгновение.  
Последним, что он увидел перед тем, как створки лифта съехались, стала чуть надменная улыбка.  
Для того, кого избили в этот вечер, парень выглядел слишком довольным жизнью. А его улыбка...  
Отчего-то она запала в душу, никак не желала уходить из головы. И мысли порождала сплошь тёмные, мрачные, затонированные чёрным цветом.  
Она прочно ассоциировалась с тем, что принято именовать неизбежностью.  
Уитмару казалось, что так улыбается сама смерть.  
Его собственная смерть.


	7. Вэрнон. Цепные псы короля

Утро понедельника началось с довольно специфичных новостей. С одной стороны, такой сюрприз был вполне ожидаемым, поскольку молчание не могло длиться вечно, и первый ход однажды следовало сделать, начиная игру. С другой — крайне неожиданным, потому что честь первым пообщаться с таинственным убийцей выпала Брайану, он же ходил под колпаком, а в итоге всё оказалось поставлено с ног на голову, и список жертв открыл Уитмар.  
Впрочем, они всегда были повязаны между собой, словно братья-близнецы, и Вэрнон подозревал, что если уничтожили одного, то могут в скором времени совершить покушение на второго. Своими соображениями он с собеседником не делился. Предпочёл оставить их для разговора не с мелкой сошкой, вываливающей на него подробности, а для тет-а-тет общения с Ингмаром, который, конечно, уже был введён в курс дела, озлоблен и раздосадован.  
Здесь Вэрнон выступал лишь в роли слушателя. Не слишком благодарного, но готового уделить пару драгоценных минут на обсуждение.  
— У тебя есть время, чтобы поведать мне обо всём, пока я пью кофе, — произнёс он, выразительно посмотрев на часы и переводя взгляд на собеседника.  
Тот кивнул согласно и принялся излагать всё телеграфным стилем.  
Вэрнон приложился к напитку. Собеседнику ничего не предлагал, поскольку это была совсем не та компания, в которой хочется блеснуть воспитанием, продемонстрировав свои навыки и познания в области хороших манер. Ему было, ровным счётом наплевать, что подумает о нём детектив Джейк Рамирес. Наполовину латинос с нервными пальцами и какими-то отвратительными водянистыми глазами. Официально — страж порядка, занимающий не последнее место в полиции. Неофициально — ещё одна пешка и продажная сука, работавшая на Ингмара, сбывающая ему информацию, но за определённую сумму готовая толкнуть на рынке не только секреты кухни своего департамента, но и родную мать.  
Церемониться с ним было не обязательно.  
Это они выслуживались, расшаркиваясь и отбивая поклоны перед хозяевами Наменлоса, а не наоборот.  
Ситуация, сама по себе, выглядела забавно.  
Убийца и детектив сидят за одним столом и ведут мирные разговоры. Никто никого не арестовывает, никто не оказывает сопротивления. Гармония и идиллия.  
Где ещё, кроме Наменлоса, такое возможно?  
Рассказ Рамиреса на первых порах был сбивчивым и сильнее запутывал, нежели пояснял и прояснял.  
Вэрнон жестом заставил Джейка замолчать и несколько секунд наслаждался блаженной тишиной, не нарушаемой голосом, омрачённым отталкивающим акцентом.  
За долгие годы обитания в Наменлосе Джейк так от него и не избавился. Когда он торопился, акцент становился явственнее, и понять, о чём он рассказывает, было практически нереально.  
— Не торопись, — произнёс Вэрнон. — Кофе горячий, остывать будет долго.  
Джейк предпринял повторную попытку рассказать о событиях уходящего утра, и, на этот раз, у него получилось намного понятнее и доходчивее, нежели прежде. Вэрнон почти не морщился, слушая звуки этого голоса, только периодически кивал, давая понять, что не витает в облаках, а слушает и принимает к сведению.  
Разумеется, обо всём он мог расспросить и непосредственных участников событий, с которыми Уитмар виделся незадолго до смерти, но, выбирая между Джейком и Брайаном, Вэрнон без сомнений указывал на первого.  
Быть может, они не были закадычными друзьями, а они ими точно не были, но и ненависти к нему Рамирес не питал. Его отношение к Вэрнону лучше всего укладывалось в характеристику «молчаливое уважение на расстоянии». Никакого панибратства, только почтение. Разговоры не на отвлечённые темы — лишь по делу. Когда позовут и прикажут отчитаться в том, как идут дела в городе. О форс-мажорных обстоятельствах, выходящих за грани привычных происшествий, следовало докладывать без дополнительного напоминания. По собственной инициативе.  
Джейк свои деньги отлично отрабатывал.  
Не напоминали.  
Сам приходил.  
С его слов в сознании Вэрнона вырисовывалась ныне определённая картина.  
Пропажа обнаружилась достаточно быстро, прошло не больше десятка часов с момента смерти. Иных могли искать неделями, а тут всё было на виду. Убийца не пытался замести следы. Он их просто не оставил.  
По всему выходило, что молчание Легана первым делом озадачило его неизменного напарника, и поиск пропажи начался с подачи очухавшегося Скайфорда, а вслед за ним подключился Хоффер, не оставляющий бедовых знакомых на произвол судьбы и подставляющий им плечо в случае необходимости.  
Телефон Уитмара не отвечал, сообщения уходили в пустоту, решение проверить, как он там поживает после вчерашней гулянки, получило одобрение и реализацию. Визит к нему домой, нанесённый закадычными друзьями-приятелями завершился тем, что они нашли труп.  
Остывшее тело на окровавленных простынях.  
Стеклянный взгляд и полное равнодушие ко всему происходящему на веки вечные.  
Уитмар Леган был застрелен ушедшей ночью в собственной постели.  
Никаких посланий, оставленных рядом с трупом.  
Ни отпечатков пальцев.  
Ни случайно обронённых вещей.  
Ни волос, выпавших из причёски и способных привести к их обладателю.  
Многие преступники, проворачивая гениальные комбинации, горели на мелочах, о которых забывали. Здесь всё было учтено.  
Неспешно потягивая кофе, просматривая газету и попутно пролистывая на экране смартфона новостные ленты, успевшие опубликовать пару-тройку заметок о смерти Уитмара, Вэрнон слушал отчёт человека, сидевшего напротив и подающего ему информацию, что называется, из первых уст.  
Горячие новости, сдобренные комментариями эксперта, знающего все тонкости и желающего поделиться познаниями.  
Горячее только поверхность Солнца.  
— Классика жанра, никаких отступлений от канона, — со знанием дела заключил Джейк. — Два выстрела. В сердце и в голову. Оба точные и потрясающе профессиональные. Ты бы их видел...  
На мгновение Вэрнона посетила мысль, что ещё немного, и Джейк от переизбытка эмоций поцелует, как это делают итальянцы, кончики пальцев, демонстрируя невероятный восторг от работы неизвестного убийцы. Джейк ещё не окончательно свихнулся, чтобы открыто восхищаться деятельностью преступника, но, кажется, был весьма и весьма близок к этому.  
Или же просто считал, что Вэрнон его восторги разделит.  
Но в ответ получил лишь хмурый взгляд.  
— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — спросил Вэрнон, сложив газету и устроив её на краю стола.  
Всё, сказанное прежде, его не слишком волновало, а когда речь зашла о способностях и технике, проснулся интерес. То ли исследовательский, то ли тот, что принято именовать стимулом для самосовершенствования. По рассказам выходило, что у него появился конкурент. Достойный. Заслуживающий внимания. Не просто очередной солдат удачи, отслуживший в армии, научившийся держать оружие в руках и считающий, что теперь способен стать настоящим профессионалом в области отъёма чужих жизней, а потом оставляющий на своей жертве по десятку ранений, потому что руки задрожали, слёзы на глаза навернулись, и с первого раза ничего не получилось.  
Нет.  
Судя по тому, с каким восхищением отзывался о нём этот продажный коп, не стоило списывать Рэда со счетов и заранее пророчить ему поражение.  
Разумеется, не обошлось без отягчающих обстоятельств, не игравших ему на руку.  
Он был одиночкой, выступающим против многочисленной стаи, а потому лёгкая победа ему даже при виртуозной технике владения теми или иными видами оружия, не грозила.  
Однако противостояние обещало быть интересным, если бы Рэд открыто предложил Вэрнону с ним посоревноваться. Устроить что-то вроде смертельной гонки. Точка старта, точка финиша, несколько препятствий и ловушек, расставленных по пути, потому что без них играть скучно. А по результатам игры уже договариваться о чём-то, предлагая свои условия и надеясь, что получится быть услышанным.  
Но цели Рэда оставались тайной.  
Принципы отбора, коими он руководствовался, намечая себе жертву, тоже ставили в тупик.  
Уитмар занимал одну из низших ступеней в иерархии и не имел особого влияния в империи Волфери. Так чем он мог помешать тому, кто умел убивать настолько красиво, что даже полицейский засматривался и восторгался, покидая место преступления? Личные счёты? Давние обиды? Какие-то общие дела, завершившиеся нечестным разделом денег?  
Сомнительно всё.  
Сложно представить гения столь специфического искусства, проводящим время в компании людей, подобных Уитмару и Брайану. Шестёрки, которым цена — ломаный цент, не больше. Да и то, кажется, переплачено.  
Не будь той переписки, наделавшей шороха и породившей не опасения, но ярость Ингмара, списать произошедшее можно было на... Да на всё, что угодно, если говорить откровенно. Грохнуть Уитмара могли, как свои, так и чужие. Не совсем свои, конечно, но тесно сотрудничающие с Ингмаром. Его деловые партнёры, заметившие косяки и сбои в работе пешек, а потому решившие устранить мешающую деталь.  
С такими бы умениями, как у Рэда, вращаться в высших эшелонах, принимать заказы только повышенного уровня сложности, раз за разом проверять себя на прочность и почивать на лаврах.  
Однако...  
Он ломал систему.  
Не самый значимый в стране город.  
Не самая прославленная жертва.  
Вообще не прославленная. Безликая. Жертва, не представляющая для охотника интереса.  
Исключительно тем и примечательна, что связана с семьёй Волфери.  
Ингмар только потому и бесился, что прикончили кого-то из его людей. Фактически, оскорбили, дали пощёчину, забрались на его территорию. Сам по себе, Уитмар был для него пустым местом. Возмущения рождались из длительных размышлений и рождённых в них выводов, которые могли оказаться, как реальными мотивами, так и чушью собачьей.  
Для какого-нибудь мясника, не смыслящего ничего в искусстве смерти, этот шаг мог быть настоящей победой и стремительным рывком вперёд. Но для таинственного мистера Р?  
Вряд ли.  
Желание увидеть своими глазами переписку Брайана, в которой странствующий убийца разбрасывался обещаниями утопить город в крови, возросло в разы. Тем печальнее было осознавать, что все попытки восстановить её, предпринятые не последними в своей профессии программистами, оказались провальными, и единственный результат, которого удалось добиться — это разведённые руки, грустное выражение лица, отведённый в сторону взгляд и заявление:  
— К сожалению, информация не подлежит восстановлению, мистер Волфери. Мы сделали всё возможное и перепробовали все существующие методы, но...  
Когда он услышал это впервые, внутри ещё теплилась надежда на появление специалиста, способного создать программу, которая заполнит пробелы и позволит ознакомиться с сообщениями самостоятельно, пропуская их во время чтения через своё, кристально-чистое сознание, не отравленное всевозможной химией, как это было в случае с Брайаном.  
Когда ему ответили отрицательно ещё несколько раз, вынося окончательный вердикт о том, что восстановление невозможно, он целиком и полностью понял, что испытывает в моменты ярости Ингмар. Тоже захотелось разнести что-нибудь о стену, чтобы выпустить пар.  
Вэрнон сдержался.  
Сухо поблагодарил.  
И удалился, раздумывая о том, что показалось бы Ингмару несомненным предательством, а ему самому — логичным и вполне обоснованным желанием получить в свою коллекцию один из лучших экземпляров, которые доводилось встречать на жизненном пути.  
Сейчас, после слов Джейка, шальная мысль вновь посетила Вэрнона и вольготно расположилась на первом плане, затмевая все остальные.  
Если Рэд действительно так хорош...  
Если программа, уничтожившая данные — тоже его рук дело...  
Ну не глупость ли — пускать его в расход?  
Форменная.  
Как она есть.  
Гораздо практичнее было бы не убивать его и не строить планы отмщения за проявленную дерзость, а предложить сотрудничество, старательно переманить на свою сторону, сделать союзником. Возможно, поделиться с ним властью. Отдать немного, чтобы он осознал серьёзность намерений. Без обмана, без подвоха. Держать его рядом и наслаждаться выгодным взаимодействием.  
Ингмара бы после такого предложения хватил удар.  
Вэрнон находил эту идею всё более занимательной и потому пообещал себе подумать о ней на досуге, уделив внимание деталям.  
Но пока напротив него сидел Джейк Рамирес, и внимание следовало уделять общению с ним, а не утопическим фантазиям о роскошных человеческих ресурсах.  
Вэрнон сделал очередной глоток остывшего кофе.  
Вкус показался ему омерзительным.  
Мечтательное выражение лица Джейка — не лучше.  
— Ювелирная работа, — произнёс Джейк. — Я действительно никогда с таким явлением не сталкивался. Во всяком случае, когда речь шла о людях со стороны. Не самоучка, не любитель лёгкой наживы, соблазнённый перспективой приключений. Профи, каких поискать.  
Он выразительно посмотрел на Вэрнона, хотя, и без обмена взглядами было понятно, к чему он клонит.  
— Ты знаешь о переписке, да? — спросил Вэрнон, прихватывая кончик газетного листа и потирая его между пальцами.  
— Наслышан, — признался Джейк.  
Не удивил.  
Глупо было бы, не поделись Ингмар с одним из своих доверенных лиц, имеющих доступ к закрытой для большинства информации, сомнениями, спровоцированными эффектным появлением и не менее эффектным исчезновением. Не только Вэрнона подключил, но и сам пытался прощупать почву, а в итоге получил щелчок по носу. Как и все они.  
Рэд продолжал придерживаться выбранной линии поведения. Удивлял всегда и везде.  
— И? Есть успехи?  
— Ничего, — чуть ли не по слогам ответил Джейк, откидываясь на спинку стула и потирая переносицу. — Совсем ничего. Впрочем, зная финал истории с обменом сообщениями, я не удивляюсь столь показательному исходу. Рэд вполне мог взломать базы и вычистить оттуда информацию о себе. Обладая такими способностями, глупо их не использовать по полной.  
— Либо у него есть невероятно талантливый помощник, шарящий в IT, который делает это всё за него.  
— Либо так, — немедленно согласился Джейк.  
И над их столом впервые за время встречи воцарилось неловкое молчание. Кофе закончился, газета была изучена, смартфон лежал в стороне — новости тоже получили статус прочитанных. Время, отведённое на разговор, закончилось.  
— Держи меня в курсе событий, — произнёс Вэрнон, поднимаясь из-за стола и потянувшись к верхней одежде, висевшей на спинке стула.  
Пальто чёрного цвета с высоким воротником. Стандартная гамма, классический крой, дорогая ткань.  
— Само собой, Вэрнон, — отозвался Джейк, последовав примеру собеседника.  
В одиночестве он здесь задерживаться не собирался — бессмысленно.  
— Ловлю на слове.  
— Мистеру Волфери привет и моё почтение.  
— Думаю, Джейк, он бы предпочёл нечто иное.  
— Например?  
— Пожелание процветания его империи и отсутствие проблем в виде таких вот ювелиров, вроде нашего нового не совсем знакомого, — пояснил Вэрнон.  
— Значит, желаю ему и этого тоже, — хищно осклабился Джейк и, ещё раз пожав ладонь Вэрнона, теперь уже не в приветственном, а в прощальном жесте, поспешил удалиться.  
Вэрнон достал платок и вытер руку, поморщившись от отвращения. Прикосновение было неприятным.  
Будь его воля, он убрал бы из Наменлоса и Джейка, добавив его имя в список неугодных.  
Но дядюшке Рамирес нравился.  
Ему вообще все отбросы, падкие на деньги, ради них прыгающие на задних лапках и выпрашивающие очередную подачку, пришлись по нраву. В их окружении он чувствовал себя увереннее, а мысли о собственном могуществе, когда кто-то демонстрировал страх и трепет, отчаянно кружили голову, отрывая Ингмара от реальности.  
Очередное доказательство тому, что глава и его подчинённые зачастую во многом похожи.  
Вэрнон усмехнулся, подумав об этом.  
Да.  
Как же по-разному они с Ингмаром смотрят на мир.  
Одна семья и одна кровь, но различные подходы к организации работы, разные приоритеты и разные методы построения отношений с подчинёнными.  
И самое главное, на данный момент, раскидавшее их по разные стороны баррикад — разное восприятие личности Рэда.  
Первая смерть, принесённая им в Наменлос, не шокировала Вэрнона и не заставила тут же объявлять режим чрезвычайного положения, обещая устроить показательную казнь для нарушителя спокойствия, как только тот попадёт в ловушки, специально для него расставленные.  
В том, что Ингмар обязательно скажет это, созвав к себе всех своих цепных псов, Вэрнон не сомневался. Годы наблюдений не прошли даром. Он успел изучить все тонкости поведения родственника, привыкнуть к ним, перестать удивляться и восторгаться. Но зато начал над ними посмеиваться. Иногда про себя, а иногда — вполне открыто.  
В последнее время патетика речей всё чаще нагоняла на него тоску, хотя, ничего необычного в тех словах не было. Всё по классике, всё так, как было годами до него и будет после.  
Наказать того, кто проник на их территорию. Покарать по всем правилам, отомстить за своего. И всё такое прочее, отработанное десятками раз в былые годы, когда приходили другие авантюристы, совершали первые преступления, чтобы потом, опьянев от вкуса и запаха удачно пролитой крови, потерять бдительность и попасть в сети, из которых не выпутаться. Сполна заплатить по счетам и потешить самолюбие Ингмара, доказавшего в очередной раз, что он способен держать город в страхе, без сожаления отправляя в ад всех тех, кто рискнул объявить ему войну.  
Откровение, возникшее в голове Вэрнона, могло бы стоить ему жизни. Статус личного ликвидатора и будущего преемника сменился бы ярлыком предателя, заслуживающего не власти, а смерти.  
Если бы он об этом проболтался.  
Но он, в отличие от некоторых людей Ингмара, не способных контролировать свои поступки и щебечущих обо всём на свете под влиянием эмоций, умел держать язык за зубами, тщательно фильтруя информацию, распространением которой осознанно занимался.  
Конкретно эта имела гриф «конфиденциально» и для большого круга лиц не предназначалась.  
Только для одного.  
Оказавшись в машине, Вэрнон достал из бардачка сигареты и закурил, с наслаждением смакуя на кончике языка горьковатый привкус.  
Телефон оповестил о новом письме.  
Вэрнон бросил беглый взгляд на экран, отмечая в строке отправителя электронный адрес помощницы Ингмара.  
Ничего нового, просто напоминание о предстоящей встрече. Ненужное совершенно, поскольку он и без того не забывал о планах на вторую половину дня. На этот раз, временных рамок ему не ставили, не указывали, за сколько минут стоит долететь до места встречи.  
Хотя бы иногда проблески разума давали о себе знать.  
Встретиться с Ингмаром предстояло в городе, и Вэрнона это открытие приятно удивило.  
Пересекаться в очередной раз с Камиллой было выше его сил.  
После того разговора о предстоящей поездке в Норвегию, Камилла будто с цепи сорвалась, не забывая бросаться обвинениями, оставленными на автоответчике. Первые несколько раз Вэрнон прослушал поток чужого сознания от начала и до конца, потом начал удалять полученные сообщения без сожаления. Никаких откровений они в себе не таили.  
Да и о каких откровениях могла идти речь в разговорах с местной куклой Барби?  
Смешное предположение.  
Общение с ней настолько предсказуемо, что даже неинтересно.  
Все козыри, что имелись вначале, она успела неоднократно выложить на стол. Фокусы — это неплохо, мило, иногда — эффектно. Особенно, если присутствует налёт новизны. Фокус, показанный несколько раз подряд, перестаёт давать вау-эффект, становясь привычным действом. Окончательно разочаровывает искушённого зрителя в тот миг, когда начинаешь понимать его природу, и, спустя определённое время, отрабатываешь этот механизм до блеска.  
Фокусы Камиллы он раскусывал на раз и два.  
А тот набор профессионального иллюзиониста, что предлагал ему Рэд, порядком интриговал и заставлял возвращаться к его личности раз за разом. Понять, проанализировать, попытаться влезть в его шкуру, поставить себя на его место.  
Эта игра могла бы стать незабываемой.  
Совершенно точно.  
Помимо «таинственного мистера Р», мысли Вэрнона занимал новый знакомый.  
Рэймонд Теккерей.  
Двадцать один год.  
Не женат. Не судим. Не состоял. Не привлекался.  
Одни сплошные «не», которые вполне можно считать плюсами.  
Любитель роскошной жизни, дорогих костюмов от известных домов моды, спортивных автомобилей, музыки и спокойных городов, в которых фасад похож на изнанку. Полностью её копирует, а не скрывает за собой многочисленные тёмные тайны.  
Вэрнон выслушал мини-досье, озвученное самим Рэймондом, но, разумеется, не упустил возможности проверить услышанное с помощью компетентных специалистов. Он с самого начала знал, что так поступит. О том же открыто заявил Рэймонду, желая проверить его реакцию. Рэймонд остался невозмутимым, как человек, которому нечего бояться и нечего скрывать.  
Повышенная в несколько раз плата, надбавка за скорость, и уже через день на столе перед ним лежит папка с досье, полученная от человека, в чьей честности не стоит сомневаться.  
Никаких лирических отступлений.  
Коротко и по делу.  
Никаких ошеломляющих открытий.  
Копия сказанного.  
Чистая, как слеза младенца, биография.  
Хороший мальчик.  
Слишком хороший, чтобы быть правдой.  
Богатый наследник, живущий в своё удовольствие и не отказывающий себе в исполнении простых радостей.  
Официальные источники уверяют, что он белый и пушистый.  
А интуиция протестует и заверяет в правдивости обратного утверждения.  
Стоит сорвать слой меха, и обнажится нечто, способное шокировать. Нужно лишь уличить момент и добраться до сути.  
Вэрнон Рэймонду не верил, и у него на это было несколько причин.  
Одна причина из этого длинного списка походила на отменный яд, отравляющий кровь и сознание.  
Яд, равных которому он не встречал никогда прежде и вряд ли встретил бы в будущем.  
Рэймонд Теккерей сам был ядом, распространявшимся по его крови с умопомрачительной скоростью.  
И он, несомненно, многое скрывал.  
Вэрнон сжал в ладони зажигалку, совсем не похожую на ту, которой он пользовался прежде. Не именная вещица, изготовленная на заказ, а самая обычная, купленная на кассе в супермаркете взамен утраченной. Ни гравировки, ни дорогих материалов — дешёвый красный пластик, напоминавший о новом противнике, пожелавшем остаться неизвестным, прикрывшимся коротким, но будто бьющим наотмашь прозвищем.  
Рэд.  
Просто Рэд.  
Были ли эти двое связаны между собой? Или нет? Был ли Рэймонд действительно Рэймондом?  
Рэй. Рэд. Минимальная разница.  
Заставляло задуматься, хотя, в сознании две личности не желали увязываться в единый образ по ряду причин, о которых Вэрнон тоже не собирался распространяться в ближайшее время.  
До наступления определённого момента. Пока на руках не появятся необходимые доказательства, делающие его на несколько шагов ближе к истине.  
Вэрнон этого не знал. Ещё не знал. Но не сомневался, что однажды раскроет чужие карты.  
Совсем скоро.  
Если он чего-то хотел, то обязательно это получал.  
Иначе и быть не могло.

* * *

Во второй половине дня на улицах похолодало.  
Подул ветер, начал падать снег вперемешку с дождём.  
Желание совершать променад при таких погодных условиях окончательно испарилось.  
Вэрнон, тративший время в ожидании встречи с Ингмаром, прогуливался по рождественским ярмаркам, открывавшимся задолго до наступления самого праздника, ничего особо не присматривал, лишь равнодушным взглядом скользил по многочисленным сувенирам, прикидывая, что из представленного ассортимента можно подарить матери и отцу.  
Дорогие подарки они не любили, предпочитая им «душевную» ерунду. От того, что Вэрнон им преподносил, они обычно открещивались с потрясающим рвением. Наверное, в очередной раз задумывались о кровавых деньгах, и придерживались позиции, гласившей, что такие средства радости не приносят. Как и вещи, на них приобретённые.  
Так ничего и не купив, Вэрнон поехал на встречу, испытывая не воодушевление, а некую разрозненность.  
Чем больше он думал, тем меньше причинно-следственных связей казались ему верными. Имеющиеся части не складывались в единое изображение, зазоры между ними не только не уменьшались, но и имели тенденцию увеличиваться.  
— Выброси обоих из головы и действуй по обстоятельствам, — произнёс Вэрнон, обращаясь к самому себе. — Ты хотел занять позицию наблюдателя? Так занимай. Шоу началось. Зрителей к участию не приглашали. Стой в стороне и радуйся жизни. Тебе, сами того не понимая, прокладывают путь к мечте, делая за тебя всю грязную работу и убирая тех, кто тебе неугоден. А себя убрать ты не позволишь, и это главное. Больше беспокоиться не о чем.  
Вторым раздражающим фактором, помимо резкого похолодания, стали пробки на дорогах. Непрерывный поток машин, черепашья скорость, мерзкие осадки — всё это не способствовало улучшению настроения, нагоняя сплин и погружая в меланхолию.  
Встреча, на которую Вэрнон ехал, должна была проходить в ресторане, которому Ингмар придавал особое значение и особый же статус.  
Знаковое заведение в его судьбе.  
Положившее начало бизнесу, тогда ещё находившемуся в зачатке, но семимильными шагами идущему вперёд.  
Одно из первых заведений, открытых совместными усилиями с бывшим одноклассником. Не без помощи его матери, само собой. Она вела всё крепкой рукой, Килиан лишь исполнял роль, которую любящая мать ему купила. Сам он ни на что не годился. Только тратить и умел. Неудивительно, что Юнона наследником видела не его, а внука. Вряд ли она могла знать, каким он вырастет и будет ли обладать нужными для выживания в подобной атмосфере качествами характера, но верила, что любой человек окажется руководителем лучшим, нежели её сын. Она любила Килиана, но оценивала его способности не с позиции матери, окрылённой всепоглощающей любовью. С точки зрения дельца, желающего своему бизнес-проекту процветания, а не скорейшего забвения по причине бесталанного управления.  
Юнона Рэдли была одной из ключевых персон в ресторанном и гостиничном бизнесе Наменлоса, отлично чувствовала веяния моды и подстраивалась под них, открывая заведения на любой вкус и кошелёк, точно зная, что затраты окупятся, а не пойдут прахом. Стоит заметить, что действительно окупались. Ещё как. И доходы приносили немалые.  
У неё был нюх на деньги, умение их делать, сумасшедшая хватка.  
Восхитительная была женщина.  
Не уникальная и не единственная в своём роде, но восхитительная.  
Без преувеличения.  
Не то, что сын — слабохарактерный тюфяк, из которого каждый желающий мог вить верёвки, подминая его под себя и навязывая собственные желания.  
Странно, что Ингмар когда-то решил избавиться от всей семьи, а не только от Юноны. При желании, Ингмар мог крутить бывшим школьным приятелем, как куклой, принимая за него все решения, обманывая и обставляя по всем фронтам.  
Килиан, сколько его не дурачь, не заметил бы обмана и подстав, продолжая послушно заглядывать в рот тому, кто находится рядом и помогает ему продвигаться вперёд. Сам он пробивными лидерскими качествами не обладал в полной мере, а потому нуждался в помощнике.  
Другое дело, что, возможно, Ингмар просто не хотел делиться вообще ни с кем. Любое распределение полученных средств, даже в соотношении девяносто девять к одному, заставляло его негодовать и желать большего. Он жаждал стать единственным владельцем. Теперь ему не приходилось отдавать ни половину, ни десятую часть. В отсутствии мешающих партнёров всё текло в его карман, всё распределялось, как казалось Ингмару, по справедливости.  
Только целая сотня.  
Ни процентом меньше.  
Оставив машину на стоянке, Вэрнон с неудовольствием поморщился при мысли, что придётся выбираться на улицу. Натянул перчатки, поднял воротник и всё-таки открыл дверцу.  
Поток холодного воздуха тут же ворвался внутрь.  
Преодолев расстояние от машины до здания ресторана и поднявшись по ступенькам, Вэрнон постучал. На двери мерно покачивалась табличка, оповещавшая о том, что ресторан не работает. По понедельникам его двери действительно закрывались для посетителей, но Ингмар имел обыкновение приезжать сюда и здесь же проводить все важные встречи. Сегодня одна уже точно состоялась. С появлением Вэрнона должен был начаться второй раунд важных переговоров.  
Прежде чем появился Терстон, неотрывно следующий за Ингмаром и исполняющий роль его тени, пришлось постучать ещё дважды.  
— Мистер Волфери не в настроении, — сообщил он Вэрнону прямо с порога, когда открывал дверь.  
— Ничего удивительного, учитывая новости начала дня, — отозвался Вэрнон, стягивая перчатки и рассовывая их по карманам.  
Терстон кивнул, соглашаясь с озвученным мнением.  
«Ничего удивительного не только в связи с утренними новостями, но и в принципе», — подумал Вэрнон, пересекая зал и скрываясь в коридоре, ведущем к кабинету Ингмара.  
Он успел позабыть, когда дядя в последний раз был в настроении.  
И был ли вообще.  
Ингмар всегда находил, к чему придраться.  
Дверь его кабинета была приоткрыта, и Вэрнон не стал стучать, вошёл просто так. В конце концов, его визита ждали, и не обязательно было тратить время на дополнительные расшаркивания.  
В комнате было изрядно накурено и пахло крепким табаком.  
К спиртному Ингмар не притрагивался, перебирал колоду карт, доставая поочерёдно то одну, то другую. Снова перемешивал их между собой, разбрасывал по столу, собирал. Ещё один из его маленьких ритуалов, способствующих прояснению мыслей и попыток составить схемы, согласно которым действуют или собираются действовать противники. Кто-то курил, кто-то складывал оригами, кто-то тасовал карты, вероятно, представляя на месте разрисованных картонок живых людей.  
— Присаживайся, — разрешил милостиво и подтолкнул Вэрнону карты. — И не трать время на глупости, сразу раздавай.  
Не предлагал сыграть, а ставил перед фактом, что они будут это делать, независимо от желания Вэрнона. Тот хмыкнул, но комментировать причуды Ингмара не стал, послушно раздавая карты.  
Лишних вопросов он не задавал, предпочитая наблюдать за действиями родственника, отмечая изменения мимики, подрагивание пальцев и любое другое проявление нервозности, будь то капля пота, стекающая по виску, или же терзаемый без особых причин, просто потому, что первым попал под руки, галстук.  
Непосредственно во время игры Ингмар предпочитал молчание, а Вэрнон поддерживал его начинание, не стремясь навязать собственные правила и не торопясь пересказывать всё то, о чём поведал ему во время личной встречи Рамирес. Тишина не угнетала. Она снова наталкивала на размышления, связанные не с личностью человека, совершившего преступление этой ночью, а с тем, что творится в душе Ингмара.  
Такую сосредоточенность, что отражалась на его лице, ещё следовало поискать.  
Карты улетали в сторону, сбрасываемые и вновь собираемые в колоду.  
Вегас на дому.  
Только ставок нет.  
И выигрыша программой не предусмотрено.  
Да и игра не слишком азартная. Не привычный покер, коим обычно баловался Ингмар, а игра в Джокера. Выбросить одну карту, чтобы не было парной, и играть до тех пор, пока от всех мастей тошнить не начнёт.  
Вэрнон не следил за временем, для него вся игра слилась в бесконечный поток, и завершилась в тот момент, когда Ингмар с отвращением отшвырнул свои карты, среди которых нашлось место насмешливому человеку в разноцветном колпаке.  
В который раз за этот день.  
Десять партий из десяти возможных стали для Ингмара проигрышными.  
Судя по виду, он готов был разорвать несчастную карту на клочки, запихнув обрывки её в глотку племяннику, ни разу не проигравшему в своеобразной схватке.  
— Что-то произошло? — спросил Вэрнон, собирая карты и откладывая их на край стола. — Помимо того, что мне уже известно, разумеется.  
— Я опасаюсь, — произнёс Ингмар, не делая перед признанием выразительную паузу.  
Впрочем, в этом не было потребности. Обстановка и без того накалилась до предела. Не хватало разве что появления знака радиации, предупреждающего о возможных последствиях.  
Делая шаг вперёд, подумай несколько раз.  
Вэрнон сохранял внешнее спокойствие, но про себя не мог не отметить, что ответ дядюшки его поразил. От Ингмара он ожидал чего угодно, но не этого. Признание в собственной слабости? Быть этого не может! Послышалось? Привиделось? Нет? Надо же.  
Вместе с тем подумал, что сегодняшняя встреча того стоила. Он должен был приехать к Ингмару хотя бы ради того, чтобы услышать это шокирующее признание. Вполне для него очевидное заявление, но никогда прежде не звучавшее из уст Ингмара.  
Что-то изменилось.  
Что-то пошло не так.  
Тектонические плиты наехали друг на друга, спровоцировав коллапс, не иначе.  
— Опасаешься чего? — уточнил Вэрнон.  
Заметил пару карт, выпавших из колоды. Прихватил, проводя ими по столешнице.  
— Товар, — произнёс Ингмар и замолчал, чтобы уже через пару секунд представить развёрнутую версию озвученной мысли. — Через две недели должен состояться обмен с Сайфером. Что, если Рэд вмешается и попытается сорвать наши планы?  
— В одиночестве? — вскинув бровь, спросил Вэрнон. — Он же не сумасшедший. Это риск, и риск огромный. Одиночке там не выжить, из него пожелают сделать мишень и наши люди, и люди Сайфера.  
— Что, если он не одиночка? Что, если у него есть хозяин, а переписка и фокусы с удалением информации проворачиваются для отвода глаз.  
— Полагаешь?  
— Как вариант. Вдруг он связан с Сайфером, и на него же работает? Вполне жизнеспособная версия. Подумай об этом на досуге.  
— Мы сотрудничаем с ними не первый год, и никогда прежде такого не случалось. Зачем им ломать установившиеся отношения с надёжными деловыми партнёрами? Или ты думаешь, что у них на примете есть кто-то, способный составить нам конкуренцию? Я таких не знаю. Во всяком случае, в Наменлосе они таких людей не найдут. У них нет шансов обосноваться здесь. Ладно, допустим, всё так, как говоришь ты. У них есть первоклассный киллер. Но он есть и у тебя. Оценивая шансы обеих сторон, приходим к выводу, что силы равны. При расширении категорий, подходящих для сравнения, победа остаётся за тобой.  
— Да, раньше не случалось. Теперь случилось, — проигнорировав замечания племянника, произнёс Ингмар. — Может, их перестали устраивать прежние условия.  
— Они бы сказали.  
— А, если нет?  
— Это глупо.  
— Это не глупо. Это всего-навсего закон жизни, Вэрнон. Когда есть возможность сохранить деньги при себе, многие постараются это сделать. Не обязательно платить. Можно обставить всё иначе, прикарманив себе и то, и другое.  
— И развязав масштабную войну, в которой погибнет чёртова тьма людей? Сайфер не настолько туп, чтобы этого не понимать. Рэд, попавший в его ряды, в чём я сильно сомневаюсь, не даст никаких гарантий, не обеспечит ему победу. А воевать нужно только тогда, когда ты уверен в своих силах. Или же, когда у тебя не остаётся выбора. Сейчас ситуация к нарушению договоров не располагает, потому...  
— Ты можешь поручиться за него?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда не отметай мои идеи.  
— Я вообще ни за кого, кроме себя поручиться не могу, если на то пошло, — произнёс Вэрнон. — Если смотреть с такой позиции на происходящее, под подозрение попадут все, начиная от Сайфера, заканчивая твоими приближёнными. Зная твою особенность, рискну предположить, что этим утром ты накручивал себя, обдумывая множество идей, от которых за милю тащит безумием, но гениальных на твой взгляд.  
— Например?  
— Например, о том, что этого Рэда мог подослать к тебе я. Скажешь, ошибаюсь?  
Не ошибался.  
Он это знал.  
Как знал и Ингмар, вечно искавший подвох в словах и поступках племянника.  
— Не шути так, Вэрнон, — сказал грубо.  
— Почему же?  
— Не люблю несмешные шутки.  
— А я не шутил. Ты ведь подозревал меня прежде. Подозреваешь и теперь, надеясь, что раскаюсь и признаюсь в том, что это я притащил сюда марионетку, предложил ей перетянуть внимание на себя, пока я готовлю Наменлос к переменам. Она пляшет, развлекая публику. Я, как и говорил раньше, разжигаю революцию. Может, ты не так далеко от истины, — усмехнулся Вэрнон. — А, может, далеко. Слушай, давай я тебе ещё пищу для размышлений подкину. На всякий случай. Идея великолепная. Тебе понравится. Допустим, мне надоела роль твоего цепного пса, я немного раскинул мозгами и нацелился на корону. Мне надоело стоять у трона, я хочу на нём восседать. Что, если нет никакого Рэда? Есть только я, и я развлекаюсь в своё удовольствие. Играю в раздвоение личности и смеюсь, глядя на то, как бегают тараканы, напуганные ярким светом. В лицо — одно, за спиной — совсем другое. Усыпляю бдительность и готовлюсь нанести решающий удар.  
Предложенный вариант Ингмару не понравился, поскольку звучал насмешливо. Ингмар любил унижать других, проезжаясь по ним, но ненавидел, когда другие смеялись над ним, критикуя его высказывания, идеи, поступки, любой совершённый выбор.  
Колода карт, собранная в стопку, разлетелась во все стороны, будучи брошенной в лицо Вэрнону. Бессильно-театральный жест. Вреда не причиняешь, зная, что соперник физически сильнее, и схватка с ним ничем, кроме неприятностей и боли, что в разы интенсивнее, подаренной в ответ, не грозит. Но вместе с тем по полной программе выражает презрение и отторжение.  
Вэрнона не зацепило. Он усмехнулся.  
— Старый маразматик, — протянул с издёвкой, неотрывно глядя на Ингмара и не обращая внимания на карты, оседающие на пол и на столешницу. — Стоит ожидать от тебя букетик белых лилий к Рождеству, или пока обойдёмся без говорящих за себя презентов?  
— Неблагодарная скотина.  
— Ложь. Ты пользуешься моей благодарностью много лет подряд. Насколько мне известно, она тебя устраивала. Жалоб пока не поступало.  
Вэрнон не нервничал и не изворачивался, желая обелить себя. Его самоуверенность могла быть, как отлично спланированной тактикой отстаивания своей невиновности, маскирующей истинные поступки, так и прямым доказательством непричастности.  
Ингмару нравилось, когда перед ним терялись.  
Когда вели себя уверенно, терялся он.  
Удавалось это немногим. Только наглецу Волфери-младшему.  
— Твои шутки? — спросил Ингмар.  
— Ты серьёзно?  
Как и ожидалось, иронии Ингмар не оценил. Возможно, потому, что для него она иронией не была.  
Он считал этот вариант одним из наиболее реальных.  
— Твои? — повторил угрожающим шёпотом.  
— Нет, — резко ответил Вэрнон. — И я тебе это обязательно докажу.  
— Как?  
— Обыкновенно. Притащу его сюда, или не сюда, а куда ты скажешь, чтобы ты своими глазами увидел, кто скрывается под именем Рэд. Уверяю, это не я. Есть, правда, одно обязательное условие. Я притащу его к тебе только в том случае, если убийство Легана — его работа, а не случайное совпадение. Уитмара могли убрать по сотне других причин. Вот если бы на его месте оказался Брайан, я бы ещё подумал, что это он и только он, а так...  
— В любом случае, нельзя выпускать инцидент из вида.  
— Нельзя, — согласился Вэрнон.  
— Я поручаю это тебе, — заключил Ингмар.  
— То есть?..  
— Проконтролируй встречу с Сайфером и его людьми. Если всё пройдёт гладко, то я сниму с тебя обвинения. Если нет — пеняй на себя.  
— Договорились, — не раздумывая ответил Вэрнон, уверенный в собственной победе. — Ничего не сорвётся, обещаю. Это будет самый блестящий из всех обменов, что тебе довелось совершать. Вот увидишь.  
Судя по тому, как посмотрел на него Ингмар, озвученный результат был далёк от желаемого.  
Добрый дядюшка желал ему не победы.  
Ингмар желал ему провалиться.


	8. Рэд. Роман с законом

Способность доверять людям не приносит счастья.  
Способность доверять людям тянет на самое дно и дарит бесконечные проблемы.  
Тот, кому доверял больше остальных, первым окажется за спиной и столкнёт вниз с крутого обрыва.  
Чем сильнее вера в чужое благородство, тем стремительнее выйдет погружение, тем быстрее чёрная вода сомкнётся над головой, лишая доступа воздуха и заставляя мир померкнуть.  
В этом он давно перестал сомневаться.  
И столь же давно перестал доверять, определив наиболее приемлемый для себя тип поведения: держать на внушительном расстоянии, мило улыбаться и не забывать об одном важном нюансе, который не потеряет актуальности ни сейчас, ни через сотню лет. Обязательное условие: сильнее сжимать в ладони рукоять ножа, чтобы в ответственный момент не оказаться в позиции жертвы и не утонуть в собственной беспомощности, а оказать достойное сопротивление и выйти из сложившейся ситуации победителем.  
В напряжённой обстановке, свойственной опасности, никто и никогда не приходит на помощь, независимо от того, как громко звучит голос, умоляющий о ней. Все проходят мимо, закрывая глаза и зажимая ладонями уши. Не проходят — пробегают, чтобы ненароком осколки чужих несчастий не зацепили и их. Никто не станет рисковать собственной шкурой ради незнакомца. Благородство — сказка, а сказкам верят только наивные дураки, видящие жизнь через искажённую призму.  
В свои двадцать два он наивным не был и бескорыстной помощи от посторонних людей не искал, окончательно смирившись с тем, что всё покупается и продаётся. Нужно лишь не занижать стоимость нарочно, сразу назвав цену, которая покажется наиболее приемлемой. Не только смирился, а даже начал находить определённые привлекательные стороны в подобном положении вещей.  
Товарно-денежные отношения?  
Отлично, подходит.  
Где поставить подпись?  
Когда в деле фигурируют денежные обязательства, всё не так зыбко и ненадёжно, как при обещании на словах. Оплачивая чужие услуги, не приходится говорить о благотворительности, потому что это совсем не она.  
Это сделка.  
Он заключил свою первую сделку, рассчитывая на благополучный исход.  
И, кажется, оступился.  
Так наивно и глупо.  
Он напряжённо размышлял об этом весь вечер, внимательно наблюдая за своим собеседником, пытаясь понять мотивы, которыми тот руководствовался, приглашая его на ужин, при этом обещая интересную беседу и ничего, кроме беседы. На деле, они практически не общались, только ели в тишине, изредка нарушаемой тостами, которые Оушен Брацловски произносил с завидной периодичностью, порождавшей подозрение, что непосредственно перед встречей он весь день только тем и занимался, что зазубривал целый их список. Нашёл в интернете нужный сайт, распечатал и решил поразить визави в самое сердце.  
Если Оушен действительно хотел поразить его в самое сердце, то стоило придумать какие-то иные методы. Например, закатить вечеринку в стиле «Вспомни детство, милая детка». Этот порыв произвёл бы большее впечатление и подарил больше новых, неизведанных в былое время эмоций.  
Торт, многочисленные плюшевые игрушки, воздушные шарики и клоуны, пытающиеся развлечь гостя.  
Стандартный сценарий.  
Вечеринка в стиле «Рэд» подразумевала внесение многочисленных корректировок, органично сплетающихся, впрочем, с классикой малобюджетных, да и не только, фильмов, снятых в жанре хоррор.  
Ошмётки торта по стенам, скатерть, занимающаяся огнём от опрокинутых свечей, перекидывающимся на другие предметы и вскоре пожирающим всё, что встретится на пути неконтролируемой стихии, клоуны, вооружённые ножами, кровь и несколько воздушных шариков, улетающих в небо, как символ последней ускользнувшей надежды.  
Вряд ли Оушен догадывался о том, какая мешанина творилась в голове его гостя, потому что сам он находился в приподнятом настроении, присущим людям, находящимся на пороге чего-то грандиозного.  
Так же вёл себя несколько месяцев назад и Янис Колвери, собиравшийся устроить жизнь своей модели рядом с денежным мешком. Ну, и свою судьбу, само собой тоже. Пожалуй, приоритеты следовало расставить именно в такой последовательности. Сначала свою, а потом уже чужую. Да и не столько устроить... Просто сбагрить игрушку и жить припеваючи, получив дивиденды от удачно вложенных некогда средств. Вряд ли она ему надоела, вряд ли он ею пресытился. Но, поставив на чашу весов перспективу получить деньги и противопоставив ей возможность остаться вместе с бывшим любовником, он, не задумываясь, выбрал первое.  
Тем самым подписал себе приговор, поставив размашистую подпись, подмахнул все бумаги, не читая, не удостоив их ни малейшим взором, а потому заранее заняв проигрышную позицию.  
Ах, беспечность!  
Никому она не шла на пользу.  
Месяц назад Колвери ушёл из жизни.  
Трагично, печально.  
Наверное.  
Рэд почти проникся своей ролью и на людях отыграл великолепно. Они не заметили фальши, а он, пытаясь посмотреть на себя и похоронную процессию со стороны, огрехи отлично видел. Перфекционист, живший в нём, давал знать о себе с завидной настойчивостью. Он же и успокаивал, утешая, что за столь непродолжительный срок репетиций, сильнее сжиться с выбранным образом не получилось бы, так что всё отлично. Не стоит заниматься самоедством, лучше похвалить себя, погладить по голове и наслаждаться возможностями, открывшимися перед ним теперь, после смерти Яниса. И после наследства, замаячившего на горизонте.  
— Вот теперь довольно сложно поспорить с тем, что ты дал мне дорогу в жизнь, — произнёс Рэд, бросая на могилу известного фотографа тёмно-красную розу, перевязанную лентой того же цвета, но на пару оттенков светлее. — Спасибо, Ян. И попробуй теперь сказать, что я не знаком с понятием благодарности.  
Никто этого монолога не слышал, потому соболезнования текли рекой.  
Для всех Рэд был безутешным парнем, оставшимся без любви всей своей жизни. Единственный, с кем Янис продержался больше двух лет. Единственный, кого не прогонял из студии.  
Это что-то да значило, верно?  
Потому и не стало удивительным то, что все свои средства — достаточно приличная сумма — Янис завещал последнему любовнику.  
Рэду эти деньги нужны были, как воздух.  
Он давно нашёл для них достойное применение, теперь оставалось дождаться получения, использовать по назначению, получить профит и радоваться успехам. Он не сомневался, что успехи будут.  
Планы пришлось поменять, когда на горизонте замаячил Оушен. Точнее, немного скорректировать и на время отложить, не отказываясь от них навечно.  
Наблюдая за Оушеном, Рэд думал о том, что столь примечательная эйфория обычно не рождается на пустом месте, потому стоит ожидать от своего вроде как делового партнёра подвоха. Но страха снова не было. Исключительно любопытство и заинтересованность в вариантах, что мог предложить ему адвокат, когда-то согласившийся помочь за определённое вознаграждение, а ныне решивший вновь напомнить о своём существовании. Он что-то замышлял, и Рэд пытался понять, насколько замысел придётся ему по вкусу, а настолько оттолкнёт.  
Сам Рэд старался казаться беззаботным, поддерживая общение с Оушеном в тех рамках, что уже были знакомы им прежде, не пытаясь использовать методы новаторские, шокировав любителя эротических фотографий необходимостью совершения неожиданных открытий.  
Тонкая душевная организация этого бы не вынесла.  
Оушен искренне верил, что Рэд к убийству причастен косвенно, но не напрямую. Всего-навсего смылся из студии в нужный момент, дождался, пока наёмник сделает своё дело, пришёл и разыграл драму, достойную если не «Оскара», то номинации на него, как минимум.  
Его мир рассыпался бы прахом, приди осознание, что не было никаких наёмников. Был только сам Рэд, наставляющий пистолет на того, кого он прежде считал ступенькой на пути к успеху, а ныне причислял к обузе, мешающей жить и радоваться жизни. Обузе, к счастью, оставшейся в прошлом.  
Время, проведённое в тире, и навыки стрельбы, полученные там же, принесли свои плоды.  
Достать оружие было сложнее, чем использовать его.  
Но не невозможно, так что...  
Избавляться от него вовсе не пришлось, оно стало достойным дополнением, неотъемлемой частью сценария.  
Рэд с блеском выдержал общение с представителями закона, не отреагировал на странно-осуждающие взгляды, не почувствовал себя ничтожеством, как того хотелось бы другим. В крайнем случае, у него был запасной аэродром в лице адвоката, готового прийти на помощь и стать принцем, спасающим «деву в беде», но пока Рэд старался справиться своими силами. Он не чувствовал себя скованно, не собирался на допрос, дрожа и выкуривая одну сигарету за другой. Он вёл себя настолько уверенно, что некий тремор и смятение проявлялось в поведении служителей закона, но не в его поступках.  
Прекрасно подобранная одежда, лёгкая небрежность в причёске — одна прядь вечно выбивается, остальные — сколоты на затылке. Белый плащ, белая водолазка.  
Разговоры совсем не о высоком. Секс, наркотики и никакого рок-н-ролла. Поразительная дотошность и желание прицепиться к любой мелочи. Провокационные заявления, стремление ментально влезть в постель к погибшему и его последнему любовнику. Собственная жизнь напоминала сцену из культового фильма «Основной инстинкт», которую не знал и никогда не видел только ленивый. Рэд мог бы отыграть её не хуже Шэрон Стоун, и для того, чтобы у детективов, ведущих допрос, пересохло в горле, а стояк отбил способность здраво мыслить, даже не пришлось бы демонстрировать отсутствие нижнего белья, как это когда-то делала героиня киноленты. Но он не стремился своих собеседников возбуждать и не делал ставки на роман с кем-то из них, не черпал вдохновение в отношениях, оставляя данную привилегию другим. Он просто играл, с полной самоотдачей и любовью к делу. Он снова использовал людей. И они, сами того не понимая, следовали его желаниям, подчинялись, пополняли статистику.  
Собственная непробиваемая уверенность в успехе к успеху и привела.  
Но, конечно, кричать об этом на каждом углу Рэд не собирался, понимая, насколько это нелепый поступок.  
Он предпочёл бы вообще никого к своим делам не привлекать, но, увы, приходилось пользоваться услугами посторонних.  
Именно, что, увы.  
Рэд смотрел на Оушена, кривя губы в улыбке и периодически поднося к ним бокал, наполненный до краёв мартини. Оушен не забывал подливать ему, а он не забывал выливать немного в горшок с пальмой, стоявший рядом, стоило только Брацловски отвернуться или отвлечься на очередной телефонный звонок.  
— Ты прямо нарасхват сегодня, — произнёс Рэд, вновь улыбнувшись отрепетированной порочной улыбкой.  
— Прости, — отозвался Оушен, немного по-женски закатывая глаза. — Дела никогда не оставляют меня в покое.  
Рэд одарил его понимающим взглядом, и Оушен вновь скрылся в смежной комнате, чтобы переговорить с очередным клиентом, желающим получить консультацию прямо сейчас, неотложно, без промедления.  
Сказать по правде, Рэду это только на руку играло. Проводя вечер в компании Оушена, Рэд успел неоднократно предаться воспоминаниям. Руки чесались невероятно. Отчаянно хотелось напоить Оушена шампанским с клофелином и, поняв, что дело сделано, свалить на все четыре стороны. Провалиться сквозь землю, чтобы господин адвокат его не нашёл, не затащил к себе домой, не принялся поить мартини, предлагая выпить то за себя, то за самого Рэда, то за обоих сразу. Иногда случались проблески разума, и он выдавал тосты нейтрального толка. О состоявшихся сделках, благополучном исходе дела, богатстве. Когда его тянуло в дебри романтических порывов, Рэд с трудом давил в себе рвотные позывы, пробуждавшиеся каждый раз, когда он понимал, к чему клонит Оушен и чего добивается.  
Это было очевидно.  
Это поняла бы и наивная девочка, приехавшая в большой город из глубокой задницы, именуемой такой же глубокой провинцией, а не только такой прожжённый циник, каким Рэд считал себя. У него в голове всё и сразу сложилось, но он не спешил отмечать свои догадки пометкой «окончательный вариант».  
Ждал подтверждения от Оушена.  
Или опровержения.  
В первое верилось сильнее.  
Во второе — не очень.  
Но Рэд всё равно затаился и выжидал.  
Улыбался, пил и отчаянно флиртовал, не забывая о привычном имидже раскованной шлюхи, который создал ему Янис, а отскребать, отрывать сложившийся образ, подтверждённый многочисленными выходами на бис, следовало уже самостоятельно, своими силами. Желательно не в привычном окружении, которое знало его в лицо и могло узнать хоть в маске, хоть без неё.  
Флиртовать Рэд не любил и не понимал, что в этой игре, предназначенной для двоих, находят другие люди. Флирт, как явление, представлялся ему максимально фальшивой штукой, серебрянкой, нанесённой поверх обычного листа бумаги. Разумеется, эффект будет — она начнёт сверкать и переливаться, но серебром не станет. Бумага всегда останется бумагой.  
Оушену нравилось.  
Льстило.  
Он не замечал фальши.  
Он от происходящего кайфовал.  
— Значит, ты хороший актёр, — заверил себя Рэд, пребывая в гордом одиночестве и неспешно потягивая напиток, наслаждаясь, насколько это было возможно, его вкусом.  
Ладно.  
Вкус был очень неплох.  
Компания могла подвернуться получше.  
Хотя, из всех клиентов Яниса, желающих поглазеть на полуобнажённых мужчин и женщин, загнанных в кадр в различных комбинациях, Оушен, определённо, был не худшим.  
Встречались экземпляры откровенно тошнотворные.  
Он в их число не входил.  
Но вместе с тем и какими-то выдающимися качествами не обладал. Описывая этого человека, к активному использованию напрашивалось одно единственное слово, которое Рэд, в общем-то, и эксплуатировал, составляя мысленно досье на пациента своей личной психиатрической клиники. Слово это было — средний. Оушен Брацловски действительно был таким. Среднего роста — на добрый десяток сантиметров ниже Рэда, среднего возраста — на пятнадцать лет старше — и средней же внешности. Черты лица не слишком выразительные, тщательно зачёсанные и уложенные светлые волосы, вечный деловой костюм, как у большинства клиентов Колвери, принадлежавших к элите сферы бизнеса. Никакой индивидуальности. Серая масса, которую можно использовать в своих целях и крутить ею, как вздумается.  
Рэд сделал ещё один глоток, откинулся на спинку стула. Повернул голову, глядя на ночной город сквозь стеклянные стены. Поднял бокал, создавая некий натюрморт. Получилось.  
В приличной порции мартини утонула бледная луна.  
Рэд усмехнулся.  
Поправил волосы, отбрасывая их назад и проводя ладонью по шее. Не так, как это делают люди уставшие от всего и несколько подзатраханные жизнью, а так, как это делают профессиональные соблазнители, желающие понять: верно они определили направление чужих мыслей или нет?  
Делая это, Рэд не сомневался, что за ним наблюдают исподтишка, всё ещё прикрываясь необходимостью ведения разговора. А, может, реально разговаривая, но не упуская случая посмотреть на гостя и в очередной раз попускать на него слюни, как это было в первый визит, состоявшийся несколько недель назад, приведший к дружеским посиделкам, как выражался сам Рэд, и завершившийся — ожидаемо — в постели.  
Бутылка виски, прихваченная из студии Яниса, пришлась как нельзя кстати. Давно известно, что алкоголь обладает чудесной способностью — соединять несоединимое. Он и позволил Рэду затянуть Оушена в свою авантюру. Не сказать, что это было очень легко, но он и не такое сопротивление готов был сломать ради исполнения задуманного. Оушен сопротивлялся больше для проформы, а не потому, что действительно душой болел за соблюдение закона. Его нужно было дожать, и Рэд воспользовался ситуацией. Любовником больше — любовником меньше.  
Какая, в сущности, разница?  
Стандартный ответ.  
Разницы никакой.  
Утром, сидя на кровати, он допивал виски прямо из горла — осталось там немного, и Оушену он ничего отдавать не собирался.  
Чувствовал, как ладонь скользит вдоль позвоночника, поглаживая с благоговением, будто Оушен прикасался не к живому человеку, а к хрупкой статуэтке, которую нужно хранить в специальных условиях, и думал о том, что дело выгорит. Обязательно выгорит, тут никаких сомнений возникать не должно, ни на мгновение. Он даже на завтрак расщедрился и повторно отдался своему союзнику на кухне, едва не вывернув на себя только что сваренный кофе, потому что было немного неожиданно. От Оушена особой прыти он не ожидал, думая, что и в сексе его запросы будут под стать внешности — крайне средними. Сделать пару фрикций, кончить и отвалиться на вторую половину кровати, затягиваясь сигаретой и считая себя неебически крутым любовником.  
Что ж, господин адвокат умел удивлять. Потребности у него были несколько выше среднего. Ладно, сильно выше. Да и с фантазией проблем не наблюдалось. Правда, работала она куда-то не в ту сторону, в чём Рэд убедился на практике неоднократно, сумев и здесь перехватить лидирующую позицию, не выполняя чужие прихоти, а устанавливая свои правила, навязывая свои взгляды и убеждая Оушена в том, что он любит именно так, а не иначе. И Оушен любил. Самозабвенно.  
Но пока многочисленные открытия маячили лишь в перспективе, и Рэд развлекался в своё удовольствие, чтобы хоть немного скрасить вечер, показавшийся ему невероятно скучным.  
С большим воодушевлением он сейчас отправился бы в тир и долго-долго тренировался, продолжая поддерживать свой энтузиазм мыслями об обязательной мести, которая однажды обязательно свершится. Нужно лишь набраться терпения и сил, а не бросаться на свору разъярённых собак с голыми руками. Может, парочку он и способен был придушить, но эти две собаки были всего лишь верхушкой айсберга, в то время как он нацелился не на кого-то там, а на первое неофициальное лицо Наменлоса. И уж кого-кого, а Ингмара Волфери голыми руками не удалось бы удавить ни при каких обстоятельствах — разные весовые категории, если можно так выразиться.  
Тем более, что в Наменлосе время тоже не застыло на месте, а стремительно неслось вперёд, принося с собой многочисленные перемены, и открывая новые лица, этим переменам способствующие. Воевать с представителями старой гвардии было проще. В противостоянии грубой силы и интеллекта первая побеждает далеко не всегда, и Рэд это понимал, как никто другой.  
Но если противник ни в чём тебе не уступает...  
Игра становится интереснее, но в разы сложнее и опаснее.  
И отрицать это может только законченный оптимист или идиот.  
Идиот-оптимист.  
Два в одном, как принято говорить.  
В комнате ненавязчиво звучала тихая музыка — джаз. При организации романтических свиданий Оушен всем иным стилям предпочитал его. В сегодняшнем разговоре признался, что когда-то, ещё во времена студенчества пытался организовать свой джаз-банд и даже сделал несколько неуверенных шагов на пути исполнения мечты, но все попытки вышли поразительно провальными, оттого предпочёл оказаться по ту сторону музыки. В качестве благодарного слушателя, который черпает из композиций вдохновение и прилив сил.  
Он сегодня вообще отличался повышенной откровенностью и много говорил о себе. А Рэд внимательно слушал. Он никогда не отказывался от новой информации. А уж если её столь любезно предоставляли, самостоятельно вкладывая в руки, было нелепо отталкивать собеседника, затыкая ему рот и признаваясь, что ему неинтересен ни этот рассказ, ни сам господин адвокат — средняя личность.  
На месте Рэда удерживали исключительно мысли о том, что у них есть одна на двоих тайна, и этой тайной они связаны крепко-накрепко. Никаких манёвров.  
Оушен наверняка считал себя хозяином положения.  
Но Рэд не был бы собой, не окажись у него козырь в рукаве, припасённый для особых случаев.  
Убив один раз, он мог совершить это повторно, не боясь, не опасаясь, не страшась и не накручивая себя лишний раз по поводу моральных ценностей, которыми обременяли себя другие люди, но никак не он. Реши Оушен взять его за глотку, он бы убил, но не стремительно, чтобы плодить подозрения. И не схожим способом, чтобы его не заподозрили в синдроме чёрной вдовы.  
Да и не подошёл бы ему метод Яниса.  
Несмотря на схожие интересы, они всё-таки были разными людьми. Очень. Очень-очень разными.  
Эксцентричный мужчина, пребывающий в вечной творческой депрессии и не менее продолжительном сплине, улетучивающимся только в те моменты, когда он находил что-то новое и интересное, когда ему щедро платили за работу, когда сексуальные партнёры оказывались непредсказуемыми и умудрялись хоть чем-то удивить его, такого искушённого и пресытившегося разнообразными любовниками. Посмотревшего на сотни и тысячи обнажённых тел и уложившего в постель почти стольких же.  
Он жил ради создания шедевра.  
И умер, подарив миру тот самый шедевр абстрактного искусства, созданный чужими руками, но при его участии. Впервые он выступал не в качестве основного сценариста и разработчика концепции, а в роли ассистента и модели.  
Художник. Неоценённый гений, жаждавший создать шедевр на все времена, но вынужденный поступиться мечтой и фотографировать голые задницы.  
Не обязательно было уточнять, что как раз их-то ему и нравится фотографировать, а слова об искусстве — ложь, придуманная и распространённая последней музой.  
Все прониклись и поверили, а потому нисколько не удивились тому, что Янис покинул этот мир красочно, феерично и с размахом, застрелившись в своей студии, предварительно не забыв о камере и запечатлев таки последние секунды жизни на плёнку.  
Не до конца снюханная дорожка белого порошка на столешнице, красные капли на паркете, пистолет в холодной руке и посмертное фото — вот и всё, что запомнилось Рэду из того дня.  
Во всяком случае, так он говорил всем, кто не отличался чувством такта и начинал расспрашивать его о случившейся трагедии. Он шмыгал носом, смаргивал слёзы и рассказывал дрожащим голосом, чтобы потом зайтись в рыданиях и получить очередную порцию утешения.  
Никто не знал, что это его рук дело, и что он вовсе не переживал, спуская курок. А потом ещё и сделал дубль фото, растиражированного в средствах массовой информации и позволивших Янису получить признание, коим он грезил всю свою жизнь. Или же, напротив, слившим его в сортир.  
Из вроде бы элитарного - как он сам считал - искусства его произведения превратились в часть массовой культуры.  
Полароидная карточка — квадратик с неяркими красками, словно привет из тех времён, когда не было техники лучше — лежала во внутреннем кармане куртки Рэда. Всё то же, что и в СМИ, только снятое с близкого расстояния.  
Он помнил, как стоял, широко расставив ноги, равнодушно наблюдая за мертвецом и думая так, как мог бы думать Янис. Перенял опыт наставника, начал искать великое во всём, даже в таких ничтожных картинах. Он думал о том, что здесь плохое освещение, поза омерзительна и неестественна — могло быть лучше.  
Но для первого опыта вышло неплохо.  
Рэд нажал на кнопку, появилась карточка, запечатлевшая начало пути.  
Кончик снимка в крови — случайное падение.  
Неровные мазки, нанесённые природной багровой краской на глянцевый край.  
Он сжёг этот снимок тем же вечером, стоя на балконе гостиничного номера и равнодушно наблюдая, как догорают нити, связывавшие его с фотографом.  
Оушен на роль творца шедевра не тянул.  
Он произведениями искусства интересовался чисто с точки зрения потребителя, но не создателя. Вкладывать ему в руку пистолет было нецелесообразно и нелепо. Нужно было найти иной подход. Но чтобы это устроить, следовало лучше изучить его и попытаться получить доступ к деньгам, чтобы затем провернуть небольшую махинацию и исчезнуть. Окончательно сжечь все мосты, перебраться подальше от былого места обитания, начать новую жизнь, полностью сосредоточившись на проработке плана — каждой его детали — и стремительно приближаясь к поставленной цели.  
— Будь ещё одной ступенькой, — прошептал Рэд одними губами и, увидев в стекле отражение, поднял бокал.  
С разговором Оушен покончил, так что мог полностью сосредоточиться на своём госте. Пытаться его развлечь, увлечь и склонить к отношениям. То ли любовным, то ли сексуальным, то ли ещё каким. Рэд не мог поручиться за постороннего, но не сомневался, что ему сегодня предложат заключение ещё одной сделки, именуемой отношениями, построенными на шантаже.  
Он не промахнулся ни на миллиметр.  
— Чего ты хочешь, Оушен? — спросил он тихо, отставляя бокал в сторону и продолжая гипнотизировать отражение.  
— Заполучить тебя, — честно признался тот.  
Рэд усмехнулся, не скрывая за ложной скромностью ощущение своего превосходства.  
— И не боишься?  
— Чего?  
— Например, того, что я скоро от тебя устану и решу избавиться тем же способом. Как это уже было с Колвери.  
— Ты этого не сделаешь, — заметил Оушен, пересекая расстояние, их разделявшее.  
Остановился у Рэда за спиной.  
— Почему же?  
— Не сделаешь, Уолтер. Ты же совсем не глуп и прекрасно понимаешь, чем тебе это грозит. Один раз сошло с рук, но это не означает, что везти будет всегда. Если ты ошибочно думаешь, что оступаться можно до бесконечности, я сделаю всё, чтобы переубедить тебя. Ты ведь не хочешь оказаться за решёткой?  
— Нет, — произнёс Рэд, виртуозно изображая испуг.  
— Тогда подчинишься, — заключил Оушен.  
— Значит, цена вопроса?..  
— Ты.  
— Договорились, — согласился Рэд, запрокидывая голову и перехватывая взгляд будущего любовника.  
— Ты действительно не возражаешь?  
— Ты держишь меня на крючке, — выдохнул он. — Разве у меня есть шанс уйти?  
— Нет.  
— Вот видишь. Мне слишком дорога собственная шкура, чтобы позволять оставлять на ней глубокие приметные шрамы.  
— Хороший мальчик, — прошептал Оушен, значительно понизив голос, переходя на хриплый, приглушённый шёпот, в котором без труда прочитывалось сумасшедшее желание. — Умный мальчик.  
— Послушный мальчик, — добавил Рэд, прикрывая глаза и позволяя себя целовать.  
Оушену нравилось, когда ему подчинялись. Такое впечатление сложилось у Рэда после прошлой ночи, проведённой в постели этого человека. Именно в кровати Оушен терял свою кротость и отталкивающую до ужаса слащавую манерность, больше подходившую женщинам, но отчего-то доставшуюся мужчине. И если, вращаясь в профессионально-деловых кругах, Оушен умудрялся маскировать эти качества своего характера и личности, то в неформальной обстановке его женственность прорывалась на свободу и порождала некий диссонанс.  
Впрочем, Рэду было наплевать.  
Он видел многих людей, не вписывающихся в рамки обыденности. Но поскольку они не играли в его жизни важных ролей, просто не придавал их существованию большого значения.  
Есть и есть.  
Пусть будут.  
Успел привыкнуть.  
Перестал удивляться.  
Женственность, присущая мужчине, была не самым страшным явлением из всего перечня странностей, с чем ему довелось столкнуться.  
Возможно, странностями эти качества являлись только для него, а для других были такой же нормой, как, например, принятие душа по утрам и дань травяному чаю вместо кофе, выпитого после пробуждения. Это просто были их привычки и особенности, которые никому вреда не приносили.  
Прикосновения Оушена не вызывали отторжения, но и приятными тоже не были. Не особенно интересно, не слишком увлекательно.  
Считая, сколько касаний осталось на коже, Рэд размышлял над решением куда более важных, интересных и занимательных задач, требовавших к себе внимания. Устанавливал временные рамки для новых отношений, искал способы маскировки истинных чувств, придумывал, чем можно будет занять себя на новом месте и в новом окружении, помимо ставшей уже привычной и родной стрельбы.  
Но сильнее всего интересовала его развязка собственной истории. Не совсем его, чужой, перехваченной у менее удачливого человека, но ставшей такой привычной и родной за долгое время совместного существования.  
Уолтер Фитцрой.  
Он откликался на это имя дольше, чем на своё родное. Им представлялся всем новым знакомым. Оно было проставлено в его документах.  
Уолтер Фитцрой ему надоел.  
Уолтер Фитцрой должен был умереть, унеся с собой прошлое.  
А кто-то новый — родиться, позволив открыть чистую страницу жизни, где не нашлось бы места для клофелиновой эпопеи, любителей высокого искусства, почитателей творений того любителя. Жизни, где он позволил бы себе недоступную прежде роскошь — быть самим собой и целенаправленно идти к мести, тренируясь на менее занимательных экземплярах, оттачивая мастерство до блеска. Жизни, в которой он вернул бы себе часть прошлого — имя.  
Не полностью.  
Слишком рискованно.  
Слишком недальновидно.  
Вернись он в Наменлос и заяви с гордостью, что является выжившим в рождественскую ночь двадцатилетней давности наследником семьи Рэдли, на него моментально открыли бы охоту, и не факт, что он сумел бы выйти из столкновения победителем. Одно удачное убийство не делало его профессионалом экстра-класса. Он стремился к этому и надеялся однажды разблокировать достижение. Шагал к цели уверенно. Окончательно распрощался со всеми сдерживающими факторами и позволил себе быть истинным охотником.  
Держитесь, волки. Скоро ваша численность сократится.  
Но не раньше, чем сгорит эта жизнь, тоже ставшая привычной и тяготившей его, словно вторая кожа, обтянувшая до предела и ныне начавшая лопаться в нескольких местах, предрекая рождение новой личности.  
Рэд знал, что Уолтера однажды не станет. Совершенно точно не станет. Но пока он необходим, как воздух. Раз он существует, то пусть потрудится на благо, сослужив последнюю службу.  
В голове словно вспыхнула ярко загоревшаяся лампочка.  
Одно сложилось с другим.  
Идеальный выход из ситуации с Оушеном был найден.  
Рэд прогнал эту вариацию в мыслях несколько раз, убедился в том, что план шикарен от и до.  
И едва не застонал от наслаждения. А, может, и, правда, застонал, отлично подогрев ситуацию, в которой находился, поскольку Оушен усилия удвоил, посчитав данную реакцию комплиментом своим действиям, ответом на них и подтверждением тому, что он всё делает правильно.  
Наивный недальновидный придурок, представлявший себя хозяином положения.  
Стул, на котором сидел Рэд, упал, когда Оушен потянул своего гостя к себе, практически вздёргивая за воротник пиджака и не особо соизмеряя силу. Ему нравилось это доминирование, и осознание, что ему подчиняются, приносило невероятное наслаждение. Его эмоции такие грязные, открытые, ничем не замаскированные, можно было пить, словно дорогой алкоголь, наслаждаясь и ощущая каждый из оттенков вкуса.  
Кто бы мог подумать, в самом-то деле.  
Хотелось заливисто смеяться, но он старательно сдерживал внезапные порывы. Не самое подходящее время, не лучшая обстановка.  
Потому Рэд послушно подставлял губы под поцелуи и часто, шумно, немного сбито дышал, как будто ему происходящее реально доставляло по всем параметрам и во всех смыслах.  
Оушена от мыслей о передаче в собственность давно желанной личности вело не по-детски. Он не удосужился перейти в другую комнату, уложив Рэда прямо на пол, и принялся снимать с него одежду. Бережно разворачивал упаковку, наслаждаясь телом, которое неоднократно видел прежде на снимках и только недавно получил доступ к нему не только в своих эротических мечтах, преследующих и днём, и ночью, но и в повседневной жизни.  
Похоже, на мыслях о случившемся крышу у него окончательно сорвало, потому что иначе представление, им разыгранное, описать не получалось. Обыкновенное сумасшествие. Только оно.  
Что может быть глупее, чем трахать любовника у окна?  
Желание похвастать тем, кем обладаешь, перед другими?  
Или иные мотивы?  
Скрипело под его вспотевшими ладонями стекло, голова кружилась от осознания того, на какой высоте они находятся, тёплое дыхание с нотами спиртного касалось кожи, сменяясь мокрыми прикосновениями губ и жадными — рук, то тискающих, то сжимающих, то поглаживающих.  
Признаться, задавался странными вопросами Рэд лишь для проформы. Его больше заботили мысли о том, что в доме, расположенном напротив, вполне может в этот момент находиться человек, крепко сжимающий в объятиях не чьё-то тело, а любимую и обожаемую винтовку с оптическим прицелом. Всего несколько секунд — пуля разобьёт стекло и попадёт прямо в цель.  
Сначала образ был абстрактным, но вскоре обрёл определённые очертания.  
Он больше не думал о ком-то неизвестном. Он представлял себя, нежно проводящим пальцем, затянутым в кожаную перчатку по гладкой поверхности винтовки, а потом нажимающим на курок.  
Кажется, он снова засмеялся.  
Кажется, Оушен этого даже не заметил.  
Потом, когда их секс-соглашение завершилось благополучно для обоих, господин адвокат с восторгом слизывал белёсые потёки прямо со стекла, а Рэд сидел на полу, накинув на плечи рубашку и раскуривая очередную сигарету. Наблюдал за этим блядским во всех отношениях перфомансом. Или цирком? Иногда ему казалось, что второе определение всё же ближе к истине, чем первое — и думал, что жизнь частенько над ним подшучивает, сводя с извращенцами всех мастей.  
Один другого краше.  
Один другого ебанутее.  
Да.  
Вот такая формулировка была куда полнее и правильнее.  
О красоте речи не шло, а о сомнительной дружбе с головой — так весьма и весьма.  
Видимо, закон жизни, гласивший, что подобное притягивает подобное, оправдывал себя в жизни Рэда на миллион процентов, а не на какую-то жалкую невыразительную сотню.  
— Вкусно? — спросил он, вновь потянувшись к бутылке с мартини и доливая бокал до краёв.  
Оушен не ответил.  
Рэд усмехнулся.  
Его собеседник просто не понял, в каком ключе к нему обращаются. То ли всерьёз, то ли подстёбывая за эту выходку.  
Он предпочёл вместо ответа поцеловать ещё раз. Рэд выпустил из рук и бокал, и сигарету. Их первый совместный вечер, положивший начало блядскому цирку, продлившемуся шесть месяцев и две недели, ознаменовался жарким обещанием, произнесённым с отталкивающим придыханием:  
— Тебя никто не получит. Никому ты не достанешься, кроме меня, Уолтер.  
— А были прецеденты? — невинно спросил Рэд, прекрасно зная, что, да, они были.  
— В последнее время твои фотографии невозможно было получить, — разоткровенничался Оушен. — Янис продавал их кому-то одному. Эксклюзивно.  
— Знаешь, кому?  
— Нет.  
— А можешь узнать?  
— Нет.  
— Правда?  
— Могу.  
— Так в чём проблема?  
— Просто не хочу, — произнёс Оушен, и голос его дрогнул, выдавая нерешительность и многочисленные сомнения.  
Не солгал. Признался честно, но причину до конца не озвучил. Рэд и без него всё понял. Середнячок боялся конкуренции, искренне считая, что шлюхе нужны деньги, и тот, у кого их больше, обязательно окажется в выигрышном положении, а он — в пролёте.  
Переубеждать Оушена никто не поспешил.  
Рэду это представлялось напрасной тратой времени, да и подходящие слова он находить не умел. Желая исправить ситуацию, он чаще усугублял её, портя и без того отвратительную обстановку. Если хотел утешить. Здесь он этого делать не хотел. Оушен в его системе ценностей достойного места не занял, болтаясь где-то в самом низу лестницы.  
Утешение вышло своеобразным, почти унизительным.  
Рэд подцепил его подбородок пальцами и коротко чмокнул в губы, как чмокают в нос собачек, которых так любили носить за собой в качестве аксессуара пригламуренные девушки прошлых лет.  
Оушен для него и был подобной собачкой, с той разницей, что выглядел не так мило и не вызывал желания тискать его день и ночь. Только по необходимости.  
Впрочем, собаки Рэда тоже не умиляли, независимо от породы. Думая о собаках, он тут же вспоминал о своих заклятых врагах — Волках, и нежности, как не бывало.  
Сегодня мнение о любителе доминировать пошатнулось и, спустя несколько минут слабого сопротивления, рассыпалось, подняв вверх столб пыли. Рэд увидел другую сторону. Ту, что любила подчиняться. Она, на удивление, проявляла себя гораздо ярче и сильнее, чем её противоположность.  
Рядом с Оушеном он мог ничего не опасаться, а компромата набрать столько, что хватило бы на две, три, четыре обеспеченных жизни. Вряд ли адвокат, пользующийся в обществе уважением, обрадовался бы перспективе, которая открывалась перед ним после обнародования многочисленных материалов, связанных с его пристрастиями в постели. Разнообразные фетиши, любовь к подчинению, любовь к переодеванию в женские вещи, любовь к каблукам и сексуальным игрушкам, коих у него набралось больше, чем в любом магазине интимных товаров.  
Иногда Рэд развлекался тем, что садился напротив любовника и работал над его лицом, старательно нанося макияж, размазывая глянцевую помаду по губам, прорисовывая тонкие нити вульгарных стрелок, делающих невыразительные в обычное время глаза Оушена кошачьими и по-настоящему красивыми.  
Девушкой он точно был бы краше.  
Сам это признавал.  
И сам же этого боялся.  
А больше всего боялся, что этот секрет станет достоянием гласности. И реакции своих клиентов на откровения, им озвученные.  
Потому единственное, что ему оставалось — это сдерживаться и никому не демонстрировать не совсем ранимую душу не совсем девушки. Кроме тех, кто оказывался в его постели на длительный период, и понимал, что с обычным сексом что-то не так. Он вроде и есть, а вроде и дерьмо.  
Показная любовь к доминированию, как попытка доказать свою мужественность.  
Узнав правду, Рэд не удержался от удовлетворённого смешка. Снова не ошибся, заподозрив нечто неладное в поведении Оушена, и никакие жесты, способные пустить пыль в глаза, его не запутали.  
Жизнь под одной крышей с Янисом наталкивала на мысли о борделе, совмещённом с притоном. Органичное явление, никаких противоречий и разноса мозга на фоне непонятного оксиморона, когда хочется схватиться за голову от осознания: никогда не понять, как одно с другим способно сочетаться.  
Жизнь в качестве любовника Оушена напоминала бордель, совмещённый с музеем, и впечатление производила неизгладимое. До недавнего времени Рэд думал, что его ничто не способно удивить, но представителю водной стихии это удалось сделать играючи, без особых усилий.  
Открывая дверь пентхауса, в котором они обитали, Рэд терялся в догадках, относительно того, какая картина ожидает его сегодня. Или он посещает консерваторию, или стриптиз-бар. Работает персональным визажистом, раскрашивающим знакомое лицо так, что мать родная не узнает, или слушает долгую и — на удивление — увлекательную лекцию о различных направлениях живописи, либо пьёт изысканное вино, наслаждаясь инструментальной классической музыкой ушедших столетий. По старинке, на виниле, а не на более современных носителях. Или под тот же бокал красного слушает шансон, ассоциирующийся теперь и неразрывно связанный в его представлении с неповторимым голосом Мирей Матьё.  
Оушен был от неё без ума, привыкал постепенно и Рэд.  
Он не был большим поклонником и ценителем французского языка, казавшего ему излишне вычурным и напыщенным. Он не любил песни, на этом языке исполненные, но, тем не менее, слушал, приобщаясь к тому, что было интересно его новому партнёру. Здесь занимались не только его сексуальным образованием и воспитанием, программа оказалась куда обширнее и интереснее.  
Они с Оушеном даже в Париж успели вместе слетать, прогуляться по его самым знаменитым местам, устроить свидание рядом с Триумфальной аркой. В чужом городе Оушен отрывался в полную силу, переодеваясь без стеснения и разгуливая по улицам в женских тряпках. Не вызывающих, но потрясающе элегантных.  
В их общем номере на постели лежал набор декоративной косметики и были разбросаны различные детали гардероба.  
Основа образа.  
Лёгкий летящий шарфик, коралловая помада и парик с длинными волосами.  
— Мы будем выглядеть, как взрослый сын и его мамочка, решившие выбраться на прогулку, — смеялся Рэд, зачёрпывая кисточкой немного блеска для губ и нанося его поверх слоя помады.  
— Но ты-то будешь знать правду, Уолтер, — отвечал Оушен.  
И Рэд послушно кивал, прикрывая глаза и беззвучно смеясь.  
Да, он знал правду.  
Только он и знал.  
Оушен заблуждался, веря, что с ним рядом живут то ли из страха, то ли по любви. То ли оттого, что оба этих чувства и ощущения давно смешались между собой.  
Но Рэд не питал к нему любви.  
И не боялся.  
У него имелся свой набор причин, делиться коими он не планировал.  
Была тихая парижская ночь, были три красные розы в руках Оушена, была Триумфальная арка, возле которой они встретились, разыграв по ролям заранее заготовленный спектакль.  
Душа Оушена требовала праздника и очередного представления, исполненного в одном из самых романтичных городов мира. На этих манящих улицах, пропитанных флёром романтизма, как он сам говорил.  
Рэд усмехался.  
У него Париж ассоциировался не с романтикой, а с декадансом, горящим в стаканах с абсентом и поэзией Бодлера, которого так любил цитировать при жизни Килиан. Страсть к тёмной лирике, как она есть. Предчувствие раннего конца?  
Улица, кафе и записка, переданная вместе с цветами через официанта — основа миниатюры в лицах.  
Рэд подыгрывал охотно, зная, что фактически выполняет последнее желание партнёра, принесшего в его жизнь музыку и самодеятельный импровизированный театр на дому.  
Спустя пару дней пребывания в Париже, они решили отправиться в Прованс. Добраться до места назначения им не удалось.  
Авария унесла жизни двух туристов, прибывших во Францию из Штатов, Оушена Брацловски и Уолтера Фитцроя.  
Последний раз он прогуливался по этим улицам в ночное время.  
В темноте всё ощущалось острее.  
И даже прикосновение к цветам казалось ему каким-то невероятным таинством. Он сминал их, разбирая на составляющие части, ощущая, как портится первозданная красота под пальцами, но всё равно продолжая безжалостно её уничтожать, набирая полную пригоршню и медленно раскрывая ладонь, устраивая небольшое представление. Цветочный бал. Полёт, что танец, продолжающийся несколько секунд.  
Он прикрыл глаза, опуская веки, и тут же вновь широко распахнул.  
Лепестки трёх красных роз уносило течением.  
Рэд поправил воротник своего пальто, надел очки и зашагал прочь, тихо подпевая восхитительной и неповторимой, по мнению Оушена, Мирей, чей голос звучал в наушниках.  
_Ciao, bambino, sorry._  
 _C᾽est dommage, sorry._  
Ложь.  
Очередная ложь.  
Он не сожалел. Ни секунды. Ни о чём.  
С лёгкостью попрощался со своей «девушкой из Дании» и незнакомым парнем, ставшим жертвой обстоятельств.  
_Пока, детка, прости!_  
 _Очень жаль, прости!_  
Старая кожа окончательно лопнула, сползла лохмотьями, обнажив новую, тонкую, розоватую и немного непривычную, но необходимую ему.  
Он жаждал перемен, и они не заставили ждать.  
Из Франции он вылетел в новую жизнь.  
И под новым именем.

* * *

Четвёртая часть от общего плана была успешно реализована. Одобрена и приведена в исполнение.  
Мизер. Гордиться нечем.  
Хвалить себя не за что.  
Ничего такого из того, что он не делал бы прежде.  
Так просто — нажать на курок, увидеть кровь на простынях и удалиться восвояси, оставшись незамеченным под покровом ночи.  
Для кого-то сложно. Для него столь же просто и естественно, как сделать вдох и выдох.  
Он не знал, как отреагировал на смерть одной из шавок Ингмар Волфери, да и не особенно интересовался. Чрезвычайное положение в городе не объявляли, всё протекало в стандартном режиме.  
Глядя на происходящее взглядом обывателя-туриста, он не наблюдал перемен, хотя, не сомневался, что событие незамеченным не осталось. Но до тех пор, пока кольцо вокруг него не сомкнулось, а семья, удерживающая контроль над городом, не лишила его доступа кислорода, пережав горло, можно было не напрягаться и жить в своё удовольствие. Попытаться, ведь в полной мере эта роскошь оказалась ему недоступна, будучи перебитой в раннем возрасте, когда люди ещё действительно умеют наслаждаться жизнью, а не делать вид, что у них всё отлично и замечательно.  
Он лежал на полу и делал то, что, наверное, не стоило делать человеку его возраста, имеющему схожий жизненный опыт и занимающему подобное положение в обществе.  
Рэймонду Теккерею, богатому наследнику и обаятельному бездельнику, что канонично был моложе его самого на целых шесть лет, тоже.  
Они оба, как настоящий, так и придуманный, давно выросли из того возраста, когда мыльные пузыри вызывают прилив восторга. Но Рэймонду хотелось, и он делал, игнорируя пресловутые правила, включающие в состав слова и словосочетания «можно», «нужно», «возраст не тот», «положение обязывает».  
Телефонный звонок не заставил его подняться с места — разве что слабо поморщиться. Он продолжал забавляться с детской игрушкой, слушая раздражающую трель, что не желала замолкать.  
— Иди в задницу, Волфери, — усмехнулся он, выдувая один, особенно крупный пузырь и стараясь отделить его от палочки, не испортив. — У меня есть дела куда интереснее и важнее, чем разговоры с тобой.  
Включился автоответчик с сообщением, записанным прежним хозяином.  
Рэймонд, не ожидавший, что Вэрнон не положит трубку раньше, чем услышит предложение оставить пару слов обращения к временному хозяину дома, дёрнул рукой сильнее, чем следовало. Тем самым, пуская под откос все старания.  
Пузырь лопнул, оседая на коже мелкими каплями мыльной воды.  
Рэймонд чертыхнулся, приподнялся на локтях, сдувая с лица длинную светлую прядь.  
Вселенная, судя по всему, непрозрачно намекала, что, если его внимания добивается Вэрнон, остальные дела уступят, отойдут в сторону и благородно подождут наступления своего часа.  
И не нужны ему другие причины.  
Достаточно одной.  
Волфери.  
Этим всё сказано.


	9. Вэрнон. Высота птичьего полёта

 

«Добрый дядюшка никогда не оставит тебя без работы», — усмехнувшись, подумал Вэрнон.  
Сидя в гостиной своего дома, он неспешно пролистывал электронные страницы, на которых отображались сообщения о событиях, случившихся за прошедший день в Наменлосе. Что-то вроде проверки. Новая привычка, что ещё не укоренилась, но имела все шансы стать постоянной спутницей. Не то, чтобы в былое время Вэрнон полностью игнорировал информационный поток, не уделяя ему должного внимания. Знакомился, конечно, с новостными сводками, иногда находил там что-то интересное, но особого значения не придавал и большого количества времени этому занятию не уделял. Были куда более важные вопросы, требующие решения. Тем более что в новостях зачастую писали не то, что следовало бы, а то, чего хотелось Ингмару. С большинством сюжетов Вэрнон знакомился ещё на стадии их разработки, потому нового для себя находил немного. В основном, лишь отслеживал, какими словами переданы те или иные сообщения.  
С появлением нового лица в рядах преступности Наменлоса, новости обещали стать интереснее.  
Вэрнон разворачивал страницы с предвкушением, но, спустя несколько минут торопливого ознакомления с заголовками, понимал, что ожидания в очередной раз не оправдались. Преступление в начале недели, и снова затишье. Единичная акция не привела к бесконечному кровопролитию и алым рекам, в которых тонут и захлёбываются десятки местных жителей, имевших несчастье работать на мистера Волфери.  
Простое сведение счётов, маленькая месть.  
Историю Уитмара Легана, погибшего от двух метко выпущенных пуль, успели обсосать со всех сторон и забыть за какие-то жалкие семь дней. Тем и закончилось.  
Сегодня убили.  
Завтра закопали.  
Послезавтра вычеркнули из памяти, несмотря на обещания помнить вечно.  
Обычная практика.  
Бывало такое и прежде.  
Будет неоднократно в дальнейшем.  
Не обязательно с таким размахом, как в случае с Уитмаром, но, однозначно, будет. Столько людей каждый день умирает.  
Кого-то застрелят, как и Уитмара, кого-то собьёт машина, кто-то оступится и погибнет под колёсами поезда, кто-то добровольно поднимется высоко-высоко, а потом покинет это здание путём, обычно для выхода непредназначенным.  
Всякое случается.  
Ситуация с Уитмаром далеко не уникальна. Так, мелкая помеха, случившаяся во время пробуждения истерии, а потому привлекшая к себе пристальное внимание.  
Неприятный инцидент, но, тем не менее, не ужасающий и не вгоняющий в ступор от осознания невероятной жестокости и силы противника.  
На обещанное кровавое наводнение небольшой показательный номер никак не тянул.  
Либо парень себя переоценивал, либо обещал нечто иное, а не то, что увидели огромные от страха и кокаина глаза Брайана Скайфорда.  
Здесь Вэрнон тоже выдвигал на рассмотрение несколько вариантов.  
Вариант первый. Брайан ошибся.  
Вариант второй. Брайан намеренно солгал, желая избавиться от приближающихся неприятностей чужими руками, оттого преувеличил масштабы надвигающейся катастрофы.  
Сегодняшние новости ничего удивительного или необычного не поведали. Ничего такого, что могло бы выбить из привычной колеи, заставив насторожиться и приготовиться к худшему, вновь вспоминая таинственного вершителя правосудия, рассуждающего о преступлениях.  
Рэд.  
Милашка Рэд.  
Загадочный, таинственный юноша, держащийся на расстоянии и продумывающий каждое своё действие с точностью до сотых долей процента.  
Вспышка в бесконечной темноте, что появляется и угасает, когда ему вздумается.  
Опасный враг?  
Или всего-навсего любитель острых ощущений, попусту бросающийся громкими обещаниями, и ни на что, кроме них неспособный?  
Закрыв все вкладки, Вэрнон отложил планшет на стол, откинулся на спинку дивана, запрокинул голову, глядя в потолок.  
Мысли в голове сменялись стремительно. Размышления о затаившемся противнике уступили место проблемам актуальным, чьё решение нельзя было отложить в долгий ящик, а следовало разрешить в самое ближайшее время, до наступления рождественских праздников.  
Мизерное количество времени и достаточно сложная дилемма, требующая красиво поставленной финальной точки. Нельзя сказать, что задача загоняла Вэрнона в тупик, заставляя трястись в ожидании наступления этого дня. Не загоняла. Даже минимального трепета не вызывала. Он знал, как поступить, и находил свой план, если не идеальным, то максимально близким к этой характеристике.  
Добрый дядюшка действительно заботился о его будущем, проявляя колоссальное рвение, и, наверное, многое бы отдал за возможность посмотреть, как провалится мероприятие, к организации которого приложит руку племянник. Добрый дядюшка, несомненно, должен был по истечении срока признать собственную неправоту, потому что Вэрнон не собирался проигрывать и проваливать порученное задание.  
У него в запасе оставалась неделя.  
Всего лишь неделя.  
Целая неделя.  
Зависит от того, с какой стороны посмотреть на сложившуюся ситуацию.  
Пускать её на самотёк, пренебрегая указаниями Ингмара, Вэрнон не собирался, потому уже сейчас, на стадии подготовки — неоправданно чрезмерная уверенность, но у каждого есть свои маленькие слабости — пророчил благополучный исход дела.  
Да и в Сайфере он не сомневался нисколько. Все теории, выстроенные Ингмаром, рушились логическим подходом за считанные секунды, и ничего на их месте не оставалось.  
Телефонный разговор с Сайфером, определивший начало дня, сыграл в формировании убеждений не последнюю роль. Тот, как всегда, был учтив и в конце разговора предложил встретиться, чтобы обговорить новые детали встречи. Вэрнон пренебрегать предложением не стал, внёс встречу в своё расписание, определив в качестве оптимального времени для проведения переговоров вечер грядущего четверга. Сайфер согласился, и они распрощались на позитивной ноте, крайне довольные друг другом. Некая доля подозрений не исчезла окончательно, но притупилась и больше не напоминала острый край осколка, о который реально пораниться каждый раз, когда ненароком его задеваешь. От осколка осталась одна десятая часть.  
Вычеркнув из списка эти заботы, Вэрнон мысленно вернулся к недавнему знакомству, состоявшемуся вроде бы случайно.  
Он старался смотреть на это спонтанное столкновение иначе, не любуясь бестолково на то, что ему любезно позволили разглядеть, а расширяя рамки и заглядывая за них. Хотя, и то, что ему довелось увидеть в так называемом базовом наборе, производило определённое впечатление. Неизгладимое. Надолго отпечатывалось в памяти и не желало оттуда выбираться. Но этого явно недоставало для составления полного портрета личности.  
Вэрнон стремился заполнять пробелы в своих познаниях, закрывая их информацией, полученной из надёжных источников. Надёжнее непосредственного её носителя никаких источников быть не могло, потому и основной упор делался на взаимодействие с мистером Теккереем.  
Вэрнон усмехнулся, мечтательно закрывая глаза и позволяя знакомому образу возникнуть под сомкнутыми веками.  
Чтобы сделать это, времени ему потребовалось минимальное количество. Самый мизер. Наверное, всё потому, что Рэймонд и без того постоянно фигурировал в его размышлениях, пробудивших воспоминания о нелепых поступках молодости, романтических порывах и почти утраченном умении влюбляться. О навыке, не до конца уничтоженном, раз он снова напомнил о своём существовании.  
А, может, это была особенность, присущая данному случаю.  
Глупо отрицать: Рэймонд производил определённое впечатление. Не заметить его в толпе было довольно сложно, почти невозможно. Если только намеренно закрывать глаза. В противном случае, взгляд, так или иначе, неизменно возвращался бы к мистеру Теккерею.  
Понаблюдать за ним, узнать немного больше обычного, а, может, и не немного.  
Одни смотрели бы исподтишка, боясь быть обнаруженными и отвергнутыми.  
Другие без сомнения, провоцируя на реакцию. До тех пор, пока не получат желаемое, и необыкновенно яркие глаза не подарят ответный взгляд.  
Дальше — как получится.  
Либо связь окажется кратковременной и вскоре прервётся, ни к чему толком не приведя, либо перерастёт в нечто большее. Не только невербальное общение, но и нормальный разговор.  
Вэрнону одних взглядов не хватало.  
И он не сомневался, что в обязательном порядке сумеет провернуть всё, что задумал ранее. К тому же, время, отведённое Рэймонду, в категорию напрасных трат не входило. Он был частью плана. Неотъемлемой, но потрясающе приятной. В противовес всем остальным составляющим, например, тому же Скайфорду, от общения с которым челюсти сводило и хотелось грязно выматериться, вспоминая все существующие ругательства, и осознавая, что их для передачи истинных чувств категорически не хватает.  
Разумеется, заинтересованность подобного плана, Вэрнон не собирался афишировать. Открытое противостояние не принесло бы ему удовольствия, да и жертву эксперимента могло отпугнуть, заставив на время залечь на дно, забиться в угол и отказаться от своих планов.  
Вэрнон ждал развития событий, ему не нужна была тишина и осторожность. Ему нужен был танец на минном поле, где каждый шаг сопряжён с риском на двести процентов, финал непредсказуем, а потому особенно интересен.  
Но для начала следовало вытащить партнёра на это поле.  
Чем он и планировал заняться в ближайшее время.  
Можно было нанести визит, приехав без приглашения, но Вэрнон ограничился телефонным звонком. Что-то вроде проявления вежливости — стремление справиться о планах на вечер и вынесение на рассмотрение своей идеи, которая, по его мнению, должна была понравиться мистеру Теккерею, снискав одобрение. Положительный ответ, никак иначе.  
Рэймонд хотел увидеть Наменлос?  
Да, несомненно, хотел.  
Сам об этом говорил.  
Намеренно подчёркивал, что способно задержать его здесь, а что —посодействовать скорейшему отъезду.  
Фасад и изнанка.  
Они у Наменлоса были разными.  
Ничего общего.  
Стороны, непохожие друг на друга, но обе по-своему обворожительные. Глядя и на фасад, и на изнанку, получалось отыскать привлекательные черты.  
Есть нюансы, но с ними можно смириться в подходящей компании. Останется лишь сделать выбор, окончательно определившись с тем, какая жизнь больше по душе. Тихая и скучная, либо полная опасностей, когда каждый новый день, как доза адреналина на кончике иглы, что вот-вот нырнёт под кожу.  
Рэймонд говорил, что жаждет первого.  
Но в глазах его прочитывалось обратное.  
Вэрнон не мог не воспользоваться шансом и не проверить догадку.  
Он собирался показать Рэймонду город.  
Прямо сегодня.  
Прямо сейчас.  
Зимняя ночь — идеальное время для свидания.  
Весь город, как на ладони.  
_Лежит у твоих ног. Любуйся, детка. Наслаждайся. И делай выбор._  
Отвечать на звонок Рэймонд не спешил. Смолкли гудки, включился автоответчик, предлагающий оставить сообщение голосом прежнего хозяина, которому уже давно было наплевать на личности тех, кто звонит в дом музыки. На причины, по которым они это делают, наплевать вдвойне. Внезапное вкрапление в продуманные до мелочей мечты давно знакомого голоса, слегка остудило пыл, но не убило решимости.  
Сообщение Вэрнон не оставил. Сбросил вызов и позвонил ещё раз.  
Старания были вознаграждены.  
Вместо старческого голоса, немного надрывного и вечно простуженного, прозвучал другой тон, немного хрипловатый, но не отталкивающий, наоборот, весьма и весьма активно фантазию подстёгивающий. Что-то еле слышно щёлкнуло, раздался тихий выдох, и Вэрнон догадался, что щелчком сопровождалось открытие его зажигалки.  
— Молчание — не лучший способ для начала диалога, — заметил невидимый собеседник.  
— Мне всегда казалось, что первым, отвечая на телефонный звонок, что-то должен говорить хозяин дома, — признался Вэрнон.  
— Привычное дело, — произнёс Рэймонд. — Но вряд ли в этом коротком представлении можно услышать что-то новое и интересное для себя. Мы оба знаем, по какому сценарию разворачиваются подобные разговоры. Минимум новаторства. Я назову имя, которое тебе уже известно, ты напомнишь мне своё. Я не удивлюсь тому, что ты знаешь этот номер. Или удивлюсь, поставив себя в глупое положение, но зато отлично вписавшись в образ каноничной блондинки, не понимающей простейших вещей. Что-то вроде: «Вэрнон, как ты меня нашёл?». Ты объяснишь, что номер этот есть в телефонном справочнике, и потому узнать его может каждый желающий — не такая уж великая тайна, ради раскрытия которой стоит поднимать на ноги сотни ищеек, промышляющих частным сыском. Достаточно лишь потратить пару секунд, и всё сразу станет на свои места. Так что, можно было не тратить время на представления и обмен нелепыми фразами, а сразу сказать, какие причины заставили тебя позвонить мне, мистер Волф-ф-фери-и.  
Снова растянул его фамилию, как делал это во время разговора тет-а-тет.  
Подобное произношение звучало непривычно, но волнующе. Немаловажным фактором своеобразного восприятия был голос, произносивший его фамилию столь нетривиально, как никогда не делали другие.  
В этом прослеживалось нечто эротичное, а вместе с тем — насмешливое, и Вэрнон не до конца разобрался, чего больше. Рэймонд умудрялся органично переплетать одно с другим, накрепко сплавляя эти составляющие между собой.  
Получалось нечто особенное.  
Ноты угрозы, звучащей тонко, ненавязчиво, но вполне ощутимо, придавали завершённость, создавали невероятный по степени воздействия коктейль из чувств и эмоций.  
— Сразу догадался? — спросил Вэрнон.  
— Да.  
— Почему?  
— Тебе честно или лестно?  
— И так, и так? — предположил Вэрнон.  
Собеседник усмехнулся.  
— С чего начать?  
— С честности.  
— Я не успел обрасти широкой сетью знакомств в этом городе. Моя жизнь больше напоминает добровольное затворничество, нежели что-то другое. Я, конечно, не сижу целыми днями дома, но и не общаюсь с посторонними сутки напролёт. Тех, кто проявил интерес к моей персоне за время пребывания в Наменлосе, можно пересчитать по пальцам. Внушительная шеренга не выстроится. И вообще-то в очереди, приди мне в голову идея организовать это, будет стоять только один человек. Ты. Остальным нет до меня дела, но и я не стремлюсь к активной интеграции в общество. Здесь и без того есть, чем себя занять.  
— Например?  
— Дневники бывшего хозяина дома, наполненные множеством мыслей о создании музыкальных произведений. Признаться, узнаю немало нового. Родственники и знакомые композитора искренне считали его несчастным человеком, не снискавшим славы и потратившим жизнь на погоню за призрачными перспективами. Знаешь, что забавнее всего?  
— Что?  
— Он к признанию попросту не стремился, удовлетворившись тем, что имел, работая для того, чтобы выплеснуть свои эмоции, переживания и наблюдения в музыку. Благо, что финансовое состояние позволяло ему заниматься любимым делом, не прерываясь на раздражающую рутину работы. Его все считали немного психом, а, по-моему, он был интересным человеком. Интереснее многих, с кем мне доводилось пересекаться в былые годы. Но не самым примечательным. Это факт.  
— Были те, кто оставил в твоих воспоминаниях ощутимый след?  
— Были.  
— И много?  
— Много больше, чем может представить среднестатистический человек. Но, знаешь, все мы немного психи, потому я стараюсь не судить их, а принимать со всеми странностями. Они же прощали мне мои. Вот и я прощаю. Перейдём к варианту, построенному на откровенной лести?  
— Пожалуй, — хмыкнул Вэрнон.  
Рэймонд был многословен, но его не хотелось грубо прерывать. Он не глотал окончания, не сбивался, не спешил, но и не растягивал беседу нарочно, пытаясь подогреть интерес к своей персоне попытками создать имидж неземного, немного богемного создания. Он просто рассуждал с неким шиком о людях, их странностях и о себе, тоже не лишённом этих самых странностей.  
Вэрнон слушал и запоминал.  
Сегодня Рэймонд был откровеннее, чем в вечер первой встречи и спонтанного знакомства, что не могло не спровоцировать пробуждение повышенного интереса у внимательного слушателя.  
— Лесть подразумевает под собой заверения о красоте твоего голоса. Настолько потрясающего, что я никогда его не забуду и сумею узнать из сотни других, если вдруг сто человек решат заговорить одновременно с тобой. Услышал однажды, и меня сразило наповал, — заметил Рэймонд, и Вэрнон представил, как тот мог бы улыбнуться, произнося подобные слова. — Но это звучит излишне пафосно и слишком сладко. Приторно, лживо... Стиль романтический. Не думаю, что ты поверишь в реальность такого расклада, хотя тебе польстит, несомненно. Кроме того, вариант лестный подразумевает благодарность за подаренную зажигалку, которой я активно пользуюсь. И которая мне действительно очень нравится. Причин несколько. Во-первых, красивая. Во-вторых, удобная. В-третьих, стильная. Плюс служит напоминанием о том, как зовут моего собеседника, а, значит, мне не грозит запамятовать и ошибиться, назвав тебя чужим именем. Отличная шпаргалка для того, кто забывает имена. Я к таким не отношусь, но если бы... В общем, сам понимаешь. Замечательная штука.  
— Подозреваю, что часть о зажигалке гораздо правдивее, нежели та, что о голосе, — усмехнулся Вэрнон.  
— Да, — согласился Рэймонд, не скрывая и не пытаясь увильнуть от однозначного ответа. — Во всяком случае, сейчас. Я не настолько сентиментален, чтобы меня уносило от человека с одной встречи и одного спонтанного подарка, даже такого многофункционального и полезного. Сейчас меня терзает вопрос иного толка, родившийся на фоне длительных размышлений об определённых вещах. Зажигалка — не котёнок или щенок, о судьбе которого бывший владелец обычно печётся, а потому звонит новому и расспрашивает о том, как меховому клубку живётся на новом месте. Особых условий ей не требуется, уход тоже не слишком сложен, потому имею полное право подозревать, что звонишь ты мне по иным поводам. Верно?  
— Верно.  
— Тогда?..  
— Что?  
— С какой целью ты это делаешь?  
— Хочу дать тебе на выбор несколько, а, может, и сразу все причины.  
— Причины чего? Или для чего? — уточнил Рэймонд.  
Голос его не дрогнул, но слегка изменился. Появилось больше заинтересованности, пришедшей на место былой отстранённости и сухой, какой-то канцелярской вежливости, от которой веяло холодом, вполне ощутимым, сродни тому, что царил за окном.  
Добрый знак. Как он есть.  
— Несколько поводов, подталкивающих тебя к тому, чтобы кратковременная поездка превратилась в долгосрочный проект. Хочу помочь тебе определиться с выбором. Хочу, чтобы ты задержался в этом городе. Вот и придумываю, чем тебя соблазнить и как это сделать. Возникла идея, и мне она в виде плана понравилась. Так почему бы не опробовать?  
— Интересно, — протянул Рэймонд. — Мне нужно сделать для этого что-нибудь? Или?..  
— Или, — ответил Вэрнон. — От тебя абсолютно ничего не требуется. Только собраться и быть готовым часам к десяти. Увидишь город с непривычной стороны. Таким его видели единицы.  
— Мирные жители засыпают, просыпается мафия? — иронично произнёс Рэймонд; не удержался и хохотнул, вызывая у Вэрнона ответную улыбку.  
Если он знал правду, то умудрился ввернуть её в общий разговор весьма органично, не переходя грань, не задавая вопрос в лоб, не подталкивая к откровениям, а всего-то упоминая всем с детства известную фразу из распространённой игры.  
Безобидная шутка, а не прямое обвинение или стремление вывести на чистую воду, получив признание.  
Если не знал, то его интуиции оставалось позавидовать, потому что развита она была просто отлично.  
— Не совсем.  
— Как тогда?  
— Увидишь.  
— Договорились.  
— Значит, да?  
— Да, мистер Волф-ф-фери-и, — он снова вернулся к подобному тону. — Это значит «да». Сложно отказать, когда перед тобой открывают столь занимательные перспективы. А я не из тех, кто разбрасывается возможностями.  
— Тебе понравится.  
— Самонадеянно.  
— Но оправданно.  
— Откуда такая уверенность?  
— Ты не из тех, кто разбрасывается возможностями. Я не из тех, кто разбрасывается словами. Потому обещаю. Понравится.

* * *

Чтобы влюбиться в высоту, ничего делать не приходится. Она, как наркотик, а, может, сильнее. Достаточно одного полёта, чтобы захотелось возвращаться к этому развлечению снова и снова. Он знал это на собственном опыте и не сомневался, что Рэймонд, составив ему компанию, испытает схожие чувства. Тот же восторг и восхищение, тот же блеск, промелькнувший в глазах, тот же азарт, что захлёстывает с головой и не отпускает до самого конца.  
Прошло немало времени, а он, по-прежнему, помнил, как и при каких условиях впервые оказался на борту вертолёта. Что тому способствовало и во что вылилось.  
Это был один из его праздников. Двенадцатый день рождения. Он предвкушал наступление знаменательной даты, поскольку дядюшка пообещал ему нечто особенное и подмигнул заговорщицки, произнеся эту фразу.  
Родителей обещание не вдохновило. Более того, способствовало пробуждению у них стандартной реакции, которой они встречали каждое начинание Ингмара, независимо от того, насколько оно было рискованным или безобидным. Любую инициативу, исходящую от родственника, они воспринимали в штыки, тем более у них имелись свои планы, связанные с празднованием, и постороннее вмешательство было расценено крайне негативно.  
Ингмар посмеивался и с серьёзным выражением лица заметил, что в этот день Вэрнон станет настоящим мужчиной. Что подразумевало это определение, оставалось лишь догадываться, надеясь, что у Ингмара хватит ума не притащить на детский праздник крепкий алкоголь, сигареты, лёгкие наркотики и девиц облегчённого поведения, призванных с размахом поздравить именинника. Наверное, воображение родителей именно такие картины и нарисовало, но реальность оказалась в разы безобиднее.  
Ингмар не заказывал особый торт, из которого должна была выпрыгнуть стриптизёрша, и не пытался споить племянника. Он выкрал его со скучного праздника, который больше напоминал похоронную процессию, нежели изначально запланированное мероприятие, и вместе они отправились навстречу путешествиям.  
— Будем прививать тебе вкус к жизни, — пообещал Ингмар, положив ладонь на плечо Вэрнона и крепко его сжав. — Согласен?  
Что он мог сказать в ответ?  
Пожалуй, речи о разбросе вариантов не шло.  
Он закивал часто-часто, словно опасался, что Ингмар возьмёт свои слова обратно. Не увидит энтузиазма на лице и решит вернуться к проверенной схеме, а она успела Вэрнону основательно опротиветь.  
Разумеется, перспективы, нарисованные перед ним дядей, не могли не пробудить интерес. Они заинтересовали его, заинтриговали и едва не заставили подпрыгивать на сидении, пока машина стремительно летела к месту назначения, где их уже дожидался главный сюрприз вечера.  
В сравнении с тем, что предлагал ему Ингмар, вся программа праздника, придуманная и расписанная в деталях родителями, представлялась детским лепетом. Здесь всё было серьёзно, по-взрослому. Сначала немного настораживало, а потом — втянулся, и ощущение опасности, преследовавшее на начальной стадии, отступило. Появился адреналин. Одна его доза за другой, одно приключение за другим. Страх уходит, глаза расширяются от восторга, рот приоткрывается. Эмоций столько, что слов не хватает для полноценной их передачи. Хочется хлопать в ладоши, подпрыгивая на одном месте.  
Двенадцать лет.  
И такой подарок.  
Иногда, поддаваясь порывам сентиментальности, Вэрнон позволял воспоминаниям закружить его в стремительном потоке, оживляя в сознании события давно ушедших лет; тот первый полёт там оживал тоже. Быть может, не без особых на то причин.  
Практически судьбоносное событие.  
Первый повод задуматься всерьёз о том, какая жизнь ему интереснее. Та, которую ведут родители, или та, дверь в которую приоткрыл, позволив заглянуть внутрь, дядя Ингмар.  
Здесь нет домашнего торта с двенадцатью свечками, соседских детей, игр в прятки и клоуна, показывающего различные фокусы. Всего того, что уже неоднократно было в его жизни, как на собственных праздниках, так и на праздниках, устроенных родителями приятелей. Всегда одни и те же фишки, одни и те же шутки, всегда одна и та же карта, которую клоуны вытаскивают из-за уха.  
Пиковый туз.  
Интересно, почему?  
Может, какой-то знак?  
Однажды Вэрнон решился задать этот вопрос, но ничего вразумительного в ответ ему не сказали. Пришлось смириться с осознанием: никакого сакрального смысла. Просто по привычке так делают.  
Вот и всё таинство.  
Здесь ему показывали карточные фокусы иного толка. Те, которые стоит отточить, переходя из разряда любителя в разряд профессионала, но никогда, никому и ни при каких условиях не открывать тайну владения, потому что откровенность ни к чему хорошему не приводит. Искусство играть и обыгрывать. Многочисленные секреты шулера. Сначала — уровень начинающего игрока, а там — по возрастающей.  
Пока не станет мастером.  
Клоунов не было. Были многочисленные хмурые мужчины в строгих костюмах, которые пели ему стандартную песенку о дне рождения, был грандиозный фейерверк и прогулка по ночному Наменлосу, завершившаяся на террасе дядиного особняка. Торт был явно приготовлен не в домашних условиях, поражал воображение размерами и больше походил на гору. Горели свечи, потушить которые сам Вэрнон не сумел бы одним выдохом при всём желании.  
Тогда, поедая свой кусок праздничного угощения, он загадал себе жизнь, похожую на жизнь дяди.  
Стоит заметить, желание исполнилось.  
Но вряд ли всё упиралось в народные приметы.  
Скорее в то, что у Ингмара изначально были свои планы на будущее племянника.  
На первых порах он о них старался не распространяться, да и не был уверен, что Вэрнон поддержит решение обеими руками, отказываясь от размеренной жизни, далёкой от грязи, крови, переломанных моральных ценностей, искалеченных принципов и всего того, с чем они сталкивались практически ежедневно.  
Ингмар хотел сделать Вэрнона своим преемником, искренне считая, что разбрасываться владениями, отдавая их в руки посторонних людей — сущее расточительство. Если делать кого-то своим наследником, то кровного родственника, неоднократно доказавшего свою преданность, как самому Ингмару, так и делу, а ещё — способность управлять таким огромным живым организмом, носившим название «империя Волфери».  
И делать это планировал не насильно.  
Его попытки привить вкус к жизни не прошли даром.  
Семена упали на благодатную почву, принялись, дали обильные всходы и богатый урожай.  
Вэрнон вырос со временем в идеального кандидата.  
Став частью дядиной команды, он успел повидать и пережить многое, но тот вечер, условно обозначенный, как момент посвящения, врезался в память сильнее всего остального, положив начало своеобразной традиции, которую Вэрнон искренне любил. Его небольшое развлечение, его маленькая слабость. Его высота. Парение над ночным городом, вполне исполнимое желание посмотреть на Наменлос сверху, с высоты птичьего полёта, удивляясь тому, насколько удивительно и непривычно он выглядит.  
Яркое пятно — сотни, а то и тысячи огней, загорающихся по всему периметру.  
Сегодняшняя цель была проста и предельно ясна.  
Одна из наиболее примечательных точек города, с которой можно окинуть его взглядом и почувствовать себя, если не королём мира, то хотя бы королём данного мегаполиса.  
Сложно думать иначе, когда он раскидывается перед тобой во всей красе и виден, как на ладони.  
Чтобы произвести на Рэймонда большее впечатление, возможно, стоило отказаться от услуг профессионалов своего дела и самостоятельно пилотировать вертолёт, но Вэрнон эту затею удачной не находил. У него были иные задачи и мысли, связанные с полётом. Провернуть задуманное, будучи пилотом, он не сумел бы.  
На гениальность идея не претендовала, но была, по-своему, примечательной. Вэрнону хотелось так думать, ещё — рассчитывать на то, что задумка выгорит, и Рэймонду начинание понравится, а не вызовет протест и недоумение. На первый взгляд, он был приличным домашним мальчиком, которого интересует процесс познания, а потому в культурную программу его повседневных развлечений включены путешествия, знакомства со старыми дневниками, хранящими воспоминания о событиях ушедших лет, тайны, коими окружены люди и города. Наблюдатель — лучшая характеристика. Самая точная, самая цельная, самая подходящая и отражающая суть. Исследователь. Своего рода, учёный, заинтересованный в получении определённых знаний, доступ к которым способен обрести не каждый встречный, а только отдельные личности.  
Рэймонд был не чужд азарта и совершения поступков, связанных с риском.  
Вэрнон видел в нём авантюриста.  
И родственную душу.  
Мог ошибаться, но склонялся к мысли, что ошибки всё-таки нет, и он всё понял правильно. Расшифровал без посторонней помощи, опираясь на свои познания в такой занимательной науке, как человековедение. Этому не учат в школе. Это постигается лишь на практике, методом проб и ошибок. Иного пути нет, к сожалению.  
Он не знал наверняка, как встретит его предложение Рэймонд.  
Априори, не мог этого знать.  
Но надеялся, что его страсть разделят, и принятое решение не обернётся катастрофой. Наверное, подобные вещи следовало заранее обговаривать и согласовывать со вторым участником, но он делал ставку на эффект внезапности и некоторой непредсказуемости, попутно напоминая себе о том, что большинство мальчиков взрослых отличается от маленьких только ценой используемых игрушек, в остальном — интересы мало меняются. Но некоторым приходится облизываться, глядя на те или иные игрушки, а другим достаточно выложить на стол определённую карточку, и все проблемы исчезают разом, а автопарк пополняется желанным экземпляром. Или не автопарк. Частные самолёты, вертолёты и яхты становились предметами желания не реже, чем машины, а, может, и чаще. Последними удивить кого-то было несложно, они давно стали обыденностью, первые три пункта пока столь широкого распространения не получили, потому и интерес пробуждали больший.  
Перед отъездом Вэрнон успел ещё раз переговорить по телефону со своим помощником, удостовериться, что всё остаётся в силе, погодные условия позволяют совершить вылет, и никаких помех не предвидится.  
Жизнь благоволила.  
Вэрнон довольно улыбнулся.  
Рэймонд не заставил себя ждать. Когда Вэрнон остановился у ворот дома музыки, Рэймонд уже стоял там, сунув руки в карманы чёрного френча. Головными уборами он пренебрегал, а вот о шарфе позаботился. Цвет аксессуара был таким же, как и у френча. Сам шарф оказался длинным, узким и невероятно стильным, что вообще-то Вэрнона удивляло, поскольку он привык к тому, что шарфы большинство людей, с коими доводилось сталкиваться, не украшали, а основательно так уродовали. Несказанно портили образ и плохо в него вписывались — гармонии, как ни бывало.  
Рэймонд собственным примером эту закономерность и сложившееся впечатление опровергал. Он не выглядел с шарфом нелепо, он выглядел потрясающе.  
Рэймонд резко обернулся, отпустил тонкие шпили ограждения, которые придерживал одной рукой, шагнул навстречу, полностью оказавшись в свете фар. Он не жмурился и не прикладывал к глазам ладонь. Просто смотрел неотрывно.  
И на мгновение Вэрнону стало немного не по себе от этого взгляда.  
По спине прошёл холодок.  
Вспыхнул огонёк зажигалки, и ощущение опасности, подарившее ему стихийные, порывистые объятия, мгновенно испарилось, словно его и не было вовсе. Вэрнон умел контролировать свои эмоции, одержал победу над ними и сейчас, в этой недосхватке, природа которой оставалась для него неизвестной.  
Разве что снова интуиция шалить принялась?  
Вполне возможно.  
Он вышел из машины и остановился рядом с ней. Фонари, горевшие рядом с воротами, ярко освещали небольшое пространство перед ним, и в этом ореоле света продолжал неподвижно стоять Рэймонд.  
Именно сейчас, когда они вдвоём находились на пустынной улице, не было мыслей о домашних мальчиках, что предлагают зайти на чашку чая, чтобы согреться и вместе покопаться в дневниках бывшего владельца дома, за которыми не уследили родственники, а потому семейный архив попал в руки постороннего человека. Немного надменная улыбка и эта неизменная широкая прядь, закрывающая половину лица, придавала образу таинственности, и Вэрнон готов был биться об заклад, что не удивился бы ни капли, выхвати Рэймонд пистолет и выпусти в него всю обойму. Видение это вышло настолько живым и ярким, что Вэрнону пришлось помотать головой, чтобы избавиться от картины, представшей перед глазами.  
Тонкий слой белого снега и красные капли, украсившие его, будто неаккуратно разбрызганная по полотну краска.  
Но в руках у Рэймонда не было ничего, кроме сигареты. И улыбка, которой он одарил Вэрнона, получилась мягкой, без капли угрозы.  
Взгляд неприятностей не обещал.  
Морок испарился окончательно, отпустив, но не избавив от сомнений. Гадать, что это за странные видения, Вэрнон не перестал ни на миг.  
— Привет, — произнёс Вэрнон, останавливаясь в нескольких шагах от Рэймонда.  
Тот не ответил сразу. Сначала потушил сигарету об ограждение, прицелился и швырнул окурок в урну. Вэрнон за полётом проследил и мысленно этой меткости поаплодировал — попасть удалось с первого раза. Каноничные три попытки не понадобились.  
Рэймонд быстро преодолел расстояние, их разделявшее. Подошёл вплотную и, привычным жестом убрав от лица волосы, резко подался вперёд, так, что губы оказались у уха и почти коснулись кожи. Неудивительно. Рискованным этот жест мог быть в любом другом случае, а здесь о риске речи не заходило. Если только это не риск — потерять шанс на полноценное свидание, получив вместо него незапланированный, но актуальный секс в машине. Не тратя времени на поиски более подходящего места.  
— Добрый вечер, мистер Волф-ф-фери-и, — выдохнул Рэймонд.  
Мгновение, и Вэрнон не удержался бы — схватил его за волосы, заставив запрокинуть голову, и поцеловал.  
Без показной сентиментальности и заверений сбитым шёпотом, украшенным придыханием, в стиле «я так по тебе соскучился», без осторожности и без глупых вопросов о разрешении, которое ему вовсе не требовалось. Он не привык интересоваться чужим мнением.  
Он просто брал и делал, что ему хотелось.  
Сейчас — именно этого.  
Рэймонд, будто прочитав эту далеко не спонтанную, а весьма навязчивую и долгоиграющую мысль, успел отпрянуть ровно тогда, когда рука потянулась к его волосам.  
— Приятно снова встретиться, — заметил он, пряча руки в карманы. — Признаться, недавний звонок меня удивил. Не думал, что нам доведётся пересечься ещё раз. И уж тем более не предполагал, что мне, если я решу посмотреть Наменлос, что называется, в деталях, выпадет возможность воспользоваться услугами такого гида. На мой взгляд, ты производишь впечатление крайне занятого и крайне делового человека, которому некогда тратить время на глупости.  
— Под глупостью ты подразумеваешь себя?  
— Возможно, — пожал плечами Рэймонд.  
— Почему?  
— Я не считаю себя настолько запоминающейся личностью, чтобы обо мне вспоминали после однократного пересечения. И не считаю себя личностью настолько привлекательной, чтобы пленить одним взглядом всех и каждого, кто встретится на моём пути. Я мог бы предположить, что ты пожалел о собственной расточительности и решил забрать спонтанно вручённый подарок. Мне было бы жаль расставаться с ней. Говорил это прежде, но повторю ещё раз. Отличная вещица. Но этот вариант я тоже отметаю, потому что подобных зажигалок у тебя, вероятно, с десяток. А если и одна, то это тоже не проблема, ведь её стоимость ничтожна в сравнении со всем остальным, что ты имеешь. Если потерял одну, заказать другую проще простого.  
Вэрнон проследил за движением руки Рэймонда. Тот больше не прятал её в кармане. Держал зажигалку, мягко водил большим пальцем по крышке — там, где была гравировка с именем.  
Как будто оно имело для него особое значение.  
Погладил несколько раз, прежде чем подбросить её, поймать и снова спрятать.  
— Напрасно, — хмыкнул Вэрнон, прислонившись к машине и скрестив ноги в щиколотках.  
— Что именно?  
— Не считаешь себя привлекательной личностью. Впрочем, именно в этом заявлении я сомневаюсь. Больше склоняюсь к мысли, что ты неплохо осведомлён о том, как тебя воспринимают люди, и какое впечатление ты на них производишь. Ты не просто привлекательный.  
— Да?  
— Да. Ты красивый. И ты об этом знаешь.  
— Стандарты этого понятия слишком расплывчаты, чтобы делать такие громкие заявления, — произнёс Рэймонд. — Все знают, какая внешность считается модной, но никто не знает, каким является воплощение настоящей красоты, потому что, как я и сказал ранее, для всех она разная. Но, не скрою, было приятно это услышать. Действительно приятно, Вэрнон.  
Имя он произносил нормально, без змеиного шипения, без скрытой угрозы, замаскированной под сиюминутную дурашливость.  
— В общем-то, кое в чём ты прав, — заметил Вэрнон, поправляя воротник и чуть приподнимая уголок губ; на полноценную улыбку эта игра мимики не тянула, но активно демонстрируемый жизнерадостный настрой прекрасно иллюстрировала. — И крайне деловой, и крайне занятой. Характеристика, выданная тобой, мне подходит. С парой поправок, но подходит. Всё это в моей жизни есть, но, когда возникает необходимость, или лучше сказать, потребность сделать что-то, не слишком важное для дел, но архиважное для меня, время обязательно найдётся. Сегодняшний случай идеально иллюстрирует эту ситуацию. В ближайшие дни меня ожидает горячее время и бесконечные заботы. В основном, связанные с разрешением рабочих вопросов. Но перед тем как рутина поглотит меня с головой, хочу устроить себе праздник. Не могу отказаться от удовольствия — провести немного времени в приятной мне компании. К тому же, есть причины, по которым я это делаю. Своего рода деловая встреча. Переговоры. Возможное заключение долгосрочного контракта. Всё это сегодняшний вечер тоже предусматривает.  
Рэймонд, удивившись сказанному, вскинул бровь.  
Вэрнон снова позволил себе полуулыбку.  
— Именно так, — сказал, подтверждая недавнее высказывание.  
— И только попробуй отказаться? — предположил Рэймонд, опираясь обеими ладонями на капот и поворачивая голову так, чтобы видеть Вэрнона.  
Сначала — профиль, а потом — всё лицо.  
Снова обмениваться пристальными взглядами, молчаливыми обещаниями и, возможно, невысказанными угрозами, коими веяло от обоих.  
Вэрнон наблюдал.  
Вэрнон анализировал.  
Вэрнон терялся в догадках.  
И сожалел, что не обладает нюхом профессиональной ищейки, способной раскалывать всех лжецов за считанные секунды.  
— Никакого принуждения. Всё на добровольной основе, — произнёс он, сразу переходя к делу и раскрывая карты, спрятанные в рукаве. — Любишь скорость, высоту и риск?  
— Обожаю.  
Без фальши, без нарочитого придыхания и попыток стать соблазнительнее, без иронии. Просто и откровенно. Всего одно слово, и ни единого сомнения в том, что действительно не просто любит — обожает.  
Внимательный взгляд зелёных глаз, что обжигает.  
Не отвести взгляд.  
Даже, если сильно хочется — не выйдет.  
Невозможно.  
— Этой ночью будет и первое, и второе, и третье. И всё, что пожелаешь, — пообещал Вэрнон. — Этой ночью Наменлос будет лежать у твоих ног.  
— В каком смысле? — прищурился Рэймонд, не скрывая своей заинтересованности.  
Сделал стойку, как охотничья собака, почуявшая жертву и готовая к началу преследования.  
Но здесь ему никого преследовать не предлагали. Ему обещали принести всё готовое, на блюде с голубой каймой, сервировав стол по всем правилам и позволив насладиться изысканным блюдом; найти и оценить все существующие оттенки вкуса.  
Голос искусителя.  
_Тебе понравится._  
_Ты не сможешь противиться и дальше._  
_Без сомнения._  
— В прямом. Что скажешь?  
— Вот так сразу? Даешь такие обещания человеку, которого знаешь всего неделю, а видишь второй раз в жизни? Не слишком ли опрометчиво и неосмотрительно?  
— В самый раз, — заметил Вэрнон, убирая прядь от лица Рэймонда и наблюдая за его реакцией на спонтанное действие.  
Усмешка в ответ.  
— Занимательно.  
Вэрнон больше не задавал вопросов, перейдя на язык жестов.  
Он протянул Рэймонду ладонь, надеясь на ответный шаг, и совершенно не удивился, ощутив крепкое решительное рукопожатие.  
Ресницы опустились.  
Волосы снова выбились из причёски, закрывая половину лица.  
«Тебе бы идеально подошла роль спутника короля Наменлоса», — хотел сказать Вэрнон, мысленно надевающий корону на голову Рэймонда.  
Но промолчал.  
Пока.


	10. Рэд. Слёзы плюшевого мишки

— Умеет производить впечатление. Правда, Тедди? — поинтересовался Рэймонд, обращаясь к своему собеседнику, не реагировавшему на происходящее, но зато внимательно слушающему всё, что ему говорили. — Будь мы немного романтичнее, нас бы пробрало до глубины души. Но мы неромантичные ублюдки, и нас таким не удивить. Что-то подобное мы проходили много лет назад. В другой компании, но, тем не менее, проходили, потому теперь нас схожими трюками не поразить в самое сердце. Однако мистер Волфери старался, и за это ему отдельная благодарность. Жест был красивым. Ночной город, которым нам довелось полюбоваться в его компании — тоже. Вертолёт — шикарным. Шампанское — вкусным. И поцелуй... Не совсем поцелуй, конечно... Ну да ладно. В любом случае, он был приятным. Стоит признать, Тедди, я его хочу. Не поцелуй, само собой. Вэрнона. Смешно, да? Вообще-то мне стоит его ненавидеть. Семья Волфери хорошего мне не сделала, а вот гадостей принесла немало, но желание потрахаться — ненависти не помеха. Одно с другим способно сосуществовать, потому я не думаю, что нарушил какие-то законы логики. Можно совместить приятное с полезным. И я постараюсь это реализовать на практике. Если сегодня у нас всё выгорит, я позволю себе небольшой отдых. Этакое вознаграждение за труды. Подарю его себе перед тем, как добить два последних пункта и отчалить восвояси. Причин для отказа нет, но зато есть один весомый повод, чтобы согласиться на вчерашнее предложение и поехать вместе с Вэрноном на эти острова. Может быть, скажешь что-нибудь в ответ? Мне надоело твоё молчание.  
Он резко хлопнул раскрытой ладонью по соседнему сидению.  
Тишину салона нарушил шелест целлофановой упаковки.  
Попал, не глядя, несмотря на то, что куда большее внимание уделял не пассажиру, а ночной дороге, по которой плавно двигалась машина.  
Он никуда не спешил.  
Он точно знал, что успеет сделать всё, что нужно.  
И даже больше.  
Его план медленно, но верно становился реальностью, и это не могло не радовать.  
— Я люблю тебя, — произнёс Тедди немного противным голосом, от которого Рэймонд поморщился. — Я люблю тебя.  
— Я тебя тоже, — ответил Рэймонд. — Но, увы, этим вечером нам придётся расстаться. Хорошо, что мы недолго были вместе, а потому привыкнуть к тебе и привязаться на сто процентов я не успел.  
На это Тедди ответить было нечего.  
Его познания ограничивались одной заученной фразой на все времена. Он повторял её постоянно, что бы с ним не творили. Ухвати за ногу, ухвати за руку, нажми на живот — результат останется единым. Он всегда будет призваться хозяину в любви, глядя на него стеклянным глазом и расставляя плюшевые лапки, в надежде на то, что его будут обнимать и тискать.  
Рэймонд одарил игрушку кратковременным взглядом и тут же отвернулся, сосредоточившись на дороге.  
Она занимала его куда сильнее, чем внешний вид питомца, призванного создать подходящий антураж, напоминающий о событиях ушедших лет. Разумеется, отыскать максимально подходящий экземпляр ему не удалось — пришлось довольствоваться тем, что было. Пижамка в чёрно-красную клетку, светло-коричневый мех шубки, вышитый тёмными нитками рот.  
Рэймонд купил эту игрушку незадолго до вылета в Наменлос.  
Они вместе ночевали в гостинице. Медведь сидел в кресле, смотрел на нового владельца одним глазом, наталкивая на мысли о прошлом. Игрушка с дефектом, попавшая каким-то чудом в торговый зал. Рэймонд не рассчитывал на такую удачу, а она ему улыбнулась и подсунула нужную вещь. Не пришлось портить идеальный экземпляр самостоятельно.  
Рэймонд сидел напротив.  
Потом, когда тишина зазвенела и начала растворяться, размывая временные границы в его сознании, откинулся назад и пристально посмотрел в потолок. Зажмурился. Вспомнил — фантомный теперь, но бесконечно реальный тогда — обжигающий холод. Собственный крик, застрявший в горле и не нашедший выхода. Коробку с недопитым ананасовым соком, что стал первой ассоциацией со вкусом трагедии и отчаяния. Бег по мрачным улицам, которые казались ему зловещими, и холодный свет фонарей, освещавших дорогу, ведущую в никуда, как он тогда думал. Тонкую ткань пижамы, что почти не согревала. Яркое пламя, что вспыхнуло стремительно, окутывая дом.  
Вспомнил всё.  
Впрочем...  
Забывал ли?  
Глупый вопрос.  
До недавнего времени он думал, что память бережно хранит страницы давней истории, и всё ушедшее воспринимается им столь же остро, как и тогда, в день побега от смерти, когда они впервые пересеклись лицом к лицу. Она не забрала его, подтолкнула к выходу из дома и спасла. Как будто пообещала, что они ещё встретятся, и эти встречи начнут напоминать интересную игру, в которой победителя никто не способен определить заранее. Не обманула. Встретились. И сейчас продолжали устраивать кратковременные свидания.  
До недавнего времени он думал, что боль окончательно утихла. Законсервировалась, окуклилась, скрылась за слоем толстой брони.  
Визит сюда и новое знакомство с местами детства разбили в пух и прах его уверенность.  
Стоило переступить границу знакомого города, как в лицо тут же дохнуло адским жаром. И то, что прежде представлялось яркими воспоминаниями, теперь провоцировало лишь усмешку. Он не замечал этого, а краски выцветали, становились блеклыми, затирались, как и те фотографии, что некогда хранились в альбомах Юноны — изображения её предков. Теперь она сама стала такой в мыслях Рэймонда.  
Она, Килиан и Уолтер.  
Все они.  
Нити, соединявшие их с Рэймондом, ослабевали, но не рвались. В ходе краткосрочной экскурсии в прошлое, снова стали крепче каната, а то и железной цепи с огромными звеньями, намертво спаянными между собой.  
Основная волна ностальгии и тоски по былым временам накрыла Рэймонда после недолгого пребывания в Наменлосе.  
После холодного камня на могилах и надменных белоснежных «Касабланок», увиденных в витрине цветочного магазина.  
После прогулок по когда-то привычным, а ныне ставшим незнакомыми и чужими улицам.  
После визита к ресторану, некогда служившему предметом гордости Юноны Рэдли.  
Первое совместное детище Ингмара и Килиана, открытое ими в незапамятные времена. Ресторан работал по сей день, и, кажется, пользовался популярностью.  
Рэймонд с трудом подавил желание оказаться внутри и посмотреть, насколько там всё изменилось. Или хотя бы подойти ближе, прислониться ладонями к стеклу и понаблюдать за тем, что творится внутри.  
Юнона часто пропадала здесь, а они вместе с отцом приезжали, и, прежде чем переступить порог, Рэймонд бежал к стеклу, чтобы отыскать бабушку среди посетителей. Он стучал по стеклу, она оборачивалась и приветливо махала ему рукой.  
Он радовался.  
Детская непосредственность. Такая смешная, наивная и незамутнённая.  
О том, что бизнес строится не на честности, а на крови, он тогда не знал. Не задумывался о природе конкуренции, о желании властвовать, о том, насколько распространена политика предательства. Не подозревал, что лучшие друзья могут бить исподтишка, как Ингмар. Позднее он пытался разыграть в мыслях схожий сценарий, но терпел фиаско. Представить себя на месте Килиана, а Уолтера на месте Ингмара не выходило.  
Видимо, ему в жизни больше везло на людей, чем отцу.  
Да, определённо.  
Ему с ними везло. А им с ним — нет.  
Стоя напротив знакомого здания, Рэймонд видел себя, бегущего от машины к дверям. Сквозь годы.  
Сделать шаг теперь — увидеть мелкого Рэя Рэдли, спешащего к любимой бабушке, прыгающего по ступенькам или — когда взрослые разрешат — раскладывающего цветы по тарелкам.  
Белые розы — украшение салфеток.  
Какие-то замечания о поставщиках, к которым он не особо прислушивался, профессиональный юмор, в котором он не слишком хорошо разбирался, разговоры об оценках ресторанных критиков, грядущем соревнование и обязательной победе в конкурсе рестораторов. Он ловил отголоски разговоров и гордился, когда собеседники Юноны заводили разговор о нём, называя достойной сменой.  
— У него талант, — говорила Юнона, проводя ладонью по волосам внука и позволяя ему прижаться ближе. — Я в нём не сомневаюсь. Он вырастет достойным продолжателем семейных традиций. Да, Рэй?  
Он кивал, соглашаясь, тут же расплывался в счастливой улыбке и принимался с удвоенным рвением демонстрировать желание помогать и быть полезным. Он действительно хотел помогать, а не мешаться под ногами. Что-то ему доверяли. Пару раз ему выпала честь принести каким-то важным посетителям, чьи имена стёрлись из памяти, чай. Кажется, они тоже умилялись, отмечая его старания и стремление с ранних лет приобщиться к ведению дел.  
Здесь много чего произошло, а потому для Рэймонда этот ресторан был знаковым.  
В определённой степени.  
Год, ставший переломным в его жизни, принесший колоссальные перемены, тоже начался здесь.  
Рэймонд помнил, как отмечал свой седьмой день рождения.  
Составлял список ассоциаций, приходивших на ум.  
Красный бумажный колпачок.  
Неизменная песенка, исполненная взрослыми.  
Подарки — множество коробок, упакованных в блестящую бумагу, украшенных бантами разных размеров.  
Живые бабочки.  
Много-много экзотических бабочек, которых тоже выпускали из коробок, предлагая всем присутствующим загадать желание.  
Безумно популярный торт под названием «Красный бархат».  
Сражение с детьми и внуками знакомых Юноны на водяных пистолетах.  
Смех, радость, счастье...  
Тот год его жизни начинался превосходно.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что уже в конце этого года он потеряет всё?  
Никто, кроме Ингмара Волфери.  
Вернувшись на двадцать лет вперёд, Рэймонд помотал головой и прошёл мимо, переборов любопытство и не заглянув внутрь даже на чашку кофе.  
Ему хотелось.  
Отчаянно.  
Почти болезненно.  
Однако он не стал этого делать.  
Может, незадолго до отъезда, показавшись на глаза Ингмару. Перед тем, как отнять его жизнь.  
Но не сейчас.  
Знакомо-незнакомый Наменлос. Он изменился не меньше, чем сам Рэймонд. Неудивительно. Было бы странно думать, что за этот достаточно внушительный промежуток времени здесь ничего не произойдёт, оставшись на прежнем уровне. Город не пребывал в состоянии летаргии. Он, как живой организм, рос, развивался, дышал. Расширялись его границы, снесены были какие-то здания, построены на их месте новые, проданы и перепроданы участки земли. Менялись жители, менялись пейзажи и первые лица-марионетки, вроде как стоявшие у власти, но, на деле, только кривлявшиеся на камеру.  
Менялись все.  
Менялось всё.  
Почти всё.  
Неизменной оставалась власть семьи Волфери.  
То, что Рэймонда угнетало.  
То, что он собирался изменить собственными силами, раз никому до него это не удалось. Добиться кардинальных перемен он не надеялся. Неравны силы, это и ребёнок понимает, не говоря уже о профессионале его уровня. Тягаться с Волфери, будучи одиночкой — это всё равно, что встать на пути у поезда летящего вперёд на полной скорости, широко расставить руки, надеясь остановить состав столь непродуманным способом. Почти идейный самоубийца — отличная иллюстрация для нарисованной воображением ситуации. Он не планировал бросать вызов и не надеялся уничтожить весь клан. Они были ему не по зубам, потому-то в список попали далеко не все ключевые фигуры. Он мстил лишь тем, кто причинил боль ему, попутно помогая другому человеку подняться наверх. Это не было частью задумки, скорее, бонусом, неосознанно спровоцированной акцией, которая в итоге пришлась ему по вкусу. Размышляя, Рэймонд неизменно приходил к выводу, что видеть во главе клана, контролирующего Наменлос, Вэрнона, а не его дядю гораздо приятнее, пусть даже для него в совершении подобного переворота нет личной выгоды в настоящем. Не будет и потом, после того, как рокировка завершится.  
Он не рассчитывал на благодарность.  
И вообще не был уверен, что Вэрнон решит уделить ему внимание.  
Надеялся, но имел запасной вариант, на случай, если задуманное не выгорит, и идея окажется в пролёте.  
Не ожидал обещаний, вроде тех, что звучали пару вечеров назад. Произнесённые то ли просто так, ради поддержания красоты момента, то ли на полном серьёзе, по велению души, они остались в памяти, чтобы ныне точить мозг, подобно жукам, что точат дерево, прорывая в древесине ходы. Или вирусу, поразившему организм, заразившему его по полной программе, без надежды на скорейшее излечение.  
Рэймонду происходящее категорически не нравилось, поскольку расходилось с запланированным заранее итогом. Сильнее прочего угнетала собственная реакция, и то, что всего пара слов, сказанных Вэрноном, зацепила его сильнее, чем мысли о мести, тщательно вынашиваемые много лет подряд. Он не знал, как на них реагировать, как воспринимать.  
Для правды было бы слишком сказочно и сладко.  
Жизнь неоднократно доказала, что бесплатный сыр бывает только в мышеловках, а если нет, то предложенное лакомство всенепременно присыпано крошками цианида.  
Есть такой — себе дороже. И стоит хвататься за кусок, если жизнь не мила. В других случаях лучше отказаться.  
Обещания Вэрнона напоминали ловушку, в которую его старательно заманивали, проверяя, подталкивая к принятию какого-то решения, к открытию двери, за которой ждала пропасть. И бесконечный полёт, завершающийся, как и большинство прыжков в бездну. Падением, невыносимой болью, при случае, если сердце выдержит и не разорвётся в полёте, и красно-белой массой на сером асфальте — абстрактное искусство, если смотреть на мир через призму чёрного юмора.  
Капкан для Красной Шапочки, расставленный предприимчивыми Волками.  
Больше пудры для мозгов, больше красивых слов и громких обещаний, от которых спирает дыхание, и сердце пропускает удары, готовое вырваться из груди.  
Рэймонд остановил машину.  
До прибытия драгоценного, столь пламенно ожидаемого гостя оставалось не так мало времени — больше получаса. Этого вполне хватало, чтобы подготовиться и занять наблюдательную позицию.  
И выкурить сигарету, чтобы скрасить время ожидания.  
Иного ему не требовалось.  
Каждый раз, когда зажигалка ложилась в ладонь, а пальцы скользили по выгравированному на металле имени, он вновь и вновь возвращался мысленно к личности Вэрнона Волфери и криво усмехался, вспоминая его хрипловатый, соблазнительный шёпот у самого уха, предлагавший править городом вместе.  
Никаких иносказаний. Открытое заявление. Напоминание, которое можно назвать навязчивым, но, что скрывать, обольстительным.  
— Знаешь, Рэймонд... А ведь предложение в силе.  
Вэрнон стоял у него за спиной, и от осознания, что их разделяет столь мизерное расстояние, становилось немного не по себе. Не боязнь, не опасения, затмевающие способность анализировать происходящее и мыслить здраво, но что-то такое... болезненно саднящее, а вместе с тем — поразительно приятное.  
История мазохиста, как она есть. Вроде бы ходьба по самому краю, а отойти на пару шагов назад не пытается. Уверенно идёт вперёд, не опасаясь последствий, разыскивая их, притягивая к себе, словно магнитом.  
Если Вэрнон играл, как и Рэймонд, то делал это потрясающе талантливо. Его стремительно проснувшимся чувствам хотелось верить; хотя бы на несколько минут, часов или дней окунуться в них, ощутив неизведанное прежде, незнакомое, занимательное, о котором доводилось слышать, но никогда — испытывать.  
Знает или нет?  
Проверяет?  
Просто так, без особого повода бьёт в самый центр? Не целясь, но поражая.  
— Которое из них?  
— Если действительно захочешь принять подарок, он будет твоим.  
— Всё ещё пытаешься убедить меня в том, что Наменлос будет лежать у моих ног? Мне казалось, что это просто красивое сравнение, придуманное по случаю. Или иносказание для обозначения сегодняшней вылазки.  
— Не пытаюсь. Я знаю, что это реально.  
— С чего бы?  
— С того, что я стану тем, кто положит его туда.  
— Громкие заверения. Масштабные, я бы сказал.  
— Не размениваюсь по мелочам.  
— Проиграть, так миллион?  
— Полюбить, так королеву. В данном случае, короля. Не веришь мне?  
— Не особо.  
— Я смогу это сделать.  
— Подобные обещания пугают.  
— Посмотри туда.  
— Куда именно?  
— Вниз.  
Инструкция к действию. Короче не придумаешь. Всего одно слово. Выполнить несложно. Спорить бесполезно — напрасная трата времени и нервов.  
Рэймонд спорить не стал.  
Он подошёл к краю крыши одного из зданий уже знакомого комплекса «Наменлос Сити Билдинг», послушно посмотрел, куда просил Вэрнон. Головокружительная высота, от которой становилось не по себе. Самый край, а за ним — бесконечная, на первый взгляд, пропасть. Стоит оступиться или позволить подтолкнуть себя вниз, закрыть глаза и парить несколько минут, что покажутся вечностью. До тех пор, пока асфальт не окажется совсем близко, а сказка о возможном полёте, придуманная впопыхах, не обернётся ударом в спину и совершенно не похожим на сказочный финалом.  
На эту крышу они поднимались перед тем, как сесть в вертолёт и отправиться в небольшое путешествие.  
На эту крышу приземлились после того, как своеобразная прогулка по ночному городу завершилась.  
Шампанское гуляло в крови. Немного. Пара-тройка бокалов. Для Рэймонда — не такая страшная доза. Бывало, пил больше. И крепче. Но всё равно рассуждал здраво. Сейчас он не был пьян. Им владел азарт, и край крыши притягивал к себе, манил.  
Ещё один пунктик, ещё одно условие игры.  
Позволить подойти близко-близко, сделать вид, что эти шаги остаются незамеченными, предлагая второму игроку сделать ответный ход, выбрать амплуа.  
Кем был для него Вэрнон? Противником? Соратником? Нейтральной стороной, пребывающей в счастливом неведении относительно того, какую роль ей отвели в разыгранном представлении? Или?..  
Он сам не знал, какой ещё вариант можно придумать, но отчего-то чувствовал, что всё, предложенное прежде, в полной мере происходящее не передаёт.  
Всегда чего-то не хватает.  
— Смотрю. И?  
— Что ты там видишь?  
— Странный вопрос.  
— Что?  
— Город. Я вижу там город. Наменлос, насколько помню. Думаю, помнишь и ты.  
Ему хотелось головокружения, адреналина, безумия.  
Безумие наступало вместе с Вэрноном.  
Оно было в его имени.  
Шаг за шагом. Каждый из них отдавался гулким эхом, скорее созданным воображением, нежели реально имеющим место. Вэрнон приближался, и Рэймонд без труда просчитывал, где сейчас находится визави. Сколько шагов осталось до того, как Вэрнон сможет подтолкнуть его к краю, отправляя в полёт, несколько раз красочно и подробно отыгранный в мыслях.  
Сделает или нет?  
Дилемма.  
Подозрения.  
Никому нельзя доверять.  
_Если полетим, то полетим вместе, Волфери._  
Вэрнон не стремился столкнуть его. Хотел бы — давно бы сделал. Но он просто стоял за спиной. Близко. Слишком близко. Непозволительно близко. Преступно близко. Какой вариант нравится, тот и выбирай.  
Рэймонд смотрел на город, что действительно лежал у его ног. Визуально всё представало именно в таком свете. Потрясающая панорама, открывавшаяся отсюда, могла бы очаровать любого, даже законченного скептика, не склонного к романтическим порывам. Например, такого, как он. Отсюда было видно всё, буквально всё. И сам город, и пригород, в котором прежде располагался особняк Рэдли, воспоминания о котором становились всё навязчивее и терзали, разрывая душу на части. Слишком больно, независимо от срока давности.  
— Помнится, ты говорил, что ищешь тишины и планируешь остаться в городе, где фасад и изнанку не отличить друг от друга. Наменлос не такой. Совсем. Он не спокойный, как тебе бы того хотелось. У него много грязных тайн, которые он тщательно маскирует за показным благочестием. Но тебе нечего бояться, когда ты находишься рядом со мной.  
— Да?  
— Да.  
— Как самоуверенно звучит.  
— Не совсем.  
— В смысле?  
— Это могло бы быть самоуверенным заявлением, носи я другую фамилию. Но я — Волфери.  
— Твоя фамилия многое меняет?  
— Многое. Очень и очень многое. Это мой город, Рэй. Только мой. Но он может стать и твоим.  
Обращение не осталось незамеченным. Рэймонд не помнил, чтобы они переходили к сокращениям, потому оно прозвучало, подобно раскату грома. Его давным-давно не называли так. Привилегия Юноны, Килиана и Уолтера. Недоступная роскошь для остальных.  
Вэрнон вторгался не только в личное пространство, но и в то, что принято именовать неприкосновенными воспоминаниями, сам того не зная.  
— При условии?..  
— Что ты сам этого захочешь.  
Рэймонд чувствовал: ещё немного, и тот мизер расстояния, что сохранился между ними, окончательно исчезнет. Не останется ничего.  
Не ошибся.  
Первое прикосновение принесло с собой не проблески страха, а стремительную, как молния, разрезающая небо, мысль о необходимости самозащиты. Он готов был в любой момент дать отпор, но это не потребовалось. Вэрнон потянул его за ткань пальто, не подталкивая к краю, а оттаскивая оттуда, притягивая ближе к себе, обнимая одной рукой, перехватывая за пояс. Прижимая. Прижимаясь.  
— Только так, — произнёс перед тем, как шарф оказался в его руке, сорванный одним резким движением, а шеи коснулся не только ледяной воздух, но и тёплое дыхание.  
Неизвестно, что пробрало сильнее.  
То ли холод.  
То ли тепло совсем не спонтанного поцелуя.  
Расценить его как-то иначе не выходило. Прямая трактовка подходила сильнее всего.  
_Я хочу тебя._  
 _Хочу, хочу, хочу._  
 _Безумно хочу._  
Сотни и тысячи раз повторённая фраза не дала бы того эффекта, что подарил один поцелуй, оставшийся на коже и в памяти. Врезавшийся в неё. Заставивший прикусить губу, чтобы ощутить отрезвляющую боль и не потерять окончательно связь с реальностью.  
Рэймонд не растерялся, но запутался.  
Он слышал истории о любви с первого взгляда.  
О том, как некоторые люди женятся после двух дней знакомства, спонтанно, необдуманно, уверенные в том, что этот порыв, ставший реальностью, не приведёт к ошибкам. Иногда и, правда, не приводит, но зато даёт начало крепкой ячейке общества.  
Однако к своей ситуации применить такое развитие событий не мог.  
Поведение Вэрнона загоняло его в тупик.  
Особенно — та уверенность, что прочитывалась во взгляде. Непоколебимость принятого решения. Планы на его жизнь, забегающие далеко вперёд.  
Он сам не знал, каким будет следующий день.  
А Вэрнон уже расписывал её по минутам.  
Это был весомый повод задуматься о том, кто, на самом деле, оказался в ловушке после знакомства, завязанного посредством падения под машину.  
Игра в кошки-мышки началась, а распределение ролей до сих пор оставалось под вопросом.  
Кто кошка? Кто мышка?  
Неизвестно. Лишь время покажет.  
Рэймонд потёр переносицу, откидываясь на спинку сидения и поворачивая голову так, чтобы видеть своего мишку Тедди. Зажигалка лежала на коленях, притягивала взгляд. Фамилия бывшего её владельца не забывалась ни на мгновение. С каждой секундой связь, протянувшаяся между ними, становилась всё крепче. Комбинация букв, с шипением вырывающаяся сквозь стиснутые зубы, шумела в висках вместе с кровью, бешено бегущей по венам; отпечатывалась на сетчатке нестираемо, будто выбитая там, подобно вязи татуировки.  
Навечно.  
Заманчивое предложение с городом. Очаровательное. Обворожительное.  
Величайший из соблазнов.  
Скажи «да», и проблемы отпадут сами собой, автоматически.  
Кто бы сомневался в возможностях и способностях Волфери?  
Когда-то давно они оба могли стать хозяевами этого города. Поделить его между собой и править — каждый на своей территории.  
Осуществление обещания стало бы моментом торжества справедливости, возвращением на круги своя, судьбой, от которой, как известно, не уйти. Несвоевременно, однако лучше так, чем вообще никак.  
Но сейчас предложение Вэрнона представлялось не обещанием — насмешкой.  
Да и к чему?  
Он мог вернуть Рэймонду долю в бизнесе, не самом прибыльном из того, к чему имели доступ Волфери, но и не самом незначительном, мог вернуть имя и земельный участок, где прежде располагался особняк семьи Рэдли.  
Это да.  
Это запросто.  
Но зато Вэрнон не мог вернуть тех, кого отобрал Ингмар.  
Тех, кто был дороже власти, какой бы сладкой и желанной она не являлась.  
— Печальная, очень печальная история, Тедди, — задумчиво произнёс Рэймонд. — Печальная настолько, что, пожалуй, я не буду тебе её рассказывать, иначе добьюсь невозможного и увижу то, чего не видел до меня ни один человек. Стану свидетелем невероятного чуда. Впервые на экранах. Спешите видеть. Слёзы плюшевого мишки. В твоём положении это будет непросто организовать.  
Продолжая дурачиться, он поднёс сигарету к вышитому рту.  
Естественно, что Тедди не отреагировал.  
— Приличные мишки не курят, — заметил Рэймонд, усмехнувшись. — Правильно, что отказался.  
Тедди продолжал таращиться на мир одним глазом.  
Рэймонд погладил целлофан, потянул его край, раскрывая упаковку.  
Игрушка, оставленная на месте преступления. Привет из прошлого для тех, кто знает и помнит.  
Быть может, кроме него этот символизм никто не поймёт и не оценит. Вероятнее всего, так и будет, но он выполнит свою миссию, не остановившись на середине.  
Воздух Наменлоса был пропитан для Рэймонда историей семьи Рэдли.  
Дышал ею, был от неё неотделим.  
Рэдли и Наменлос.  
Не синонимы, но крайне близкие друг другу слова.  
В прошлом.  
Сейчас, кажется, только в его сознании.  
Остальные забыли.  
Он помнил.  
И не питал иллюзий.  
Он знал цену дружбе Волфери. Подозревал, что любовь их недалеко от дружбы ушла.  
— Это спонтанное увлечение и показные чувства продлятся недолго, — доверительно сообщил молчаливому, но благодарному слушателю Рэймонд, затушив сигарету и натянув перчатки. — Когда — и если — он узнает моё настоящее имя, его желание несколько трансформируется. Глазом моргнуть не успеешь, а «хочу тебя» переплавится в «хочу тебя убить». Потому я не обольщаюсь, Тедди, и не забиваю себе голову ерундой, которую люди называют чувствами. У нас есть, о чём подумать, кроме этого. Гость скоро прибудет. А мы с тобой хорошие. Мы не заставляем гостей ждать. Пойдём, поиграем с дядей в прятки и догонялки. Будет весело.  
Ладонь, обтянутая перчаткой, вновь ударила по плюшевому животу.  
Вторая сильнее сжала рукоятку пистолета.  
В темноте Рэймонд различал очертания здания, в котором планировалось провести сегодняшнее развлечение.  
Заброшенная кондитерская фабрика, стоявшая тут не один год. Кажется, она перестала работать ещё тогда, когда Рэймонду не приходилось прятаться под чужими именами, придумывая себе новые жизни. Когда он мог с гордостью, не боясь катастрофических последствий, представиться, сказав, что является членом семьи Рэдли.  
Заманить сюда Брайана Скайфорда было проще простого.  
Причину для визита Рэймонд придумал мгновенно, почти сразу после того, как выстрелил в Уитмара Легана.  
Глядя в его умиротворённо-сонное лицо, осознал, какой будет вторая ступень плана. И теперь старательно продвигался к цели.  
Сообщение для друга.  
Предупреждение.  
Маленький ярко-красный флажок, привлекающий внимание.  
Рэймонд не сомневался, что Скайфорд придёт, и потому находился в радостном предвкушении.  
— Я люблю тебя, — произнёс Тедди, отреагировав на прикосновение с небольшим опозданием.  
— Я тебя тоже, — ответил Рэймонд. — Не плачь, когда мы расстанемся.

* * *

Это здание производило на Брайана угнетающее впечатление, и он с удовольствием обходил бы его десятой дорогой, если бы не послание, полученное накануне. Несколько слов, сумевших зацепить за живое. Прямое подтверждение подозрений, зародившихся у них с Уитмаром много раньше, чем в чате появился таинственный незнакомец, предпочитавший прятаться под нейтральным прозвищем. Много-много раньше. С тех самых пор, как племянник Ингмара провозгласил себя главой всего.  
— Он сольёт нас, — говорил Уитмар. — Пустит в расход при первой же возможности, а потому...  
В его стакане, на самом донышке, плескалось немного виски, от сигаретного дыма, стоявшего плотной густой стеной, слезились глаза, и отчаянно драло лёгкие. Покачиваясь, Уитмар подошёл к окну, распахивая его настежь, и едва не вываливаясь наружу. Они тогда основательно перебрали. Планировали пропустить всего-навсего по стаканчику, а в итоге выпили по несколько бутылок. Разговаривали сначала о нейтральном, но потом перекинулись на одну из наиболее благодатных тем, которая никогда не остаётся незамеченной, а отклик находит просто потрясающей. Они разговаривали о своих жизнях, о том, сколько возможностей упустили, сколько всего потеряли... Список утраченного выглядел внушительно, а перечисление достижений, которыми можно было бы гордиться, не стоил и четвертинки ломаного цента.  
Говорили о перспективах на будущее, связанных с именем племянника Ингмара, всё решительнее перехватывавшего бразды правления и уверенно теснящего родственника с поста главы преступного клана. Такой хватке можно было позавидовать. В воздухе не пахло — тащило переменами, и запах этот мало подходил под определение приятного, в большей степени пробуждая отвращение и тошноту. В его основе лежала кровь. Много крови. Слишком много, чтобы обычный — среднестатистический — человек сумел выдержать это и не двинуться умом.  
— Избавится, Скай, — произнёс Уитмар сдержанно. — В этом я не сомневаюсь.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что сука, — засмеялся Уитмар. — Слушай, может, нет никакого Рэда? Может, это наследник развлекается?  
— Прекрати, — отмахнулся Брайан.  
Но тут же задумался.  
Идея не казалась ему такой уж безумной. Человек, обещающий проливать кровь, окрашивая улицы Наменлоса в свой любимый цвет, вполне мог оказаться предельно знакомым, но старательно примеряющим маску незнакомца.  
— Не могу отделаться от этой мысли, — признался Уитмар, потирая виски.  
Брайан сидел на полу и наблюдал за приятелем.  
Пепел облетал и приземлялся прямо на паркет, пепельница, набитая окурками доверху, уже не была востребована. О ней то ли забыли, то ли нарочно так делали, перестав заботиться о сохранении видимости порядка. Брайан не удивился бы, приди Уитмару в голову мысль о том, что потушить окурок можно прямо о подоконник.  
Он сам так делал несколько раз. Правда, не сегодня, а раньше.  
— Понять не могу, зачем ему это, но... Нет, определённо, стоит уделить время теории, — подвёл итог своим размышлениям Уитмар, вновь вернувшись к столу и по очереди поднимая все бутылки, проверяя, не осталось ли немного алкоголя хоть в одной.  
Когда успели столько выхлестать?  
Пиво, с которого они начинали, и о котором быстро позабыли, отставив в сторону, выплеснулось прямо на джинсы.  
— Скажи уже что-нибудь, — попросил Уитмар.  
— Может, — выдал Брайан.  
Ничего умнее на ум ему не пришло.  
Предсказание Уитмара вышло потрясающе точным и своевременным.  
Вскоре его не стало.  
А сука-Вэрнон продолжал радостно скалиться, как ни в чём ни бывало.  
Скайфорд кожей чувствовал, что на него у Вэрнона тоже имеются определённые планы, и это точно не предложение, связанное с продвижением наверх по своеобразной карьерной лестнице.  
Скорее, очередной удар клюшкой для гольфа, чтобы быстрее с этой лестницы скатился и в полёте сломал себе шею, да больше не мешался под ногами.  
Бесполезный мусор.  
— Он боялся, — произнёс нервный голос в трубке. — Он очень боялся и просил предупредить вас. Бегите из города, мистер Скайфорд. Не задерживайтесь здесь, иначе будет поздно.  
Брайан слушал собеседника предельно внимательно.  
Собеседник, назвавшийся Элиасом, предложил встретиться на нейтральной территории, чтобы передать весточку от Уитмара. И был он столь убедителен, что Брайан не мог не согласиться. Опасения не обошли его стороной, и он подозревал, что приглашение может оказаться, как шансом на спасение, так и очередной ловушкой. Пистолет, с которым он практически не расставался, сегодня тоже находился рядом. Второй верный друг после Уитмара.  
Теперь — единственный, раз уж первого не стало.  
Старая кондитерская фабрика, расположенная на окраине Наменлоса, в городе пользовалась своеобразной славой. Она, как и большинство заброшенных зданий, обрела свою ненастоящую историю, в которой нашлось место для мистики и активной эксплуатации темы привидений, присмотревших её себе в качестве временного, а, может, постоянного пристанища.  
Брайан в мистические явления не верил, потому страха и трепета перед бестелесными обитателями заброшенной фабрики, если они тут действительно водились, не испытывал. Переступая порог, он держал пистолет наготове. Подсвечивал себе путь фонариком и не забывал сильно сжимать рукоять пистолета, ощущая, как она нагревается под пальцами, и успокаиваясь от осознания этого факта.  
Нет страха.  
Нет угроз.  
Если этого человека послал Уитмар, всё обойдётся и сложится замечательно.  
Он покинет город и сумеет спастись.  
Если Элиаса к нему отправил Вэрнон, решив, что не станет марать свои руки — не тот уровень, много чести — всё... тоже обойдётся. Главное — успеть выстрелить раньше, чем это сделает противник, не тратя время на раздумья и анализ очевидной ситуации.  
— Мистер Скайфорд?  
Голос прозвучал со стороны одной из арок. Брайан резко обернулся, подсвечивая арки по очереди.  
Свет фонаря выхватил из темноты долговязую фигуру.  
Брайан окинул потенциального убийцу пристальным взглядом, и едва не захохотал в голос. Перед ним стоял непримечательный подросток. Куртка с мехом, дурацкая вязаная шапка на голове, длинные, неаккуратно подстриженные тёмные волосы, обрамляющие лицо. Крупный пузырь жвачки, которую мальчишка выдул и тут же зажевал обратно. Рюкзак за спиной, что так и норовил съехать с его плеча, но Элиасу было наплевать на это, потому как во второй руке он сжимал лапу плюшевого медведя и, судя по всему, отпускать её не собирался. Он вообще-то выглядел на редкость нелепо. Почти инфантильно для своего возраста. Пример какого-то нескладного, словно с чужого плеча одетого, и до смерти запуганного подростка. У него даже голос дрожал и зубы выстукивали умопомрачительную дробь.  
Убийца. Как же.  
Надо же было додуматься до такого.  
— А ты?..  
— Элиас, — снова представился мальчишка, называясь уже знакомым Брайану именем. — Меня зовут Элиас, и мистер Леган... Он просил меня позвонить вам, если с ним что-то случится. Но я только сейчас решился это сделать. Простите. Простите, простите, простите меня, мистер Скайфорд. Я не... Я так боялся, что...  
Он зажал рот ладонью, стараясь успокоиться и остановить рыдания.  
— Давай быстрее, — прошипел Брайан, понимая, что это может продолжаться бесконечно. — Таких, как ты, только за смертью посылать.  
Фраза непроизвольно сорвалась с губ, но показалась Брайану удачной. Он усмехнулся и перехватил удивлённо-затравленный взгляд Элиаса.  
Нашёл же Уитмар помощника.  
Такого, если поймают, вмиг расколят.  
Стоит только помахать у него перед лицом пушкой или пригрозить, как тут же обмочится от страха и забьётся в угол, дрожа и закрываясь руками на случай, если его решатся ударить. Если выбить пару зубов или сломать нос, он не то, что постороннего дядьку, а всю свою семью сдаст за милую душу, рассказав все тайны, ничего не утаив — только бы не было больше боли и перспективы продолжения поучительной экзекуции.  
Великолепный выбор.  
Но на что не пойдёшь от безысходности?  
Уитмар, обращаясь к этому парню, несомненно, чувствовал себя, как человек, оказавшийся в безвыходной ситуации. Потому не представляющий, что делать и к кому бежать за содействием. Выбрал первого попавшегося, наобум, лишь бы с Волфери связан не был. Куда такому? Волфери на него и от безысходности не посмотрят. Он для них не то, что грязью будет, а того хуже.  
Элиас сделал несколько шагов вперёд. Разжал ладонь, и медведь упал на цементный пол.  
Элиас подхватил сползающий рюкзак, распустил завязки, доставая оттуда пухлый белый конверт.  
— Я не открывал его, — произнёс, немного заикаясь от переизбытка эмоций. — Но мистер Леган говорил, что там всё необходимое. Документы, карточки, в общем...  
Он протянул конверт, передавая из рук в руки.  
Брайан сначала хотел уйти просто так, не рассыпаясь в благодарностях, но внезапно проснувшаяся жалость дала о себе знать. Он постарался представить себя на месте этого мальчишки, отправившегося по просьбе — теперь уже — мёртвого знакомого к чёрту на рога. Исполнившего — не без помарок, но всё же — поручение, а взамен получившего только молчание. Много денег отсыпать ему Брайан не собирался, но пару десяток планировал дать на чай. Не успел.  
Стоило убрать пистолет и потянуться, чтобы достать бумажник — обратная дорога, за пределы кондитерской фабрики для него оказалась заказана.  
Дверь захлопнулась стремительно, со скоростью света. Громко — до разрыва барабанных перепонок. Неумолимо.  
Конверт выпал из рук, и пол усеяла нарезанная бумага и несколько кусочков картона. Ни документов, ни карточек — типичная кукла-обманка.  
Мощный удар, нанесённый потрясающе профессионально прямо в челюсть, поспособствовал потере равновесия и сбил с ног.  
Ещё один — ногой под рёбра — заставил взвыть от боли.  
Пистолет, ловко отброшенный ногой, отлетел в сторону и потерялся в темноте.  
Третий удар проломил переносицу, и носом полилась кровь, затекающая в рот и заставляющая ею захлёбываться.  
Четвёртый...  
Четвёртый точно был, но Брайан уже не помнил, куда он пришёлся.  
На смену удару пришли выстрелы, нанесённые один за другим. В ногу. В плечо. В кисть правой руки. Его не убивали быстро. Над ним издевались.  
Острое лезвие ножа быстро и уверенно вспороло ворот водолазки. Ловкое, профессиональное движение, словно Элиас что-то искал на его шее, но, конечно же, не нашёл, поскольку побрякушки Брайан не жаловал.  
Разочарованное хмыканье нарушило зловещую тишину.  
Мальчишка направил свет фонаря прямо в глаза Брайану.  
— А я надеялся найти какое-нибудь украшение. Жаль, что мои надежды не оправдались. Но с пустыми руками не уйду. С паршивой овцы хоть шерсти клок, — произнёс, резко надавливая и надсекая кожу на шее. — Сделаем из тебя ожерелье, Скай. Вроде того, которое ты увёл у моей бабушки. Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь? Охуенных камешков, конечно, не предвидится, но чем богаты, тем и рады. Украшения из человеческой кожи тоже ничего так смотрятся. История знает случаи.  
Брайан смотрел на улыбающегося парня, и глаза его расширялись от ужаса.  
Теперь, когда мальчишка был так близко, нависал сверху, продолжая орудовать ножом, можно было внимательнее разглядеть его и понять, что вся эта подростковая одежда — отвлекающий манёвр, не более того. И лет ему явно больше, чем показалось при скудном освещении. Он сделал верный акцент на одежду. Если бы его заметили, то запомнили бы наряд, а не самого юношу, и по этому наряду взялись искать. Школьник, студент. В пределах. Не старше. На этом бы и провалились.  
Слова настигли ускользающее сознание, зажглись ярким пламенем, осветив всё вокруг и подарив однозначный ответ.  
Осознание происходящего обожгло, подобно кипятку, вылитому на руку.  
Всё сложилось.  
Бабка, ожерелье, игрушечный медведь, которому он когда-то выколол глаз. Не хватало только приторно-сладкого запаха лилий, разбросанных по полу и растёртых в неаппетитную кашу.  
— Рэд... Рэд... Рэдли? — Брайан заикался, вспоминая, озвучивая свои предположения и безумно боясь догадок.  
Элиас... Хотя, какой он Элиас?  
Рэймонд отвлёкся от своего занятия и удовлетворённо улыбнулся, закусил нижнюю губу, что придало ему мечтательный вид.  
— Бинго, мистер Скайфорд, — последовал незамедлительный ответ. — Кокаин не окончательно сожрал ваши мозги. Соображаете. Туго, через раз, но соображаете. За это вам приз. Хватит мучений. Хватит страданий. Просто хватит.  
Брайан собирался вздохнуть с облегчением, но тут до него дошёл истинный смысл сказанного.  
Умирать Скай не хотел.  
— Нет, нет, нет, — будто заведённый повторял он. — Нет!!!  
Крик его разнёсся по всему зданию и стих, напоминая о себе лишь редкими отголосками эха.  
Рэймонд отложил нож в сторону, снова подтянул к себе пистолет и уверенно приставил дуло к голове жертвы. Не в первый раз, никаких сомнений и переживаний. Повседневность. Работа.  
— Пока-пока, — произнёс нежно.  
Раздался хлопок приглушённого выстрела.  
Свет для Брайана Скайфорда померк окончательно.  
Пути назад больше не было.  
Как не было и шанса на спасение у Юноны и Килиана.  
Той ночью.  
Двадцать лет назад.


	11. Вэрнон. Основа деловых отношений

На личной встрече Джейк Рамирес, на этот раз, не настаивал, вполне удовлетворившись общением по телефону. Он вновь был бесконечно эмоционален, цокал языком, щёлкал пальцами и восторгался тем, что преступник умудрился, залив всё помещение кровью, не оставить никаких следов, способных привести к нему, словно всё само собой прошло, без постороннего участия. Мистическая сила, привидения. Что угодно, кто угодно, но только не живой человек, пришедший по душу Скайфорда, попавшего в его сети.  
— Это, конечно, надо видеть, — произнёс Джейк.  
— Тебя снова сразили в самое сердце?  
— Разумеется. Маэстро не перестаёт удивлять.  
— Организуй фан-клуб имени Рэда.  
— Я бы с удовольствием, но, боюсь, твой дядюшка не оценит такой подход.  
— Не оценит, — согласился Вэрнон.  
— Будь я на его месте...  
— Ты не будешь.  
— Само собой. Я не к тому, что мечтаю подвинуть мистера Волфери. Нет-нет, — тут же пошёл на попятный Джейк, осознав, насколько двусмысленно и вызывающе прозвучало выдвинутое предположение. — Не подумай ничего дурного, я просто...  
Учитывая личность собеседника, сказать подобное мог лишь потенциальный самоубийца. Не позер, что старается привлечь внимание к своей персоне такими высказываниями и неглубокими царапинами, нанесёнными на кожу, а целенаправленно разыскивающий смерть. Почти нашедший.  
— Говори уже, — поторопил Вэрнон.  
— Такой человек не был бы лишним в вашей команде, — произнёс Джейк. — Его профессионализм заслуживает высокой оценки и похвалы. Ингмару нравятся такие люди. Разве нет?  
Вэрнон высказывание не прокомментировал, несмотря на то, что сам придерживался схожей точки зрения. Именно поэтому и промолчал. Будь его собеседником кто-то другой, он бы подумал о том: стоит откровенничать или нет? А раз на том конце ожидал ответа Джейк, следовало придержать язык за зубами и не подкидывать дядюшке пищу для размышлений.  
Вэрнон не боялся наёмников, приходящих по его душу в перспективе, но лишний раз обострять ситуацию тоже не хотел. Не опасался присланных под Рождество цветов. Он вообще не боялся, позабыв о существовании этого чувства, перестав ассоциировать его с собой. Страх был прерогативой детства или юности. Теперь он казался далёким и почти мифическим. Чужие поступки не вгоняли Вэрнона в ступор. Он предпочитал иной расклад. Тот, в котором он становился чьей-то проблемой, а не кто-то — его.  
И если дядюшка хочет войны, он её получит, но не открытую, а тайную. В таком сражении у него нет шансов на победу.  
Дорогу молодым, мистер Волфери.  
Ваша песня спета.  
Солнце закатилось.  
А то и вовсе сгорело в вечности, остался только прах.  
Но пока предположения о желании избавиться от преемника, спустив на него всех собак, и сделав виновным во всех промахах, остаются неподтверждёнными, фигуры останутся стоять на своих местах, в бой их не поведут.  
— Скажи об этом напрямую Ингмару, — произнёс Вэрнон. — Только подозреваю, что за подобное предложение он с тебя шкуру спустит.  
— Без вариантов, — хмыкнул Джейк. — Сдёрёт без предварительно данного наркоза.  
— Тогда оставь глупые мысли и позволь озадачиться вопросом «как собирать команду?» тем, для кого это — прямая обязанность, а не развлечение, придуманное на досуге, в перерывах между задачами, полученными на основной работе.  
— Ты, похоже, не в настроении? — удивился Джейк.  
И Вэрнон наяву представил, как тот приподнимает брови в изумлении. Словно задаётся закономерным вопросом, не лишённым нот сарказма.  
Как же так?  
Не ожидал.  
Совсем не ожидал от тебя.  
— Это настолько удивительно?  
— Ладно, извини. Вопрос глупый.  
— Именно. Потому в следующий раз, если тебя посетит аналогичный интерес, сэкономь обоим время и промолчи, — посоветовал Вэрнон. — Ты знаешь, что мне нужно. Для остального ищи другие свободные уши. Подробности, улики, состав преступления. Всё это должно быть у меня в течение дня. Понятно?  
— Вполне, — сообщил Джейк. — Жди. Всё будет в лучшем виде. Скину на почту, как только данные окажутся в моём распоряжении.  
Вэрнона подобная постановка вопроса только порадовала, поскольку пересекаться с неприятным типом не было никакого желания. Джейк клятвенно пообещал поделиться материалами дела и, честь-хвала ему, не солгал. Все, что могло Вэрнона заинтересовать, было получено уже этим вечером. Очередное доказательство простой истины. Деньги — лучший стимул, какой только можно придумать, остальное — не столь эффективно. А ради бумажек с водяными знаками люди готовы на всё. Разница лишь в цене того или иного свершения.  
Кто-то кинется исполнять за сотку, а кто-то захочет в сто раз больше.  
Джейк удовлетворялся средними расценками, не работая за минимум, но и не задирая планку до неведомых высот.  
Первым делом, распаковав архив, Вэрнон вывел на экран несколько снимков с места преступления.  
На полу, расставив лапки в разные стороны, словно в ожидании объятий, сидел плюшевый мишка. Милая игрушка, создающая обманчиво-игривое настроение, что моментально испарялось, стоило лишь внимательнее присмотреться к её внешнему виду. Несколько потемневших, успевших высохнуть, бурых пятен на шубке. Стеклянный глаз, смотрящий в пустоту, безучастно наблюдающий за человеком, лежащим на полу. И второй глаз — человеческий, некогда принадлежащий жертве.  
Тёмная дорожка, проходящая по искусственному меху.  
Кровавые слёзы.  
— Шутник, — задумчиво протянул Вэрнон, откладывая серебристый «MacBook» последней модели в сторону и откидываясь на подушки.  
Он лежал на кровати, глядел в потолок и пытался сосредоточиться на увиденном прежде, но, как назло, в голову лезло нечто иное. Конкретно — воспоминания об ушедшей ночи. Времени, когда покровы оказались частично сорваны, и Рэд рискнул пойти с ним на контакт.  
Легче от этого не стало.  
Узнать, кто скрывается за обезличенным прозвищем, не удалось.  
Вэрнон хотел сделать это самостоятельно, без посторонней помощи.  
Ему нужен был Рэд.  
Для себя.  
И отдавать его на растерзание дядюшки и его шестёрок, он не собирался, потому уже сейчас фактически шёл против родственника, объявляя начало нечестной игры на два фронта.  
Тайное знание, о котором никто не догадывался.  
Да, исходящие Вэрнона и входящие Брайана не были секретом для работников полиции Наменлоса. Даже если бы Рэд удалил историю, пробить, кому этим вечером звонил Брайан, кто звонил ему, и с кем он общался незадолго до смерти, получилось бы запросто, по первому требованию. Скрывать это — занятие бесполезное. Неоспоримый факт. Рэд тоже понимал, насколько напрасны и бессмысленны лишние телодвижения, потому историю не подчищал, оставив, как есть.  
Вэрнон солгал Джейку, сказав, что вечером общался с Брайаном, и всё было нормально. На деле, его попытки дозвониться до преданной собаки Ингмара оборачивались неудачей.  
Шесть раз.  
Шесть предложений электронного голоса оставить сообщение после сигнала.  
Удача и ответ ждали его на седьмой попытке.  
Незнакомый голос, лишённый опасений, немного — самую малость — насмешливый. Готовность общаться в определённых рамках. Не лезть в душу друг другу, не пытаться играть в приятелей. Нейтральное общение, минимум подробностей, никакого бахвальства и гордости за совершённые поступки. Никакого смеха и громких заявлений в стиле «я вас всех поставлю на колени». Или раком. Или и так, и этак. Вовсе нет. Рэду наплевать было на Наменлос и на теневую власть, здесь царившую. Он преследовал свои цели и, наверное, ему можно было без сомнений присвоить одно звание.  
Идейный.  
Он убивал не ради денег.  
Не ради привлечения внимания со стороны семьи Волфери.  
Ради осуществления своей затеи.  
Ради... чего-то, чего Вэрнон не знал, но не терял надежды — докопаться до истины.  
Переломный момент наступил неожиданно, породив уверенность в том, что однажды маска будет разбита, и он, Вэрнон, увидит человека, скрывающегося под коротким, мало что поясняющим стороннему наблюдателю именем.  
Но подвижки произошли.  
Лёд тронулся.  
Они разговаривали этой ночью.  
И этот разговор нельзя было стереть из памяти Вэрнона так, как удалось уничтожить переписку с Брайаном.  
Рэд разделывал свою жертву на составные части и вёл великосветскую беседу с Вэрноном, рассказывая ему о своих планах, подтверждая недавние подозрения и, в какой-то степени, обещая не покушаться на то, что ему заведомо не по зубам и не по рангу.  
Умный и жестокий, совершенно беспринципный и на всю голову отмороженный молодой человек с отвратительным голосом, напоминавшим скрип старой телеги.  
Сегодня они играли в игру, рассчитанную на двоих.  
Она была придумана задолго до них, а потому на уникальность не претендовала даже минимально.  
Пришлась, как нельзя кстати.  
Вопрос-ответ.  
Почувствуй себя непрофессиональным журналистом, делающим первые шаги в специальности. Осваивающим её и пытающимся не налажать по полной программе, уничтожив чужое желание — поддерживать диалог.  
Задай вопросы и попробуй узнать всё, что тебя интересует.  
Правда, попробуй.  
Что тебе стоит?  
Рискни.  
Вдруг сегодня повезёт?  
Рождённые по ходу общения вопросы, на которые можно было бы ответить развёрнуто и полно. Короткие, рубленые ответы, больше походившие не на разговор с живым человеком, а на общение с программой, которая выдаёт заготовленные фразы, не умея маневрировать из стороны в сторону. Голос металлический, без эмоций, без дрожи и минимального сожаления о содеянном. Потрясающее равнодушие, которому можно позавидовать.  
Не будь Вэрнон сам таким же отмороженным человеком, способным убивать без сомнений и длительного мозгоёбства, его бы проняло и заставило погрузиться в состояние страха, будто в омут с головой. Нырнуть и захлебнуться, наглотавшись тёмной отравленной воды, от которой нет противоядия. Точнее, есть. Смелостью называется. Но смелым на пустом месте не станешь, в дополнение, а вообще-то основой к ней должна идти уверенность в своих силах. Знание, что противник заведомо слабее, хотя бы на пару сотых доли процента, но слабее. Рядом с равным или тем, кто сильнее, хочется сражаться на одной стороне, а не враждовать.  
Вряд ли Рэд спал и видел, как пополнить их ряды.  
Ему и без Волфери отлично жилось.  
Они просто умудрились перейти ему однажды дорогу. Даже не они, а парочка их людей. Не самых важных, не самых значимых, потому не слишком волновавших Вэрнона. Он копался в этом больше для вида, нежели из-за желания отомстить Рэду, сотворив с ним то, что тот делал со своими жертвами.  
Он наблюдал.  
Не завидовал.  
Было бы чему.  
Он сам умел не меньше.  
Изучал.  
Сканировал.  
Пытался влезть в чужую шкуру и найти причины, толкнувшие на путь убийства.  
Да, пожалуй, эта задача и была для него самой значимой.  
Здесь речь шла не о страхе, как таковом, а о попытках отыскать мотивы, понять, откуда тянутся нити, связавшие таинственного убийцу с его жертвами, и почему они вообще появились? Почему он пришёл только сейчас, а не раньше на пару лет или не позже на пять? Это было самопроизвольно? Или осознанный выбор? Множество нюансов и многообразие теорий, которым хотелось получить опровержение, подтверждение... Не важно, что именно. Главное — определённость, а не подвешенное состояние и вынужденное гадание на кофейной гуще. Но Рэд не открывал перед ним душу и вряд ли собирался делать это в дальнейшем. Их разговор не был запланирован заранее, спонтанное импровизационное шоу.  
Убийство почти в прямом эфире, с той разницей, что нет картинки перед глазами — приходится довольствоваться тем, что услышал, и самостоятельно представлять, как оно могло бы смотреться, появись возможность взглянуть на изображение. Оценить выражение лица, резкость и продуманность движений, подготовку инструментов для проведения своеобразной операции, результат которой ныне красовался на экране ноутбука.  
Хирургическая, алмазная точность, работа виртуоза, набившего руку, неоднократно практиковавшего что-то схожее и не совершающего ошибок.  
Несколько огнестрельных ранений, сломанная челюсть, сломанный нос, внушительная гематома на теле, вырезанная полоса кожи. Тонкая, но ставшая причиной немалого количества пролитой крови. Не просто вырезанная, а фигурно — парочка завитушек, служащих иллюстрацией попытки изобразить какой-то узор.  
Ритуальное убийство?  
Да нет.  
Вряд ли.  
Не тот случай.  
— Чокер себе сделать хотел, детка? Материал не понравился? — спросил Вэрнон, потирая переносицу и усмехаясь.  
Разумеется, вопрос получился риторическим. Рэда здесь не было и не могло быть, в принципе.  
Вэрнон перелистал подборку снимков, акцентируя внимание на другой фотографии, демонстрировавшей ему горло Скайфорда, изуродованное ножом.  
Полоска снятой кожи осталась на месте.  
Её обнаружили рядом с телом, вложенную в ладонь покойника. Неизвестно, что Рэд собирался с ней делать. Факт, что по итогу от первоначальной идеи отказался. А, может, напротив, реализовал всё так, как хотел и планировал. Просто они не поняли и не оценили размах и глобальность задумки, не имея представления о стартовых мотивах.  
Он поставил телефон на громкую связь, не боясь быть обнаруженным случайными свидетелями. Возможно, не напрасно. Никому из здравомыслящих людей не пришла бы в голову идея, связанная с посещением заброшенного здания в столь позднее время.  
Если только они не заслуженные искатели приключений, пренебрегающие здравым смыслом и имеющие его во все дыры.  
Возможно, в этот вечер он, Вэрнон, с Рэдом не перебросился бы и парой слов, если бы не спонтанное желание Ингмара — пообщаться со своей шестёркой. Не сумев дозвониться самостоятельно, он отчего-то решил, что Брайан в обязательном порядке ответит ненавистному абоненту и тут же примется объяснять причины длительного молчания. Уважение против презрения. Кому отдадут пальму первенства? Это было нелепо, но Ингмар давно обращался с логикой так же, как и искатели приключений из недавнего примера взаимодействовали со здравым смыслом.  
Вэрнон смутно догадывался, чего хочет от Брайана Ингмар, отчего так бесится, не получая желаемого и вынужденно отступая.  
Наверняка заботливый дядюшка жаждал, чтобы Скай проследил за Вэрноном и доложил обо всём, не упуская из вида ни единой мелочи. И в период подготовки к встрече с Сайфером, и непосредственно во время оной, и после.  
Шпион его Величества.  
Как же, как же.  
Шпион, который хотел сбежать, не предупредив дорогое и любимое начальство, не посвятив его в свои планы. Интересно, что сказал бы Ингмар, узнай он о вероломстве своей шавки? Определённо, не обрадовался бы. Но степень гнева могла быть разной, начиная от той, что сопоставима с лёгким ветром, заканчивая штормовым предупреждением и максимально разрушительным ураганом.  
Однако ему не суждено было узнать.  
Вэрнон не собирался откровенничать с дядей о том, что услышал в приватном разговоре, оставив новые знания при себе.  
Не собирался он откровенничать и о том, что ещё ночью, задолго до появления полиции, побывал на месте преступления, разыскивая там следы постороннего пребывания, а натыкаясь на пустоту. Рэд исчез раньше, чем появился Вэрнон. Исчез, не оставив на память о себе ничего, кроме плюшевого мишки, который в реальности смотрелся ещё отвратительнее, нежели на плёнке, с этим своим пугающе живым глазом, имплантированным хирургом-новатором, в то время, как на лице Скайфорда появилась зияющая пустотой глазница.  
— Работаешь на кого-то?  
— Нет.  
— Удивительно. Я думал о вероятности такого расклада, но всегда отметал вариант, в котором не фигурировала бы поддержка. Бросить вызов системе управления Наменлосом и попробовать изменить её... Это одновременно так самонадеянно и так нелепо, что я не знаю, как относиться к твоим порывам. Признать их геройством? Или сумасшествием?  
— Как хочешь.  
— Значит, ты одиночка?  
— Очевидно.  
— И что привело тебя в наш город?  
— Дела.  
— Важные?  
— Подумай.  
— Важные.  
— Молодец.  
— Ещё жертвы будут?  
— Возможно.  
— Этот ответ стоит расценить, как согласие?  
— Может быть.  
— И кто следующий?  
— Не волнуйся, не ты. Ты мне вообще не нужен.  
— Правда? А Скайфорд говорил, что ты обещал утопить Наменлос в крови, и...  
— С каких пор твоё имя и название города стали полноценными синонимами? — поинтересовался собеседник, и Вэрнон представил саркастичную ухмылку на тонких губах.  
Подсознание с завидной настойчивостью подкидывало ему на оценку образ человека с тонкими губами. Таким злые улыбки идеально подходили. Словно одно было создано для другого.  
И наоборот.  
— С давних. Если ты угрожаешь городу, значит, ты...  
Рэд не дослушал. Перебил, частично раскрывая мотивы своего поведения, внося ясность.  
— В таком случае, бедняга Скай читал мои послания через задницу. Или просто ею. Я не говорил, что утоплю в крови город. Я обещал, что он, не город, а Скай, захлебнётся своей кровью, и это обещание я исполнил. Он захлебнулся. Интервью окончено. Приятно было пообщаться, мистер Волфери. На этом спешу откланяться. Дела ждут и отлагательств не терпят. Может, пересечёмся однажды. А, может, и нет. В любом случае, невелика потеря.  
— Для тебя или для меня?  
— Для обоих.  
Рэд сбросил вызов ровно в тот момент, когда система засекла местоположение телефона, показав Вэрнону, где стоит искать диковинную красную птичку, способную стать достойным украшением коллекции.  
Не успел.  
Птица улетела раньше, чем он успел сделать ответный ход. Ни единого пёрышка в качестве сувенира не оставила.  
— Ещё не вечер, — произнёс Вэрнон, подходя ближе к медведю, нажимая ему на живот.  
Не сдержал нервного смешка, услышав, как медвежонок признаётся ему в любви. Голосом, похожим на голос того, кто эту игрушку здесь оставил.  
Отшвырнув медведя, Вэрнон покинул пустующее здание и, убедившись, что ловить здесь нечего, отправился домой.  
Сварил кофе, выкурил сигарету и отправился досыпать, урвав себе хотя бы пару часов отдыха. Бессонная ночь сказывалась на общем состоянии.  
Вэрнон чувствовал себя не лучшим образом.  
В середине дня разбудил его телефонный звонок.  
Рамирес, принесший плохие новости.  
Злободневные сообщения, с его точки зрения, но уже потерявшие актуальность для Вэрнона, наблюдавшего за всем в режиме реального времени, задушевно болтавшего со своим коллегой и знающего, что за убийством Брайана последует ещё одно. Или не одно, а серия их. Не обязательно эти преступления будут похожи между собой. Первое и второе отличались друг от друга разительно. Ничто не мешало и в третьем случае проявить фантазию, замутив нечто феерическое, неповторимое и незабываемое.  
Рэд показался из тени.  
Не окончательно, продолжая поддерживать ореол таинственности вокруг своей личности, но, тем не менее.  
Это была его ошибка.  
Наверняка он думал иначе.  
Заблуждался.  
Вэрнон не торопился переубеждать.  
— Иди ко мне, — произнёс он. — Иди же.  
Произнёс и засмеялся. Так счастливо, как смеются дети, получившие в своё распоряжение желанную игрушку.  
Он ещё не получил.  
Но знал, что сможет это сделать.

* * *

Крайние несколько дней его жизни напоминали сумасшедший аттракцион. Карусель, что вращается на сумасшедшей скорости, и нет возможности остановить её, чтобы передохнуть хотя бы немного, сделать несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, уничтожить перманентную тошноту, порождённую кружением и высокой скоростью. Остановка планом не предусмотрена, не в ближайшее время. Что там, за поворотом, ожидает, сложно сказать сходу, потому не стоит заранее обольщаться.  
Некоторые планы пришлось подвергать корректировке, менять местами, устраивая грандиозную рокировку. Среди прочего оказалась и грядущая встреча с Сайфером, прошедшая несколько раньше запланированного срока.  
Как и ожидалось, обмен ничем омрачён не был, всё прошло, как по маслу. Сложись подобная ситуация при других обстоятельствах, Ингмар рассыпался бы в благодарностях за чудную организацию, похвалах и прочих способах словесного поощрения, но сейчас, привезя дядюшке новости и товар, Вэрнон получил в награду только хмурый взгляд и царственный взмах руки, трактовать который разными способами не выходило. Единственный существующий вариант, никаких манёвров и иносказаний.  
Иди, свободен.  
Вэрнон думал, что так ни слова от старика и не добьётся, но голос Ингмара настиг его у самой двери кабинета и заставил повременить с завершением визита:  
— Стой.  
Вэрнон послушно выполнил просьбу.  
— Что-то ещё?  
— Ты ищёшь? — спросил Ингмар.  
Уточнять, чья судьба его занимает, не требовалось. Здесь не существовало большого разброса личностей, о которых можно вести речь. На повестке дня был и остаётся единственный шутник.  
— Да.  
— Успешно?  
— Более или менее, — откликнулся Вэрнон, прислонившись к двери плечом и исподтишка наблюдая за дядей.  
Ингмар сидел, сцепив ладони в замок и прислонившись к ним лбом.  
— Точнее?  
— Скорее более, чем менее, — хмыкнул Вэрнон.  
— Хорошо.  
Многословностью Ингмар в этот день не отличался.  
— Я найду, — пообещал Вэрнон. — После праздников в обязательном порядке.  
— Почему такие сроки? Почему не раньше?  
— Планирую немного отдохнуть. Встреча с Сайфером прошла успешно, я заслужил награду. Хочу такое поощрение, да и есть кое-какие задумки. Печально, если упущу возможность. Это нечто важное для меня, потому возлагаю на праздничную неделю большие надежды. Вы с Камиллой вроде тоже планировали отдых в Норвегии, — произнёс Вэрнон.  
— Уже нет.  
— Почему?  
— Именно потому, что я не могу пустить всё на самотёк и отправиться на отдых, когда какой-то самоучка-дилетант убивает моих людей.  
— Если судить по отчётам Рамиреса, там дилетантством давно не пахнет, — констатировал факт Вэрнон, заставив Ингмара отвлечься от созерцания гладкой столешницы и одарить взглядом собеседника.  
— Тебе прежде доводилось о нём слышать?  
— Нет, но он точно не новичок. Может, раньше работал под другим именем. Может, просто умудрился уничтожить всю информацию о себе и своих деяниях в имеющихся базах. Когда убивают впервые, почерк другой. Да и отходняк длится дольше. Сначала это стресс, притом огромный. Недели не хватит, а если и удастся уложиться в этот срок, будет больше ошибок и осечек. Даже при условии сохранения внешнего спокойствия, дилетант будет нервничать и налажает так, что его можно взять тёпленьким, недалеко от места преступления. Здесь такого не предвидится. Но тебе не понять, как работает эта схема. Ты почти всегда действовал через посредников, а не напрямую. Отдавать приказы проще, чем исполнять их, но да не о том речь, дядя. Здесь видно, что рука набита давно и основательно, потому я поддерживаю Джейка. Неизвестно, скольких ему пришлось уложить в былое время, но Уитмар — не точка отсчёта. Скорее, очередной пунктик в длинном-предлинном списке.  
Ингмар не ответил.  
Вэрнон постоял на пороге ещё немного и, не дождавшись реакции на сказанное, выскользнул за дверь.  
В молчании же покинул дом.  
Утром пришло сообщение о месте и дате грядущих похорон. Ингмар снова взял организацию на себя, демонстрируя своё почтение и признательность всем тем, кто погиб за правое — по его словам — дело.  
Вэрнон вспомнил обрывки разговора с Рэдом и ремарку о желании Брайана сбежать за пределы не только Наменлоса, но и страны. И снова же благородно промолчал. Брайан никогда не провоцировал пробуждения тёплых чувств, и судьба его не представляла для Вэрнона особого интереса, но было что-то несправедливое в перспективе, открывавшейся в случае оглашения секретной информации. Если бы правда открылась, Брайана ждали бы не шикарные проводы в последний путь, а наскоро вырытая яма на окраине города и сухостой, наспех собранный по окрестностям и брошенный на землю сверху, вместо роскошных букетов.  
Занимательные перемены во взглядах на жизнь, которых он сам от себя не ожидал.  
Признаться откровенно, Вэрнону не слишком хотелось тащиться на кладбище, но того требовали негласные правила, потому пришлось выкроить в графике время под новый пункт.  
Похоронная процессия, назначенная на завтрашний полдень, подготовиться к которой требовалось уже сейчас.  
Мелочи, из которых складывается нечто масштабное.  
Корзина с цветами от всех и букет от каждого лично. Заказом общего занималась помощница Ингмара, потому не стоило сомневаться, что в очередной раз не обойдётся без белоснежных лилий. Вэрнон не знал, какие цветы лучше всего подойдут для такого мероприятия, но в магазин всё-таки заехал, чтобы присмотреться, прицениться и сделать окончательный выбор.  
Оказавшись в царстве срезанных растений, он внезапно осознал, насколько последняя неделя, начавшаяся приятной вылазкой, выдалась муторной, изматывающей и суматошной.  
Тот случай, когда приметы не оправдали себя.  
Тон должно было задать одно событие, но оно, пожалуй, так и осталось единственным проблеском.  
От помощи продавцов Вэрнон отказался. Скорее, отмахнулся. Хотелось тишины и одиночества. Что, впрочем, так и осталось данью мечтам, потому как среди покупателей, решивших заглянуть сюда этим днём, Вэрнон заметил знакомый силуэт. Поначалу усомнился, подумав, что вполне мог обознаться, но присмотрелся, подошёл ближе и окончательно уверился: зрение не подвело. Это не обман его, порождённый воспоминаниями о начале недели и мыслями о грядущем отдыхе.  
Рэймонд Теккерей — светлые волосы, дерзкая улыбка на тонких губах, пленительный взгляд ярко-зелёных глаз, знакомый френч и такой же знакомый узкий шарф, напоминавший о происшествии на крыше — действительно прогуливается в цветочном магазине, разглядывая ассортимент, уделяя некоторым растениям чуть больше времени, чем остальным. Сейчас вниманием Рэймонда всецело завладели любимые лилии Ингмара, и он стоял напротив стеклянных витрин, скрывающих белоснежное великолепие. Стоял неподвижно, словно статуя, застывшая во времени и пространстве. Казалось, ещё немного, и он протянет руку, чтобы осторожно прикоснуться к лепесткам, погладить их, ощущая под пальцами гладкую поверхность, а потом, без сожаления отломит один из цветков и сожмёт его, раздавит в руке. Раскроет ладонь, позволяя упасть на пол изломанному творению природы, и улыбнётся.  
Но их разделяло стекло, и Рэймонд никак не мог сделать того, что нарисовала вдохновенно фантазия Вэрнона.  
Приближение постороннего Рэймонд заметил благодаря отражению в стекле. Вскинул голову, улыбнулся, не оборачиваясь, продолжая стоять на месте. Но руку, как и в недавних грёзах, навеянных игрой воображения, поднял. Не прикасаясь к стеклу, но делая вид, что именно тем и занимается. Жест можно было расценить по-разному. То ли, как прикосновение к цветку, то ли — к отражению человека, приближающегося и теперь находившегося совсем рядом. Ладонь опустилась, Рэймонд оглянулся.  
С каждой новой встречей он всё сильнее приковывал к себе внимание.  
Невозможно не заметить.  
А если заметил — невозможно отвести взгляд.  
— Какая встреча, мистер Волф-ф-фери-и, — произнёс он, не дожидаясь приветственных слов от Вэрнона.  
Они перешли определённый рубеж, за ним остались некие условности, некие формальности, среди прочего — официоз, но разговоры Рэймонд неизменно начинал именно с подобного обращения. Что-то, вроде традиции. Растягивать произношение, обращаться по фамилии, смаковать её. Потом можно и по имени. Можно и по фамилии, произнесённой в привычном формате, но сначала — так.  
— Не думал, что нам доведётся встретиться здесь, — заметил Вэрнон.  
— Жизнь иногда подбрасывает немало поводов для размышлений, — философски заметил Рэймонд, но тут же усмехнулся, стряхивая с себя остатки повышенной серьёзности и показной эмоциональной сдержанности. — Вообще-то я завернул сюда не просто так, на то были определённые причины. Я собирался заказать несколько рождественских композиций и венок для украшения дома. Перерыв дом музыки, с удивлением обнаружил, что у бывшего хозяина нет искусственной ели, и украшать мне нечего. Некоторые традиции стоит соблюдать, и я решил облегчить себе жизнь, переложив ответственность за создание праздничной атмосферы на других людей, которые больше моего понимают в декоре.  
— В доме музыки искусственных елей нет по той простой причине, что бывший владелец не придавал значения праздникам. По правде сказать, он их вовсе не замечал. Для него, что будни, что праздники — всё было едино. Скорее, год делился на отличные дни, когда вдохновение посещало. И дни поганые, когда оно отсутствовало.  
— Даже так?  
— Представь себе.  
— Откуда познания о бывшем владельце? Только не говори, что был поклонником его музыки.  
— Не был. Я даже не знал, что именно он сочиняет, поскольку большую часть творений он утаивал и не желал демонстрировать публике. То есть знал, что-то слышал, но целенаправленно не изучал, довольствуясь малым. Кажется, в молодости он был гораздо активнее, а в преклонном возрасте с головой погрузился в создание того, что называл делом всей жизни. Какой-то гимн, если мне не изменяет память. Или марш. Или симфония. Конечный результат в начале работы не был известен даже ему. Что получится, то получится. Главное, чтобы вообще желание работать не пропало. Я не самый преданный поклонник и уж точно не смогу перечислить поэтапно все музыкальные темы, им созданные. Но это не мешало нам разговаривать чисто по-человечески, по-соседски. Не длительные задушевные беседы, но такое... В целом, необременительное и приятное общение. Он был знаком с моими родителями. Они вроде даже приятелями друг друга считали, потому мне доводилось не только перебрасываться парой фраз с бывшим владельцем, но и бывать у него дома. Когда его поздравляли с каким-то праздником, будь то Рождество, день Благодарения или день рождения, он удивлялся, поскольку сам эти знаменательные даты успешно игнорировал.  
— Стремление увенчалось успехом?  
— Наполовину. Он написал нечто торжественное и невероятно красивое. В Наменлосе эту мелодию сделали аналогом траурного марша. Считается, что она щемящая, проникновенная и бесконечно грустная.  
— Господин Моцарт, вы ли это? — задумчиво изрёк Рэймонд.  
— До Моцарта ему было далековато.  
— Но история...  
— Частично курьёзная. И на легенду, связанную с именем легендарного австрийца, нисколько не похожа.  
— Почему?  
— Последнее творение называлось «Ода радости». И ничего бесконечно грустного там быть не могло, — заметил Вэрнон, оторвавшись от созерцания отражений в стекле. — Она — гимн жизни, восторг каждым прожитым моментом и каждым новым днём. Но люди плачут. Так всегда бывает, когда какой-то авторитетный человек продвигает мнение в массы. Скажи кто-то с улицы, что трава красная, его закидают камнями и обольют грязью за тупость. Сделай такое заявление кто-то, имеющий особый вес в мире науки и в обществе, как многие усомнятся: а не подводят ли их глаза? Может, действительно красная, а не зелёная?  
— Какое разное восприятие бывает у людей.  
Рэймонд коротко хохотнул. Не выдержал и засмеялся. Вэрнон, когда узнал правду о странной судьбе творения, тоже развеселился, сейчас же ограничился сдержанной улыбкой.  
Они продолжали стоять напротив ваз, забитых лилиями. Теперь уже вдвоём разглядывали представленный в магазине ассортимент. С чем ассоциировались «Касабланки» у Рэймонда, Вэрнон не знал. Собственные параллели были не слишком приятными.  
Спасибо дорогому дяде, сформировавшему мировоззрение и отношение к этим цветам.  
Непоколебимо.  
— Никто не указал на ошибку? — поинтересовался Рэймонд, отсмеявшись.  
— Знающие люди указали, но исправлять ничего не стали. В последний путь в Наменлосе вот уже несколько лет идут под «Оду радости».  
— Чем больше узнаю об этом городе, тем сильнее он меня удивляет, — признался Рэймонд.  
— Приятно или не очень?  
— Пятьдесят на пятьдесят.  
— Пересматриваешь отношение и ищешь причины задержаться?  
— Всё ещё в активном поиске веских причин, которые я не смогу отмести, а не мимолётных, — уголок рта дёрнулся, приподнимаясь.  
Вэрнон усмехнулся, оценив ответ.  
Укусили.  
Попытались это сделать.  
Он придерживался иного взгляда на сложившуюся ситуацию и заранее определил победителя столкновения. Достойный соперник. Но признание этого — не повод отдавать победу в его руки.  
Скорее, повод сражаться в полную силу, чтобы противостояние вышло запоминающимся.  
— Но мои поиски не зависят от поступков окружающих. Я борюсь с самим собой. Часть меня хотела бы остаться, а часть подсказывает, что это невозможно.  
— Любишь этот период? — спросил Вэрнон, меняя тему.  
— Какой? — уточнил Рэймонд.  
— Рождественские и новогодние праздники.  
— Терпеть не могу, — признался Рэймонд.  
— Тогда зачем украшать дом и следовать традициям, которые тебе совсем не близки?  
— Просто так. Ради разнообразия. И, наверное, именно потому, что я его не люблю. Могу по пальцам пересчитать года, когда я и те, кто в тот или иной момент жизни считались моей семьёй, праздновали. Чаще мы следовали примеру господина композитора и благополучно забывали о грядущих праздниках. Либо нарочно игнорировали их наступление. Родители не любили эту суету, считая её вытряхиванием денег, дядя много пил и становился невыносимым, а мой любовник, с которым у нас, на тот момент случился вялотекущий роман, тоже мало думал о, собственно, праздновании. У него были другие приоритеты и другие задумки. Он предпочитал работу и... действительно работал. Он был творческой личностью и полностью отдавался процессу. Всё, что кроме, его не волновало. Хочется переломить традицию и отпраздновать так, чтобы запомнилось, а не стало ещё одним обычным днём, как много лет подряд.  
— Запланированное путешествие никто не отменял, — напомнил Вэрнон. — А, значит, празднование этого года уже прилично отличается от стандартной программы. Или ты передумал ехать, но пока не набрался смелости, чтобы сообщить мне об этом?  
— Чтобы ответить отказом на какое-нибудь предложение, не обязательно быть невероятно смелым, — произнёс Рэймонд.  
— Зависит от того, кому ты отказываешь.  
— Стоит расценивать, как угрозу?  
— Больше, как предостережение.  
Рэймонд покачал головой, позволив волосам снова стать подобием ширмы, разделяющей их с Вэрноном и не позволяющей сразу заметить перемены, отразившиеся на лице.  
Постучал носком ботинка по полу.  
Вэрнон подозревал, что ещё немного, и Рэймонд снова засмеётся. Сильнее и громче, чем в первый раз, во время рассказа о метаморфозах, происходящих с музыкальными произведениями малоизвестных композиторов.  
Не случилось.  
Не засмеялся.  
Стал серьёзнее обычного. Прихватил зубами губу, несильно её покусывая.  
— В общем контексте разговора прозвучит странно, но мне эти слова кажутся трогательными, — заметил Рэймонд. — Может, потому, что обычно меня не предостерегали ни о чём. Просто брали и били по голове. В переносном значении, конечно. Предварительно ещё и бдительность усыпляли, чтобы не вырывался и покорно сносил. А здесь необычно. Такая забота. Если бы подумывал отказаться или метался в сомнениях между двумя вариантами, после твоих слов в очередной раз пересмотрел бы решение, но сейчас для меня пересмотр не актуален. Смена обстановки пойдёт мне на пользу. Солнце и вода — тоже. Мне их не хватает. Я не передумал. Соглашение о совместной поездке в силе. Более того...  
Он снова сделал выразительную паузу. А, может, запнулся, не ведая, что сказать. Или ведая, но сомневаясь, что данным умозаключением стоит делиться с посторонним человеком.  
— Что? — поторопил Вэрнон.  
— Знаешь, я не до конца уверен, что тебе она нужнее, чем мне. По-моему, для меня эта поездка важнее в разы. Чтобы отказаться от неё, надо быть настоящим кретином без единой извилины.  
— Так говоришь, словно от неё зависит твоё дальнейшее будущее.  
— Зависит. И очень сильно. В какой-то мере, это вопрос жизни и смерти, — выдохнул Рэймонд, приложив палец к губам Вэрнона и осторожно погладив серединку нижней, но не оттягивая её вниз, просто наслаждаясь прикосновением к немного шершавой коже.  
Мгновение, и он тут же отдёрнул руку, вновь уделяя большее внимание цветам, не замечая ничего и никого вокруг, кроме них.  
Вэрнон прищурился.  
Заявление Рэймонда звучало неоднозначно.  
Провокационно.  
Предостерегающе.  
Вот она — истинная угроза.  
Не призрачная.  
Из плоти и крови.  
— Моей жизни и смерти, — произнёс Рэймонд, словно сумев перехватить направление мыслей и внося необходимое уточнение. — Исключительно моей.  
Он сделал несколько шагов вперёд, сокращая расстояние и вплотную подходя к витринам, скрывающим лилии.  
— Они тебе нравятся? — спросил Вэрнон, вспоминая ту внезапную ассоциацию, что пронеслась в голове прежде, до того, как он подошёл, нарушая задумчивое одиночество Рэймонда.  
Перебитые стебли, сломанные лепестки.  
Ладонь, сжимающая цветы и превращающая их из природного произведения искусства в обыкновенный мусор.  
— Кто конкретно? Жизнь? Смерть? Или цветы?  
— Лилии.  
— Есть идея? — Рэймонд не удержался и подмигнул Вэрнону. — Хочешь презентовать их мне, если вдруг отвечу «да»?  
— Просто уточняю.  
— Всего-то? У меня был вариант куда романтичнее. Берёшь и забрасываешь меня ими, как самый преданный поклонник, с которым мне доводилось когда-либо иметь дело.  
— Мне интересно твоё мнение об этих цветах. Ты так зачарованно на них смотришь, словно они — страстная любовь всей жизни. Или же, напротив.  
— Напротив? — эхом повторил Рэймонд, обернувшись и перестав внимательно разглядывать белоснежные лепестки с едва заметным зеленоватым отливом.  
— То, что ты страстно ненавидишь.  
— Красивые, — произнёс Рэймонд, не придав значения словам Вэрнона; услышав, но не прокомментировав. — Очень красивые. Потрясающие растения, я бы сказал. Восточный гибрид. В них всё примечательно. Высота, окраска, размер цветка, нежный, немного пряный аромат. Они созданы для того, чтобы ими восторгались. Подарить их кому-то, всё равно, что сказать на языке цветов: «Это так восхитительно находиться рядом с тобой!». Но в моей жизни была одна прекрасная леди, которая их не любила. А, когда я спросил, чем вызвано отторжение, она ответила, что для неё лилиями пахнет смерть. И этот случай отлично подходит для иллюстрации твоего замечания о людях, обладающих авторитетом. После её слов я начал воспринимать «Касабланки» в ином ключе. В моём представлении, они тоже стали цветами смерти. Для меня они пахнут ею, и ничем другим, кроме неё. Не пахнут. Воняют до омерзения. Не скажу, что это ненависть, но отторжение порождают.  
— У меня тоже.  
— Правда?  
— Разумеется. Не люблю их, и отторжение к ним возникло не на пустом месте, есть целый список весомых причин.  
— Кто бы мог подумать, что мы сумеем найти нечто общее, разговорившись о цветах? Для меня ты и цветы — несопоставимые понятия.  
— Да и я не ожидал встретить тебя здесь. Как видишь, мы оба умеем удивлять, — развёл руками Вэрнон. — Может быть, раз нам довелось сегодня пересечься, составишь компанию? Для флористического марафона у меня всё равно нет подходящего настроения, но зато я бы не отказался от перспективы — провести немного времени в твоей компании.  
— Хорошо, — легко согласился Рэймонд, даже не спросив, что его ожидает, то ли по причине беспечности, то ли по причине бесшабашности и безбашенности. — Поехали.  
Его не пришлось долго уговаривать.  
Его не пришлось уговаривать вообще.  
Покидая торговый зал цветочного магазина, он прошёл мимо Вэрнона, оставив на память о себе шлейф аромата дорогого парфюма — терпкого и немного... горького. Идеальное сочетание, лучше которого для данного человека не придумать.  
Будь у добровольного сумасшествия какой-то аромат, он был бы таким же, как парфюм Рэймонда.  
У него была бы такая же внешность, то же лицо.  
И то же имя.  
Рэймонд сам был воплощением безумия.  
Не для всех и не для каждого, само собой.  
Для определённого человека.  
Если бы Рэймонд, поддавшись необъяснимому порыву, ударился в патетику и пафос, обхватил лицо Вэрнона ладонями и прошептал что-то вроде «Я — твоё безумие», Вэрнон не стал бы спорить. Только спросил бы, где подписать, и сразу, не откладывая в долгий ящик, подмахнул документ-постановление, фиксирующий и подтверждающий закономерность озвученного утверждения.


	12. Рэд. Жаркий поцелуй лета

Чтобы рассмешить небеса, многого делать не нужно. Достаточно поведать им о своих планах, и всё сразу пойдёт не так, как того хотелось. В игру вступит закон подлости, и вскоре от фантазий, нарисовавших нечто прекрасное или, как минимум, занимательное, камня на камне не останется. Зато получится увидеть, услышать и узнать что-то новое, о чём прежде довелось иметь скудные сведения. О других. О себе. Обо всем и всех одним махом. Своеобразное самообразование. Тоже на дороге не валяется, надо ценить и быть благодарным жизни за предложенный урок, пока знания можно легко получить на каждом шагу. Подходи и бери, если испытываешь потребность. Если нет, то просто наблюдай на расстоянии, не позволяя вмешивать себя в итальянские, испанские или любые другие страсти, обозначенные проявлением большого количества разнообразных эмоций и не дающие заскучать.  
Примерно с такой позиции Рэймонд ныне рассматривал собственные ощущения и ситуацию, в которой оказался по воле случая и Вэрнона Волфери, предложившего совместную вылазку на время рождественских праздников. Расписавшего в подробностях многочисленные плюсы спонтанных путешествий и довольно улыбнувшегося, когда на его предложение ответили согласием, не требуя времени на раздумья и не меняя принятое решение по несколько раз на дню, чтобы выглядеть в глазах собеседника загадочнее. По мнению Рэймонда, такое непостоянство человеку загадочности не придавало, но зато отлично демонстрировало глупость. Однако истиной в последней инстанции он себя не считал, потому признавал, что право на существование имеют и другие точки зрения, отличные от его собственной, как немного, так и по максимуму.  
Наверное, стоило задуматься о необходимости отмены совместного отдыха ещё в тот момент, когда Вэрнон, после встречи в цветочном магазине, предложил уехать оттуда вместе и немного побыть наедине.  
Это был первый знак судьбы, от которого по коже побежали мурашки, и стало не по себе.  
Вэрнон привёз его не куда-нибудь, в незнакомое, неизведанное, недавно открытое, модное — не суть — место. Вэрнон привёз его в тот самый ресторан, рядом с которым Рэймонд недавно прогуливался, вспоминая празднование своего седьмого дня рождения. К горлу подступил комок. Захотелось исчезнуть, раствориться и не переступать порог заведения в компании этого человека, чтобы не развивать в очередной раз причинно-следственные связи, не думать о старте ресторанного бизнеса своих родственников. Не вспоминать о Юноне, Килиане и Уолтере, погибших потому, что определённому члену семьи Волфери надоело честное разделение доходов — захотелось не определённую часть, а всё и сразу.  
Вида Рэймонд, конечно, не подал. Продолжал вести себя, как обычно.  
Впервые в Наменлосе. Ничего не знаю, нигде без рекомендаций и подсказок не бываю, но зато с удовольствием посещу все места, которые предложат и разрекламируют знающие люди. Твоему вкусу доверяю бесконечно, не сомневайся ни секунды.  
Неплохо справился, хорошо сыграл. Лучше среднего.  
Вэрнон ничего не заподозрил, и это радовало.  
Внутри ресторан изменился, стал более современным, облагородился, подстроился под новый ритм жизни, но Рэймонда по пятам преследовало прошлое. И, сидя за столиком, что расположился прямо у окна, он вспоминал, как много лет назад, здесь сидела Юнона, перед ней дымилась чашечка с кофе, столешница была усеяна многочисленными отчётами, а карандаш, которым велись подсчёты, скользил по бумаге, записывая какие-то данные, складывая, отнимая, деля и умножая, решительно подчёркивая и выводя итог. Вспоминал, как открывал крышку коробки, наполненной бабочками. Как с помощью отца делил праздничный торт и едва не порезался, потому что думал об ответственности, на него возложенной, переживал и никак не мог собраться с мыслями.  
— Сегодня я буду твоим официантом, — произнёс Вэрнон, поставив перед Рэймондом чашку с кофе и тарелку с куском торта.  
Тем самым.  
«Красный бархат».  
Как символ.  
Как напоминание.  
Как насмешка.  
Добро пожаловать домой, Рэй.  
Здесь всё хранит воспоминания об утраченной тобой жизни. Не по собственной воле, не без посторонней помощи. Не имеет значения. Потерял навсегда, безвозвратно.  
Смирись с этим, дорогой.  
И забудь обо всём, что выдаёт тебя прежнего.  
Ты больше не Рэймонд Рэдли.  
Ты больше не имеешь права на это имя.  
Рэймонду показалось, что в ушах зашумела кровь. Не слегка, а, как водопад: огромная высота, невыносимая громкость.  
Оглушает.  
Вслед за этой иллюзией, своеобразной слуховой галлюцинацией его настигла странная, довольно неординарная мысль о том, что сейчас кровь не только в ушах зашумит, но и пойдёт у него горлом, начнёт вытекать изо рта тонкими струйками, потечёт по подбородку, капая на скатерть, чтобы вскоре окончательно её замарать. И, сколько не подставляй руки, не получится избежать этого. Кровь просочится сквозь пальцы, испачкает всё, что встретится у неё на пути, но это последнее, о чём он будет думать, потому что на первый план выйдут проблемы иного толка. Глупо думать о сохранности скатерти, когда в груди зияющая дыра, и закрыть её нечем.  
Каждый вдох и каждый же выдох — боль.  
Ничего, кроме боли.  
Пробитые насквозь лёгкие и невозможность сделать вдох в полную силу.  
Крови не было.  
Он попытался поблагодарить за угощение, но с первого раза не смог. Из горла вырвался лишь невнятный клёкот, который он поспешил замаскировать внезапным приступом кашля. Глухим и надсадным. Показательным, в большей степени, но настолько талантливо разыгранным, что заподозрить в нём имитацию не сумел бы никто.  
Вэрнон посмотрел на него с удивлением и настороженностью. Явно собирался предложить помощь, если это в его силах, но Рэймонд взял себя в руки, совладал с эмоциями. Заставил голос прошлого, ставший непозволительно громким, заткнуться. Заткнул его насильно и отшвырнул одним ударом.  
— Спасибо, — произнёс сдержанно. — Но я бы предпочёл что-то посущественнее, чем десерт. Почему, кстати, именно он?  
— Одно из коронных блюд, которое здесь подают, — пояснил Вэрнон. — Я подумал, что тебе может понравиться.  
— С чего ты взял?  
— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Вэрнон. — Само на ум пришло.  
Он выглядел беззаботным и расслабленным. Рэймонд не стал задавать вопросы. В конце концов, это был просто торт. Всего лишь торт, который здесь действительно готовили первоклассно, и, сколько бы он не пробовал одноимённое творение кулинарного искусства в других заведениях, оно всегда недотягивало. То слишком сладко, то слишком жирно, то ещё как-нибудь. Он всегда находил, к чему придраться, вспоминая, сравнивая и приходя к выводу, что лучше, чем здесь, не будет никогда.  
Ложечка отсекла от куска малую часть.  
Рэймонд закрыл глаза и сунул её в рот, представляя металл раскалённым, способным обжигать и оставлять на ложке багровые разводы от ссадин, появившихся в ходе дегустации на пострадавших губах.  
Вкус, ассоциировавшийся с детством и счастливым праздником, стал для Рэймонда сильнейшим ядом, который он принимал под наблюдением. Но он не стал отнекиваться, прикрываясь нелюбовью к сладостям, и съел предложенное угощение. Кусочек за кусочком, неторопливо, без истерии и демонстративной нервозности. Окончательно приглушил эмоции, снова вернул невозмутимость и принялся за еду. Да, он съёл это подношение. Не целиком, только половину, понимая, что если примет всё, то его тут же и стошнит. Прямо на эту идеальную скатерть или на Вэрнона, если тот окажется рядом в неподходящий момент. Не потому, что вкус отвратителен. Напротив, потому, что он слишком приятен — почти что слабость. И потому, что он слишком сильно напоминает о, казалось бы, неоспоримо мёртвом прошлом. Оно умело выворачивать наизнанку. Хоть в прямом значении, хоть в переносном. Оно его разделывало с тем же азартом, с каким мясник рубит предложенную тушу. Оно заставляло его истекать кровью. Никто, кроме него, её не видел и не чувствовал, но от этого одиночества в наблюдении легче не становилось.  
Спонтанное попадание в болевое место?  
Или предостережение?  
Рэймонд не знал наверняка.  
Списал на случайность.  
Отменять запланированное путешествие не стал из принципа. Он не собирался забиваться в угол и трястись там от страха лишь потому, что его накормили ностальгическим десертом.  
Банальное совпадение, а не спланированная акция. Только так.  
— Надеюсь, отдых будет лучше классического свидания, — усмехнулся он, подмигивая своему отражению.  
Покрутив на пальце ключи, подхватил дорожную сумку и покинул дом музыки.  
Пару раз в голову закрадывались мысли о том, что Вэрнон знает его истинное имя и истинную же сущность, а потому отдых использует в качестве обманного манёвра. Пока они будут греться под палящим солнцем, наслаждаясь солёным воздухом и освежающими коктейлями, здесь люди Волчонка всё перевернут вверх дном, надеясь отыскать то, что послужит доказательством причастности мистера Теккерея к организации и исполнению убийств Легана и Скайфорда. Что ж, пусть ищут. Флаг им в руки и семь футов под килем. Поиски не увенчаются успехом.  
Он умеет прятать всё необходимое.  
Умеет прятаться сам.  
Особенно, в те моменты, когда кожей чувствует раскалённое дыхание опасности, опаляющее загривок и не позволяющее расслабляться.  
Сейчас думать, что находится в полной безопасности, мог лишь абсолютно безмозглый экземпляр, живущий по жизнеутверждающему, а потому довольно раздражающему принципу законченного оптимиста «Всё будет хорошо». Рэймонд не сомневался, что его персона, в этом плане, без внимания не осталась. Он был неплохим кандидатом на роль убийцы. К тому же, новым человеком в городе. Заподозрить его — проще простого. А вот найти доказательства — задача не из лёгких. Пусть стараются и роют носом землю. К моменту, когда они их отыщут, его в городе уже не будет. Он успеет свалить в неизвестном направлении раньше, чем они придут по его душу.  
Чем дольше длилась операция, иронично именуемая «Местью Красной Шапочки», тем больше уверенности поселялось в душе Рэймонда. Он больше не боялся и не переживал. Успех не пьянил его, наталкивая на мысли о непобедимости вкупе с исключительной удачливостью.  
Он помогал немного — не переоценивая возможности — поверить в себя и в то, что план будет выполнен с блеском.  
Главное не терять голову, не вестись на красивые слова и широкие жесты, не позволять бдительности спать. И никому не верить.  
Для Рэймонда это было привычным делом.  
Потому уверенность ходила рядом, сжимая его ладонь в своей невидимой руке.  
Он был близок к цели.  
Но...  
Некоторые дела имеют свойство проваливаться едва ли не на старте, когда в дело вмешивается неучтённый фактор.  
Его неучтённым фактором был Вэрнон.  
Прискорбно, но ничего не поделать.  
Вписанный в предварительный сценарий в качестве вспомогательного элемента, очередной ступени или трамплина, предназначенного для прыжка в смертельное сальто, он постепенно начал отвоёвывать чуть больше места, чем предполагала первооснова. И, кажется, всерьёз собирался стать одним из главных героев в жизни Рэймонда, наплевав на чужое мнение.  
Не интересуясь им, но активно навязывая собственное.  
Рэймонду хотелось верить, что всё совсем не так, как ему кажется.  
Увы, приходилось признать, что так.  
И даже хуже.  
Чтобы разобраться в себе, потребовалось немногое.  
Всего-то одна лакмусовая бумажка, брошенная в концентрированный раствор и моментально окрасившаяся в ярко-красный цвет. Цвет заполыхавшей ревности, которую хотелось в себе удавить. Или себя. За то, что она вообще умудрилась как-то пробудиться и пробиться на свет сквозь толстый слой бетона, закрывающий все человеческие чувства, когда-то Рэймонду присущие, но похороненные за ненадобностью. Сразу после понимания, что сентиментальность — путь в никуда, и ничего хорошего с собой не принесёт.  
Ему, так точно.  
Кажется, напрасно.  
Они были слишком живыми и слишком непредсказуемыми, чтобы смириться с уготованной участью. Вот и решили взбунтоваться. Как это всегда случается, нагрянули не вовремя.  
Что-то с самого начала пошло не так.  
И теперь, по истечении пяти дней, привело к окончательному осознанию, умноженному на неутешительные выводы.  
То, что отдых получится не таким, каким планировался, стало понятно на исходе первого дня, когда их общество разбавило появление третьего человека. Незваный гость, не замечавший недовольства, отражённого на лице Вэрнона. Напротив, лучезарно ему улыбнувшийся и не упустивший возможности — продемонстрировать свои чувства, плохо поддающиеся маскировке, повиснув на шее и прошептав так, чтобы было слышно не только Вэрнону, но и его спутнику:  
— Безумно рада, что не придётся проводить эти дни в одиночестве.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Вэрнон, нахмурившись.  
— Поскольку поездка в Норвегию сорвалась, я решила выбрать маршрут на свой вкус. Я не хотела путешествовать в одиночестве, но Ингмар настоял на том, что мне нужен отдых.  
— Не думаю, что ты сильно сопротивлялась, — процедил Вэрнон.  
— Вот и приехала сюда. Не пониманию, чему ты так сильно удивляешься. Идея-то посетила не только меня, — хмыкнула девушка, повесив солнцезащитные очки в вырез своей лёгкой белой туники. — Ты тоже не против смены климата и Рождества в тепле, а не в заснеженном домике, в обнимку со сломанными лыжами.  
Чуть согнула руку в локте, позволяя снятым босоножкам, украшенным золотистыми бабочками, покачиваться в воздухе.  
Подобие маятника, за которым всё это время наблюдал Рэймонд, гадая, когда его заметят. И сделают ли это вообще. Он стоял рядом с Вэрноном, но девушка не удостоила его взглядом, полностью сосредоточившись на собеседнике и игнорируя единственного зрителя.  
Стоило подумать об этом фарсе, ну, или трагикомедии, как девушка сразу же посмотрела на него.  
Обмен взглядами вышел длиннее и полноценнее диалога. Несколько секунд наблюдения, оценка, игра мимики, удивление.  
— Камилла, — произнесла она, протянув ему свободную от босоножек руку.  
— Рэймонд, — столь же коротко отозвался он, поцеловав предложенную ладонь.  
Надолго Камилла рядом с ними не задержалась, продефилировала по палубе в сторону кают и скрылась за одной из дверей.  
Вэрнон шумно сглотнул, и это заставило Рэймонда усмехнуться.  
Он запустил ладонь в волосы, убирая их назад.  
— Настало время мелодрамы, — заметил с иронией, проводив девушку взглядом.  
— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — спросил Вэрнон, быстро вернув себе самообладание и снова становясь практически непрошибаемым.  
— Например, можно по ролям разыграть сценку, в которой рефреном прозвучит фраза: «Это не то, что ты думаешь». Надеюсь, ты меня не разочаруешь, и ничего такого я не услышу.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что ты не можешь точно знать, о чём я думаю.  
— А о чём ты думаешь?  
— О том, что это один из самых дурацких вопросов, которые задают людям. Если бы я хотел, чтобы мои мысли стали достоянием общественности, я бы обо всём поведал сам, без катализаторов-вопросов. Я могу ответить, что сейчас мне неприятно от осознания, что на яхте будет находиться кто-то, кроме нас. Могу выключить режим обиженного ребёнка, а на его место прислать настоящего мужика и предложить вместе поломать голову над решением актуальной задачи: каков процент силикона в этих сиськах, а сколько там объёма от природы? Хотя... — Рэймонд одарил Вэрнона насмешливой улыбкой. — Тебе-то зачем голову ломать? Ты ведь и так знаешь, правда?  
— С чего ты взял?  
— Кто это? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Рэймонд, моментально посерьёзнев.  
— Камилла. Ты же слышал, как она представилась.  
— Я не о том. Дело не в имени, которое я действительно прекрасно расслышал, а кое в чём другом.  
— Любовница Ингмара.  
— И твоя, — бескомпромиссно произнёс Рэймонд, давая понять, что опровержения и пылкие уверения в обратном результата не возымеют; ответом было молчание, и он продолжил, не задумываясь о том, как расценят его слова; само появление Камиллы стало для него неприятным сюрпризом, он мог позволить себе немного яда, капающего с кончика языка. — Ай-яй-яй, Вэрнон. Как тебе не стыдно? Уводить девушку у собственного дяди — это так ненормально. Порочно, грязно, аморально, вызывающе и потрясающе круто. Не каждый бы решился на подобный поступок, а ты — вполне. Не стесняйся. Я с твоим дядей не знаком, потому вряд ли брошусь к нему с требованием личной встречи, чтобы доложить о новом открытии. Можешь и дальше наслаждаться обществом милой леди. Она шикарная. Не знаю, как обстоят дела с мозгами, но внешность очень даже. Похожа на одного из «Ангелов «Виктория Сикрет»». Готов поспорить, что бельё предпочитает именно этой марки, и оно на ней отлично смотрится. А без него она ещё лучше. У твоего дяди есть вкус. У тебя тоже, мистер Волф-ф-фери-и.  
Прошипел.  
Снова.  
У самого уха.  
Не удержался.  
Коснулся его, чуть прихватил губами мочку.  
Сжал зубы на хрящике, не кусая в полную силу, а только имитируя укус, коснулся рукой щеки, отмечая её гладкость — ни намёка на щетину.  
Засмеялся и отстранился.  
Ушёл, ничего не поясняя.  
Открытие, сделанное им, стало ведром ледяной воды. Учитывая новое соседство, скучать по вечерам и ночам Вэрнону не грозило. Становиться третьим в этом тандеме, претворяя в жизнь совместные развлечения и вспоминая бурную молодость, полную экспериментов с разным количеством слагаемых, Рэймонд не планировал.  
Сначала старался не думать, почему.  
По сути, для него подобное проблемой не было. Внешность Камиллы не провоцировала отторжения, и он мог попытаться завладеть её вниманием. Для начала им. Потом можно было подумать и о теле. Почему-то Рэймонд не сомневался, что при должном старании и определённой стадии опьянения, а то и без оного, всё сложится так, как он предполагает. Однако мысль уже на стадии проработки показалась ему омерзительной, и он поспешил закрыть тему на старте, не углубляясь в размышления.  
Он вообще стремился отделаться от мыслей о том, зачем и для чего приехал сюда. Почему соблазнился предложением и к чему планировал прийти. С появлением Камиллы всё это стало неважным и потеряло актуальность.  
Рэймонд всё понимал и старался вести себя свободно, не подавая вида и не выказывая претензий относительно того, что творилось вокруг.  
Но сегодня, в этот стопроцентно праздничный вечер стало совсем плохо, и что с этим делать, оставалось лишь догадываться. Универсального ответа на поставленный вопрос не существовало, для каждого он был своим, уникальным.  
Несколько дней наблюдения за Камиллой позволили Рэймонду более или менее разобраться, с каким человеком столкнула его судьба. В некоторой степени, это наблюдение и анализ были для него увлекательными — ему нравилось узнавать новое о людях, препарируя их ментально и с наслаждением вытаскивая на свет всё, что они так старательно старались спрятать от остальных в самых тёмных уголках своих душ и сердец. Эта любовь исследователя проснулась в нём много лет назад и пока не угасла. Людей было много — бесконечный приток материала для изучения.  
У Камиллы страшных тайн не обнаружилось. Те секреты, что нашлись, на страшные никак не тянули. Обычная история успеха не слишком умной девочки, которая добилась всего не умом и инновационными открытиями, а внешними данными. За счёт них когда-то сумела пробиться наверх, за их же счёт продолжает двигаться и теперь. Единственное, что старательно скрывает от окружающих — так это свою склонность к полиамории, хотя, с какой стороны посмотреть. Вряд ли к Ингмару она питает сильные чувства. Скорее, держится за него из-за страха потерять всё то, что сейчас имеет, а, на деле, вздыхает не по дядюшке, на которого без слёз не посмотреть, а по его племяннику.  
Что ж, в этом плане Рэймонд её мнение разделял. С поправкой на то, что вздыхал не столь открыто, да и вообще предпочитал чувства не засвечивать в открытом доступе, оставив их тайными. Камилла не скрывала и не пыталась с ними бороться, он — да. Убить их, истребить полностью, чтобы намёка не осталось, вырвать с корнем, независимо от того, насколько больно это будет. Перетерпеть сейчас. Потом будет сложнее и больнее, да ещё и с осложнениями. Безобидная опухоль станет злокачественной, обрастёт метастазами и уничтожит его к чёртовой матери.  
Со стороны могло показаться, что он появлением постороннего нисколько не разочарован, более того — откровенно рад тому, что их мужской дуэт разбавило присутствие прекрасной дамы. Именно он находился рядом с Камиллой постоянно, поддерживал её идеи, смешивал для неё коктейли, удивляя потрясающими познаниями в области создания разнообразных, как самых распространённых, так и не слишком популярных, но оттого не менее вкусных сочетаний. Гулял вместе с ней по пляжам, делал фотографии, обсуждал меню для ужина, а вечером уже в одиночестве выбирался на остров, чтобы купить еды, и возвращался с заранее обговоренными блюдами. Сам же занимался сервировкой стола, неспешно расставляя приборы, раскладывая салфетки и стараясь отвлечься таким нехитрым методом, чувствуя пристальное наблюдение, но никак на него не реагируя.  
Камилла на помощь не спешила, давая понять, что она здесь королева и центр вселенной, а остальные обязаны вращаться вокруг неё, выполняя любое желание и радуясь, если ей это придётся по вкусу. Однако от Рэймонда ей не удалось скрыть истинные мотивы. На деле ей хотелось восхищения от определённого человека, который отвечал ей равнодушием и безмолвным, выраженным преимущественно в испепеляющих взглядах пожеланием провалиться.  
Капризная девочка. Такой она представала в глазах окружающих и, вероятно, прекрасно об этом знала. Более того, целенаправленно двигалась в выбранном направлении, не сворачивая с пути. Ей нравилось, когда за ней ухаживали и превозносили. Капризы были её средством, когда-то найденным, сыгравшим на все сто и принятым на вооружение.  
Вэрнона такая тактика раздражала.  
Рэймонда забавляла.  
Он подыгрывал.  
Камилла думала, что он у её ног.  
Он не разочаровывал.  
На третий день и вовсе позволил себе небольшую шалость, когда протянул девушке очередной коктейль. Безалкогольный, украшенный цветастым зонтиком и яркой трубочкой.  
Изобразить неуклюжесть и дрожание руки было несложно.  
Пролить на обнажённый живот немного напитка — ещё проще.  
Опуститься на колени, поймать изумлённый взгляд и слизать сладкую жидкость — вообще без проблем.  
Камилла была этим поступком немало удивлена. Но столь неоднозначно проявленная инициатива её не напугала и не заставила начать кричать безвестным голосом, сорвавшись с места. Странно, но ей этот своеобразный жест польстил, хотя она и старалась скрыть истинную реакцию, моментально переведя разговор в иное русло.  
— Ингмар тебя убьёт, — произнесла она, делая небольшие паузы между словами.  
Вернуть самообладание получалось с трудом.  
Рэймонд с лёгкостью считывал всё, что отражалось в её взгляде, понимал, каким она его видит, что думает. И насколько эти мысли совпадают с высказанными. Уж о ком, о ком, а об Ингмаре она думала в последнюю очередь, несмотря на то, что в момент растерянности прикрывалась его именем, как ширмой.  
— А он узнает? — спросил Рэймонд.  
— Только, если...  
— Ему об этом расскажут. Да?  
— Да, — выдохнула Камилла, повернула голову и округлила глаза, чуть приоткрыв рот.  
Рэймонд знал наверняка, что могло тому способствовать, потому не удивился, почувствовав, как его ухватили за ворот рубашки и потянули прочь от «мисс Наменлос — 2015».  
— Надо поговорить, — произнёс Вэрнон и тут же заткнулся.  
Вели Рэймонда на казнь в полном молчании, распространяя вокруг ауру ненависти и бешенства, втянули в каюту и оттолкнули к стене.  
Давящее молчание и бесконечное напряжение — борьба взглядов.  
— Что за цирк? — прошипел Вэрнон, упираясь ладонью в стену и бесцеремонно вторгаясь в личное пространство.  
Не в первый раз.  
Не привыкать.  
Рэймонд удивился бы, не сделай Вэрнон этого.  
И даже разочаровался бы. Слегка.  
А, может, сильно.  
— Что? — переспросил, способствуя усилению раздражения.  
— Твои попытки залезть в трусы к Камилле. Зачем они? Тоже хочешь показать, что у тебя есть вкус и примкнуть к череде любовников куколки?  
— Мне нравятся разные тела, — хмыкнул Рэймонд. — Исключение: детские, старческие и мёртвые. Но это немного другое. Если вернуться к первооснове, то замечу: пол значения не имеет. И женщины привлекают меня не меньше, чем мужчины. Она вот привлекает. Что-то ещё? Или закончим разговор? Как вариант, можешь присоединиться к нам. Она будет счастлива. Я тоже не против.  
Лгал. Намеренно. Устраивал своеобразную проверку.  
Гадал, что ответят.  
Согласятся? Откажут?  
Выпал третий вариант.  
— Часто практиковал подобное в прошлом? — спросил Вэрнон, предпочитая не делать выбор, но устроив анкетирование.  
— Случалось.  
— Нравилось?  
— Периодически. Зависело от тех, кто компанию составлял. Не всегда и не со всеми, но встречались люди, с которыми не отказался бы повторить.  
Вэрнон продолжал сверлить его взглядом.  
Осматривал с ног до головы.  
После признания что-то неуловимо изменилось, и Рэймонд приготовился выслушать немало нового — забытого старого — и крайне нелестного о себе. Шлюха, потаскуха, блядь, подстилка — всё, что на ум придёт и на что фантазии с красноречием хватит. С какой стороны не посмотри, каким словом не обозначь суть, всё будет едино.  
Но Вэрнон ничего не сказал, не обвинил, не оскорбил, не ударил. Он просто развернулся и ушёл.  
Отдавались гулким эхом в ушах его шаги, а воспоминания об убийственном взгляде душили не хуже, не слабее настоящей удавки или рук, оказавшихся на горле и сдавивших до появления звёздочек перед глазами, порождённых асфиксией и, как следствие, недостатком воздуха.  
Вэрнон не предъявлял претензий.  
Он предпочитал тихо сгорать в своём недовольстве.  
Рэймонд не придавал этому значения, полностью погрузившись в процесс изучения, разбирая представленный объект на составляющие волокна. Тщательно записывая полученные результаты и, как будто потеряв интерес к Вэрнону, поспособствовавшему появлению в списке знакомств ещё одного имени.  
Иногда Рэймонд ловил себя на мысли о том, что было бы неплохо оставить этих двоих наедине, а самому перебраться в отель. Всё равно яхту они не использовали по прямому назначению и океан не бороздили, лишь изредка отходя недалеко от берега. Команды с ними не было. Вэрнон исполнял роль капитана судна. Рэймонд, не имевший дел с яхтами в сознательном возрасте, в этом деле был весьма посредственным помощником, потому его помощь заключалась разве что в рассматривании карт, обсуждении маршрутов с Вэрноном и ношении капитанской фуражки. Так себе вклад, если говорить откровенно. Большую часть времени выходов в океан он проводил, лежа в шезлонге, подставляя лицо солнцу и размышляя о том, насколько планы обычно разнятся с результатом реализации.  
Морской воздух кружил голову, мысли об опасностях, царивших на территории Наменлоса, отступали и притуплялись, хотя и не покидали его полностью. Терять бдительность мог кто угодно, но не он.  
Временами Рэймонд чувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд, чуть приспускал солнцезащитные очки, позволяя им сползти на кончик носа, и смотрел туда, откуда ощущал заинтересованный взгляд. Естественно, наблюдала за ним не Камилла. Взгляд принадлежал Вэрнону.  
Романтическая вылазка в тёплые края получилась какой-то совсем не романтической.  
Видимо, жизнь недвусмысленно давала понять, что любовная мишура — не его профиль. Этим может упиваться кто-то другой, но не Рэймонд. Не стоило пытаться примерять нестандартную ситуацию к себе. Даже в перспективе. Потому что, как ни крути, а результат получился достаточно плачевным, и повторять подобное не захотелось бы никогда и ни за что.  
Календарное Рождество неумолимо приближалось, хотя вспоминать о нём совсем не хотелось. Атмосферы, присущей этому празднику, не ощущалось. Погода не способствовала, неизменные атрибуты на глаза не попадались, не нервировали и не раздражали, как это случалось обычно.  
Вэрнон о торжественных мероприятиях не заикался, зато Камилла фонтанировала идеями. Рэймонд был уверен, что она захочет провести вечер на острове, но она сумела удивить своим решением и заявлениями о семейном празднике, который стоит отмечать рядом с родными и близкими. Странное замечание, если принять во внимание тот факт, что ни родных, ни близких Камиллы здесь не было.  
— Можем устроить вечеринку, — произнесла она.  
— Бессмысленно, — ответил Вэрнон.  
— А мне нравится, — сказал Рэймонд, позволив вырваться на свободу духу противоречия и получив в благодарность улыбку Камиллы.  
— Готов поспорить, что это будет самая унылая вечеринка, на которой тебе довелось бывать, Рэй, — заверил его Вэрнон.  
В словах прочитывался вызов, брошенный не спонтанно, а вполне продуманно.  
— Посмотрим, — коротко отозвался Рэймонд.  
Вообще-то он не ждал от вечеринки ничего выдающегося, потому и разочарование ему не грозило. Максимум — лёгкое и незначительное, на которое не принято обращать внимание.  
Но Вэрнон старался сделать так, чтобы вечер оказался для Рэймонда по-настоящему отвратительным, и он почувствовал себя лишним человеком, заглянувшим по ошибке на праздник жизни. Наблюдателем, которому только и остаётся, что смотреть, облизываться и завидовать, приходя к выводу, что здесь всем будет лучше без него. Закон бумеранга сработал по полной программе. Что отпускаешь в мир, то и получаешь обратно, но не в той же мере, а в троекратном размере. Примерно так можно было бы описать нынешний вечер.  
Стоило увидеть тот спектакль, что так старательно для него разыгрывали, и все краски поблекли разом. Декорации обрушились, костюмы стали казаться нелепыми, и желание покинуть яхту стало в разы сильнее. Он понимал прежде, что отъезд — оптимальный вариант, а теперь и вовсе перестал сомневаться, окончательно уверившись в своей правоте.  
Он в полной мере осознавал, чем руководствовался в своих поступках Вэрнон, но всё равно не мог проглотить это угощение, ещё более сомнительное, чем кусок «Красного бархата». Если от первого его тошнило на фоне воспоминаний, то здесь... По идее, должно было стать легче, подарив окончательную свободу, разрезав нить, которая появилась настолько внезапно, что он сам от себя не ожидал, отпустить и снова позволить лететь вперёд, к цели.  
Но вместо этого стало муторно, и тошнота из периодически всплывающей превратилась в перманентную, не отпускающую ни на мгновение.  
Он стоял у приоткрытой двери, молча наблюдая за парой любовников, уделяя большее внимание Вэрнону, внимательно разглядывавшему девушку, сидящую у его ног.  
Рэймонд не стал портить им настрой и удовольствие, распахивая дверь настежь и громко комментируя каждое действие, улыбаясь фирменной саркастичной ухмылкой и порядком обоих раздражая. Он лишь дождался, когда Вэрнон перехватит его взгляд, отсалютовал бокалом, медленно и невозможно чувственно провёл языком по верхней губе, оставляя на тонкой коже влажный след. Сделал глоток, запрокинул голову, расстегнул свободной рукой пуговицу на своей рубашке, оттянул воротничок. Кадык едва заметно дёрнулся. Никаких иносказаний, никакого многообразия трактовок.  
Всё предельно ясно и просто.  
Нет нужды тратить время на разгадку.  
Она прочитывается в каждом мельчайшем действии.  
_Смотри, как это сделал бы я. Смотри, как проглотил бы я. Это могло стать реальностью, если бы не твоя сегодняшняя ошибка. Теперь единственное, что тебе осталось — это только представления и сублимация в постели с другими людьми._  
Послал воздушный поцелуй с открытой ладони и удалился восвояси, прихватив бутылку текилы, которую этим мрачным вечером пил не по канонам. Без соли, без лайма, не дозировано. Большими глотками, прямо из горлышка.  
Перед уходом он нацарапал короткую записку.  
Пара слов, суть коих сводилась к тому, что искать его вовсе не обязательно. Он пошёл отрываться и не хочет, чтобы ему составляли компанию.  
Несколько раз поймал себя на мысли о незабытых навыках. Даже потянулся к аптечке, подержал в руках снотворное и швырнул его обратно. План простой, без изысков. Всего-то растолочь одну таблетку, превратив её в пыль, и осторожно подсыпать в коктейль. Лучше выбрать для проведения эксперимента безалкогольный состав, во избежание разного рода неприятностей. Безобидная микроскопическая порция. Крепкий и здоровый сон для Камиллы на всю ночь, а ему — раздолье и возможность остаться наедине с Вэрноном.  
Подумав об этом, Рэймонд усмехнулся.  
Было бы, за что бороться и ради кого опускаться на самое дно.  
Крышка с упаковки слетела, и таблетки разлетелись по полу, став иллюстрацией к фильму о классических самоубийцах, что принимают разом горсть средств и заливают их алкоголем. Собирать снотворное он не стал, оставив валяться на полу и таблетки, и пустую упаковку.  
Больше драмы королю драмы.  
Не иначе.  
Пропавшая бутылка из бара и таблетки вполне могли натолкнуть на мысль о том, что он принял одно с другим, пробудить некие опасения, а то и сильный страх в душе Вэрнона, если бы тот внезапно отстранил Камиллу, присосавшуюся к его члену, и отправился на поиски третьего лишнего. Но он бы не отправился.  
Жест со снотворным был провокационным, до невозможности эпатажным и невероятно... детским. Глупее просто не придумать, даже если очень сильно постараться.  
Для парня, относительно недавно ставшего совершеннолетним по меркам всего мира, неподобающе.  
Для того, кто приближался к цифре ещё большей, поступок и вовсе являлся идиотическим, истеричным и слишком показным, демонстрирующим инфантильность личности.  
Рэймонд понимал, но оставил всё на своих местах и покинул яхту, стараясь не шуметь, чтобы лишний раз не отвлекать парочку от интересного занятия. Оказавшись на земле, ускорил шаг, желая поскорее отсюда убраться и не принимать участия в разговорах, не имеющих смысла.  
Не то увидел, не так понял, первый начал, это не брошенный вызов, это ответ.  
Классика жанра, как она есть.  
Он мог без труда затеряться в толпе празднующих туристов, раствориться, стать невидимкой среди них. Возможно, завести новое знакомство и провести эту ночь не на яхте и не на пляже — что в нынешней ситуации стало актуальнее, но в каком-нибудь бунгало, отыскав себе любовника или любовницу за считанные мгновения.  
С этим у него проблем не наблюдалось.  
Выбор большой, моралью не обременён, готов к кратковременным связям, более того, приветствует их, а не длительные серьёзные отношения.  
Но Рэймонда раздражал сам факт присутствия поблизости посторонних людей. Он хотел одиночества, а потому уверенно двигался не туда, куда отчаянно зазывали громкие голоса и яркие языки пламени, рассеивающие ночную мглу, а в обратном направлении. Туда, где царили темнота и тишина.  
К первой — не привыкать.  
Она давно его подруга.  
Он — её часть.  
Им хорошо вместе.  
Гораздо лучше, чем Вэрнону с Камиллой.  
Достаточно удалившись от пристани, Рэймонд сел на песок и откупорил бутылку, с сожалением резюмируя, что она ему ничего не сделает. Не только она. Прихвати он одну, две, три — результат оставался бы прежним. Ни тяжести в голове, ни приятного хмеля, способного развязать язык, позволив всему тайному стать явным.  
Пить, не пьянея, независимо от крепости напитка.  
Пить, словно воду.  
С таким же эффектом.  
Он поставил бутылку на тёплый песок. Прикрыл глаза и запрокинул голову, подставляя лицо прохладному ветерку, что изредка давал знать о себе, проходя по побережью. В подобной обстановке хотелось быть беззаботным, чувствовать себя счастливым, свободным от условностей, обязательств и прочих повседневных ограничений-проблем.  
Экзотические цветы в волосах, танцы у костра и бесконечная влюблённость.  
Для кого-то другого.  
У него тяжёлый случай.  
Здесь не будет ни цветов, ни танцев, ни влюблённости.  
Последнее, впрочем, не так уж и плохо, учитывая некоторые её свойства. Например, способность появляться спонтанно, внезапно, когда её не ждёшь. И — обязательное условие, сопоставимое с законом подлости — придётся она не на того, на кого следовало бы, а на того, кто представляет наибольшую опасность.  
Рэймонд знал, что делать с темнотой. Когда она появилась и протянула к нему руку, он сразу понял, что выбор вариантов будет невелик. Либо она поглотит его полностью и уничтожит, либо он станет её частью, и сам начнёт уничтожать.  
Выбор очевиден.  
Препирательства бессмысленны.  
Но влюблённость, дававшая в его душе первые, хрупкие всходы, не была порождением темноты. Она была проявлением света, знатно испорченным, искалеченным, избитым, но поразительно живым.  
На спасение заблудшей души не тянула.  
Это было исключительно мерзко, учитывая личность того, кто поселился в мыслях едва ли не с момента первой личной встречи, а вообще-то, именно с него. С тех пор, как пламя мелькнуло между ними, освещая, разделяя, отражаясь в зрачках, подпаливая сигарету. С тех пор, как в голове пронеслась шальная мысль об опасных играх с огнём, в которых он не сумеет дойти до финала. Пожалеет, проиграет. С тех пор, как он допустил мысль о возможности романа. Несколько «если бы», переставших иметь значение.  
Такая мелочь, выбивающая из колеи. Что может быть хуже?  
Многие люди, с которыми ему доводилось сталкиваться на жизненном пути, отчаянно мечтали о любви, считая её величайшим даром. Не все. Были и отпетые циники, и отмороженные суки, под стать ему, не способные на большие чувства, разве что на мелкие и жалкие их суррогаты. Самые разные особи. Всех не вспомнить и не перечислить.  
Разный цвет волос, глаз, кожи.  
Разный возраст.  
Разный пол.  
Но большинство всё равно тянулось к чувствам, как к спасению, и ждало перемен, с ними связанных. Рэймонд смеялся и не скрывал своего отношения к заявлениям о том, что высокие чувства способны менять личность до неузнаваемости.  
Пока другие гонялись за любовью, он наслаждался не совсем врождённой, но привитой в раннем детстве подозрительностью, ненавистью и невосприимчивостью к проявлениям теплоты.  
Другие холили и лелеяли любовь, пестовали, как растение, оберегали, а он...  
Он целенаправленно убивал.  
Тогда.  
В настоящее время он перестал контролировать ситуацию.  
Пытался, но не получалось.  
Каков человек, такова и любовь.  
Он почти физически ощущал, как эта тяга, привязанность и никому не нужная нежность прорастает в его сердце, оплетает его, вонзается ядовитыми чёрными шипами, пробивая в нескольких местах, и капли тёмной крови стекают, заставляя его медленно умирать от осознания, что нет — нет, нет, нет! — у него иммунитета. И те слова, что когда-то довелось услышать от человека, учившего его стрелять, оказались правдивее собственных убеждений.  
— Иногда осечки случаются и у признанных профессионалов своего дела, — произнёс Питер, высыпая на стол несколько патронов.  
Зачарованно наблюдавший за неторопливыми, размеренными действиями Рэймонд, поднял глаза на собеседника.  
— Когда рука дрожит или дыхание сбивается? — спросил, вспоминая недавние лекции о необходимости соблюдения определённых правил, связанных с дыханием.  
Питер, услышав высказанное предположение, усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
— Такие случаи — не редкость, но профессионалам они не свойственны. У тех, кто давно и прочно занимается подобными вещами, не дрожат руки. И с дыханием проблем нет. Здесь другое.  
— Например?  
— Когда происходит переоценка ценностей. Когда появляется человек, которого ты убить не сможешь. Скорее выстрелишь в себя, чем в него. И в сравнении с этим дрожащая рука будет незначительной мелочью.  
— Сентиментально, — заметил Рэймонд. — Очень. Слишком слащаво, а потому мало похоже на правду. Больше на сказку, слегка подкрашенную для устрашения кровавыми подробностями.  
Питер не ответил и в спор ввязываться не стал. Он вообще придерживался мнения, что споры — это путь в пустоту, напрасная трата времени и нервов.  
Они с Рэймондом разговаривали на отвлечённые темы не так часто, больше по рабочим вопросам, но длительные наблюдения делали своё дело. Рэймонд не назвал бы Питера чувствительным, но иногда и его пробивало на возвышенное, присущее романтизму.  
Тогда он брался рассуждать об истинной стоимости человеческой жизни, потчевал Рэймонда историями времён своей службы в армии — многочисленными байками, которые должны были служить наглядными примерами. Обычно заканчивались такие рассказы словами:  
— Я видел больше твоего, потому не спорь и слушай, что говорит умный человек.  
Рэймонд улыбался со снисхождением, иногда беззвучно смеялся, иногда, пока его не видели, показывал тренеру язык, но наказ выполнял идеально — не спорил.  
Он помогал Питеру в тире. Фактически, у них был взаимовыгодный обмен. Питер не брал с Рэймонда денег за обучение и позволял тренироваться, а Рэймонд убирал помещения, не получая официальной оплаты. Тереза, с которой он тогда ещё жил под одной крышей, это стремление зарабатывать на свои увлечения самостоятельно поощряла. Правда, она не знала, чем именно увлекается Рэймонд.  
Он говорил, что это спорт для общего развития, а сам начинал готовиться к главной миссии своей жизни. Уже тогда.  
С довольно-таки раннего, пятнадцатилетнего возраста.  
Двенадцать — почти, без малого тринадцать — лет он считал рассказы Питера бредом.  
Теперь привычные устои пошатнулись, а убеждения рассыпались прахом.  
Сейчас в ушах снова звучали слова Питера.  
У каждого однажды появляются слабости.  
И рушатся с оглушительным грохотом стены, выстроенные с трудом. Стены, которые, казалось, простоят вечно.  
Омерзительные обязательные заблуждения.  
Но это всё к лучшему.  
Не стоит сетовать на жизнь и обвинять её в том, что она подкинула ему подобный выбор. Стоит поблагодарить за то, что позволила вовремя вынырнуть из накрывающего безумия и влила в насильно открытый рот отрезвляющую сыворотку.  
Не нужно устраивать проверки. Пора возвращаться обратно. Список жертв опустел наполовину, вторая часть ждёт своего часа. И это единственное, на чём стоит сосредоточиться, а не размышлять о собственных неоправданных порывах, сбивающих ориентиры и ломающих представление об использовании людей в своих целях, мастерстве манипуляции и прочих достижениях, коими он гордился в былое время.  
А эта ночь...  
Он знал, что так будет.  
С семи лет этот праздник не был для него праздником.  
Не стал и сегодня.  
Рэймонд шумно выдохнул. Горячий воздух коснулся приоткрытых губ.  
Глаза широко распахнулись, когда повеяло знакомым ароматом парфюма. Не прошло и минуты, а на плечи легли ладони, сдавили, словно прижимая к земле, не позволяя сдвинуться с места.  
Рэймонд не заметил приближения постороннего. Не услышал его шагов. Беспечно, недальновидно, непростительно.  
Над ним возвышался Вэрнон.  
Ни единого вопроса. Ни укора, ни крика, ни слова о таблетках. Метод пытки: пристальный взгляд, которым можно без проблем на откровения развести, заставив признаться во всём. Конечно, если не иметь противоядия в запасе. У Рэймонда оно было. Взгляд не менее испытующий, столь же надменный и грозный.  
Ещё немного, и между ними реально проскочило бы россыпью искр напряжение.  
Переменный ток.  
Удар.  
Сложно предугадать исход этого противостояния.  
— Скажешь что-нибудь? — спросил Вэрнон, нарушая тишину.  
Рэймонд изобразил полуулыбку, приподнял уголок рта. Было, что сказать. Определённо было. Начиная равнодушным подведением итогов, заканчивая истерическими воплями о том, что он — не игрушка. Поведение на любой вкус и на любую ситуацию.  
Чего ждал Вэрнон?  
Определить оказалось сложнее обычного.  
— Хочешь, отсосу тебе? — проигнорировав чужой вопрос, Рэймонд задал свой.  
Явно не этого. Точно, стопроцентно, не этого.  
Но стоит отдать Вэрнону должное. Самообладание у него было отменное. Лицо не вытянулось, глаза от удивления не расширились. Вэрнон не принялся ловить воздух ртом, как рыба, выброшенная на берег.  
— Да. Хочу.  
Не попытка подыграть, вполне себе чистосердечное признание.  
Честно.  
Без лишней скромности.  
Сдержанным тоном, но от того не менее волнительно.  
Лезвием по обнажённым нервам.  
Так, что перед глазами сразу появилась картинка того, как это могло сложиться, если бы не ряд обстоятельств.  
Ладонь в волосах, что запутывается в них, тянет ближе, причиняет боль.  
И голос, звучащий непривычно, без приказных нот, но с просьбой, на грани отчаяния.  
_Давай. Давай же._  
Не нужно долго просить. Он сам потянется к молнии, не то что расстёгивая — вырывая, чтобы поскорее избавиться от раздражающей вещи.  
— А получится это провернуть? Мне казалось, малышка Ками так усердно над тобой трудилась, что не только сперму могла высосать, но и душу. Видимо, переоценил старания. Или зрение подвело, раз и первое, и второе осталось на месте. Если получится, то давай сделаем это сейчас. Без шуток.  
Рэймонд не повышал голос, не добавлял истеричных нот, не заходился в хохоте. Просто сидел, запрокинув голову, и смотрел на Вэрнона, ощущая его прикосновения.  
Толкнулся языком в щёку — вульгарный, вызывающий жест.  
И тихо засмеялся.  
Не над своим чрезмерно наигранным поведением. Больше от осознания того, насколько нелепо сложилась комбинация, им разыгранная и на стадии планирования представлявшаяся, если не гениальной, то точно не проигрышной.  
_Я был отличным тактиком. Я был отличным стратегом._  
 _До тех пор, пока не встретил тебя._  
 _Ты — моя главная стратегическая ошибка._  
 _Ты меня уничтожишь, и никто не сумеет спасти._  
Пространство вокруг менялось. Оно напоминало адскую воронку, в которую затягивало безвозвратно, не давая шанса на спасения.  
Рэймонд знал, что должно быть.  
Знал, как должно быть.  
Казалось, это неизбежно.  
Он сам потянулся к Вэрнону, собираясь поцеловать.  
Их разделяли какие-то жалкие крохи расстояния.  
Оглушительно громкий стук сердца затмевал все другие звуки. Остались за гранью восприятия и крики, и шелест волн, и музыка, игравшая в отдалении.  
Словно вакуум.  
Одни в целом мире.  
Рэймонд сглотнул, с трудом проталкивая в горло загустевшую, ставшую вязкой слюну.  
Ухмыльнулся и выдохнул, обжигая губы Вэрнона своим дыханием:  
— Тебе и без меня есть, кого трахать, Волф-ф-фери-и. Радуйся жизни, наслаждайся обществом красотки, пока дядюшка не узнал и яйца в наказание ржавым ножиком не отпилил.  
Воспользовавшись тем, что хватка ослабела, избавился от неё за считанные секунды, поднялся и поспешил удалиться.  
Рэймонд точно знал, что завтра утром его здесь уже не будет.  
Он слишком много времени потратил впустую. Пора браться за ум. Пора основательно менять стратегию, вычёркивая оттуда Вэрнона.  
Праздники закончились.  
Начинаются трудовые будни.


	13. Рэд. Адвокат. Танец порнозвезды

Неоновые отблески жадно облизывали его тело, выставляя представленный товар в наиболее выгодном свете. Подчёркивали все достоинства и умело маскировали недостатки, если таковые имелись.  
Рэймонд предпочитал думать, что недостатков у его сегодняшнего образа нет вовсе.  
Длительная проработка стратегии и неоднократные репетиции — попытка вжиться в амплуа, почти позабытое, но некогда активно эксплуатируемое и находившее живой отклик, приносившее создателю образа немалый доход. С той разницей, что ныне воплощение соблазна имеет иную внешность, отличную от облика, засвеченного на многочисленных фотографиях.  
Как ни вспомнить добрым словом мистера Колвери, положившего начало традиции.  
Стоит только подумать о нём, и хочется засмеяться. То ли торжествующе, то ли нервно. Разброс эмоций слишком велик, чтобы остановиться на одной, выбрав её из всего представленного многообразия.  
Янис увидел то, чего не видели другие.  
Он заметил артистизм и постарался его развить. Своеобразный подход, но весьма действенный. Попробовать, проникнуться и поверить в собственные силы. Актёрская жилка однажды обязательно даст о себе знать.  
Для Рэймонда обнаружение подобного таланта стало чудесным открытием. Он воспользовался обретёнными навыками неоднократно. Примерил немало лиц, отозвался на сотни чужих имён. Высказывание о том, что жизнь — игра, обрело новый, более полный смысл, позволило открыть для себя скрытые прежде истины, проникнуться и втянуться в предложенную авантюру.  
Опасения исчезли, азарт и жажда эмоций вышли на первый план.  
Сегодня он снова прибег к использованию определённых навыков.  
Создал новый образ.  
Примерил.  
Остался доволен.  
Красота, что принято называть роковой. Нет больше светлых волос и нет зелёных глаз. Новая оболочка — новый человек, таящий в себе загадку и многочисленные сюрпризы, о которых во время обмена взглядами можно только догадываться. Сначала — мимолётно, а затем — всё основательнее, демонстрируя заинтересованность в чужом внимании, открыто давая понять, кто сумел вызвать ответную реакцию, а не остался незамеченным. Кто выделился из изначально безликой толпы.  
Никто не знает наверняка, чего от него можно ожидать. Близкое знакомство с прекрасной мечтой, воплощённой в человеке, суждено далеко не каждому. Личность будущего почитателя таланта, достойного особой награды, предопределена заранее.  
Никакого разброса и спонтанного выбора.  
Лишь целенаправленное действие.  
Точный выстрел.  
Прямиком в сердце.  
Достаточно одного пристального взгляда и взмаха ресниц.  
Громкая музыка сбивала на первых порах, не позволяя сосредоточиться. Но вскоре и это препятствие удалось преодолеть, сделав его союзником, используя для реализации планов. Чтобы привлечь внимание, нужно как-то себя показать. Проявить характер, заказывая выпивку и надираясь за чужой счёт — весьма сомнительная перспектива и такая же сомнительная реклама. Пить не хотелось, если только очередную порцию «Кровавой Мэри». Очень кровавой. Созданной не на основе томатного сока, а на основе той физиологической жидкости, от которой пошло название коктейля. Большая часть состава на её совести. Кровь, как основа, боль, как дополнительный компонент и острая приправа, разбуженная похоть — украшение, дополняющее общую картину.  
Выпить до дна.  
Одним глотком.  
И, отставив в сторону опустевшие бокалы из-под аперитивов, перейти к основному блюду.  
Особое чувство, когда остаётся последний шаг.  
Уже сегодня вечером оно посетит его, ведь он будет настолько близок к своей цели, как никогда прежде.  
Рэймонд улыбнулся и чуть запрокинул голову, ловя неоновые отблески и улыбаясь. Он танцевал, вскидывая руки — звон браслетов был тонким и едва различимым в бесконечном потоке шума. Рэймонд наслаждался музыкальным ритмом, под который подстраивался, становился частью его, растворялся в этом звучании. Ловил на себе заинтересованные взгляды, но только один из них его по-настоящему волновал, всё остальное было липким мусором, не имеющим реальной стоимости. Помехи, от которых можно отмахнуться, не задумываясь. Которые не стоят внимания. Может, кому-то это и польстило бы, а он предпочитал их не замечать и игнорировать.  
Перед тем, как отправиться сюда, он около получаса крутился перед зеркалом, внимательно разглядывая полученную картинку, оценивая.  
Общее впечатление.  
Вердикт.  
Никакого снисхождения.  
Голая правда.  
Рэймонд был придирчив ко всему, даже к незначительным мелочам, но, в целом, остался доволен.  
И неизменно приходил к выводу, что объект охоты равнодушным к его изощрениям не останется — обязательно проглотит приготовленную для него приманку, не подавится. Будет наслаждаться жизнью до последнего, считая, что сумел подцепить на празднике жизни шикарную куколку, с которой можно практиковать всё, что в голову придёт, не обуздывая фантазии, не думая о контроле, не ограничивая себя никоим образом.  
Рэймонд знал, как выглядит со стороны, какое впечатление производит.  
В мыслях сам себя он называл искателем приключений на задницу. Авантюристом, жаждущим преподнести себе своеобразный презент в связи с приближающимся праздником.  
Двадцать восемь лет как-никак.  
Дата, к которой он вручит себе особый подарок.  
В представлении наблюдателей был одним из тех индивидов, готовых положить огромное количество сил и средств на поиск покровителя, способного подарить им билет в красивую жизнь. Но не содержанки, бросающейся на шею первому попавшемуся варианту — были бы деньги, а остальное не имеет значения. Вовсе нет. Он и рядом с ними не стоял. Правильнее сказать, они не стояли.  
Сегодня ночью он был одной из тех самовлюблённых лощёных блядей, что знают себе цену и, называя огромные суммы, нисколько истинную стоимость не завышают. Сходу не определить: то ли снимают, то ли снимаются. Первое ближе к правде. Он сам выбирает, с кем провести ночь, он сам устанавливает правила игры и не позволяет собой управлять.  
Он владеет вниманием, на него направленным, набрасывает и застёгивает на шеях наблюдателей те самые невидимые поводки, которые делают его хозяином положения. Потяни за любой — сопротивления не встретишь. Подчинятся беспрекословно, будут выполнять все прихоти.  
Осталось только сделать выбор.  
Со второго этажа обзор открывался ещё лучший, и интерес к шоу был выше.  
Рэймонд не оглядывался, продолжая танцевать.  
Было жарко.  
Душно.  
До обморока.  
Рэймонд потянул острый воротничок белой рубашки, позволив верхним пуговицам расстегнуться.  
Высокие сапоги на плоской подошве в сочетании с брюками, облепившими длинные ноги, будто вторая кожа, являя убийственное сочетание, производили такое же впечатление. Чёрный латекс, длинные чёрные волосы, не скреплённые заколками и шпильками, чарующие движения в такт музыке, способные продемонстрировать гибкость и пластику, присущую ему. Если он творит чудеса на танцполе, то и в кровати будет проявлять себя наилучшим образом, желая продемонстрировать все свои таланты, покорить и произвести положительное впечатление.  
Тот, к кому хочется возвращаться.  
Кем невозможно насытиться с одного раза.  
Да и двумя дело тоже не ограничится.  
Тот, кто станет наваждением и ночным кошмаром.  
Тот, кто станет безумием.  
В этот вечер, пока он собирался на неординарное свидание, для него снова пела Мирей Матьё. В доме музыки нашёлся проигрыватель, и винил, прихваченный на память об Оушене Брацловски — единственное напоминание о недолгом романе с законом — пришёлся, как нельзя кстати. Побывать в Париже и не приобрести сувенир на память? Глупость какая-то. Рэймонду не нужны были мелкие сувениры, он предпочитал нечто существенное и, по-настоящему, знаковое. Виниловые пластинки, как нити, связывающие прошлое и настоящее, стали идеальной покупкой, которую он таскал за собой несколько лет подряд. На память о Янисе сувениров не осталось, но его это не печалило. С Янисом было больше негативных ассоциаций, а Оушен...  
Ну, так.  
Щенок же безобидный.  
Подрагивающий голос.  
Чувственность в каждом слове.  
Кисточка проводит вдоль линии роста ресниц, оставляя тёмную тонкую линию.  
Приглушённо звучит песня, с которой началась его новая жизнь. Песня и несколько красных роз, что стояли на столике в спальне, пока он копался в косметических средствах, посмеиваясь над самим собой. Он не питал тяги ни к вещам, которые обычно носят леди, ни к декоративной косметике, которой они же пользуются, но сегодняшний маскарад предполагал внесение небольшого количества коррективов.  
Чуть подведённые глаза и немного подкрашенные ресницы добавили выразительности взгляду. Рэймонд, запустив руку в своеобразное наследие Оушена, не следовал его примеру в полной мере. Он не надевал исключительно женские наряды, не пытался стать человеком другого пола хотя бы внешне. У него бы это, в принципе, и не получилось. Он не был похож на девушку, по ошибке заскочившую в гей-клуб, не походил на трансвестита, решившего попытать счастья. Он добился идеального сочетания мужественности и женственности, нашёл баланс, стал его воплощением и теперь старательно демонстрировал окружающим, на безвозмездной основе.  
Смотри, но не трогай.  
Наслаждайся, пока есть возможность.  
Рискни подойти, если хватит смелости.  
Когда музыки стихла, Рэймонд оглянулся.  
Улыбка осветила его лицо, стоило взглядам пересечься и схлестнуться в противостоянии.  
Кто кого пересмотрит.  
Кто скорее отвернётся.  
Наблюдатель наверняка думал, что эта ночь пройдёт по его сценарию, и Рэймонд на первых порах, пытаясь не только привлечь, но и удержать на себе внимание господина адвоката, старательно подыгрывал.  
В рукаве у него притаилось несколько Джокеров — встречных предложений, содержащих в себе многочисленные поправки и детали.  
Целый кодекс.  
Напоминание о том, как должен вести себя примерный семьянин и успешный адвокат, чья самая страшная тайна заключена в том, что он не прочь наведаться время от времени в заведение, подобное этому, снять себе мальчика на ночь и провести положенное количество часов в своё удовольствие. Именно, что в своё. Обещание, что сладкая конфетка, а реальность — горькая настойка, вылитая в рот.  
Незабываемая ночь.  
Это о нём.  
Увы, не в лучшем значении этого выражения.  
Прости, малыш, много работы, говорит он жене и удаляется.  
Извини, дорогой, много работы, повторяет, присаживаясь на корточки перед сыном и положив ладонь ему на плечо.  
Виновато улыбается и уходит, чтобы присмотреть себе новую жертву. Он не маньяк, конечно. До маньяка ему, как пешком до Китая.  
Он находит свои девиации вполне нормальным явлением.  
И в постели с женой не ведёт себя, как чудовище.  
Там он сдержан, нежен и заботлив.  
Семьянин года по версии самого себя. Он присудил бы себе эту премию, не задумываясь, появись у него такая возможность.  
Возможности нет, одни грёзы.  
Но когда дело доходит до любовников на одну ночь, снявшихся по глупости, или из страха перед человеком, работающим давно и прочно на Ингмара Волфери, можно не сдерживаться, выпуская на свободу все свои тёмные желания и позволяя им разгуляться в полную силу.  
Господина адвоката звали Норман Мастейн, и он проходил под третьим номером в чёрном списке мести Рэймонда Рэдли.  
Когда Рэймонду было пять, шесть и семь лет, он, разумеется, не имел ни малейшего суждения о том, что являет собой данный человек. Каков он, что называется, изнутри. Не представлял, какую мерзость он таит в себе. Не знал, какие секреты хранит от общественности воин закона, отстаивающий в суде права тех или иных граждан. Не интересовался наличием или отсутствием дурных привычек. Не придавал значения сексуальным предпочтениям.  
Все, с кем ему доводилось пересекаться в детстве, те, кто производил хорошее впечатление, при ближайшем рассмотрении и детальном ознакомлении оказывались теми ещё моральными уродами, находясь в компании которых, Рэймонд переставал чувствовать и позиционировать себя не то, что ущербным, а каким-то особенным. Когда рядом стояли они, он не выделялся на фоне, он с ними сливался, чудесным образом дополняя разношёрстную компанию, словно элемент, которого им так не хватало для гармоничного завершения определённой схемы.  
Он, обнаруживший много лет назад в себе определённые черты и поставивший неоспоримый, как тогда казалось, диагноз: «моральный и эмоциональный импотент», внезапно осознал, что до корифеев жанра ему ползти и ползти годами. Плавать в грязи, не пытаясь от неё отмыться, а поглощая, пропитываясь сомнительным раствором и стараясь сродниться ещё и с нею, а не только с темнотой.  
Притом, не факт, что сумеет достичь успеха.  
Были те, у кого этот диагноз проявлялся давно и прочно. Не время от времени — постоянно. И находился не в начальной, а в самой запущенной стадии из всех существующих.  
Копаясь в памяти и мысленно возвращаясь к делам дней ушедших, Рэймонд успешно вытаскивал на свет все события, так или иначе связанные с именем Нормана. Усмехался, понимая, насколько отличаются друг от друга эти два образа.  
Такой же двуличный, как и Ингмар Волфери, столь же склонный к широким жестам, направленным на покорение публики и общественное признание. Столь же отменно умеющий притворяться и натягивать на лицо определённые маски, меняя их в зависимости от обстоятельств, и собеседника, с которым довелось общаться.  
Неудивительно, что Ингмар и Норман с лёгкостью нашли общий язык и не потеряли с годами контакты, продолжая плодотворно сотрудничать, когда того требовали обстоятельства.  
Норман был нечастым гостем в особняке Рэдли, но иногда всё-таки заглядывал на огонёк, и его визиты отличались завидной продолжительностью. Если и обсуждать что-то, то не впопыхах, в промежутках между важными делами, когда выпадет свободная минутка, а обстоятельно, с чувством, толком и расстановкой. Рэймонд помнил, как Норман, тогда ещё совсем молодой специалист, едва окончивший обучение в университете, но успевший зарекомендовать себя должным образом, выиграв несколько громких дел, рисовал какие-то схемы на листках бумаги, раздавал советы и заверял Юнону в том, что она всегда может рассчитывать на его помощь, независимо от сложности дела.  
Иногда они устраивались в кабинете Юноны, и тогда обо всём получалось узнать, устроив засаду под окнами — в летний период, — либо подслушав под дверью, до тех пор, пока кто-то не засечёт не слишком удачливого секретного агента, не схватит за ухо и не отведёт в гостиную, чтобы отчитать по всем правилам. Чаще всего, этим занимался Килиан, иногда — горничная. Она, естественно, за ухо Рэймонда не хватала, но замечание делала. Возмущалась так громко, что услышать можно было не только в кабинете — через дверь, но и на чердаке. После того, как его обнаруживали за этим неблагородным занятием, за чтение нотаций бралась Юнона, напоминая, что истинные джентльмены так себя не ведут.  
Рэймонд джентльменом себя не считал, да и само слово считал вычурно-британским, а он и Британия никак между собой не пересекались.  
Если Норман и знал о Рэймонде что-то, то только со слов Юноны. Слышал, как о будущем наследнике, преемнике, продолжателе семейных традиций, который рано или поздно займётся продвижением и развитием ресторанного бизнеса в Наменлосе и за его пределами, если карта удачно ляжет.  
Помимо этого, им довелось пересекаться и в суде, когда Рэймонд воочию увидел, как ведёт дела мистер Мастейн. Тогда решалась его, Рэймонда, судьба. Ванесса отстаивала свою правоту, прибегнув к помощи своего адвоката, Рэдли воспользовались услугами Нормана. Он оправдал все их ожидания, доказав, что цены за свою помощь устанавливает в подобных размерах не напрасно. Он своё дело знает и делать его умеет, потому можно не опасаться, что вложенные средства вылетят в трубу. Всё пройдёт легко и безболезненно, никаких проблем.  
Тогда Рэймонду пришлось какое-то время общаться с Норманом, но встречи и разговоры были короткими.  
В целом, ребёнок не представлял для Нормана интереса. Консультации по деловым вопросам Норман раздавал Юноне, иногда — Килиану, а на их сына и внука смотрел, как на предмет мебели, что стоит на месте, никому не мешает, но и внимания не привлекает. Пусть стоит себе дальше, пока его не решат передвинуть или вышвырнуть на помойку, предварительно разломав на части. Пусть радуется жизни наивное дитя. Недолго осталось.  
Он не принимал участия в разработке плана по устранению неугодных Ингмару людей, не появлялся в ту ночь на пороге их дома, не размахивал пистолетом, не выпускал в каждого из них по несколько пуль. Неизвестно, где он находился в тот миг. Может, праздновал в одиночестве, заедая пунш или грог имбирным печеньем, может, готовил индейку, стремясь поразить кулинарными талантами очередную свою пассию, коих тогда было — не сосчитать, может, не праздновал вообще. Не имело значения, чем он занимался в рождественскую ночь.  
Те, кто исполнил главные роли в спектакле Ингмара, отправились на тот свет, под бравурную мелодию — «Ода радости» прозвучала для них в последний раз.  
Норман сделал свой вклад немногим позже, когда были оглашены завещания Килиана и Юноны Рэдли. Разумеется, согласно официальным документам, все их средства переходили в руки Рэймонда, но раз его тоже не стало, силу обрели иные дополнения. Всё, чем располагали при жизни Рэдли, переходит в руки Ингмара Волфери и его семьи. Кто бы мог подумать, что Юнона и её сын настолько щедры и добры к своего деловому партнёру? Братские узы, как они есть.  
_Килиан был мне братом. Не по крови, но... Иногда казалось, что он мне ближе родственников, в окружении которых я вырос._  
Да-да, разумеется.  
Именно так всё и было.  
Все прониклись и почти поверили.  
Несложно догадаться, кто вдохновенно составил новые документы и протолкнул их вперёд, сделав основными, актуальными, имеющими юридическую силу, засунув оригиналы, к созданию которых приложили руку истинные Рэдли, в задницу.  
О Ванессе, когда речь зашла о возможности наследования, само собой, никто даже не вспомнил.  
Размышляя об этом, Рэймонд радовался подобному повороту событий, осознавая, что одной жертвы всё-таки удалось избежать. Она этого не знала, вообще ни о чём не подозревала. Может, и к лучшему.  
Последний раз он виделся с матерью в тот день, когда проходили похороны. Она прилетела в Наменлос, не сослалась на занятость и не стала напоминать всем собравшимся о том, что давно откололась от этих людей и перестала считаться частью семьи. Ванесса стояла, потерявшись в толпе, лицо её скрывала тёмная вуаль. Рядом отирался Ингмар, всё время пытался Ванессу обнять и наверняка утешал её, показывая, как велика потеря для них обоих.  
Рэймонд крепко сжимал ладонь Терезы, не смея подбежать к родной матери и обнять её. Не смея сообщать ей правду о том, что ему удалось выжить, а хоронят совсем другого мальчишку, имевшего несчастье заночевать в особняке.  
Присутствовал в тот день на кладбище и Норман.  
Тогда и с этим человеком они виделись в последний раз.  
А сегодня встретились вновь, в этом царстве неоновых огней, алкоголя и разврата — поиск партнёра на одну ночь, никаких обязательств и задела на длительные отношения. Со стороны Нормана, так определённо, бесспорно. Ему постоянные отношения не требовались, ими он уже обзавёлся, женившись несколько лет назад. Поздний брак, жена на пятнадцать лет моложе, сын — гордость отца, воскресные вылазки на барбекю и прочие радости жизни обычной семьи, ценящей понятие домашнего уюта и комфорта.  
Рэймонд в отношениях с этим человеком тоже потребности не испытывал, и на то у него имелся целый ряд причин. Основных — две. Осведомлённость и желание отомстить. Трудно заводить романтические отношения с тем, кто прославился благодаря своим садистским наклонностям, любви к играм в постели с разнообразным — чаще огнестрельным — оружием, склонностью к контролю и потрясающей нечуткостью к жертвам своей порочной страсти. Ещё труднее заводить их с потенциальным трупом, которого именно ты и собираешься сделать из потенциального — настоящим. Перед глазами стоит иной образ, с которым эротические фантазии несовместимы ни капельки.  
Рэймонд вот представлял, и возбуждения — как ни бывало.  
Да и, в принципе, Норман относился к типу мужчин, неспособных пробуждать в Рэймонде сексуальное желание. Двадцать лет не прошли для него бесследно. Он изменился. И перемены эти произошли не в лучшую сторону. Он не обзавёлся ужасающе огромным пивным животом, не обрюзг, не поседел полностью, но выглядел не слишком приятно. Отталкивающего в нём было больше, нежели привлекательного. Есть мужчины, которых возраст делает не только солиднее, но и красивее на порядок, чем в молодости. Норман к этой категории не примыкал. А, может, виной тому были воспоминания Рэймонда о своих детских годах и о наблюдении за этим человеком, накладывающиеся на восприятие нынешнее. Флиртовать с ним не хотелось. Желания шли вразрез с необходимостью. Он жаждал от взгляда ускользнуть, невидимое прикосновение сбросить. Пойти и вымыться.  
Основательно.  
С мылом и дезинфицирующим средством.  
Чтобы изобразить дикую страсть, вспыхнувшую в миг, когда взгляды, наконец, пересеклись, достаточно было немного поиграть со своим воображением, заменить слайды, перетасовать их, подставив на место Нормана племянника Ингмара.  
Вэрнон.  
Младший мистер Волф-ф-фери-и.  
Окажись он здесь, сию же минуту, ничего не пришлось бы изображать. Всё случилось бы само собой, вспыхнуло ослепительно ярко, лишая не только возможности видеть, но и размышлять здраво. Огромное количество разлитого топлива и зажигалка, спланировавшая в эту огнеопасную жидкость. Стремительное помутнение рассудка, взрыв, без длительного расчёта ходов и переосмысления. Без попыток предсказать результат.  
В омут с головой.  
Совсем не тихий омут.  
Незабываемый Вэрнон Волфери.  
Невытравляемый из памяти.  
И собственное желание забыть не играет решающей роли.  
Ожидание рисует одно.  
Реальность подсовывает другое.  
Если думать о молодом Волке, свихнуться — проще простого.  
И лучше бы переключиться на нечто иное. Более актуальное сегодняшней ночью.  
В какой-то степени, ситуация вырисовывалась забавная. Со стороны их обмен взглядами сложно было расценить как-то неоднозначно, придумав многочисленные трактовки. Ничего необычного не наблюдалось. Флирт и желание провести время в одной койке — то, что принято именовать проявлением низменных желаний, ничем не скрытых и не завуалированных. Иначе и быть не может, не так ли?  
О чём ещё думать в подобных заведениях?  
О позах, в которых представится возможность взять случайного любовника, о предполагаемом размере его члена, о пристрастиях? Всё, что напрямую связано с постелью. Уж точно не о том, как жить с однодневкой долго и счастливо, а потом встретить старость в уютном домике, обустроенном по общему плану.  
Норман наверняка думал именно о том, что первым приходило на ум при попытке проведения спонтанного анализа. Исключение — размышления о размерах. Они его не интересовали. Он не ложился под кого-то, отдавая предпочтение позиции топа, причиняя любовникам боль, наслаждаясь тем, как они рыдали и ломались в его руках, будто куклы. Он любил таких... куколок. Брюнетов с длинными волосами, белокожих, с ярко-голубыми глазами, немного смазливых, дорогих на вид, породистых. Классика жанра. Кожа, как фарфор. Губы, как кораллы. Глаза, как озёрная синь. Белоснежка во плоти, сменившая половую принадлежность, и ставшая прекрасным юношей.  
Он не убивал их, не калечил, но...  
Вряд ли бы нашёлся кто-то, желающий повторить печальный опыт.  
Все, кто ловился на господина адвоката в былое время, не подозревали о его пристрастиях. Реальность готовила для них немало открытий, как чудных, так и не очень. Всё-таки второе. Пистолет, приставленный к голове или засунутый в рот, палец на спусковом крючке, надсечки на коже, сделанные лезвием, оставляющим после себя кровь на простынях... И винить некого.  
Сам решил пойти с этим мужчиной.  
Сам согласился.  
Сам предложил.  
Всё сам.  
Кто бы подумал, что за маской респектабельного человека, скрывается монстр?  
Рэймонду и думать о предпочтениях не нужно было. Он знал всю подноготную Нормана. Изучил его досье в мельчайших деталях, разобрал, посмеялся над несовпадением формы и содержания.  
Человек, играющий — как будто — на стороне закона. На практике нарушающий его с завидным постоянством и не видящий за собой вины.  
Второй в жизни Рэймонда адвокат.  
Первый был мягок и нежен в постели.  
Второй — полная противоположность.  
Но, в данном случае, Рэймонд до постели добираться не собирался. Впрочем, сообщать эту новость Норману Рэймонд тоже не планировал.  
Многие знания — многие беды.  
Причина веселья Рэймонда заключалась в его осведомленности об истинных целях своего пребывания здесь. Он в отличие от большинства тех, кто находился в зале, размышлял не о сексуальных фокусах, на которые каждый из них горазд, а о том, как лучше провернуть трюк с убийством, и где проще застрелить Нормана. То ли замочить в сортире, не тратя время. То ли раскрутить его на номер в отеле и грохнуть там. То ли добиться высшей степени поощрения и получить доступ в секретную квартиру, куда примерный семьянин таскал своих несчастных куклоподобных мальчиков, подцепленных в разных заведениях города.  
В приоритете стоял последний вариант.  
Но Норман был непредсказуем в этом плане. Задуманное могло получиться, а могло и нет.  
Обмен взглядами прекратился.  
Стоило завершать подготовительные работы и переходить к решительным действиям.  
Пробиться к барной стойке и попросить что-нибудь освежающее, обмахиваясь ладонью.  
Рэймонд подхватил бокал с коктейлем. Поднёс его ко рту. Прихватил губами трубочку, делая вид, что пьёт. Одна видимость. В реальности — ни глотка.  
От него не остался незамеченным жест бармена, подлившего что-то дополнительное, не включённое в состав предложенного коктейля, в бокал.  
Прошлое клофелинщика дало о себе знать, позволив отследить чужие манипуляции с предложенным напитком, а информация, почёрпнутая из собранного досье, окончательно расставила всё по своим местам. Микроскопическая доля наркотического препарата — первый подарок от мистера Мастейна для очередной куколки, что вскоре окажется в его постели, безвольная и потрясающе беззащитная, неспособная на активное сопротивление.  
Поставлено на поток, никем не пресекаемо.  
Причина? Есть.  
Вы сомневались?  
Человек, работающий на Волфери.  
Этим всё сказано.  
Даже если половина посетителей передохнет от таких манипуляций, в прессе не вспыхнет скандал. Всё замнут сразу, на старте, тормознут и не дадут хода. Тот, кто служит Волфери верой и правдой, достоин поощрения.  
Рэймонд усмехнулся.  
Веселили его не порядки Наменлоса. Веселило новое открытие.  
Ему подмешали что-то в напиток. Считай — клюнули.  
Значит, дело за малым.  
Последний штрих, нанесённый на холст алой краской. Последние недостающие детали, необходимые для создания шедевра, потрясающего воображение.  
Нужно только остаться наедине с героем-любовником и всадить в него несколько пуль. Без жалости, без сомнений, без напрасных переживаний. Он того заслуживает в полной мере. Заслуживает безоговорочно.  
Главное, чтобы в процессе не дрогнула рука.  
У него она давно не дрожит.

* * *

 _— Детка, тебе помочь?_  
 _— Не стоит. Сам как-нибудь справлюсь._  
Иногда он подумывал о том, что коллекционирование предсмертных высказываний жертв могло бы стать довольно занятным хобби, а главное — необычным. Завести себе красивый альбом, научиться каллиграфии и записывать каждое изречение, пока оно не выветрилось из памяти, выделяя для каждого отдельную страницу. Ставить рядом с высказыванием инициалы, перечитывать под настроение, резюмируя, каким стал последний момент в жизни того или иного человека.  
Останавливало осознание, что большинство высказываний будет схожим между собой. Мало кто, уходящий на тот свет не фатальной, а насильственной смертью выдавал саркастические, ироничные и остроумные фразы, достойные того, чтобы о них вспоминали веками потомки.  
Ну что примечательного он мог занести в альбом теперь?  
Наменлос. Конец года 2016-го — начало 2017-го.  
Список жертв и их слова.  
Уитмар Леган в последние секунды жизни красноречием не блистал. Он изумлённо смотрел на Рэймонда, стоявшего рядом с кроватью с пистолетом в руке. Приоткрыл рот от удивления, сомневаясь, что зрение не подводит, а потом, когда немая сцена завершилась, только и успел выдохнуть:  
— Ты.  
Брайан Скайфорд кричал «нет» безвестным голосом, позволив на практике убедиться в том, что эмоциональная окраска играет немалую роль, и каждое слово можно произнести по-разному, расписав его, как минимум, десятью оттенками. Угроза, мольба, попытка давить на жалость, отрицание очевидного и неизбежного, страх, отчаяние... И многое-многое другое.  
Норман Мастейн предложил помощь детке, закрывшейся в ванной под предлогом того, что ей немного жарко и нужно умыться. Видимо, господин адвокат всерьёз озадачился происходящим, моментом вспомнив о методах, с помощью которых не столько ломал, сколько предупреждал сопротивление. В голове его, возможно, промелькнула мысль о побочном эффекте жидкого экстази, а ещё о том, что у «детки» могла проявиться непереносимость данной вещи, и страстная ночь вот-вот обернётся катастрофой, когда вместо горячего любовника в постели окажется стремительно остывающий труп. Остановка сердца за считанные секунды, если перешагнуть тонкую грань. Доза не меняется от раза к разу, но индивидуальные особенности организма никто не отменял. Риск ошибиться и оступиться есть всегда. А если идти по накатанной дороге, не пытаясь совершенствовать систему, провал обеспечен.  
Детка откидываться и экстренно отчаливать на тот свет не торопилась, хотя, идею с одним выжившим одобряла, собираясь всячески способствовать развитию событий в подобном ключе. Смотрела на себя в зеркало, отмечая немного потёкшую тушь и размазавшиеся тени, ехидно улыбалась и сильнее сжимала в ладони рукоять пистолета, отсчитывая секунды до того, как откроется дверь.  
Норман ожиданий не обманул — пригласил к себе.  
Оплатил коктейль и уже в машине пытался добиться ответных услуг. Получил минимум из обширной программы.  
Рэймонд его даже не целовал.  
Глупо целовать жертву.  
Зачем?  
Облегчать работу ищейкам, оставляя на коже немного своей ДНК?  
Ещё чего.  
Рэймонд всё время был начеку, продумывая дальнейшие действия на несколько ходов вперёд и намереваясь выиграть начатую партию всухую.  
Норман млел и гладил его колено, поднимаясь всё выше и выше, касаясь бедра и планируя в самое ближайшее время запустить руку в штаны.  
Первое, что бросалось в глаза, стоило переступить порог квартиры — фотографии, украшавшие стены.  
Не эротика — чистейшей воды порнография.  
Обнажённые тела, безумные совокупления, совершённые в самых разнообразных комбинациях.  
Привет, Янис, давно не виделись, так и рвалось с языка Рэймонда при взгляде на снимки.  
Эти работы принадлежали кому-то другому, но навевали воспоминания о прошлом в бешеном темпе.  
Рэймонд внимательно осмотрелся по сторонам, оценивая обстановку.  
Секретная квартира для встреч, где есть всё необходимое для того, чтобы довести очередного мальчика до нервного тика, боязни своей тени и многочисленных проблем, связанных с сексуальной сферой. Сложно поспорить с тем, что есть любители подобной «любви», для которых ганплей и бладплей — явление повседневное, почти привычное и активно практикуемое.  
Подойди Норман с предложением к кому-то из любителей, никаких бы проблем не возникало, но он предпочитал неосведомлённость. Ему нравился страх в расширенных зрачках, ему нравились крики, ему нравилась боль, которую он причинял, что ощущалась практически на физическом уровне, впитывалась в стены, наполняла собой комнату. Ему нравилась идея мести куколкам, идея появления трещин и сколов на идеальных лицах и телах. Ему нравилось ломать. Не добивая, но способствуя появлению многочисленных надломов.  
Он от этого тащился.  
Он от этого кончал лучше и быстрее, чем от медленного и нежного секса с любящей женой.  
Боль, поцеловавшая его этой ночью, наслаждения не принесла. Она пришла в иной компании, привела с собой смерть.  
Классические приёмы.  
Резко развернуться и выстрелить, глядя, как на некогда белоснежной рубашке расплывается тёмно-красное пятно, будто спонтанно опрокинутый бокал с красным вином залил ткань и пропитал её насквозь. Второй выстрел порождает иные ассоциации. Контрольный. Хэдшот. И всё, и нет проблем.  
Дело сделано.  
Можно отдыхать.  
Предварительно провести очередную линию, вычёркивая третье имя из списка.  
Близок тот сладкий миг, когда на экране появятся титры.  
Осталось дойти до финала.  
Всего один шаг.  
Рэймонд переступил через тело, лежавшее на полу, с плохо скрываемой брезгливостью и поспешил удалиться. Ему здесь нечего было ловить. Посиделки наедине с трупом, может, и не шокировали его до глубины души, но и в топ любимых развлечений не входили.  
Думая о семье Нормана, Рэймонд не испытывал раскаяния и не сожалел о совершённом преступлении. Он вообще мало о чём сожалел с тех пор, как в его дом, распахнув дверь грязными ботинками, вошли два человека и принялись ломать привычную жизнь, убивая всех, кого он, Рэймонд, любил. Он заморозил в себе все человеческие чувства, крепко-накрепко вбив себе в голову одну фразу: «Человек человеку волк». В его случае, это крылатое выражение звучало по-особенному актуально.  
Волк.  
Ещё какой волк.  
Большой и чёрный.  
Опасный.  
Нападает посреди ночи, без предупреждения.  
Цепляется в глотку и рвёт до победного конца, до тех пор, пока всё вокруг не уделает кровью. До тех пор, пока не удостоверится, что с жертвой покончено.  
Удача Ингмару благоволила.  
Но бывают в жизни огорчения.  
Одна осечка может стоить слишком дорого, а обиженный ребёнок, сумевший спастись в общей суматохе, однажды вернётся и перебьёт всех, кто покусился на самое дорогое для него. На то, на что никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не стоило поднимать руку.  
Двадцать лет.  
Двадцать долгих лет он шёл к этому, прокладывая себе путь, сложенный из костей и политый кровью.  
Двадцать долгих лет засыпал и просыпался с мыслями о белых лилиях, одноглазом медвежонке, шоколадках, рассыпанных по полу, украденном ожерелье и вечных улыбках, не сходивших с лица Ингмара.  
Сначала плакал.  
Потом стискивал кулаки в бессильной злобе.  
Затем начал использовать фотографии, найденные в сети и распечатанные на дешёвом принтере, неисправном, а оттого тянущем краску, в качестве мишеней. Ингмар улыбался в камеру, а Рэймонд смотрел на него сквозь оптический прицел и с нетерпением ждал момента, когда стальные шарики тренировочного оружия станут настоящими пулями, а размытые портреты — настоящим Ингмаром, оказавшимся на мушке.  
Он ждал.  
И сейчас был до восхитительного чувства всеобъемлющего восторга близок к исполнению заветной мечты.  
Он убрал с доски всех пешек, которые были связаны с его историей.  
Осталась последняя фигура.  
Либо убей, либо умри.  
Конечно, первое.  
Вернувшись домой, Рэймонд первым делом взялся за осуществление мечты, появившейся ещё во время пребывания в клубе. Не затягивать время, не тратить его попусту, продолжая ощущать на себе липкость чужих взглядов и прикосновений — через ткань, но всё так же противно. От осознания того, что прямого контакта не было — нисколько не легче.  
Повод посмеяться над собой.  
Щепетильный убийца.  
Брезгливый.  
Принципиальный.  
Сочетание того, что по идее не сочетается.  
Барахтаться в крови и дерьме, но при этом вздрагивать, вспоминая о прикосновениях определённого мужика.  
Омерзение. Ничего, кроме омерзения.  
Когда Рэймонду было пять лет, он верил, что большинство людей, с которыми приходится сталкиваться, в целом, неплохие. Удивлялся, слыша, как Юнона отзывается о них, говоря, что терять бдительность, слепо доверяя каждому встречному — себе дороже.  
Она была умной женщиной — бабушка Юна.  
И сама же погорела на своей доверчивости, не сумев вовремя распознать лицемерие, в кокон которого их с Килианом обернул старый знакомый. Оплёл, как паук — лишил доступа кислорода, не позволил выбраться.  
Странности жизни.  
Загадки истории.  
Рэймонд потушил сигарету о стенку пепельницы, стоявшей на краю ванны, запрокинул голову, глядя в потолок и провожая взглядом сизую струйку дыма.  
— С днём рождения, милый, — произнёс тихо. — Тебе двадцать восемь. Ты уже совсем взрослый мальчик. Заебись, какое достижение. Впрочем... Сарказм твой — херня на дешёвом постном масле. В твоей ситуации, достижение и есть. Ты хотя бы жив и бродишь по земле целых двадцать восемь лет. Двадцать восемь. Ты тогда не думал, что так долго протянешь, мистер Рэдли-младший. И единственный.  
Закрыв глаза, Рэймонд набрал в лёгкие воздуха и нырнул под воду.  
В последний раз, как сам для себя решил.  
Хватит играть в русалку.  
Нырнуть, вынырнуть, выбраться из ванны и добраться до спальни.  
Весьма тоскливая программа, посредственный, не вызывающий дикого энтузиазма сценарий наступившей ночи. Всё тихо, мирно, спокойно, скучно. Хуже, чем в детстве. Праздники — не его стихия. Он не умеет отмечать и не любит это дело.  
Посмотреть какой-нибудь триллер, заедая картинки, не пробуждающие страха, купленными сладостями — напоминание о потерянном детстве, которое тоже невозможно вернуть.  
Как и Юну.  
Как и Килиана.  
Как и Уолтера.  
Как и самого Рэймонда Рэдли.  
Такого, каким он мог стать, развернись жизнь по иному сценарию.  
Такого, каким он уже никогда не станет.  
Телефонный звонок застал Рэймонда врасплох и вынудил вынырнуть раньше, чем закончился запас воздуха. Вода с шумом выплеснулась через бортик. Пальцы ухватили край полотенца, наброшенного вскоре на голову.  
Увидев номер, отразившийся на экране, Рэймонд прикусил щёку изнутри, прикидывая, как поступить. Вариантов, как обычно бывает, перед ним раскинулось немного. То ли ответить, то ли проигнорировать, то ли сбросить, показав, что разговаривать он не намерен. Не получилось сделать этого прежде, не стоит пытаться и теперь, когда воспоминания о днях, наполненных непонятными чувствами, похожими на вязкую трясину, почти стёрлись. Как дополнение-расширение, можно рассмотреть чуть усовершенствованные версии прошлых предложений, вынесенных на обсуждение с самим собой. Выключить телефон и погасить свет в доме, тем самым, дав понять, что гостей здесь видеть не желают, и вообще-то нормальные люди в столь поздний час не звонят без особой надобности. Или пожертвовать техникой, разжать ладонь и утопить творение яблочной марки в ванне. Списать всё на неосторожность и скользкие после мыльной воды руки, между тем, прекрасно зная, что в реальности послужило причиной экстравагантного до глупости поступка.  
Или не усложнять себе задачу и не копаться в вариантах.  
Не отвечать.  
Или ответить.  
Всё просто.  
Третьего не дано.  
Да и гори оно всё синим пламенем.  
Палец скользнул по тачскрину. Принять вызов. Принять, всенепременно. Безоговорочно.  
Хотя бы сегодня.  
Нахер все разногласия, нахер все недомолвки, а-ля младший школьный возраст и разборки в песочнице.  
— Будь моим Валентином, — произнёс Рэймонд вместо приветствия.  
— Мне кажется, или до дня влюблённых ещё приличное количество времени? — удивлённо выдал Вэрнон, растерявшийся от подобного предложения.  
Звучало оно на редкость странно, особенно, если учесть, на какой ноте завершился их прежний разговор, и к каким умозаключениям они оба пришли.  
За Вэрнона Рэймонд поручиться не мог, но за себя — вполне. А для себя он делал определённый вывод, гласивший, что лучше оборвать все нити и прекратить обречённое общение. Сегодня дал слабину, не сомневаясь, что пожалеть о случившемся придётся. Ещё как. Но ему наплевать. Просто-напросто.  
Впервые за долгое время.  
— У меня есть другой повод. Гораздо круче и весомее.  
— Например?  
— День рождения, — усмехнулся Рэймонд. — И я хочу подарок. Нет. Не так. Я хочу _тебя_. Ты — единственное, чего я вообще хочу.  
Дожидаться ответа он не стал. Сбросил вызов, не сомневаясь, что уже через пять — самое большее десять — минут на пороге дома появится Вэрнон.  
— С днём рождения, милый, — повторил, засовывая в рот ещё одну сигарету, подпаливая её и поглаживая гравировку на крышке, ставшим привычным жестом. — Быть может, этот праздник будет не таким уж паршивым. А, может, хуже, чем обычно.


	14. Вэрнон. Корона для фаворита

Рэймонд умел удивлять.  
Проворачивал этот трюк явно не в первый раз, а потому результат можно было назвать, без преувеличения, блестящим. Казалось, что предсказать следующий шаг, совершённый этим человеком, проще простого. Всё сходилось, схема, начерченная в мыслях, представлялась идеальной и единственной правильной. Логика с уверенностью заявляла, что иначе события развиваться просто не могут, но реши она заключать на этой почве споры, неизменно терпела бы фиаско.  
Всё будет так, думал Вэрнон, глядя на очередной чертёж, созданный воображением.  
И ошибался, потому что всё было совсем не так, как он нафантазировал.  
С одной стороны, эта непредсказуемость напрягала.  
С другой, придавала коктейлю, виртуозно смешанному из странных отношений, весьма интересный привкус, вызвавший противоречивые ощущения в силу своей новизны. Не поддающийся определённому описанию, но чарующий.  
Сейчас Вэрнон с уверенностью мог сказать, что этот оттенок не только пришёлся ему по вкусу, но и быстро, в рекордные сроки вырвался вперёд, заняв лидерскую позицию в топе, составленном прежде и до определённого момента, ставшего переломным, не претерпевавшем никаких изменений.  
До недавнего времени Вэрнон думал: самое поразительное, что должно было случиться в его жизни, уже произошло и стало достоянием прошлого, но она ещё не разучилась совершать крутые повороты и подкидывать зубодробительные сюрпризы.  
Внезапная встреча с Рэймондом стала одним из таких подарков.  
Момент появления.  
Раскат грома и ослепительная молния. Не в реальности, где её не было и быть не могло.  
В сознании.  
Картинное падение капюшона.  
Долгий пристальный взгляд, вытряхивающий из Вэрнона душу и напоминающий о том, что было давно и прочно позабыто.  
Песня, звучащая в плеере. Название её, отражённое на экране.  
_Затащи меня в ад._  
 _И, правда._  
 _Сделай это прямо сейчас, без промедления, без дополнительных вопросов._  
 _Наплевать на чужие желания. Делай то, что хочешь, а я подыграю._  
 _Не теряй времени даром. Затащи меня в ад, детка._  
 _Ты знаешь, я даже не стану сопротивляться, когда ты решишься это сделать. Лишь крепче сожму твою ладонь, чтобы больше никогда её не отпускать, и позволю твоим тёмным планам свершиться в соответствии с первоначальными задумками._  
 _Почти не подвергну их коррекции, разве что совсем чуть-чуть, находя во всём странное, извращённое удовольствие для себя._  
 _Давай прокатимся туда вместе, на запредельной скорости, чтобы кружилась голова, сердце частило в сумасшедшем — нам под стать — ритме, и всё вокруг слилось в сплошной поток размытых цветов, которые не различить, не разобрать, потому что внимание направлено не на окружающие пейзажи, а друг на друга. Неизбежность, как она есть. Система запустилась, обратной дороги нет. Не могло быть._  
 _Нам не дано спастись._  
 _Не полетим — упадём._  
 _Наплевать, что однажды наступит тот самый момент, когда мы разобьёмся._  
 _Главное, что мы запомним это ощущение полёта. Кратковременное, но оттого не менее запоминающееся и красочное._  
 _Мы рождены для того, чтобы создать собственными руками историю этого города._  
 _Наменлос — наше прошлое, настоящее и будущее._  
Ключевое слово здесь, без сомнения, «наше». Потому что так должно было быть с самого начала. А то, что должно быть, всенепременно сбывается. Рано или поздно, но торжество справедливости всё-таки случается, на радость оптимистам, верившим в это с самого начала.  
Поздно, если сидеть сложа руки.  
Рано, если не ждать у моря погоды, а работать над тем, чего хочется достичь, не бояться грязи, а старательно её разгребать.  
Рэймонд не сидел.  
Он разгребал.  
Пачкался.  
Иногда захлёбывался ею.  
Погружался почти на самое дно, но находил в себе силы, чтобы подняться обратно. Выкарабкаться, сорвать к чёртовой матери ногти, изрезать пальцы, но крепко ухватиться за представленную опору и суметь выбраться, не позволив себя утопить, как позволяли остальные, чьи имена и лица всплывали в памяти Вэрнона навскидку, стоило подумать о дядюшкиных деяниях, когда-либо совершённых.  
Все они покорно отправлялись на смерть, склонив голову перед обстоятельствами, впечатлившись возможностями и придя к выводу, что сопротивление бесполезно.  
Здесь всё шло по иному сценарию, отличному от общепринятого стандарта, вызывая, если не восхищение, то хотя бы интерес, подстёгивая и без того неслабое желание узнать человека, решившего объявить Ингмару войну, гораздо ближе, чтобы в итоге действительно сжать его ладонь в своей руке и не отпускать. Если понадобится — пристегнуть к себе наручниками и выбросить ключ. Привязывать глупо — верёвки однажды сотрутся. Возможно, Рэймонд попробует перегрызть и металл, но, скорее всего, подобная задумка успехом не увенчается.  
Специальный сплав.  
Эксклюзивно для определённой личности.  
Капкан для Красной Шапочки, о существовании которого она не догадывалась.  
Да и никто другой, оказавшийся на её месте, не догадался бы.  
Вэрнон бросил телефон на пассажирское сидение и усмехнулся своим мыслям.  
Разрозненные нити, что он прежде держал в руках, соединились в одной точке, сплелись в тугой клубок.  
Кусочки мозаики отлично сложились между собой, не осталось ни единого пробела — сплошное полотно, яркая, цветная картинка.  
Прошлое и настоящее.  
Нет двух разных людей, потрясающе похожих между собой, от которых он умудрился потерять голову в различные периоды жизни. Есть один, меняющий личины, примеряющий образы, влезающий в чужие шкуры и проживающий очередную короткую жизнь, до тех пор, пока не настанет пора избавиться от неё и примерить новую. Без сожаления убивающий старую. Как экзотическая бабочка, чья жизнь длится один день. Стать украшением чьего-то праздника и исчезнуть навсегда, не оставив о себе напоминаний.  
Родиться и умереть с наступлением рассвета.  
Мастер иллюзий и перевоплощения, ставший таким по необходимости.  
Некогда наследник многомиллионного состояния, милый мальчик, лучезарно улыбающийся бабушкиным знакомым, разносивший им кофе, поцелованный в лоб судьбой и, кажется, обречённый на успех, а ныне — жестокий убийца по имени Рэд. Прозвище для своих, для круга избранных. Междусобойчик небольшой. Вечеринка воспоминаний. Намёк для посвящённых. Оправданные мотивы.  
Не прихоть сиюминутная, а продуманная операция.  
Причины, оправдывающие преступление и не вызывающие вопросов. Не заставляющие недоумевать, что вынудило с головой увязнуть в этом водовороте. Не просто выступить в качестве наблюдателя, а прыгнуть с разбегу в эпицентр, не боясь утонуть или захлебнуться.  
Не примитивно самоуверенный желторотый птенец, решивший попытать счастья, присвоив себе власть в большом городе, а законный наследник, у которого отобрали всё, что только можно было отнять. Смешавшие его перспективы с грязью, заставившие проживать чужую жизнь и получать знания, которыми Рэй Рэдли не обзавёлся бы, переложив всю ответственность за свою жизнь на телохранителей. Они защищали бы его от тех, кем ныне стал он сам.  
Глупо думать о том, как могло быть, когда перед глазами стоит картина того, как всё есть.  
Разгадка всё время находилась так близко — протяни руку и схвати, сожми, удержи и рассмотри в деталях, а они не поняли.  
Наивные.  
Очередной косяк, вылезший в действиях Легана и Скайфорда. Очередная недоработка, за которую они расплатились ценой собственной жизни.  
Докопаться до истины, связав воедино всё, было сложно, но Вэрнон это сделал.  
Ценой невероятных усилий.  
И немалого количества потраченных денег.  
Куда без них в современном мире?  
Он давно подозревал, что правда лежит на поверхности, достаточно лишь присмотреться внимательнее, не ища второе дно и не пытаясь постичь какой-то великий смысл.  
Вернувшись после отдыха, ознакомившись с полученными сведениями, окончательно уверился в собственной правоте. Сомнения отпали, остались неопровержимые доказательства, указывающие на то, что первое впечатление не обмануло, аналогия возникла не сама собой. Он не обознался, не увидел в этих чертах другое лицо и не попытался подменить понятия. Он узнал того, кто стал причиной его помешательства.  
_Рэд. Цвет моего безумия._  
Давно и безоговорочно.  
Они могли встретиться намного раньше.  
Пересечься неоднократно, при разных жизненных обстоятельствах и познакомиться лично, но если знакомство и состоялось, то иначе, как заочным, назвать его не получалось.  
Вэрнону было десять, когда он в первый и последний раз увидел семью Рэдли в полном составе. Не лицом к лицу стоял, а наблюдал за происходящим через прозрачную перегородку, разделившую их.  
Какое-то спонтанное столкновение. Чужой на этом празднике. Там, за стеклом, находятся многочисленные дети и взрослые. Первые радуются жизни, вторые делают вид, что не отстают от молодого поколения, а сами не расслабляются ни на мгновение. В их бокалах плещется вино, на лицах играют натянутые улыбки, в глазах — неискренность, но с губ слетают преимущественно приторно-ласковые слова.  
Акулы большого бизнеса играют по своим правилам, обсуждая насущные проблемы, придумывая пути развития, расширения, избавления от конкуренции и подминания противников под себя — смести, уничтожить, заставить отказаться от задуманного.  
Юнона Рэдли с неизменной элегантной укладкой, в строгом костюме, с ниткой жемчуга на шее.  
Дядя Ингмар, приобнимающий её за плечи, смеющийся над чем-то — глаза холодные и равнодушные. Даже жестокие. Не наверно. Точно.  
И он, стоящий за стеклом, наблюдающий за происходящим, пока отец пытается о чём-то договориться с персоналом ресторана, уверяя их, что ему необходимо поговорить с мистером Волфери.  
Ингмар всё-таки появился, с показной неохотой прервав разговор с Юноной и наверняка обещая, что они продолжат обсуждение с того момента, на котором остановились, сразу после возвращения. Пара минут, не более. Ничего важного там быть не может.  
Главная звезда вечера по сторонам не смотрела, лучилась самоуверенностью и самолюбованием. Маленький принц Наменлоса. Один из принцев, дорога которого будет усыпана лепестками роз, тщательно отобранных и проверенных, чтобы ни единого шипа не оказалось посреди цветочного великолепия. А любое желание исполнят сразу, стоит только заикнуться о чём-то или показать пальцем на вещь, пробудившую интерес.  
Он действительно был звездой.  
Он сиял, притягивая к себе внимание, не позволяя отвернуться.  
Строгий костюмчик, начищенные туфли и блондинистые волосы, непривычно длинные для мальчишки. На этих волосах отлично смотрелась бы корона, украшенная камнями, схожими по цвету с яркими глазами.  
Странно, что родственники не додумались нарядить своё сокровище по всем правилам.  
Он повернул голову лишь однажды.  
Скучающий взгляд скользнул по оконному стеклу и снова обратился в сторону отца, которого Рэймонд потянул за рукав пиджака и, задрав голову, о чём-то заговорил.  
Тогда-то и появился на улице Ингмар.  
— Дядя, а можно мне?.. — произнёс Вэрнон.  
_Туда._  
Последнее слово он проглотил, не сумев произнести. Тяжёлый взгляд Ингмара сказал больше проникновенной речи о том, как расценивается желание племянника побывать на детском празднике.  
— Можно, Вэрнон. Тебе _вообще всё_ можно, но они тебе не нужны, — бросил Ингмар уверенно, проведя ладонью по волосам племянника и взъерошив их. — Это не те люди, с которыми стоит поддерживать знакомство. И вообще, где мой брат? Куда он подевался?  
Слова Ингмара для Вэрнона стали откровением.  
Удивительно, что дядя, ещё недавно улыбавшийся во все тридцать два зуба и обнимавший Юнону, так быстро сменил милость на гнев, помрачнел и заявил, что от семьи Рэдли нужно держаться на расстоянии.  
Тогда Вэрнон ещё не знал, что они обречены.  
Все. До единого.  
Ингмар не пощадит ни женщину, ни ребёнка.  
Уничтожит, сотрёт с лица земли, сравняет с нею и устроит в своей загородной резиденции фейерверк, приуроченный как будто к рождественским праздникам, а, на деле, знаменующий совсем другие события.  
Наступление эры Волфери в Наменлосе.  
Самое её начало.  
Исторический момент, как он есть. Врежется в память и останется на долгие годы.  
Утром новостные выпуски будут пестрить прямыми включениями с места событий, а Ингмар, потягивая виски из стакана, улыбнётся удовлетворённо. Удивления и для приличия не изобразит, прибережёт все актёрские способности до дня похорон, вот там-то и развернётся в полную силу, продемонстрировав благодарной публике свой талант.  
Вэрнона новость не сказать, что шокировала, поразив до глубины души, но запомнилась — повод подумать и выразить немного — совсем чуть-чуть — сожалений о том, что всё для Рэдли сложилось настолько неудачно. Он не контактировал с ними постоянно, не был знаком с Рэймондом лично. Разные школы, разные пути. Один ходит в стоптанных кроссовках и бьёт окна в школе, расколупывая сидения в школьных автобусах, чтобы как-то развлечь себя во время поездки. Другой является любимцем учителей, в школу его возит личный водитель, он же забирает из школы, горничная помогает одеваться. Всё канонично, всё по правилам. Маленький принц. Что с него взять? Изнеженная особа, избалованная и далёкая от мира. Такие не живут. Таких убирают быстро, топят, как котят. Они не сопротивляются. Потому что сами, без посторонней помощи, они ничего не способны сделать. Им нужны помощники, которые будут делать для них и вместо них.  
Ошибочное мнение.  
Теперь он это знал.  
Вторая встреча и встречей-то не была.  
Вэрнону исполнилось двадцать четыре, он завершил образовательную программу в университете, начал работать на дядю, постепенно перетягивая одеяло на себя, прощупывая почву и понимая: не всё, что видят глаза — истина. Иногда иллюзий больше, чем правды, а любую власть можно пошатнуть. Было бы желание — возможности найдутся.  
Заочное знакомство.  
Первые признаки помешательства, нагрянувшего неожиданно, но проворно отвоевавшего свои позиции и не желающего отступать.  
Такая глупость, право слово.  
Достаточно поманить пальцем, и каждый второй или вторая будет лежать у его ног.  
Но...  
Вопрос в том, будет ли это делать тот, на кого пал выбор?  
Всё произошло спонтанно, неожиданно и на удивление быстро. Одна фотография, попавшая в руки, стала тем, что изменило жизнь Вэрнона, перевернув привычный мир с ног на голову. Стремительно, не дав возможности отдышаться.  
Переоценка ценностей.  
И яркая страсть, которой не было прежде.  
Ни к кому из тех, кого доводилось встречать в реальной жизни.  
Сначала одна фотография, затем вторая, а после — ворох их. Самых разных, непохожих друг на друга. Разная одежда, разная степень раздетости, разный антураж, разные партнёры, разные маски, не дающие возможности в деталях рассмотреть это лицо. Модель — единственное, что остаётся неизменным от сессии к сессии. И пусть остаётся, потому что без него это будет не произведение искусства, а обычная бессмысленная и бестолковая порнография.  
Разнузданное, лишённое рамок общепринятой морали и лживой сдержанности творчество эротического фотографа Яниса Колвери.  
Безобидное развлечение?  
Как бы ни так.  
Деньги на ветер.  
Улетают в никуда. Он готов был заплатить, сколько угодно, лишь бы получить очередную дозу своего наркотика, разорвать конверт, вытащить оттуда глянцевые снимки формата А4, разложить их веером на столешнице и выпасть на время из реальности.  
Не видеть, не слышать, не обращать внимания.  
Мир подождёт, нет ничего важнее и занимательнее.  
Вэрнона трясло от этих фотографий.  
Они стали его одержимостью.  
Его зависимостью.  
Его наваждением.  
И главной слабостью.  
Затаить дыхание, глядя на идеальные черты, касаться их, скользя ладонью по гладкой плёнке, представляя, как картина оживает под пальцами. То была чужая Галатея, но он хотел стать её Пигмалионом, сорвать покров таинственности, увидеть человека, что завладел его вниманием, не прикладывая к тому большого количества усилий, не знавшего, что стал для кого-то навязчивой идеей.  
Отдать, не задумываясь, всё, что имеешь, за возможность хотя бы раз в реальной жизни прикоснуться к загадочному юноше, не снимающему маску, получить в собственное распоряжение и самостоятельно, не торопясь, получая максимум удовольствия, опробовать на нём всё, что делали эти люди на фотографиях.  
Отдать без сожаления и угрызений совести за бездарно потраченное.  
Дядя бы не одобрил этот поступок, посчитав его блажью и напрасным расточительством.  
Впрочем, кто его спрашивать станет?  
Он был особенным — этот неизвестный юноша, запечатлённый на снимках, окружённый аурой таинственности, загадки и опасности, от него исходившей.  
Вэрнон не знал ни имени, ни адреса, ни биографических данных. Ничего. Он просто смотрел на фотографии и растворялся в них, тонул, терял контроль над собой и своими инстинктами. Как будто впервые получив на руки снимок незнакомца, выпил сильнодействующее приворотное зелье, полностью подавившее волю, затуманившее сознание, заставившее попасть под очарование этих глаз, смотревших не на него — прямо в душу.  
Удачное стечение обстоятельств, перелёт, личная встреча с создателем шедевра эротического искусства.  
— Кто это, мистер Колвери?  
— Мой неизменный источник вдохновения.  
— Как вы смотрите на предложение поделиться вдохновением?  
— М?..  
— Неужели вас удивляют мои слова?  
— Мистер Волфери, так сложилось, что...  
— Что?  
— Главная проблема не в моём, а в его нежелании. Он не хочет, чтобы люди видели его лицо, потому предпочитает сниматься в маске. Если он прячет лицо во время съёмки, велика вероятность того, что он не захочет встречаться с кем-то из клиентов. Зная его характер, я в этом не сомневаюсь.  
— Не безвозмездно, разумеется. Я заплачу.  
«Паркер» в руке, дешёвая салфетка.  
Поразительный контраст.  
Чернила, оставляющие надпись на белой, лёгко рвущейся бумаге.  
Очередное проявление сумасшествия.  
Немыслимая сумма в обмен на возможность повидаться с этим человеком хотя бы раз в жизни. Купить развлечение на одну ночь и потерять остатки разума, навеки превратившись в безумца, либо ощутить капли холодной воды на лице, когда реальность и придуманный образ разойдутся во всём, и на месте загадочного молодого человека, нарисованного фантазией, обнаружится хабалка мужского пола. Шлюховатое поведение, неумение себя вести, отсутствие манер и бесконечная озабоченность деньгами — любой каприз за возможность их получения.  
Мечта ускользнула, так и не попав к нему в руки.  
Ни на день, ни на ночь.  
Вообще никак.  
Новость о самоубийстве фотографа стала полной неожиданностью.  
Никаких контактов желанной модели Вэрнон, конечно, не получил.  
Безымянная звезда вспыхнула и погасла, оставшись яркой вспышкой, равной которой более не наблюдалось.  
На память о нём остались только многочисленные фотографии, которыми Вэрнон мог без труда оклеить стены во всём доме и неотрывно смотреть на них часами — один вариант, который ему оставался.  
Тридцать один год.  
И встреча лицом к лицу, которой Вэрнон уже не ждал и на которую не надеялся.  
Если между вторым и третьим случаем параллель проводилась на раз, то между первым и вторым, а также первым третьим её обнаружить было проблематично. Это стало откровением, шоком, сенсацией. В качестве финального штриха появилось заключение: маленький принц оказался гораздо выносливее, чем представлялось со стороны. Он заслуживал большего уважения и награды за труды.  
Тридцать один год.  
Поворотный момент в жизни и неслыханная щедрость Ингмара, которой Вэрнон уже не ожидал.  
Обещание грандиозного подарка в обмен на услугу.  
Сделаешь это — получишь то, что давно причиталось. Власть уже почти в твоих руках. Нет больше смысла затягивать и откладывать в долгий ящик процесс её окончательной передачи.  
Вэрнон распахнул дверь в кабинет дяди, не постучав предварительно и не спросив разрешения. Прошёл внутрь, пересёк расстояние от двери до стола и остановился напротив, улыбаясь торжествующе.  
— Хорошие новости? — спросил Ингмар.  
— Очень.  
— Нашёл его?  
— Да.  
— И кто это?  
Вэрнон положил на стол фотографию. Не из своих архивов. Новую. Снимок, сделанный во время отдыха. Неуместный — или же, напротив, крайне подходящий к ситуации? — красный экзотический цветок в волосах, прицепленный Камиллой и не выброшенный из принципа.  
— Узнаёшь?  
Ингмар взял глянцевый прямоугольник, повертел его в руках, словно надеялся обнаружить опознавательные признаки. Но их не было, потому и найти ничего не удалось.  
Поиск ответа — забавная игра.  
Положиться на интуицию и выдвинуть предположение относительно личности нарушителя спокойствия.  
— А должен?  
— В своё время, ты знал этого человека лучше, чем я.  
Ингмар вновь присмотрелся, но на лице прочитывалась прежняя, ставшая привычной растерянность.  
Он не узнавал. Не допускал мысли о том, что заклятый враг умудрился выбраться из переделки. Самый маленький и жалкий Рэдли, который должен был умереть одним из первых, потому что дети — самое слабое звено. Они не смогут противостоять взрослому, их отшвырнут, как глупую собачонку, что вертится под ногами, к стене, сломают сопротивление и, несомненно, уничтожат.  
А он вот умудрился.  
Выбраться, вырасти и не затаиться в тёмном углу, боясь каждого шороха и скрипа, а вернуться обратно. Обещая и открывая сезон кровавых развлечений.  
— Он тот, кто называет себя «Рэд». И, знаешь, это прозвище появилось не на пустом месте. Оно часть его имени, — заметил Вэрнон. — Рождественская ночь. События двадцатилетней давности. Корзина белых лилий. Ожерелье с зелёными камнями. Сломанная клюшка для гольфа. Продолжать? Или сам мой ассоциативный ряд доведёшь до логического заключения?  
— Рэд?.. Ты хочешь сказать, что...  
— Не только хочу, но и с уверенностью эти слова произношу. Рэймонд Рэдли. Собственной персоной, — заключил Вэрнон.  
— Но... Как? Разве это возможно?  
— Твои придурки умудрились налажать даже тогда. Не знаю, кого они грохнули вместо него, но факт остаётся фактом. Мальчишка выжил, стал мужчиной и решил отомстить любой ценой. Вернулся сюда. Развлекался, убивая тех, кто вырезал его семью. Вот тебе и мотивы для преступления.  
Ингмар вновь залип на предложенную ему фотографию.  
Впился в неё взглядом.  
Жадно.  
Цепко.  
Высматривал долго, изучал каждый миллиметр снимка, анализировал полученную информацию, усваивал, соотносил с действительностью.  
— Глаза бабкины, — произнёс насмешливо, откинувшись на спинку кресла. — Не то, что у этого недоумка Килиана. Он всегда, как преданный щенок на людей смотрел. Беззлобно, с восторгом. Будь у него хвост, вилял бы им, прыгая на задних лапках. А она смотрела так, словно насквозь видела. Не только лоск внешней оболочки, нет. Видела со всем тем дерьмом, что человек в себе скрывал. И этот смотрит так же.  
В реальности это ещё заметнее, подумал Вэрнон.  
Но вслух ничего не сказал, продолжая внимать словам дяди и дожидаясь дальнейших указаний.  
— Ты знаешь, что делать, Вэрнон.  
— Разумеется. Без вариантов.  
— По срокам?  
— Уже завтра. Можешь на меня рассчитывать, дядя. Не подведу.

* * *

Всё началось с тиары, которую он купил, ещё не зная, получится ли отдать её Рэймонду. Просто попалась на глаза, а он схватил и направился к кассе. Она пролежала в его машине несколько дней, прежде чем появился повод вручить безделушку, сделав подобием подарка на день рождения.  
Обычная такая тиара, приметная и — не в лучшем значении данного определения — запоминающаяся, изготовленная из дешёвого пластика, щедро покрытого такой же дешёвой позолотой. Поскреби ногтем, и ничего от неё не останется, кроме чёрной первоосновы, на которую без слёз не взглянешь. С яркими крупными разноцветными стекляшками вместо камней, натыканными по делу и без оного.  
Сомнительное подношение, которое многие из его окружения могли бы принять за насмешку. Впрочем, при должном подходе, даже самая нелепая вещица могла стать частью идеально разыгранного представления, вписаться, лечь в канву и не вызывать отторжения, спровоцировав искреннюю улыбку. Сама идея показалась Вэрнону достаточно забавной, и он не смог удержаться от небольшой глупости, что лезла в голову много лет назад. Затея, впервые посетившая его, стоящего за стеклом и наблюдающего за чужим праздником, а воплощение получившая только теперь.  
Странный подарок.  
Странный день.  
Странное всё.  
Разговаривая с Ингмаром, он выбрал в качестве решающей даты этот день не случайно. Он знал, на что идёт, и не планировал отступаться. Шаг вперёд и два назад могли практиковать другие люди. Кто угодно, но не он.  
Так вот.  
Всё началось с тиары.  
— Судя по всему, дни рождения ты тоже не празднуешь? — спросил Вэрнон, поднимаясь по ступенькам в доме музыки.  
Рэймонд стоял в дверном проёме, прислонившись плечом к косяку и наблюдая за каждым шагом гостя.  
Чёрный лев на двери смотрел строго, с подозрением.  
Рэймонд отвёл от лица прядь. Облизал губу, без какого-то подтекста, вложенного в этот жест, просто смачивая её.  
— Обычно — нет. Не спрашивай, почему сегодня я решил изменить традициям.  
— Как будто подначиваешь меня задать этот вопрос.  
— Задай. Рискни. Но не думаю, что ответ тебе сильно понравится.  
— Почему?  
— Ничего такого жертвенно-любовного. Сиюминутная прихоть, — Рэймонд пожал плечами. — Когда они меня посещают, я недолго думаю. Я поддаюсь.  
Сейчас Рэймонд небрежно набросил френч на плечи, перехватив одной ладонью обе полы. Закатал рукава рубашки, верхние пуговицы её вовсе не застегнул.  
Вэрнон усмехнулся, преодолев последние сантиметры расстояния, подойдя совсем близко и остановившись у порога.  
Рэймонд посмотрел на него, выпрямившись в полный рост. Он был старше того возраста, который себе приписывал. Если внешностью действительно получалось обмануться, поверив, будто рядом находится юная неопытная пташка, буквально недавно выпорхнувшая из гнезда, не знающая жизни, не представляющая, чего от неё ожидать, а только проматывающая направо и налево наследство, то глаза выдавали истинный возраст. Дымка обманчивой нежности на губах и холод на дне зрачка, бесконечные подозрения, сомнения, расчёт, стремление предугадать дальнейшие действия собеседника и, если они не придутся по душе, предотвратить их в начальной стадии.  
Ярко-зелёная радужка, ресницы цвета жжёной карамели и лукавый прищур.  
Он со своей внешностью мог быть крайне востребованной моделью — не только эротической, но и подиумной, заключающей бесконечные контракты с модными домами и ни дня не просиживающей без работы. Он мог попасть на глаза продюсерам, сделать карьеру либо в музыкальном бизнесе, либо в кино, либо на ТВ. Но он к этому не стремился, отдав предпочтение другим занятиям, променяв возможную славу и деньги на месть. И не сказать, что Вэрнон осуждал этот выбор, считая его, бесспорно, ошибочным.  
— Лжёшь, — произнёс тихо, не упустив возможности улыбнуться с долей превосходства.  
— С чего ты взял?  
— С того, что не страдаю частичной амнезией и помню чистосердечное признание, озвученное совсем недавно. Ты поддаёшься им далеко не всегда, а в особых случаях, вроде сегодняшнего. Можешь сказать, что это была шутка, но... Мне кажется, признание было искренним, ведь я — единственное, чего ты хочешь от этой жизни. Да?  
— Да.  
Прозвучало просто и легко.  
Рэймонд снова взмахнул ресницами.  
Посмотрел внимательно.  
Пристально.  
Вэрнону вспомнились слова Ингмара о бабкиных глазах и способности видеть больше, чем хочется показать. Вэрнон оценить взгляд Юны не мог, но, когда речь заходила о её внуке, готов был подписаться под каждым словом. Правда. Не поспоришь, даже если очень сильно захочется это сделать. Не получится, потому что пробирает. Лги, придумывай отговорки, путайся в показаниях — тебя всё равно раскусят.  
— Технически это провал, — шёпотом выдохнул Рэймонд, почти касаясь своими губами губ Вэрнона. — Мой большой и нелепый провал. Но мне всё равно. Мне абсолютно всё равно. И знаешь, что это?  
— Что?  
— Это провал ещё больший.  
— О чём ты?  
— О тебе, Волф-ф-фери-и. О тебе.  
Ладонь разжалась.  
Френч соскользнул сначала с одного, потом с другого плеча, падая на пол и растекаясь по нему чернильной лужей, выставленной наружу шёлковой подкладки.  
Шаг вперёд стал рывком, совершённым ради преодоления последнего рубежа, и громкий хлопок двери, словно взрыв или выстрел, прозвучал оглушительно и без предупреждения.  
Больше не было преград.  
Больше не было причин себя останавливать и ограничивать.  
Пальцы ухватили замок на куртке притягивая ближе, а Рэймонд, продолжая смотреть широко открытыми глазами, прижался губами к губам Вэрнона; резко потянул молнию, раскрывая её, едва ли не вырывая с мясом, помогая избавиться от верхней одежды, что полетела на пол, составляя компанию френчу, бесхозно там лежащему. И никаких слов, никакого насилия над мозгом, выраженного в бесконечных спорах, обсуждениях отгоревших событий прошлого, попытках извиниться за что-то и признать себя виновным по всем фронтам. Им не нужно было проговаривать прошлые осечки, чтобы понять свою вину, признать её и пытаться добиться извинения.  
Каждый сделал вклад не столько в развитие, сколько в усугубление ситуации. Каждый из них уже давно осознал свои ошибки и в перетирании их не нуждался.  
О чём тут разговаривать?  
И ради чего переливать из пустого в порожнее?  
Были куда более актуальные вопросы и задачи, и они выступали на первый план, затмевая всё остальное.  
Верхний свет в холле не горел — темноту рассеивало лишь тусклое сияние бра. Таинственный полумрак, в котором они внезапно оказались, создавал некую мистическую атмосферу и настраивал на определённый лад. Нечто древнее, неизведанное, неизученное, тёмное, но не пугающее, а манящее к себе. Тайное свидание, восхитительный незнакомец, что ожидает под покровом ночи — его лица не разглядеть, не увидеть предвкушающий блеск глаз, не заметить ироничную, немного насмешливую улыбку на тонких губах, не засечь растерянность, отразившуюся на лице. Можно только поддаться своим желаниям, не противясь им ни секунды, сжать сильнее протянутую руку, ощутить жар тела через несколько слоёв разделяющей ткани, прислушаться к сбитому дыханию и снова прижаться к губам в поцелуе, теперь уже не отвечая, а самостоятельно проявляя инициативу.  
Входная дверь захлопнулась.  
Клетка.  
Ловушка.  
Вэрнон с удовольствием выбросил бы ключи, если бы они у него были, заранее определив для себя, что никогда не отправится на их поиски, потому что выбираться отсюда ему не хотелось вовсе.  
Он заставил Рэймонда прислониться спиной к этим дверям, перехватил за запястья, притискивая и их к гладкой, покрытой тёмным лаком поверхности. Полностью лишил свободы действий, оставив на рассмотрение единственный возможный вариант — сдаться на милость победителя, подчиниться и не пытаться вырваться.  
Рэймонд не закрывал глаза долго, много дольше, чем любой другой человек, находившийся в схожей ситуации, а, когда ресницы, наконец, дрогнули и опустились, он полностью признал своё поражение. Боролся он не с Вэрноном — с самим собой. Несмотря на недавние заявления и заверения о том, что никаких условностей не существует, и он совершает то, что хочет, не задумываясь о последствиях, Вэрнон знал наверняка: правдивы они только наполовину. Больше бравада, чем реальность. Были случаи пренебрежения правилами, были экстравагантные выходки, которые оценить могли немногие. Но, несмотря на это, осторожность в жизни Рэймонда стояла превыше всего, и сейчас она тоже напоминала о себе, не позволяя мозгам расслабиться и перестать думать в лихорадочном ритме о последствиях падения в чужие объятия.  
Лечь в одну постель с определённым человеком, оказаться полностью беззащитным, проявить доверие — это то, что Рэймонду в присутствии Вэрнона, было противопоказано, а он всё равно шёл к цели, разрываясь между доводами разума и невероятным по своей силе желанием.  
— Твою мать, — выдохнул он и тут же добавил, разделив слова паузой. — Твою. Мать. Это поистине забавно, Вэрнон.  
Он бы засмеялся.  
Не истерично, но ошеломлённо. От самого себя. От своего решения.  
Захохотал бы.  
Но Вэрнон снова поймал его приоткрытые губы своими, целуя, облизывая, касаясь языком и мешая сосредоточиться на бесконечной грызне, спровоцированной неутихающим подсознанием.  
Рэймонд не знал.  
Не мог знать о его чувствах, о его многочисленных фантазиях, о его одержимости на грани помешательства, о многолетних грёзах, а потому и не догадывался, каково это — целовать его, растворяться в нём и осознавать, что всё происходящее — воплощение давней мечты, на исполнение которой и надеяться не приходилось.  
Галатея Вэрнона ожила.  
И теперь именно он, а не кто-то другой был для неё Пигмалионом. Он ощущал частое биение пульса, поглаживая запястье большим пальцем. Он прикусывал губы. Он цедил сквозь зубы тихие ругательства, когда в рот лезли волосы, всё время выбивающиеся из причёски, он касался подбородка и изгиба шеи, оставляя на них невесомые поцелуи, заставляя Рэймонда запрокидывать голову и всё сильнее погружаться в это состояние расслабленности, порождённой неподдельной нежностью и заботой. Сквозившей в каждом прикосновении, пропитавшей его насквозь.  
Сколько их было до того, как в твоей жизни появился я?  
Самый нелепый вопрос из всех, что можно задать человеку, который с минуты на минуту окажется в твоей постели. Самый провокационный, а ещё — отлично выдающий неуверенность в себе и своих способностях. Какая разница: сколько? Это совсем не важно, потому что истинную ценность имеет настоящее время. То, что происходит здесь и сейчас.  
Сколько их было до того, как в твоей жизни появился я?  
Вэрнон и без посторонних откровений знал, что чёртова тьма.  
Неудивительно, если принять во внимание прошлое Рэймонда и его тесное — во всех смыслах — сотрудничество с Янисом Колвери.  
Какими они были?  
Это уже не столь безнадёжно и нелепо. Даже интересно, но тоже не имеет значения, потому что...  
Потому что он всё равно будет лучше их.  
Его первое преимущество в отношении и восприятии.  
Его главное преимущество в том, что он — Серый Волк, а мистер Рэдли-младший — его Красная Шапочка. Наплевать, что там говорили по этому поводу сказки, и чем они имели обыкновение заканчиваться. На то она и сказка, чтобы отличаться от реальности по многим параметрам.  
Захват ослабел, пальцы разжались, позволяя Рэймонду делать то, что он хотел. Не только покорно принимать чужие действия, но и отвечать на них.  
— Кто бы мог подумать? — прошептал Рэй, прихватывая пальцами подбородок Вэрнона, проводя подушечкой по коже, поглаживая и усмехаясь; попутно наблюдая за реакцией на свои действия из-под полуопущенных ресниц. — Скажи мне кто-то об этом, я бы не поверил и посчитал красноречивого осведомителя лжецом.  
— О чём?  
— О том, что ты чертовски нежный, Вэрнон. Только об этом.  
— Не всегда и не со всеми, Рэй.  
— А как тогда?  
— Нравится смотреть, как ты таешь с непривычки, — произнёс Вэрнон, усмехнувшись.  
— Стало быть, хитрый план?  
— Стало быть, он, — согласился Вэрнон, осуществив свою давнюю мечту, которую до недавнего времени сделать реальностью не получалось.  
Он запустил ладонь Рэймонду в волосы, потянув за них, несильно и совсем не больно, но заставив податься вперёд. И снова поцеловал, теперь уже не сдержанно и нежно, а яростно, на грани исступления, кусая, сминая и заставляя тихо застонать от нахлынувших эмоций.  
Рэймонд, не ограниченный в действиях, уверенно сделал шаг вперёд, принуждая Вэрнона продвинуться назад. И, если ему провернуть это было более или менее просто, поскольку он шёл нормально, то Вэрнону приходилось прикладывать немало усилий для того, чтобы ориентироваться в этой полутьме, передвигаясь спиной вперёд, при этом не спотыкаться и не налетать на предметы. Кажется, он всё-таки оступился. Кажется, умудрился что-то сбить ладонью, неосторожно взмахнув ею, потому что раздался звон битого стекла, а вслед за ним — стук, посыпались на пол одна за другой оторванные от рубашки пуговицы, закатываясь в укромные уголки. Горячие ладони забрались под ткань, прошлись по торсу, но надолго на месте не задержались, переходя к джинсам, расстёгивая ремень, вытаскивая из петель болты и медленно потянув вниз молнию.  
Настала очередь Вэрнона думать о расхождении ожиданий и реальности. О том, что ему могли сказать, и о степени собственной веры сказанному.  
Глядя на фотографии, он представлял иной антураж, иное «предисловие» к происходящему, иную атмосферу и иное место. Парень-мечта тоже представлялся другим, не таким, как в жизни.  
Не лучше и не хуже — просто другим.  
В мире фантазий он был лощёным, дорогим, заточенным под определённые потребности своих визави. Элитная шлюха, говоря открыто, без прикрас.  
Но Рэймонд ею не являлся.  
И антураж сложился иной.  
Был тусклый свет маленьких светильников, была лестница, слишком твёрдая и неудобная, была ступенька под головой, о которую он чудом не приложился и тем же чудом не заработал сотрясение, была ладонь в волосах — то потянуть их сильнее, то пропустить сквозь пальцы. Было мягкое прикосновение, очерчивающее линию подбородка, был тихий смешок, был поцелуй в шею, касание языка — пошлое и мокрое, невыносимо горячее, оставляющее широкую полосу на коже, дыхание над ключицей и засос. На память. Была неудачная попытка поцеловать ускользающее видение. Сначала стремление вздёрнуть вверх и найти губами губы, а потом — напротив, желание увидеть, как Рэймонд выполняет обещание, прозвучавшее во время отдыха, незадолго до спонтанного отъезда. Увидеть, прочувствовать. Как он слизывает вязкую смазку, как приникает к головке, накрывая её губами и касаясь языком, как заглатывает сразу почти на всю длину, позволяя трахать себя в рот. Совершенный, неповторимый рот. Такой же влажный, как недавнее прикосновение, такой же горячий, обещающий невероятное наслаждение.  
Был взгляд, который Вэрнон не выдержал.  
Закрыл глаза, прижался головой к ступеньке и застонал, признавая собственное поражение, понимая, что иначе и быть не могло. Вообще никогда и никак.  
Не отказываясь потом от солоноватого поцелуя, позволял целовать себя, отвечая, прижимая Рэймонда к себе, толкаясь языком в его рот, вылизывая и не отплёвываясь.  
Крайняя степень доверия.  
Или что-то такое.  
Он слышал подобное высказывание.  
Не сам, конечно, придумал.  
Ему бы и в голову не пришло проводить такие параллели.  
Сперма и доверие.  
С ума сойти.  
И кто только придумал их связать в едином предложении?  
А, может, и не зря.  
Может, в этом, правда, была какая-то, ускользнувшая от него логика.  
Он не задумывался, он просто тонул в своих эмоциях, обожая, превознося, зная, что отпустить уже будет не в состоянии.  
Впереди у них с Рэймондом была целая ночь и целая палитра впечатлений, начиная от безумной нежности и заканчивая не менее безумной страстью. Палитра, в которой нашлось место сорванному голосу, искусанным губам и разодранной спине. Последнее он заметил далеко не сразу — только после того, как немного отдышался и понял, что Рэймонд всё ещё его обнимает одной рукой. Ладонь покоится на тех самых царапинах, пальцы касаются повреждённой кожи, поглаживая осторожными движения, и лёгкое жжение даёт о себе знать.  
Вэрнон не торопился откатываться в сторону. Продолжая упираться в матрас, он провёл тыльной стороной второй ладони по лицу Рэймонда, поглаживая мокрую от пота кожу и убирая прилипшую к ней прядь.  
Смотрел в глаза и вспоминал о том, как ещё недавно Рэймонд реальный был Рэймондом из его многолетней фантазии.  
А вообще-то лучше. В разы.  
Без надуманных эмоций, искренний, как никогда прежде. Открытая книга, которую Вэрнон готов был читать, не переставая.  
Рэймонд был таковым, когда...  
Когда закрывал глаза, и подрагивающие ресницы отбрасывали тень на щёки.  
Когда сглатывал, и можно было проследить движение адамова яблока, соблазнительно выступающего под кожей, притягивающего к себе внимание и пробуждающего желание поцеловать его в обязательном порядке.  
Когда дышал через раз, позволяя брать себя пальцами в самом начале, самостоятельно на них насаживаясь, жарко выдыхая и время от времени шепча сбивчиво всего одну пошлую, но неизменно действовавшую по принципу мощнейшего катализатора фразу, состоявшую из двух слов, но пробирающую до глубины души. Сильнее, чем речь, состоящая из нескольких десятков предложений. Всего два слова.  
«Вставь мне».  
_Ну же, Вэрнон..._  
Когда непроизвольно, а, может, и вполне осознанно, зная, как это выглядит в его исполнении, облизывал губы.  
Когда лежал здесь полностью обнажённый с широко раздвинутыми ногами, порочный, максимально раскрытый, предлагая собой овладеть, и единственное, что на нём было — это пара капель дорогого одеколона с ненавязчивым древесным ароматом, тёплым, опьяняющим, смешивающимся с ароматом его кожи.  
Он наслаждался.  
Не скрывал своего наслаждения, и оно распространялось на Вэрнона, затапливало его, затягивало так же, как и потемневшая радужка, и расфокусированный взгляд, замерший на его лице, когда Рэймонд соизволил открыть глаза.  
Когда обнимал, обвивая шею руками, и пристально смотрел, словно выпивая душу.  
Когда обхватил ногами, отточено и уверенно — не иначе, как многолетняя практика — меняя положение, оказываясь сверху, запрокидывая голову и запуская ладони в волосы.  
Когда насаживался уже не на пальцы, а на член, сантиметр за сантиметром принимая его в себя, позволяя Вэрнону читать по лицу все ощущения, с этими действиями связанные. С удовольствием не меньшим, а, скорее, даже большим.  
Довольно ухмыляясь, осознавая силу собственной власти над телом Вэрнона и над его мыслями.  
Когда касался себя, растирая капли смазки по члену, ощущая пульсацию вен, проступающих под тонкой, несказанно чувствительной кожей, каждым отточенным движением подводя себя к оргазму. И не протестуя, когда поверх его ладони Вэрнон положил свою ладонь, помогая, поддерживая заданный ритм, чтобы вскоре содрогнуться и ощутить капли на коже.  
Когда Вэрнон, вытерев ладонь о простыню и переведя дыхание, принялся вновь ласкать его, Рэймонда, сначала только предельно осторожно оглаживая пальцами припухшие края растраханной дырки, затем — вставляя сразу два пальца, резко вгоняя их в податливое, разгорячённое тело, заставляя Рэймонда вскрикнуть и закрыть верхнюю часть лица ладонью.  
— Грёбанный садист, — выдохнул Рэй, отбрасывая от лица непослушную прядь.  
Слишком удовлетворённо, чтобы подумать, будто ему неприятно.  
Но всё ещё слишком надменно, чтобы с него не захотелось сбить спесь отточенным движением, усиливающим ощущения, заставляющим терять голову вкупе со способностью дерзить.  
— Больно?  
Ответь Рэймонд, что, да, больно, Вэрнон бы не поверил.  
От боли скулили иначе, не так эротично, не так просяще, не так томно. И не так провокационно.  
Его стоны содержали в себе иное послание.  
Продолжай. Продолжай же. Не останавливайся.  
Вэрнон сгибал пальцы, то практически полностью вытаскивал, то вбивал обратно, касался гладких стенок и смотрел — неотрывно смотрел на Рэймонда, зная, что его взгляд чувствуют.  
Закусывал губу, с упоением вспоминая о том, как ещё недавно трахал его не пальцами — членом. И думая о том, что вскоре снова будет это делать.  
Может, даже без резинки, чтобы ощутить в полной мере и тесноту, и жар этого восхитительного тела, кончая в него и наблюдая за тем, как сперма мутными тонкими дорожками стекает по бледному крепкому бедру, прослеживая траекторию её движения пальцами, а то и языком.  
Почему, собственно, нет?  
Вряд ли бы Рэймонда удивило или смутило такое поведение.  
Он бы не стал краснеть и называть Вэрнона идиотом, утыкаясь лицом в подушку и сгорая от стыда.  
Он бы подставился под эту пошлую ласку и, несомненно, позволил вылизать себя.  
Он бы протащился по полной программе от каждого движения, от каждого касания.  
От всего.  
— Больно? — повторил Вэрнон свой самый тупой вопрос, звучавший больше подначивающе, чем насмешливо.  
Рэймонд развёл ноги шире.  
— Присоединяйся. Давай, не тормози, Вэрнон, — произнёс, вновь мазнув языком по губам, и сжав в пальцах простыню.  
Он сам себе нравился, независимо от того, что делал.  
Независимо от того, что делали с ним.  
В постели он не знал стыда. В постели он отдавался каждый раз, как в последний, позволяя вытворять с собой всё. Ловя ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие от процесса. Не стесняясь пошлых шлепков от постоянного соприкосновения плоти и хлюпанья смазки, не краснея от вызывающе-грязных слов, звучащих у уха, соглашаясь со сказанным и доказывая, что выданные характеристики вполне заслужены, а иногда превосходя их.  
Вэрнон был с ним в этом вопросе согласен.  
Ему тоже Рэймонд нравился, независимо от того, что делал и что делали с ним.  
С поправкой на то, что это он, Вэрнон, должен был совершать определённые манипуляции с телом Рэймонда, а не кто-то посторонний.  
Мистер Рэдли-младший.  
Один из тех, кого принято именовать нарциссами. Рэй, видимо, был нарциссом неправильным, потому что, умудряясь любоваться собой и своими вызывающими поступками, он и о Вэрноне не забывал, уделяя ему внимания не меньше, чем себе, а вообще-то — больше.  
Когда, стоя на четвереньках и позволяя натягивать себя, прижимался щекой к тонкому хлопку, закусывал простыню, зажимая её зубами столь невообразимо эротично, что от одного лишь взгляда на это действо можно было навечно потерять покой — прямая ассоциация с невыносимым желанием довести до своеобразной агонии. Заставить разжать зубы и не глушить стоны подобным методом, а застонать и закричать. Посмотреть и либо возбудиться за считанные секунды, получив практически каменный стояк, либо спустить за столь же мизерное количество времени, обкончавшись, будто школьник, не имеющий сексуального опыта и мучимый спермотоксикозом.  
Когда самостоятельно отводил волосы от шеи, позволяя вылизывать чуть солоноватую кожу и прихватывать её зубами.  
Когда кончал. Сначала с громким и пошлым стоном, а в последний раз, незадолго до наступления рассвета — с именем Вэрнона, слетающим с губ. Тихим шёпотом у самого уха.  
Как заклинание или ключ к спасению.  
— Вэрнон... Вэрнон... Вэрнон...  
И этот голос проникал в сознание, переворачивая его, разбивая на осколки и снова собирая, склеивая, чтобы разбить повторно. Как первоклассная отрава, яд высшей пробы, неоднократно доказавший свою действенность на практике, он проникал в кровь и разносился по всему организму, проникая в каждую клеточку, оставаясь там — не было шанса избежать последствий. Либо иммунитет и привыкание, либо маленькая смерть каждый раз, но смерть из тех, которых не принято бояться. Та, на которую идут добровольно и умирают счастливыми.  
На сбитых простынях, со слегка окровавленными — неудачно прикушенная и сорванная кожица — губами и под ним, именно под ним, а не под кем-то другим Рэймонд выглядел потрясающе, идеально. И не только под ним.  
Просто.  
С ним.  
Вэрнон мазнул губами по скуле, оставляя на ней ещё один невесомый поцелуй, и присмотрелся внимательнее.  
В глазах Рэймонда мелькнуло что-то, схожее со страхом.  
Но ненадолго.  
Он быстро совладал с эмоциями.  
— Совсем забыл. У меня есть для тебя подарок, — произнёс Вэрнон, перехватив этот взгляд и поняв, что Рэймонд смотрит, не отворачиваясь.  
— Подарок? — удивлённо переспросил Рэймонд.  
— Да.  
— И... какого типа?  
— Увидишь.  
— То есть, он здесь?  
— Лежит где-то внизу. Кажется, я потерял его ещё у входной двери, но сейчас принесу, — пообещал Вэрнон, натягивая джинсы на голое тело, разыскивая сигареты и бросая их Рэймонду.  
Тот отказываться не стал, выхватил из пачки одну, зажал меж основательно припухших — оттого по-особенному притягательных и невероятно сексуальных — губ. Сейчас они вызывали одну ассоциацию — опробовано, но он бы повторил.  
И не единожды, пожалуйста.  
Зажигалку у Рэймонда уже была.  
Вэрнон заметил, как пальцы скользят по гравировке. Привычка. Вторая натура.  
Для Рэймонда это было именно привычкой.  
— А чем в это время заняться мне?  
— Закрой глаза и не открывай их до тех пор, пока я не скажу, что ты можешь это сделать.  
— Ладно, — согласился Рэймонд, неохотно следуя инструкциям Вэрнона.  
С опасением, которое было заметным. Чрезвычайно заметным. И Вэрнон понимал, почему.  
Снова профессиональная деформация сознания. Мысли, побежавшие в определённом направлении.  
Подозрения.  
Сейчас у него был великолепный шанс исполнить наказ Ингмара. Вернуться и застрелить Рэймонда в кровати, наплевав на всё, что произошло между ними ночью, не придав этим событиям значения. Просто секс. Просто партнёр, который по стечению обстоятельств был живым воплощением всех его фетишей, чувствовал его кожей. Был его идеальным любовником, безоговорочно.  
Здравствуй, ваниль, — второй половиной.  
Случается такое периодически, верно?  
Встречаешь, влюбляешься до беспамятства, а потом узнаешь, что любовь всей жизни — твой заклятый враг.  
Забавно так.  
Наверное.  
Ему было совсем не смешно. И Рэймонду, вероятно, тоже.  
Рэймонд, знавший, что перед ним человек из клана Волфери, не мог быть безмятежным и ждал удара.  
Несомненно, ждал.  
Изумление его не было бы сильнее, вернись Вэрнон в спальню с пистолетом в руках и приставь холодное дуло к виску, стреляя сразу же, без промедления и предупреждения. Не давая возможности осознать происходящее и, по-настоящему, пропитаться страхом. Скорее, он улыбнулся бы цинично, понимая, что подозрения оправдались, и он попал в точку.  
Но Вэрнон вернулся без пистолета.  
Он слышал свои шаги и представлял, как воспринимает их Рэймонд.  
Слишком громкие даже для такой зловещей тишины.  
Слишком пугающие.  
Переломный момент.  
— Ты можешь сделать это сейчас, Волф-ф-фери-и, — выдохнул Рэймонд, предельно открыто улыбаясь. — Сейчас или никогда. Второго шанса не будет, уверяю тебя.  
Чтобы понять смысл, вложенный в слова, обладать невероятно развитой интуицией не требовалось. Он обнажался на счёт раз. Нужно было знать правду. И всё по местам, и всё по полочкам.  
_Либо убиваешь ты, воспользовавшись моей слабостью и, как следствие, беспомощностью, либо я, но не сейчас — потом. При первой же возможности, которая мне выпадет. И я не промахнусь._  
Шорох целлофановой упаковки заставил Рэймонда поморщиться.  
Лёгкое прикосновение к волосам — распахнуть глаза и посмотреть изумлённо на человека, стоявшего рядом с кроватью.  
В руках — разорванная упаковка, а не оружие. Такое холодное, безразличное — всё равно, кого лишать жизни.  
Тиара, почти невесомая, опустилась на светлые волосы, слабо поблёскивая в неярком свете.  
Фальшивое золото, вульгарные стекляшки вместо мастерски обработанных камней, украшавших фамильные ценности.  
С ожерельем не сравнится.  
Но...  
Разве она пыталась?  
— Импровизация, — произнёс Вэрнон, поправляя поддельное украшение и наслаждаясь произведённым эффектом. — Времени для выбора подарка было немного, потому взял первое, что попалось под руку. Это аванс. Следующая корона будет настоящей.  
— Что?  
— Следующая корона будет настоящей, — повторил он, неотрывно глядя на Рэймонда. — Я всё ещё не отказался от идеи — удержать тебя в этом городе и положить Наменлос к твоим ногам, сделав тебя его королём.  
— И?.. — Рэймонд запнулся, не представляя, что ещё сказать.  
Вэрнон закончил мысль за него.  
Безвозмездно.  
— И своим.  
Рэймонд не ответил. Вскинул бровь, выражая недоумение и частичное замешательство. Пепел от зажжённой, но позабытой на фоне изумления сигареты падал на простыни. Свободная ладонь Рэймонда прошлась по краю тиары, словно в стремлении проверить реальность происходящего, понять, что происходит, а не запутаться сильнее прежнего. Но попытки понять были обречены, потому что тайна Вэрнона всё ещё таковой оставалась, и он не торопился срывать покровы, откровенно рассказывая о своих мотивах.  
Рэймонд не знал.  
И не догадывался.  
А Вэрнон приберегал свои откровения для момента более подходящего.  
Вместо пояснений он вновь поцеловал Рэймонда, будто столь нехитрым способом запечатал, скрепил их договор, вылизывая, кусая, снова чувствуя привкус крови на языке, ощущая горечь табака, выдыхая и принимая обратно дым.  
Поцелуй был, как обещание: «Ты будешь королём Наменлоса».  
Ждать осталось недолго.  
_Верь мне, Рэймонд Рэдли. Просто верь. А остальное не имеет значения._


	15. Эпилог

_**Эпилог 1. Рыбки брюхом вверх.** _

Желания имеют потрясающее свойство — не исполняться.  
Планы — рушиться, напоминая запущенный аквариум, в котором все водоросли сгнили, а несчастные, попавшие к нерадивому хозяину рыбки сдохли и повсплывали брюхом вверх.  
А заказные преступления обладают свойством не менее потрясающим. Согласно неутешительной для слуг закона статистике, большая часть этих преступлений так и остаётся нераскрытыми. Или же их раскрывают только наполовину, выходя на исполнителя, но не на заказчика. Зачастую, к моменту появления информации, заказчик успевает от исполнителя избавиться. Когда на пороге его дома появляется полиция, тот, кто был рукой возмездия или мелкой и гадкой мести, уже давно и безнадёжно мёртв, а все ниточки оборваны, и концы их спрятаны в воду.  
Никто не узнает.  
В этот раз, у Рэймонда заказчиков не было. Он сам выполнял все функции, брал на себя все обязательства, присущие этой схеме. И заказчик, и исполнитель в одном лице. Никакой оплаты, впервые в жизни всё исключительно ради морального удовлетворения, ради мести. Око за око, кровь за кровь.  
Пусть воют волки.  
Начинается сезон их отстрела.  
Лицензия получена.  
Срок действия замечательный. Бессрочно.  
Рэймонд окончательно запутался.  
Он не менял решения, когда речь заходила об Ингмаре Волфери, не собирался отступать от задуманного, великодушно прощая, подставляя щёку под удар и получая извращённое наслаждение от причинённой боли. Он, по-прежнему, вынашивал план мести, он жаждал увидеть этого человека мёртвым, мечтал уничтожить его так, чтобы Ингмару запомнилось, чтобы он сам начал умолять о смерти, а не упал замертво, не осознав до конца, что происходит.  
Но времени не было.  
Сегодня Рэймонд должен был окончательно свалить из города, спалив ещё одну свою кожу и снова начиная жизнь с чистого листа.  
Погибнет Ингмар Волфери.  
Вслед за ним умрёт и богатый наследник Рэймонд Теккерей, которому не посчастливилось оказаться в неподходящем месте. А лишённый своего истинного имени убийца по прозвищу Рэд отправится на поиски лучшей жизни.  
Где-нибудь, за пределами Наменлоса.  
Здравствуй, город детства.  
Прощай, город детства.  
Наша встреча была недолгой, но весьма запоминающейся.  
Этой ночью Рэймонд спал недолго. Полусон. Полуявь. Нечто странное и непонятное. Поразительное осознание, что ночевать довелось не в одиночестве, впервые за долгие годы, приютив в своей постели ни кого-нибудь, а Вэрнона Волфери, казавшегося при тусклом утреннем свете умиротворённым и безмятежным. Но стоило Рэймонду подобраться ближе к нему и протянуть ладонь, чтобы провести пальцем по губам, очерчивая их немного нечёткий после многочисленных поцелуев контур, как Вэрнон сразу же распахнул глаза. Условный рефлекс, как он есть. У Рэймонда они тоже были на высоте. Попробуй Вэрнон прикоснуться к нему спящему, он бы тоже моментально проснулся и уставился в упор на любовника, пытаясь понять, что тот задумал.  
Что поделать?  
Особенности восприятия.  
Из нас получилась бы, по-настоящему сумасшедшая семейка, подумал Рэй, но вслух эти мысли не озвучил.  
Вместо этого действительно погладил губы Вэрнона, прижался к нему, поцеловал в шею, потёрся кончиком носа, оставляя на коже лёгкий след тёплого дыхания.  
Как сделал бы любой нормальный человек, проснувшийся в одной постели с человеком, с которым накануне занимался сексом и к которому испытывал ненормальное влечение. Слишком сильное желание, до аномальной трясучки и боязни происходящего, чтобы отмахнуться от него и забыть.  
Человек, которого он не смог бы убить.  
Легче застрелиться, чем застрелить.  
Неожиданно и ошеломляюще.  
Почти что открытие века.  
Почти.  
Вэрнон уехал не сразу. До этого они успели сделать реальностью программу-минимум. Заняться любовью в душе, по достоинству оценив очередную порцию нежности и преимущества медленного, размеренного секса, позавтракать в постели и снова примерить кукольно-блестящую тиару, которую презентовал ему Вэрнон по доброте душевной.  
— Давай отпразднуем по-настоящему вечером? — предложил Вэрнон.  
Рэймонд лежал на кровати, свесив ладонь и проводя пальцами по паркету, ища места соединений. Пытался отвлечься, но всё равно нет-нет, да и возвращался к созерцанию Вэрнона и его обратного стриптиза, не без удовольствия отмечая многочисленные царапины на коже, оставленные ногтями. Вспоминая, с каким азартом полосовал взмокшую спину, словно пытался отомстить Вэрнону за то, что заставил окончательно отделаться от принципов, забыться и хотя бы на несколько часов стать не убийцей, когда-то потерявшим всё и живущим исключительно местью, а обычным таким парнем, который увяз в любовных отношениях по самую макушку. И не только не боится этого открытия, но и наслаждается.  
Ладно, не совсем обычным.  
Но тем, кем он мог быть, не случись трагедии.  
— Отпразднуем? — эхом переспросил Рэймонд.  
— Да.  
— Давай, — ответил, улыбнувшись и думая о том, что вечером, скорее всего, будет далеко отсюда, успев свалить в неизвестном направлении и не поставив Вэрнона в известность.  
Ну, или встретит новый день в луже своей крови, равнодушный ко всему и не осознающий, что праздник подошёл к концу. Вообще ничего уже не осознающий. Трупам наплевать, что происходит вокруг.  
Он проводил Вэрнона до входной двери и прижался к ней лбом.  
Тёмный лак, прохладная древесина.  
Босым ногам было холодно ступать по паркету, но он вообще не торопился одеваться. Нижнее бельё, рубашка, сползающая с одного плеча и позолоченная тиара на волосах. Он не рассматривал её накануне, но зато теперь мог уделить внимание отражению и понять всё. Крупные зелёные камни, пусть и фальшивые. Почти что параллель, проводимая между двумя событиями, разделёнными парой десятилетий.  
Изумруды и золото.  
Золото и изумруды.  
Колье Юноны, прихваченное в качестве сувенира Брайаном Скайфордом.  
Тонкий намёк на толстые обстоятельства.  
_Я знаю, кто ты. Можешь не притворяться, Рэдли. Всё напрасно._  
Вэрнон знал. Не догадывался, а знал наверняка, кто находится перед ним.  
И почему-то не убил его на рассвете, хотя был близок к этому, как никогда.  
Его небрежно брошенные слова о предстоящей днём встрече с дядей с указанием места и времени наталкивали на подозрение. И Рэймонд пытался найти во взгляде Вэрнона хотя бы одну подсказку, но наткнулся на нечитаемую картину.  
Это могла быть ловушка.  
Капкан, из которого не вырваться живым и невредимым.  
Первое — может быть.  
Второе — никак.  
Говоря об этом, Вэрнон не мог не знать, что Рэймонд попытает счастья. Его не остановит мысль о ловушке. Он бросится в пекло, вытянет свой билет и сделает нужную ставку. Подобные возможности не падают с небес. Нужно действовать незамедлительно.  
И он собирался.  
Сумасшедшая скорость, на которой он летел к месту встречи, резко входя в повороты и не боясь разбиться.  
Здание. Лифт. Лестница. Крыша.  
Привычный чёрный френч, узкий шарф того же цвета, тёмные очки.  
Ветер, треплющий волосы.  
Перчатки и любимая винтовка, к которой он прикасался с трепетом, словно к произведению искусства или телу самого обожаемого любовника.  
Знакомый район Наменлоса.  
Можно сказать, что памятный.  
Телефон, лежащий на крыше.  
Дыхание.  
Не нужно делать ничего особенного, чтобы привести его в норму. Вдох и выдох. Приготовиться и выстрелить, перестав раздумывать. Когда в голове пустота, сделать нечто подобное легче всего. Это знает каждый, кто имеет дело с огнестрельным оружием. Кто хотя бы раз держал его в руках и испытывал азарт, связанный с опасной игрой.  
Вспомнить истерзанные лилии и рукопожатие. Улыбку и пожелание счастливого Рождества. Преподнесённого медведя и другой — смертельный — подарок, в который души было вложено не в пример больше, прямо-таки с избытком.  
Пристальное наблюдение.  
Машина, которую он давно ждал.  
Люди, из неё выходящие.  
И сообщение, которое он проигнорировал, сосредоточившись на цели.  
Сюрприз, который сам себе сделал, пропустив спойлер, заключённый в послании.  
Он выстрелил.  
И приоткрыл рот от удивления, осознав, что сделал это одновременно с другим человеком, снявшим не менее метким выстрелом телохранителя Ингмара.  
Возможно, то же самое здание.  
Только на этаж ниже.  
Не на самой крыше, раз уж это место занял он, а на чердаке.  
Возможно, здание, расположенное рядом.  
Изо рта вырвалось облачко пара.  
Рэймонд приспустил очки на кончик носа и потянулся к телефону, на дисплее которого светилось до сих пор непрочитанное послание.  
Холодный воздух, до того обдувавший лицо, показался ему обжигающим дыханием пустыни.  
Несколько отрывистых, коротких, но метко бьющих в цель предложений — мир вокруг него, будто взрывное устройство у которого вот-вот обнулится счётчик. Огромные цифры перед глазами, оглушительная тишина перед тем, как земля уйдёт из-под ног, и не останется больше ничего.  
Привычное разрушится до основания.  
Сообщение, обладающее схожим эффектом.  
_Отправитель: В.В._  
 _С днём рождения, дорогой Рэй. Сегодня твой праздник. Надеюсь, мой подарок тебе понравится. Получи, наконец, то, чего желал, и... Оправдай мои ожидания._  
 _Пусть этот день станет для тебя поистине незабываемым._  
 _С любовью и наилучшими пожеланиями._  
 _Твой..._  
Многоточие, без дополнительных пояснений.  
Твой. Просто твой. Остальное не имеет значения и не играет никакой роли.  
Рэймонд не ошибся в своих предположениях.  
Вэрнон был в курсе дела. Быть может, с самого начала. Быть может, узнал немногим позже. Сроки ничего не меняли. Главным оставалось другое, ошеломляющее открытие.  
Всё это время Вэрнон знал.  
И всё это время Вэрнон играл на его стороне.

**_Эпилог 2. Красный Шаперон ждёт своего Серого Волка._ **

Рэймонд лежал, растянувшись на капоте автомобиля, чёрного, внушительного и производившего неизгладимое впечатление; походившего на крупное, хищное животное, готовое в любой момент к броску.  
Стянув перчатку, время от времени водил пальцами по гладкой поверхности.  
Автомобиль под стать хозяину.  
Идеальная пара, гармонично дополнявшая друг друга. Вэрнон и его машина.  
И он, разбивший идеальный тандем своим присутствием.  
Нацепивший утреннюю тиару и изображающий эпатажную кинозвезду.  
Рэймонд облизнулся.  
Губы были сухими от холодного воздуха и ветра, чуть горьковатыми — он ощущал на тонкой кожице слабое послевкусие, оставленное сигаретным дымом, тёплым, словно помогающим согреться изнутри, окончательно оправившись от происшествия на крыше. От осознания, что случившееся — не очередной сон, порождённый жаждой мести, не иллюзия, не заблуждение, а единственная возможная истина, против которой не пойдёшь, как бы сильно не хотелось опротестовать сказанное. Он, впрочем, ничего опротестовывать не собирался, принимая случившееся, как должное, испытывая некую толику гордости от своей причастности, понимая, что заветная мечта, к исполнению которой он двигался столько лет подряд, исполнилась. Все плохие парни наказаны, родственники отомщены, и можно отправляться на покой.  
Дела, за исполнение которых он брался прежде, дали ему определённую финансовую базу, беспокоиться особо не о чем. Можно помечтать, придумать пару планов на ближайшее — и не только — будущее, загадать. Несколько открытых вкладок на экране ноутбука — выбор наиболее подходящего варианта, внимательное изучение описания. Мещанская мечта, такая непривычная... Больше подходившая ему образца двадцатилетней — с небольшим дополнением — давности, растущему в окружении любящих родственников.  
В том самом карамельном мире, лишённом черноты.  
Рэй Рэдли. Исходный вариант. Человек с истекшим сроком годности, выброшенный не без постороннего вмешательства на помойку.  
Рэй Рэдли. Вариант усовершенствованный.  
До окончания срока эксплуатации ещё приличное количество времени.  
Так почему бы не предаться сладким мечтам?  
Пожалуй, слишком сладким.  
Почти приторным.  
Глянцевым, словно с картинки.  
Домик в Испании или в Италии, поближе к морю. Осесть на одном месте, наслаждаясь спокойной жизнью и не вспоминать о том, что предшествовало тишине. Милая такая мечта в рюшах и бантиках, с тонким ванильным ароматом, перебивающим на ура запах крови, прежде преобладающий в его, Рэймонда, жизни. Домоседская. Несвойственная, казалось бы.  
Белые свитера, обязательно парные — никак иначе. В противном случае, вся картинка рассыплется на кусочки, и собрать её заново уже не получится. В дополнение к свитерам, мягким, уютным, крупной вязки, ставшим неотъемлемой частью его сегодняшней мечты, можно было добавить свежие газеты, лежащие на журнальном столике и свежие же цветы.  
Какие угодно.  
За исключением лилий.  
Больший приоритет он даровал бы цветам весенним с хрупкими сочными стеблями и резким запахом, вроде тех же гиацинтов во всём многообразии их расцветок.  
И горький кофе с кусочками коричного сахара, лежащими на блюдце.  
Нарисованная жизнь, которую он не отказался бы сделать настоящей.  
Если невозможно навсегда, то хотя бы на время, на несколько дней. Немного тишины, покоя — персонального рая, который покажется многим скучным, а для него — в самый раз.  
Вся такая лакированная, блестящая.  
Манящая к себе.  
Он вновь ухмыльнулся, представив жизнь в доме на берегу моря. Вспомнил капитанскую фуражку, что надевал прежде...  
Затянулся и поднёс недокуренную сигарету к губам Вэрнона, стоявшего рядом, наблюдавшего за ним не исподтишка, а открыто.  
Предложил последовать своему примеру.  
Вэрнон не отказался. Тоже вдохнул немного табачного дыма.  
Они курили эту сигарету на двоих, находя это действо, на редкость, интимным. Косвенный поцелуй.  
Некий ритуал.  
Приятно касаться — ни грамма отвращения, как бывало с другими.  
Не вынужденно — по собственному желанию, с долей внутренней дрожи, о которой говорить вслух не принято. Не по статусу, не по канону, не в характере.  
Хотя, о каких канонах может идти речь, если в дело вмешивается самое непредсказуемое чувство из всех существующих на этом свете? Для неё не существует канонов, она сама их пишет так, как вздумается. Так, как на ум придёт.  
— Давай сыграем в игру, — произнёс Рэймонд.  
— Что за игра?  
— Вопрос-ответ. Обещай, что честно ответишь.  
— Обещаю, — с лёгкостью согласился Вэрнон. — Сделай то же самое.  
— Обещаю, — выдохнул Рэймонд, нисколько не смутившись. — Неужели есть что-то, что тебя беспокоит? Что-то, до чего ты не смог докопаться? Сейчас ты шокируешь меня во второй раз, Волф-ф-фери-и, и это будет эпик, потому что ни один человек никогда не умудрялся шокировать меня дважды, а ты уверенно идёшь на рекорд.  
Он знал, что Вэрнон обман почувствует.  
Вэрнону лгать не хотелось.  
— Тот мальчик, который... Которого...  
— Убили вместо меня, да?  
— Да. Кто он?  
— Уолтер, — сказал Рэймонд. — Просто Уолтер. Тот человек, под чьим именем я прожил приличное количество времени. Мой друг и мой одноклассник. Мать отпустила его к нам, посчитав, что там ему будет лучше... Вроде как он получит хотя бы малую часть того, что ему причитается по праву, и чего он лишён большую часть времени, потому что...  
— Потому что Килиан не был официально женат на его матери, — закончил за него Вэрнон. — И ребёнка не признал. Скорее, Юна его привечала, в то время как отец демонстративно отворачивался.  
— Точно. Нетрудно было догадаться, да? Уолтер был моим другом, одноклассником и единокровным братом, о существовании которого твой дядя не узнал именно по причине отсутствия бумаг, доказывающих родство. Признаться, когда я пришёл к Терезе, практически упав к её ногам, я ни на что не рассчитывал. И не думал, что она меня примет. Она... приняла. Воспитала. Вырастила. А я сбежал и не сказал, куда направляюсь. Неблагодарная я сволочь. Ко мне привыкают, я убегаю... — Палец прижался к губам, поглаживая их, как и утром. — Не боишься, что однажды я и от тебя сбегу?  
— Это твой вопрос?  
— Нет. Маленькое уточнение.  
Вэрнон перехватил ладонь, фиксируя её на одном месте.  
— Не боюсь.  
— Почему?  
— Много причин. Слишком много, чтобы я взялся их перечислять. Но одну ты и сам можешь вывести, проследив истории наших жизней.  
Рэймонд вскинул бровь.  
Вэрнон засмеялся, опуская голову.  
— Задавай свой вопрос, Рэй.  
— Где я промахнулся?  
— Идиоты лажают по-крупному, гении прокалываются на мелочах.  
— И кто я? Идиот? Гений?  
— Второе. Без сомнения.  
— Значит, мелочь?  
— Она самая.  
— Может... — он задумался, принявшись перебирать тонкую тёмную бахрому на шарфе. — Может, мы встречались в Париже, когда я отдыхал там? Или...  
— Не в Париже. И мы не встречались. Во всяком случае, не пересекались лично, будучи взрослыми.  
— А как тогда?  
— Я тебя видел. Ты меня — нет.  
— Я тебя... Погоди-ка. Хочешь сказать, что... Чёрт. Быть не может.  
— По-моему, вполне. Янис Колвери. Фотографии. Приличная сумма за посредничество, планы, которым не суждено было исполниться. Предложение, повлекшее за собой смерть, — принялся перечислять Вэрнон. — Полагаю, теперь ты и сам осознаёшь, что я испытал, увидев тебя здесь, перед собой, поняв, с кем меня столкнула жизнь. Семь лет назад мистер Теккерей не мог бы позировать для фото. Возрастная планка бы не позволила. Но модель и ты — одно лицо. Ни одна маска не поможет спрятаться, если столь одержимо искать встречи и мечтать о наступлении этого годами. Вслед за первым открытием потянулись и другие, а потом все элементы соединились между собой, и открылась правда. Мы могли встретиться ещё тогда, могли и в детстве, даже сталкивались пару раз, но дороги разошлись, и снова пересеклись только теперь. Это не истина в последней инстанции, но я думаю: может, все твои дороги рано или поздно ведут ко мне? Как и наоборот? Все мои — к тебе?  
— Все наши дороги ведут в Наменлос, — произнёс Рэймонд, свесив голову вниз и прикрывая глаза; согнул ногу в колене, подтягивая ближе. — Тёмный лес, жить в котором отважится далеко не каждый. Наше место здесь, и это неоспоримо.  
— Неоспоримо, — повторил за ним Вэрнон.  
— И где-то там, на одной из многочисленных тропинок этого тёмного леса Красный Шаперон ждёт своего Волка.  
— Всё ещё ждёт?  
— Да, — губы растянулись в улыбке. — Как никогда прежде.  
— У сказки был счастливый финал, — произнёс Вэрнон.  
— Правда?  
— Правда. Он его всё-таки дождался.


End file.
